FSOG The Princess and the Coed
by deaconlost
Summary: Earl of Gloucester daughter the Countess of Lynnwood (21yrs) is unmarried. Earl is forcing her into a loveless, controlled marriage.Evil stepmother & Leia torment and humiliate the Countess: Wanting to prove herself. She arranges a secret internship in Seattle. Countess will simply become Anna Steele, recent grad coed. Searching for her Mr. Darcy
1. Chapter 1 Princess vs Heathchiff

The Princess vs. Heathcliff

Earl of Gloucester daughter the Countess of Lynnwood (21yrs) is unmarried. He needs to secure a husband, who he can control to hold onto Countess money. His 2nd wife Lady Eliana, they're daughter Leia (19). His heir Franklin Thomas Rupert Lambert II (13.) The evil stepmother & Leia torment and humiliate the just graduated Countess: Wanting to prove herself. She arranges a secret internship in Seattle. Countess will simply become Anna Steele (taking the name of her stepfather) the poor, just graduated college student.

Xxxxxxx

AL/AS-pov

I am going to have to fire another stylist, Eliana has gotten to this one. My dress for the prestigious Queens Winter Ball is an abomination of pink taffeta. I hate pink and taffeta. I'm 22 for god-sake not eleven! It was the only dress in my room, unless I attend the Queens Winter Ball in jeans and Snow-Patrol band t-shirt. I must keep a stiff lip, rise above the insult. Keep my cool. I so want to beat the crap out of both of them. But it would break Frank's heart what little is left, a push his forced betrothal on me. My little brother Frankie doesn't need more pain.

I will spend ten minutes then leave. I hate these things, bad dresses, immoral-perverted escorts, rubber food. I prefer a good book, nice cup of tea watching my very pleasing wild garden at Swainswick. It's close to a hundred yards to make my grand entrance, in four-inch heels. I walk from the car entrance to upstairs second floor. Then thru an ornate hall than down ornate staircase for a Grand Entrance on the ground floor. The glamorous noble image must be maintained, even as the walls rot away.

We the prized aristocratic cows for breeding therefore, we must make a Grand Entrance befitting ours station. I must be stoic, face placid, the stereotypical frigid English virgin bitch. I long to dance, sing, act silly and be happy; enjoy the party, not worried about proper manners and demeanor. Where every misstep, error is a punishment at my father Frank's hand, or my Cruella's and half-sister. Metered out to my brother. I have to play the part, if I wish to survive to get out of this gilded prison.

I make my grand entrance, and mingle about the other twenty something idle nobles, rich and trust fund brats. Not one among them is serious about a degree or anything to better themselves or the world. I stand on the side watching the dancing, thank god my clumsy self is not out there. But I can dream of a handsome gallant man totally in love with me and me with him. Where is my Mr. Darcy? Why is he not here waltzing me gracefully about the floor?

 **WHAT THE HELL! "OUHHHH!"** I feel wetness soak my back. I turn to Leia, my step sister and her minion Karen; empty punch cups in hands dripping liquid remains on the wood parquet floor.

" **Oh, Miss Lambert your dress is ruined."** An old matron battle axe loudly exclaims, bring the whole room eyes on me. I turn and walk away, head high, indifferent to the stares and insults. Arriving home; I strip the dress. Pack my things and escape to my house in Swainswick. Just north of Bath, Miss Abigail Trantar my housekeeper, Sister to my late Governess, will have a kind shoulder to cry on and good cup of tea. I think she may be my only friend in the entire family's staff, maybe Sharp or Ferguson too.

I must find a path, my path to my happiness; separate from my families perverted desires. Money marries money; blue bloods wed richer blue bloods. Rings hollow in my head and heart. I want a man to love me for me; not my _Dun_ _ & __Bradstreet_ rating. The Lawyers tell me to marry as soon as possible. I've yet to meet anyone I would consider, even to rid me of this gilded cage. Frank is shopping me around acceptable matches in Europe and the Islands. Scot, Brit, Welsh, Ireland, even the Channel Islands. I feel like a rotting piece of meat, looking for a last buyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank is pissed: I refused to come to London for Christmas. I am tired of my Cruella step mother and her petty shallow daughter. I need to get away farther than a helicopter flight. I take a flight to New York in America. I will spend the holiday in the NYC Main Library. Working on my BA in the Rose Main Reading Room. Using the Henry W. And Albert A. Berg Collection of English and American Literature to further my final paper on Hardy.

Since the ball, I've dressed loud, glasses so loud and large you can't see my face with makeup more suited to the circus and bleach blond my hair. When I disappear, All the recent pictures don't look anything like me. I sweat the time in New York till someone see thru the costume and makeup.

The Head Librarian of the Private Collections Mrs. Angie strikes up a relationship with me. I count her as a friend. I have so few I trust, I trust her, like an aunt who cares about me, just me. She's a military widow, I can relate with the death of my Uncle. I often fantasy he was my father and not his brother Frank.

I vent my family woes, my father's demands. I join the Firm after my degree. How is a financial commercial bank going to use a classical Literary graduate? It's meant to hold me so he can parade me about the acceptable people. Control the money. While he hunts for a proper marriage match. Proper in that it allows him to control the money. Grandmother and Uncle Robert left me the family wealth.

We discuss internships around town, and the country. I think about escaping, but could the Countess of Lynnwood, daughter of the very public and extrovert Earl of Gloucester? Number five riches dowry-ed Heiress on Dun & Bradstreet list Britannic: twenty-first in the world. Escape and be accepted for myself?

I remember, my fantasy of escaping when I was seventeen when Leia humiliated me at Cote d'Azure beach. Ripping my bikini, both pieces, off me: I managed to get a towel, running to the hotel. Leia when to Cannes for the rest of the trip. Frank worried I would hurt her over the prank.

I really could have maimed her. My temper was up for weeks. Eliana tried to convince everyone it was a prank gone wrong. I wanted blood, then just escape. Finally, just peace. I want to be me. Read, edit, be lost in the world of letters and words. I exiled myself and my brother Frankie to Swainswick. For the rest of the summer.

I have my America passport, from Carla second husband, about to expire when I turn 18. My mother Carla was American. The orphan and sole member of a wealth Miami family, what passes for American royalty. She left Frank when I was five, to shack up and marry Major Raymond Steele of the U.S. Army. They met while he taught at Hereford.

He adopted me, getting me the passport. I decided to renew it, backup plans. Making plans to do school in America. Frank bribed and brow beat me to stand at Oxford. But I have the passport, my inheritance from Mom's estate. The Lambert Estate inheritance from my Grandparents is tied up in the Firm. I kind of remember Ray, though I haven't seen him since we left when I was seven.

Mom's third husband, was a wasted Welsh playboy. Helen my governesses took me home to England and Frank. Funny, Carla left Frank, but kept the governess; child care was not her forte. I remember #3 as mean, violent, and hating me: Helen removed me after she founded me bloodied in the Horse Barn. The scars I still bear. They died a couple of years ago in the hills above Monaco. Had to copy Grace Kelly; mom obsession with fame and image; you guys were both drunk and high, surprised you only killed yourself and not others.

Helen, my Governess, was my mother is everything but name, and blood. I miss her, she died of cancer when I was sixteen, the year after Uncle pasted. I sit in my country house at Swainswick. Sipping my English Breakfast tea. Having one semester at school, graduate and then what?'

I need to think on where and most importantly how to frustrate Frank and Cruella controlling guilty trips. That I need to be the perfect daughter, seen, never heard and never challenge the status quo. I need a place to land. Where can I go. I will call my few trusted When I go back to brown hair and just reading glasses, no one will recognize me. It's a start, maybe Mrs. Angie at NYC Library has some ideas?

Easter:

I sit in the hidden reading nook in the London House Library room. Helen showed me when I was ten. Our escape from the family. Its small, a bench seat, reading light, wall mount folding table. Shelf with electric hot water kettle, box of my tea. Two doors; one leads from a hidden door near the sitting window. And the other to the game room, one floor below. Both doors require a code to access.

The nook has a slide grate to allow listening and talking to people in the Library. A decorative mirror strip above the middle shelf books circle the room, adding indirect reading light. The part in my nook is a two-way mirror. I can easily see into the library.

I watch Leia and two boys walk into the room, they are looking for me. I quietly slide the grate to hear.

"Leia, where is she. The guys are restless. You promised."

"Calm down, we'll find her. If we can't Karen will do." Leia says. What is she talking about? Why do they need me for?

"Wrong Leia. We had are fun last time with Karen. Its Anastasia or you. I don't care which pulls the train. They paid three hundred pounds apiece. They want a triple play."

"I love a good triple; but Anastasia is a virgin. I told you to get more money."

"I'm popping that stuck up frigid nerd's cherry. That better than you attitude, and all that stiff upper lips shit she spouts! I want to hear her scream in pain like her kind causes me. If not her than you: It'll zero out your gambling and nose candy IOU's. So, shut up, let's find her now. Before the Earl and staff get back."

He grabs her arm. They leave. I close the grate. Two minutes later they rush back into the room. I guess they hoped, I would bolt from my hideaway. Stupid kids.

After they leave again. I call Thomas. The head of Frank's security; Notifying him of the orgy in the house. He laughs at me, suggesting I join the fun. I call the police, ten minutes later I can hear the Bobbies taking the assholes away. I sneak out, peeking from the window. They are all naked, being led away.

I get pissed on, I get dressed down for embarrassing the family. Thomas covered his ass. So, I'm the bad guy. Leia even got her debts paid. I get humiliated for doing the right thing. I move the plan forward. Before Leia finds more low-lives to gang-rape me.

Thomas, covered his ass; I made sure he is replaced. He was very upset to find his blackmailing the maids for sex was made public. Or Ferguson breaking body parts on him. Most of the staff hates me, the goodie two shoes daughter. Yet my reading nook is never exposed and it always has water and tea.

One month to Graduation:

Mrs. Angie in NYC has been invaluable. I have an internship in a Merger & Acquisition company as a junior editor of business contracts and corporate publishing. An apartment and roommate, best of all it's in Seattle. I have my American lawyers aid me in my summer escape. Setting up shadow bank accounts and fake background checks that will hide me from Frank. I hope?

The only fly is Elizabeth Morgan, my new watch dog governess and Lewis my new CPO. Since Easter, they dog my ever steps. I use my Nancy drew, Miss. Marple and Encyclopedia _Brown_ to get the dirt to remove them from my plans.

Did they think having a three way on my bed with the Chauffeur was appropriate conduct. Or selling insider information, most of it false to the tabloids. I have them.

Graduation morning:

"Elizabeth, I have decided to go to Rome, staying at Gertrude 's. Maybe go to Milan for the book restoration course."

"After Graduation, your father is counting on you joining the firm."

"Well, I'm twenty-one, independently wealthy of Frank's money. SO! I'm doing to do what I want for the summer. Before he marries me off to a boring respectable nobleman." Must play the part of the beaten daughter.

I walk into my graduation party in a dress I bought online. With clown meets slut heavy makeup, hairspray overloaded hair; I worry hitting the door headers; I strut into the hall in my Vex Rebel Bodysuit with Maxi transparent skirt by Coquette coupled with Yandy's Asymmetrical Wet Look and Lace Thigh Highs with STEVE MADDEN Meltdown Open Toe Bootie. My bikini has more coverage.

The outfit chafe's painfully. I love the bright red of Leia and Cruella. Frank is upset as are the older prudes. I hope the glue holding my nude _pasties,_ virtue hiding Disposable Bottom Covers and my dress on holds. I walk to the bar, grab the doctored American Jack Daniels bottle I planted earlier. I check the smell. I smile, chugging half the bottle.

Being a nerd helps, A nerd acquaintance from high school, doctored the bottle. The top half is tea, a membrane separates the bottom whiskey. Once air is in the bottle, the membrane breaks down. Little or no residue. The perfect gag, she used it to get a teacher drunk at The Cheltenham Ladies' College in Gloucestershire my junior year.

I walk to Leia, grab her around the neck and pour the whiskey on her. "What's wrong sis? Not rough enough, or is that just how you like sex. I pour the rest on her dress. Showing she has no bra. I toss the bottle to the bartender. Strut out the hall. He's paid to dispose of it no questions asked.

Dad's pissed: I leave that night. Graduation present to my father, Eliana and Leia. I feel bad, Frankie is home from his first year at Eton. I will miss him, my sweet little half-brother.

I'm in route to the airport, before the first car flees the house party. In the back of the limo; I cut the dress off, carefully peeling the glued parts from my nipples and sex, good thing I waxed Thursday. Dressing in a very loud designer dress. I enjoy the flight, watching Johnny English Reborn floating towards Rome; my watchdogs were caught flat footed. They will arrive tomorrow, by then I will be in Milan supposedly.

I stop at Gertrude's Rome townhouse to leave my luggage and electronics, I'm gone in thirty minutes, Telling the housekeeper; I'm going to Angelica Library near Piazza Navona, Getting lunch at some antipasto shop on the Piazza. In the train station restroom; I change into comfortable jeans and Carrigan. A nice coed tourist beret hides my blond hair, simple Ray-Ban shades hide my face. I head directly to the train with just my purse and two books.

I arranged a body-double to be in Milan, then move to Sidney. Where the watchdogs chasing the body double will be fired. Hopefully in a month or two. I take the train from Rome, to Milan, just making the transfer to the Venice train with three minutes to spare. At the Airport; I buy a tote bag, three books and sundries for the flight. I fly out of Venice Marco Polo International before six pm that day as Anna Rose Steele college grad-student headed home.

I arrive in New York at Kennedy, take a cab to a restaurant in Queens. Where Mrs. Angie meets me down the block, driving me to the Yonkers Amtrak station. She will hold my tote bag, handing me the online bought cloths and toiletry in my new luggage. The clothes I like, that a normal college girl would have. I don't have a designer label on anything. She's a good friend.

I take the Lake Shore Limited Train to Chicago. I have a Veiwliner bedroom sleeper, after the multi-flights in two days, I sleep like the dead to Chicago only rising to eat.

I have to transfer: Spending two hours in the Chicago Train Station. Normally the Countess would be in the High-End Chicago Metropolitan Lounge. Now I'm Anna. I checked my carry-on luggage in the Boarding Lounge for Gate 'A' luggage room. I wander the food court, snacking and loading up on Carmel corn, and chocolate drizzled popcorn, and some other unhealthy snacks.

I get a Starbucks English Breakfast tea, sit with the masses. I smile at my good fortune to be anonymous. No one notices or appears to watch me. I like this world. They call my train; the Empire Builder. I have a Superliner Sleeper bedroom.

I take my meals in my room. Angie bought me a loaded Kindle, and burner smart phone for the trip. I left all my electronics in Rome. My escape burner phone with Angie to destroy. I relax and while away the hours reading; As the pictured vistas of the North America float pass my window. I smile, sipping my tea. I can do this. I know I can. For the first time I feel in control of my destiny.

The last day; I wash the dye from my hair. I've been blonde the last seven months. It's time, I become me again. Brown haired, black rimmed Secretary Glasses with bottom reading and the top fake: The perfect petite shy bookworm, the real me.

Part of me worries about Ray, he lives about three hours from Seattle. I wonder if he remembers me, likes me, liked me? I remember him sitting reading to me, listening to me read to him. I remember being happy, loved. The Earl was always distance. I don't think he ever really hugged me.

Strange things we wonder on a long train trip. I wonder if my Mr. Darcy is out there somewhere? I **Wonder** if I will ever be free to be myself? The mountains and farms break to the Emerald City in the morning haze.

I wear a scarf to hide my return to normal hair color. Its early morning. The train was only two hours late. I store my bags, leave my checked baggage unpicked up. Take a cab to within two blocks from a used car lot. Walking in so no one can back trace me to the train.

I bought an old VW Bug online. I'm pissed it's in worse shape than advertised. I can get it fixed. I drive back to the Amtrak King Station. Get my luggage, I head into Seattle, to my new Pike Market Apartment. I hope my roommate is friendly, not another Leia or her friends, if she is, I will have to get my own Apartment. I have several alternate if I need them.

I buzz the door box. "HI!"

"It's Anna."

"I'll be down to help you."

I move back to the VW, I think I will call her Wanda. She seems a Wanda.

The door opens to a strawberry blond tall curvy bombshell. These is going to go bad. I dread it.

"I'm not that bad, you have to look like you drank quart of vinegar."

She right, don't judge a book by the cover. "Sorry. My last roommate was petty, mean spirited bitch and my step-sister."

"Hey I get it. But I only look like a mean girl airhead. Let's get you upstairs, settled in and order some food." I take her at face value; I can't let my past dictate my future with people. They don't know who I am; She seems genuine. I smile and hug her. We get my limited stuff upstairs. I see in my room, the three boxes I ship here. Online and eBay stuff should help my cover story.

"Pizza good, I have a confession?"

"Ok, Pizza good?" oh no what is this about?

"I can only make coffee, heat cans and nuke frozen entrees."

"No other cooking skills?"

"Nope."

I smile at her, if that the worse. I can live with it. Helen taught me to cook, I love to cook. It makes me feel normal, accomplished. "I cook, pretty good. We'll get some stuff in before; I have to start work Monday."

"Cool, my treat. What you want?"

"Anything is fine as long as no pineapple and no anchovies." I smile at her, I like her. She seems honest and lonely.

We eat and talk, hammer two bottles of wine. Her family is rich and distance. Her college was successful, till it ended two weeks ago. Not one college friend returns her calls or texts. I can relate.

"Where is the internship?" She asks

"GEH."

" **OMG!** Your working for Christian Grey. I interviewed him last month. He gave my graduation keynote, and handed out diplomas. Super-sexy hot billionaire! He's the biggest asshole on the planet. Control freak if you ask me. He gives a lot of money away though, without any publicity. So? He can't be all bad."

"Have you met everyone on the planet to make that assessment." I really didn't look up company or the CEO. I was happy to just get the job. I don't think I will. There is sure to be hundreds of photos of him plastering the company.

 **"You dog!** Of course, I've met ever asshole on the planet! Hell I dated most of them. You may kiss my omnipotent hand." She holds out her hand ala queen. I put a pepperoni on it. She slurped it up. We burst out in laughter. "I wish I could earn my job, but I work for Daddy. I'm thinking I hate it."

"find another job."

"I'm looking. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Sleep good my Lady Kate." I clean up and go down, I notice when I stored my luggage. The bed was made, and fresh towel in the ensuite. I like the start of this of this relationship.

Tomorrow will be good.

::4am::

I can't get my body clock straight; long trips do that to me. I dress to run, grab my new phone. Its very early. I check the GPS and what looks like a good route. I head out, at a slow ground eating pace Uncle taught me. I return on the sidewalk along the Sound. I admire the calming water, the sea salt scented air and the wonderful feeling that things are finally normal.

I feel something or someone behind me. I turn my head, startled by an angel chasing me. A second man, blond keeps pace with him. Adonis is catching up to me and of course I have to hit a ridge in the walkway pavement. Clumsy Anna is clumsy as British and American. I pray everyone has left, disappeared. I blush with embarrassment. Opening my eyes, I look up into intense gray eyes. They sear into my soul, calling the primitive sensual me. My Mr. Darcy has grey eyes and sexy messy copper hair; I dream of running my hands thru while he nibbles my neck.

"Are you OK?" God, I just wet myself. Sexy as hell voice. I love to hear him say anything. He reaches down and hauls me up. I can feel the tight hard body against me. Electric current surges thru us. He feels it to. I lean into him, putting my head on his chest. He stiffens and then relaxes.

I look around; he carries me to a wide-open pier; we sit on a worn graffitied bench seat. I'm in his lap, the perfect place I want to be. I can feel his manhood, large and hard. I moan at his scent, feel, everything. I look into eyes; deep thoughts and pain lurk behind the grey iris. He leans down, slow motion. The anticipation is intense as his lips makes contact. We kiss. I melt into him. I run my fingers thru his hair. I want to live here.

A honking horn breaks the spell. I realize I've made a hussy of myself. I pull away, run away. I can't do this with him, here and now. I feel trapped and lost. How did I allow him to have me like that? He doesn't follow me. The last look of him from the top of the steps, was a shocked Adonis; Looking at me. I run till my lungs burned. I called a cab and when home. Kate is still snoring. It's only 7am. I shower, feeling, tasting him.

"I can not become Leia or Eliana or my mother. I am not a slut. I'm still a virgin. I need to remain a virgin." I look into the mirror. "Who am I kidding Anna. If he asks, I'd give it up in a second to my Mr. Darcy." I smile, I'll never see him again. sad thoughts of that reality hurts. The thought cues the song, I sing

My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw Adonis  
Of that I'm sure  
He smiled at me on the sidewalk  
He was with another man  
But I will lose sleep on him  
'Cause I've got a no plan

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I touched your face in an empty place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you

Yes, he caught my eye, As he held me tight. Kissing my lips

He could see from my face that I was, Flying' high  
And I don't think that I'll see him again  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end You're beautiful: Songwriters Amanda Ghost / James Blount / Sacha Skarbek

I look at myself, I could be his girl, but guys like him: They like experienced sluts like Leia. Not untried virgin bookworms like me. I smile. I'm not the Countess Anastasia bookworm. I'm Anna virgin college coed, on fire; I could be anything here and now. Do anything here and now! I dance, singing into my room from the bathroom. Thinking about him.

Damn I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything  
Tonight I'll be your mother I will  
Do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed

This monkey can't stand to see you black and blue  
Give you something sweet each time you  
Come inside my jungle book  
What is it just too good Sophie B. Hawkins: Dam I wish I was your lover.

I feel the music, I can be anything I want. Silly, sexy, no one is judging me. Counting the infractions. I dress like I want to be: comfortable. I start sings as I exit my room.

There's only one me in the galaxy  
I am an endangered species  
This kind of flower don't grow on Earth  
Just lettin' you know for what it's worth

Kate comes out of her room, singing with me. Dancing we act like fools. We rock this song.

This kind of knowledge can cause a depression  
So I bide my time with philosophical questions  
Not for nothing, but what came first'  
The chicken nugget or the Egg McMuffin'

I got talent and I got tits

 _We grab our tits, vogue and vamp around the sofa._

I know I'll find another guy who wants to get with it  
I'm not convinced that I'm a big fat whore  
One man's pleasure is another man's chore

I've had a lot of failed relationships  
I don't get involved because I'm not equipped  
 **I BELIEVE THAT THE WORLD SHOULD REVOLVE AROUND ME**! 

The World Should Revolve Around Me Songwriters: Mike Mangini / Willie Mitchell / Imani Coppola / Adam Pallin / Earl Randall

We fall down on the sofa. Laughing are asses off. I hug her. "OK! I'm hungry and we have no food. Let's go out and get some breakfast?" Kate smiles. We head out, singing stupid pop songs. Eating at a nice little café near the Market. We spend the morning food shopping, making like college coeds. I never did this during college. No one to do it with. I like having a friend like Kate. I never had one. I wish I had gone to school and roomed with her.

Saturday morning, I sip tea and watch the Sound, wondering if one of the joggers on the walkway next to the water is Adonis. I feel like he is there somewhere. Tomorrow we go to Bellevue; Angie recommend a church, Presbyterian. I've always felt a need for God, and scripture. Not a every Sunday person, but I believe.

I drag Kate with me. We enjoy the church, sermon, and people. We feel accepted. Afterwards we sip tea and munch cookie. Talking to the other worshipers. We really enjoy a Doctor and her lawyer husband, who make an effort to know us. I hope to meet them next time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday: first day: orientation.

 _I step up to the mark for my grand entrance down the grand stairwell to Summer Ball in Bath. I look at myself in the mirrors on the wall. The ugly pink overblown taffeta dress. My hair is limp and makeup like a clown. I must keep a stoic view. Stiff upper lip, must keep my cool, I will not cry, I won't. I won't! I feel my tears form in my eyes. I hate my world, life, everything._

 _The Usher waves me to the point over the staircase to be photo'd and announced. I see everyone staring me; the laughter at me is about to break._

 _I feel my hand rising, I turn to him; Adonis! My Mr. Darcy is so sharp in his custom cut Brioni Tux. **Hot, so hot!** I look like shit. I stare down, the abomination of a pink dress is gone. A classic off the shoulder, silver gown with Louboutin four inches silver heels. My hair is piled on my head, graceful and regal. I look into his grey eyes smoldering. He rises my hand to his lips, turn the palm into his lips. I feel the flick of his tongue, I wet in the need for my Adonis. _

_He leads me down the stairs and whirling me onto the dance floor. He waltz's me around the floor. I am graceful and in love! He leans into me twirling me thru the waltz, our lips explode into fireworks. We dance till the dawn._

 _He dances me into my room at_ _Swainswick._ _My four-post bed, grandmother had custom carves; each post a different motif, Animals, flowers, sea animals, star field. I love it. When Grandmother moved into the west bedroom, for her hospice. She made me move in here. Taking her and grandfathers master bedroom._

 _Adonis's waltz me about the space. Till he lays me naked on the bed. He strips his cloths, sexy man. I watch him, slide up the bed, hooded gray eyes heat my skin. Licking my skin, my throat driving me to higher peaks. I arch in need for **MORE!**_

 _He kisses and licks down my body. Worshiping me! **ME!** I shutter as the orgasm rides me. He looks up from between my thighs. I feel his breath on my sex. I want him inside of me. Please Adonis, I fist his hair! Adonis Please!_

 _He smirks and lower his face to my ! **O"GOD YES!** Yes! As the waves of orgasms ride me to heaven. I see thru the haze; he rises up between my legs, kissing my breast! Sucking my nipples. I feel him moving inside of me. Faster, harder harder! **YES!ADONIS! LOVE ME!**_

 _I whither in orgasms as I ride thru them, leaving me asleep in his arms. Safe!_

 **RINNNNNGGGGG!**

 **RINNNNNNNGGGG**!

 **Damm** that Alarm clock. I wake soaking wet, I smell of sex. I've smelt in on Eliana and Leia enough. I feel sore. I look at my sex, its swollen. Wait, I when to bed in a nightshirt. I look around. Its on the floor of the bathroom. I shake my head. I stagger to the bathroom and get cleaned up. I dreamily look at the mirror setting my hair. Wow that was an intense wet dream. The first I've ever had. Wow!

I walk out to Kate, looking like death warmed over. She set her cup of coffee down and claps.

 **"KATE?"**

"I'm in awe. Anna banana! Mom was right it's the quiet bookworms' ones that are sex fiends. **Damm girl** , when I have a wet dream; I wake with the first orgasm. I've never known a girl to have multiple orgasm and not wake up. Who is Darcy, Alec and Adonis? Where you have an orgy?" Kate teases me.

 **"NO!** just one guy. I didn't, don't know I'm, sorry I was so loud." I blush embarrassment.

"Girl, wait till I bring a guy home. My last roommate had to get sound canceling headphone."

"Ok, can we forget it and move on?"

"OK, OK! But when you get a boyfriend; your spilling the dirty deeds."

"OK, Kate I need to eat and get going. Don't want to be late my first day."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda is a backfiring, hussy. Spurting and leaking oil. I barely make the first meeting. The Intern Orientation. We spent the morning filling out paperwork; taking test and generally being ignored. I am assigned to Publishing.

I will be trained to do contract writing, review and proofing. I have fun, the only strange thing. Mr. Grey was supposed to be here the first afternoon, to greet us. He canceled.

Rumor on the water-cooler telegraph is he's raging: looking for someone who pissed him off. Rumor fly about from his mistress or rent boy ran away, to someone dented his Audi Spider. I just buckle down and excel as my co-interns seem more interest in meeting the Great Grey. I swear if one more blond bimbo, male or female, tells me I'll never bag the boss being brunette. I will pour NAIR in the restroom shower shampoo dispensers.

I'm happy he will not be attracted to me. I like my work, after the second week, I get moved to Documentation on fourteen. Here we produce the pamphlets, PR statements and general public information.

During Lunch; I sit in the nearly empty Arboretum on the roof, next to the Helicopter pad. Sipping my tea, reading a Syfy thriller about a marshal on a Jupiter moon. Fighting The Man and drug dealers.

I liked the movie better with hottie Sean Connery, he reminds me of Ray. I like the quiet here. It makes the pressure cooker of the Publishing floor bearable.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday: week four

We're walking home from a movie, stupid comedy about idiots' brothers. Dumb and moronic wasted our money. We left after ten minutes, snuck into the soft-core romantic comedy in London. Kate is smitten with Hugh. I find myself looking for the things I remember from the open-air markets in Notting Hill.

Passing an Alley, we hear a dog fight, I see a poor little dog being brutalized by several bigger dogs. I chase them away. I kneel looking into soulful spaniel eyes. He's really chewed up. I stroke his head. I love animals, particularly dogs. Eliana is allergy, so we never had one.

"Kate? He needs a Vet."

"Ok, I know one, not too far from here. Did a story on her last year for Dad's paper" she gets the car, I pick up my little man. I think he's a Clumber Spaniel, young. I don't think he's even a year old. No collar, I hope he has a chip. But he's thin and his coat is ragged; someone is cruel to dump a defenseless Clumber Spaniel on the street.

We wait at the Vet, Marci is a god sent. She brings him bandaged and clean to us. "Marci can you keep him, our apartment doesn't allow pets." Kate asks

"Kate, I wish I could, but my partners put their foot down, we don't have the money to do more pro bono."

"We can pay to board him." I stroke his head. "I want to keep him. Winston would like being with us Kate."

"Winston?"

"Yea. Winston Churchill. Look at this sad face. 'Aunty Kate take me home' See he want us."

"Anna, we can't the lease. Sorry."

A large hairy dog pad up to us. He has the worst burns I've ever seen on his side. He licks my face. I want to take both of them home. I look at Kate with puppy dog eyes.

"This is Max, He's an Otterhound. His owner died, his grandson did this to him. I don't understand people. Max and his brothers and sister were AKC pure breeds. He's the only one to survive." Marcie says rubbing Max head. Kate is talking our options.

I think? who do I know that could take them till we find them homes. I Think Grace and Cary from Church. They are lonely with their kids grown and their only daughter studying in Paris. Yes, it's perfect. I call Grace.

"Hello Grace, it's Anna from church. I need a favor?"

"Yes, dear if we can help?"

"You have a yard? We rescued a beautiful Clumber Spaniel, were at the Vet on Viaduct, near the Stadium. He & his buddy; an Otterhound needs a place to stay till we can find them homes."

"Yes, we could do that, let me come over: I'm just finishing paperwork at the Hospital. Be they're in less than an hour."

We girls play with our gentlemen till Grace arrives. She is taken with Max. He with her, following her all around the waiting room; As Marcie finishes the paper work. She paid all of Max's bills, close to 14-grand. I believe she will keep Max; winking at Kate; only one home to find for Winston. Grace calls me the next day. Her husband and her are keeping Max. Kate and I snoopy dance around the living room.

She has decided to give Winston to her son. She believes it may cure his loneliness. She assured me if it didn't work out, I could have him back. Dreaming his life will be better, happier. I dream my Adonis has him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weekends later: We were sunbathing in our bikini tops and short-shorts at a park near the Union Locks. A nice secluded patch of green grass shelters and screened by heavenly scented flowering scrubs. Enjoying the sun.

I'm drawn to a gorgeous custom built twenty-foot sailboat tacking towards us. I always want to sail, but Frank refused to allow it. I remember fishing with Ray on lakes, the peace and tranquility.

I see a copperhead man, at the tiller. A blond surf dude guy is pointing at us. He staring at me. How I wish he was Adonis. **Wait it is him!** I laugh and wave. Blond Surfer dude stands next to him: Bows, laughing, then thumbs up. I look at Kate, she flashing them her girls.

 **"KATE!"** She smirks at me, raising an eyebrow. Putting her top back on. "Come on give him a show."

I blush beet red. Shaking my head no. I have never done this. Anything close to this! I'm not sure I should? But it him. Adonis, my dream man. I don't want to be afraid anymore, to dare everything to have a normal life.

I check about; no one's around or can see me but Adonis and Surf boy on the boat. I raising my bikini top. I close my eyes. blush even deeper, my face is on fire. Pulling it back down in place. I stare out at him. I'm stoked by his reaction. He almost fells overboard or maybe was diving to swim to shore and make me his. I can dream a little dream of him.

 **"Damm! Girl! You cause Him to almost fall in. Power Girl Tities"** Kate smiles. She hi-fives me. I check around to make sure no one saw. I shyly wave to him. "Let's go before Adonis comes back" I lose my nerve.

"Hey! What? Adonis? Do you know him? Spill it Anna. Come on tell me the dirty deeds?" I don't say a word. Just walk away beet red. Knowing I just flashed a guy, I kissed weeks ago. I don't know his name, married, single; I hope to god he's single.

"He must be someone special to put that shit eating grin on your mug?" Kate laughs at me. I look at my reflection in the car window, beet red check; wildly uncommon happy smile, i.e. shit eating grin, check.

Kate pleas, begs, argues and demands the whole ride home. I say not a word about My Mr. Darcy. I have to laugh at her tenacious "The Famous Kate Kavanagh Inquisition" We laugh at our risky daring deed. Several guys in the coffee shop try to talk to us. But we're having nothing with them. I watch Kate looking dreamily out the window. I think she is stuck on a certain blonde Surfer Dude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday the two weeks later:

Today has been surreal: first I swear I see a guy in a dark suit, like security wears: Walking Winston. Then I daydream seeing Adonis walking in a hall. By the time I get to the corner he's gone.

I had to get a new boss Monday, an asshole names Jack Hyde. He demanded coffee for the fourth time today. He creeps me out. I set up my laptop's camera and my phone as well. If he tries anything, I'm decking him. The IT guy Barney is cool, maybe he can set up some cameras to cover my cubical workspace.

I just sit down pulling my legs under me, after running documents all over the **Damm building** , the petty bastard. I need a quiet moment to recover my wits. I feel paws on my legs.

I look down into Winston face, happy face; happily hugging him. I look up into Adonis smoldering grey eyes flecked with green and gold. Copper hair messy, I want to run my fingers thru it. I want him to possess me. I stand, unsure if I should or what to do?

He steps into me, cupping my head, taking me to heaven with just his lips. I melt into him. I could live here forever.

"Mr. Grey?" I hear my asshole boss.

I lean back, looking at him, the Savile Row Suit. A four-thousand-dollar suit. Jason the body guard and the way everyone is open mouthed gaping at us. I lean back down, forehead to his chest, taking his breath. I smile.

"Babe?" He whispers.

"Anna."

"Christian, my fallen angel."

"We should go somewhere private? To talk I mean? Adonis?" I blush at my kinky thoughts. Visions of lazy wildflower meadows summer day, naked on a blanket. Wine, snacks and just us. Just Us. Making love in the sunshine. Or on his office desk, hard and fast. I flash to visions of me naked, against his office window, pounding me into orgasmic neverland.

I move, backing away, grabbing my bag, hooking his arm. I lean on his shoulder. Walking our dog. Winston is strutting to Christian's office. My men. We go to his office on the top floor. I realize he's my boss. Christian Grey. I don't care he's my bosses, bosses, boss. He's my angel, Adonis, my dream come true; maybe he is my prince happily ever after. I pray so.

***the term "vamping" is synonym for parodying a Drama Queens speech & movement. Inthis case Noir Style B-movies female characters: usually what we call Gold-diggers today. Think Vogue moving with manipulative characters. Gloria May Josephine Swanson in Sunset (1950),

Drama Queens: Characters who act dramatically a lot of the time, or at least when they have little reason to. Whether it's Fainting, hysterics, acting like they are in second rate drama, or hyperbole to the point of _bursting_ from it, the characters just live to be over-dramatic. Self-serving overacting to get attention.


	2. Chapter 2 Princess vs Darcy

Princess vs Darcy chp02

C-POV

I stare out my conference room window, a disastrous Tuesday. This was supposed to be a short week with Thanksgiving Thursday. I can't look at the door, I must not look at the door. To do so would ruin me. Show me the wages of my sins. The bastion of my self-exile cage remains closed. If I stare out into the open air, gray sky of Seattle's Puget Sound; I will be alright. I hope and pray, that thought is true.

The polices, coroners and asshole others are taking apart my office and trying to finish destroying my life. A process started all those years ago when I was first introduced into the lifestyle. My last submissive, Susannah is dead. I'm to blame, I knew when I ended our contract. She was unstable. I just never thought it would come to this. Did I ever think about this option, has my narcissism blinded me?

She tried to get pregnant; poking holes in the condoms, skipping her pills. Taking In-vitro drugs. Once she was with my child, she planned on blackmailing me to marry her. I discovery her misconduct and ended our contract a month ago.

 _Three hours ago: She dragged Andrea in here at gun point. When I refused to marry her; she blew her brains out. How did I get here? How did the choices I made bring me to this point in my life?_

Jason takes me home. I wallow in bed for five days. Playing the right and wrong decisions' in my tormented mind. The nightmares of Ella and the pimp haunt me even during my waking moment. The world is dark, and I am without everything, others have. Happiness and love.

My sex life is not what I want anymore. I find myself repeating the same boring unimagined scenes. The sub's are becoming faceless, monochrome, monotone. I stare at the holes in the ceiling stucco. What do I want in my life?

I weight the worlds between my parents and my birth mother. I think I've punished Ella enough, need to move on. Maybe I should restart Flynn, maybe try to be normal. Could I every find a woman, I could trust. To not touch my chest or back, put up with my nightmares?

Material wise, I have everything. Personally, I have a loving family, good friends, respect. I'm missing someone to share everything with. Money can buy a lot of things. It can't buy love, true companionship. It can't buy me out of this hell, not even from Purgatory.

 **Christmas eve:**

I pull myself up, to fake enjoying the Christmas season. I need help. I need someone to help me see the world, is not defined by my birth mother and my Fifty Shades of Kinky Grey Domination and sadism. Looking out the Living-room French doors onto Lake Washington. I reflect on the forks in the road; I traveled. Left or right it matters not the path they have all let me to here. How did I get here?

 _I remember his face, the boy that got me kicked out of my last regular high school. His red head, pimply blooded face, the tooth lying next to him. I remember envying him, he was allowed to return to school. My fourth expulsion ended my abnormal high school experience. I began online high school courses._

 _He got drunk the next year and ran over a City Park Lawn, plunging into the Sound. He and four friends died that night; an alcohol fueled joyride. All had alcohol four times the legal limit. Did I cause that? Did I avoid it?_

 _The Club, I wander into one night before my seventeen birthdays right after I graduated high school. BDSM was serendipitous moment in my early life. I loved the control, and ability to fuck without anyone touching my chest or upper back. I manage after a month to get a Dominate to train me. I excel at this, gaining a reputation._

 _The shock explaining it to my parents. I don't hide it. I revel in the freedom. Mom is most upset with my choice. I know I've let her down, again. But I don't ever see anyone loving me enough to overcome my fears of touch. I work hard at whatever I put my mind to._

 _I earn my BA in International Finance, my pilot license in helicopters. I run a marathon, and learn to soar in a glider, hang gliders and even Kite boarding. All while applying my mind to my dreams. I achieve them!_

 _I talked Grandpa T' into loaning me the money to start my company at eighteen. I worked like a dog. Making the dreams of my imagination; reality! I paid him back just six-month after I incorporate. I clear my first billion-dollar profit by the time I'm twenty. I rampage thru the financial world. A hungry lone wolf; A very lonely-hungry wolf_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Last week of May:**

At 27; I am lonely and broken standing in my great room looking out at the Ferris wheel on the Sound. The darkness promises a Dawn, it's just a twilight away. I can't stand to enter my playroom. I haven't been in there since before Susannah's suicide. I see all the wrongs I did in there. I sip my whiskey and just don't know why I am doing anything, what for? Why amass money, power, without anyone to share it with? Without someone to love me? Could I ever love someone unconditional?

I watch the darkness, bleeding away. I change and head out for a run. I need to outrun these thoughts. How do I outrun myself? How do I rid myself of the demons in my mind? Jason, follows me. We run to Discovery Park and back. I pace along the water; the walkway is nearly deserted this morning.

I see a jogger ahead, drop onto the walkway about a half block ahead from a side street. Even from here her ass is making me stiff. Her pace is solid and unhurried, I want to see her front. See her face, hear her voice. See her tits bounce and swirl. My mouth drools at these thoughts, fantasies. The first time in months I feel sexually excited.

I speed up. She fires me up the more, the closer, I get; the outline of her panties, the outline of her body under the sweatshirt. She looks behind at me. I stutter a step, her large piercing blue eyes. She trips an goes down.

I look down at an angel fallen to this mortal realm. Stuck in this moment, we are the only two people in the world. She is the perfect vision of my imaginary submissive; but she will never be one. I look into blue eyes that sear my soul and makes me a slave to her. She is not a submissive, never will be.

"Are you ok?" I sputter, nervously. She is perfect: Just perfect. Angelic face, brown luscious hair, soul crushing blue orbs, and a mouth: made for loving. I watch her blush, rubbing her thighs together. I'm just a massive hard on, how do you talk or touch an angel. Do I dare anything with her, given my darkness? I look into her eyes; I know she is everything I need, want, Angel will save me.

Reaching down taking her hand: electric current surges me; shocking me. Making me even want her more; I feel the weight of the world disappear. She feels the currents surging between us. She leans in, putting her head on my chest. I stiffen expecting the pain; the burning. It never comes, instead a warm, happy connected power radiates thru me. I relax in its sweet embrace.

I carried her onto the nearby Great White Fleet Pier. Holding her on my lap, sitting on a bench. Looking into her face, lost in the beauty it holds. I see everything I could hope to be, and many things I thought were beyond my keen existence.

I can feel her heat. She overwhelms me in something I don't understand and have never experienced; or did I; vague threads to my past, I felt this before. Did I or am I warped into an alternate reality.

She moans smelling me. Her hands wander my hair, chest, back. I feel only the need for more, **MORE!** Looking into fathomless blue orbs of a vibrant glacier lake _. Vague ghostly images of a table, a bowl of chocolate brownie mix,_ I look into her smile, begging for me to commit to her siren call.

Angel pulls my hair and kisses my lips. Pulling her head back; I can see Angel has known pain; but lusts for connection, for me. My heart sings and soars with the knowledge we connect! I slowly lean down; Savoring the emotions swirling about us. I give everything to her in this opening of my soul. The Kiss is like nothing I've ever felt, seen, or dreamed. I see the future and I want it, no matter how fu #ked up I am. I want it with her. I will capture this fallen Angel. Images of my past flood my mind. Awaking the long dormant child in me.

I'm still lost remembered moments; when I realize she is gone, I see her moving up the hill near Pike Market. I should chase her, but don't _. I see the old, batter scared table in the apartment, Ella's apartment, a bowl of brownie mix, her brilliant smile, her ratty limp brown hair, I twist it in glee. My mother, the crack whore, Ella. Making me birthday brownies_. _Smiling at me, showing me love, she loved me_. I never remembered this before, why now, why here?

I longingly look up the hill to where she disappeared into Pikes Market. I wish she would return; I wish, I was able to chase her. I sit here trapped in the past sitting here. Afraid to move forward; Afraid the past will pull me back. I'm fifty shades of F##$king wrong, besides? How do you capture an angel fallen to earth? Do I deserve her? I honestly don't know.

Jason gets me home. I lounge in bed for several days torment by my inaction, by my actions, the visions of my birth mother, Grace, my friends and family. Of things I never remembered before. How did I miss them, forget them all? Why did I suppress them, did I need too? The image of her face on the pier, haunts and overrides all other images and thoughts.

Mom visits me, upset at my malaise. How do I tell her I met and lost the woman; I will marry? I smile half listening as she talks about a girl she met at church. She would be perfect for me. A nerdy English Lit. Coed up from WSU, she talks about her roommate being very much Elliott's cup of tea. I want to bury my head and never hear mother's idle matchmaking again.

She been on overdrive since I stated my BDSM; to get me a good girl. I don't need a good girl, or bad girl either; I need a girl who can touch me. I need to find and reclaim My Angel.

After mom leaves, I play my piano for hours. It's not till dinner; that I realize; I never played my usually sad haunting songs. I was playing happy songs all day. I did no work, just fantasied about us. I wanked several times to my dreams of her, us, our future bliss. It just leaves me longing for her more.

Laying in the predawn of Monday. I see her face hover above me.

Should I try to hide  
The way I feel inside  
My heart for you?

Would you say that you  
Would try to love me too?

In your mind  
Could you ever be  
Really close to me?

I can tell the way you smile  
If I feel that I  
Could be certain then  
I would say the things I want to say tonight

But 'til I can see  
That you'd really care for me  
I will dream  
That someday you'll be  
Really close to me

I can tell the way you smile  
If I feel that I  
Could be certain then  
I would say the things I want to say tonight

But 'til I can see  
That you'd really care for me  
I'll keep trying to hide  
The way I feel inside Songwriters: Rod Argent

The Way I Feel Inside lyrics © Marquis Songs Usa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks later: Dinner at Grey manor Sunday:

I walk into the house, something smells different. I can't place it. Walking into the great room, I am greeted by a huge hair beast. Terrible burns on his side. Laying on the couch, it's head in mom's lap. He looks at me, snorts. I stop and stare. Trying to wrap my head around this scene.

"Hey! What the fu ##$K!" I shout, looking down as an unusually white hairy Bassett Hound hitting my leg. He's looking up at me, sniffing; smiling with sad droopy, Spaniel eyes. He must be a mutt. I walk to the lounge chair, sitting. Looking at mother. I feel the white furball settling at my feet.

"MOM?"

"This is Max, our new dog. He's an AKC Otterhound. He's been horrible abused. He is just the most precious guy." She nuzzles him. He seems to relish the attention. "the AKC standard says Otterhound shows great dignity. But looks aren't the whole story, because this is a dog with a childlike, joyful heart. Their wonderful personality makes them a great Family dog. We couldn't agree more. Ain't that right Max. My little clown."

I stare at my mother, never having seen this side of her. She looks younger, happier than I've ever seen her. She looks at me, I feel her love; I feel I deserve it. The realization of that; blows my mind. I feel furball nudge my leg. He seems to want something from me. I have no clue?

"That's Winston Churchill, your dog." Mom smart mouths me. I stare at her, is she gone senile already?

"I remember you telling Elliott and Me 'no dogs'. Now you want me to take this furball mutt off your hand. I can drop him at a shelter." I am lost, I want to cruise the parks, jogging haunts to find angel. Not pick up dog shit. I scowl at her.

"Christian, good to see you. See Winston's has taken a shine to you. I had Mrs. Jones get all the stuff for him to live at Escala." Dad says walking in, sitting next to mom, one arm around her shoulder the other pets their dog. Smiling at me.

"That's bad Dad, cause he's staying here or going with Elliott to Kirkland."

"Afraid not son; You are taking Winston. Period. Or you are coming next week to Church and meet the girls." Great, just frigging great. Dad as backed me into a box overlooking a chasm and waits for me to jump off the cliff. Dog or incessant church girls

"Ok. I'll take the furball mutt till I can find him a good home. Ok Mom?"

"Yes Christian, although I don't understand Elliott and your aversion to meeting Anna and Kate." Mom pouts

"Just leave it, you know girls like that are not going to allow me to tie them up and punish them."

"I guess your right? I just wish you would settle down and find a good woman."

"On a different topic how did the dogs get here?" I change the topic before she goes off on how bad a parent she must be, for me to turn to BDSM.

"Well; Anna and Kate were coming back from the movies; found Winston being mauled by a pack of wild dogs: Rescued him. They took him to a vet: A marvelous woman called Marcie Hamilton. She takes all animals regardless of payment. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep Winston. She also needed to find a home for Max. It was love at first sight."

"Why couldn't this Anna or Kate take the furball."

"They're roommates. Their apartment doesn't allow pets. So, Anna called me. I agreed to sit them till we could find them homes. Once Max was here, I couldn't bear to let him go. But Winston needs a home; An as best we can tell, He's a pure breed Clumber Spaniel. Not a furball. His name is Winston."

"ok but I don't like it." I pout, till Winston pulls my expensive pant leg. Great he's ruining a thousand-dollar pair of pants. "Hey that's Brioni, stop! What now?"  
"I believe he wants to go outside to do his business." Dad laughs at me.

I go to open the door, maybe he'll runway. Mom snaps a leash on his collar. Hands me the end, a doggie bag protrudes from a d-cell flashlight battery size plastic dispenser attached to the loop of the leash. She smirks at me, like she read my mind.

I walk the dog, arguing for him to stop smelling everything and piss, shit, do something besides smelling everything. EVERYTHING! I pull my hair. Frustrating, demented dog and parents. I can't find ANGEL! AGGUUUUH! I hate my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am distracted for weeks, over Jason and Welch inability to find my girl. Leaving Winston, my dog with Gail; who spoils the clown. Its Saturday, Elliott drags me out on my small twenty-foot sail boat 'the Mia'; From the Yacht club. I need to build more family time with my brother and sister. He is bugging me about some girl stalking him.

"Elliott is Mom's church girl stalking your limp, small dick ass?"

"Hell no! You don't date church girls your parents approve of. Man, chicks like that are marriage only, rabid spenders and dead cold fish in the sack."

"I think your wrong. But I'm not dating Mom's church girl either." I say, dreaming off to the side. Remembering the kiss; with My Angel.

"HEY! Look at the hotties. Sunning their hard bodies! I could hit it with either one or both." Crude, rude Elliot needles me. I look at the two: A blond, I never could find appealing. The other a long hair brunette, I harden at her vision. "Angel" I whisper in need.

The blonde woman flashes her tits. Elliott acts like twelve-year-old. Thumbs up the girl's display. I ignore it, till Angel does the same.

Wow! Babe! I want to worship those till we are old and gray. I feel myself falling, Elliott has my belt. My siren just lured me into deeper waters. I see her blush as Elliott hauls me back. They turn and disappear. By the time we wear-around back to the Yacht club. The trail is cold. I fantasy using Winston to track her.

My security can't find her or the blond. I have a Deja Vue on the blond. Like I've seen her, maybe met her. I am on a tear the whole week. I must find her. I just must to live, breath, to dare to be happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday: 10am: Elliott-pov

Grey Construction site Capital Hill section of Seattle.

I just get my second cup of coffee; the building site is finally back in the groove. I had to fire an asshole Carpenter, who couldn't get along with anybody. Worse to keep this project on time a budget. I need to get an expert cabinet maker in here to do the finish work on the one of a kind curved custom cabinets in this art-deco-styled kitchen.

"Ring! Ring!"

I see dad is calling me. "Hey dad. What's up?"

"I need a favor." Ok dad has never asked for a favor.

"What is it?"

"A friend. Had her apartment broken into around 8:30 this morning. The door is shattered and the Building Manger and Handyman are saying a week to replace it. I would like you to install a decent front door, security system, with panic buttons."

"I should have a door at the warehouse, and some Alarms; I should have a couple spares from the install for Roz and Gwen temporary apartment, in Escala fifteen floor. While I remodeled their condo across the street. Yea doable. Address and is anyone going to be there today."

"Yes. Kattie is staying till a door is on. The address is Market Place Tower, unit 930. It's on 1st and Lenora. Any other questions?" Who is Kattie, a why is dad acting like it's a shady?"

"Who's the girl? Does mom know?"

"Yes, she is friends with both of us. If you Mom knew about this; she'd have them move in with us. So? Get it done today Elliott." He hangs up. I wonder who the girl is, probably one of mom sorority sisters or maybe a Lesbian couple. Like mom's friend Dr. Sandy. I can see why dad doesn't want them at Grey Manor. Sandy and her wife are party bears, screw calling them just tame animals. They make Mia and me look like cloistered nuns. Vision of them dancing on the tables, naked at the Mile-High Club last New Year's party. I shudder at the image.

I call Sam at the warehouse: He'll get everything, pick me up and we can knock this out in a couple of hours. I twiddle my thumbs. I hope the cougar doesn't jump me, won't mind the sex, it's been weeks since I had any. Except the aftermath; why can't these chicks under stand I'm a 'hit then quit it' kind of guy. I wish I had hottie blondie titie flashers bombshell's number?

Finally, Sam picks me up, driving to the Pike's Market district, I nap. We arrive at the Apartment building. I see Sam has one of Christian's Steel Security Doors with ornate wood laminate, eight grand of maximum honeycomb steel filled with fireproof ceramic, full door hinges, steel door frame; a stylish panic room door. I'd like to see some idiot kick this thing. We haul everything up, I'm not impressed by the security in this building. The front security buzzer door is blocked open. No one has challenged or ask who we are and what we are doing.

It's easy to find 930; Following the screams. I arrive to find a goddess's blond coed throwing glasses at two guys. I wonder who they are?

"Help me, their trying to rob me!" I drop my tool bag, surge into the fight.

I wake from the battle lust with blue eyed Blondie holding ice on my bloody, bruised hands. I look around, where did they go and where is am I? When did those two human size holes get in the wall? I blink as SPD walks in with Sam.

I'm Elliott Grey, I'm here to install an alarm system and front door. Favor for dad. Who's the girl? I expected a cougar or older. Not this goddess? I wonder what her name is? After the SP takes my statement, questions us; they leave. She pets my face, "I'm Kate. Your dad sent you over?"

"Yea, Elliott. I better get started on the door." I get to work on the door. I must think, must think. Sam, my Electrician, works on installing the Alarm. Kattie is so hot, perfect Kattie.

Kattie is calling dad, of all people. I barely hear the conversations. But she seems to be arguing about not staying at Grey Manor. Could the parents be kinky into a three-way? Bad thoughts Elliott as my pants tent, I fear breaking my zipper; Christian in a mankini: Christian, Roz and Jason in mankinis. That did it.

I stand back and admire my work. The high security door is installed and tested, the door moves effortlessly, belying the weight. I need to fix the wall, apparently, I threw the robbers into the wall, and pounded them both before Sam could pull me away. He was bummed I didn't leave any for him.

I feel her behind me, looking back over my shoulder; I smirk at her. I want her right here and now. But I must be a gentleman.

She blushes. "Lunch?"

"Sure, were?" I rather lunch on your sweet box, I bet she's wild in bed.

"Pizza place down the block near Pike's" she asks; I hope she says yes to both. Shit! Sam standing behind her.

"Oh! I love their calzone. The three of us?" How do I get rid of him?

"Sorry guys. I have a lunch date with Mrs. Do you want me to swing back by?"

"No. I can drop him off. Thanks for installing everything." She purrs looking at me and only me. Sam leaves, I only know this because the door slams shut.

I move closer to her, smelling her scent, her heat. I can just taste the sweetness of her sex coupled with her coconut scented body. We clash together in hot passion. I take her on the living room floor, the couch, the breakfast bar. She's a wild cat. She is everything I want and need, my forever.

I look at the clock, it's nearly three. Wow! Where did the day go? I could stay here forever, except I have to piss. I get up, put on my boxers, slightly torn from her frenzy to remove them. I piss and go in search of beer. I just take a bottle of Vitamin-R&R (Rainier Radler beer) out, taking a drink of the brew.

I taste lemon zest, lightly roasted malt and orange peel with a dry quick light finish. Kattie has great taste, the beer is light bodied and perfect for the summer months. I could see us driving up the mountain to a picnic overlook. Nice beer, Kattie in a skirt pantie less, button up shirt unbutton; braless; fucking her against the overlook wall, **EMMM outdoor sex**. I'm headed back to give Kattie a very nice wake up from her nap. When the doorbell chimes.

I open the door, naked except for my hardon in my newly torn boxers, sweaty, smelling of sex, lots of sex. Can of beer in hand. **To my mother!** I stagger back, what is she doing here?

"Elliott, put the beer down, and go get dressed, tell Kate I'm out here."

I rush to the bedroom, thank god Kattie is awake and dressing. Smirking at me. She beats me, walking out of the bedroom. "Grace, you didn't have to come over."

"They returned; Kate, I was worried." Mom says very concerned, Kattie must be important to her. Strange I've never heard about her. Or have I?

"Yes. They came back. Elliott and Sam beat them up and made citizen arrest on the creeps. They claim someone hired them to trash the place and injure Anna and me."

"I know Cary told me."

"Besides Grace; Elliott and Sam installed a serious front door and Alarm system; panic buttons in every room."

I walk out, buttoning my fly. Mom is sitting on the couch, laughing at me. Kattie joins her. What are Kattie's torn panties on me? One of the condoms? I don't understand. Checking myself?

"Cary wouldn't have had to call you if you had agreed last Sunday to go to church." Mom smirks at me.

"Well Graced he did say 'Quota Parent approved church girls are marriage only, big spenders and dead cold fish in the sack. Unquote'." Kattie smirks. What does that mean. **OH! SHIT! Kattie is Kate** ; the church girl she wanted the last few Sundays to introduce me too. I blush to my toes.

"Well you're in good hands Elliott. Try not to muck it up." Mom leaves; We just stand silent, lost inside thought. I wonder Deja Vue strikes me?

I know I've seen her before. I put the thought out of my mind, living in the moment of us. We head out to eat dinner in a café near the water. Anthony's Pier 66 & Bell Street Diner is packed, but I did some remodel work for the Chef. He gets us a good table near the window. We laugh, Tease and talk the night away. Till the Diner closes.

We walk back to the apartment; her roommate is asleep. We lay in bed, not needing sex: for the first time relishing the comfort and emotions of cuddling with a girl: With only this girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escala C-pov Thursday

Today has been weird. All day Winston has been prowling Grey House. Barney says the Clumber's have an exceptional nose, almost bloodhound level. That he likes a scent and wants to figure it out.

 _Second night I had him. Once I get him home, walking him on the roof in a grass patch Taylor installed. I stare out over the city, feeling connected and part of the world. Strange how a dog can do that to a person._

 _My twenty inches high, eighty-pound couch potato dog is_ _gentle, loyal and affectionate, but dignified and aloof particularly with strangers._ _His happy go lucky style makes him the worst watchdog. All a robber has to do is pet him, rub behind his ears or toss him a snack. He looks at me, with love and acceptance. Clumbers' are a __Vulnerable Native Breed, as they are rare. Particularly here in the States. _

_I find the breed's history fascinating_ _. Most people believe the clumber was a mix of Bassett Hound, Great Pyrenes and extinct Alpine spaniel or an old type of Bleinheim Spaniel mixed with a King Charles Spaniel. Originating in France, a nobleman only breed. They escaped to England, when the REIGN OF TERROR decided to purge them, Noble dogs must have been a threat on par with nobleman._

 _Arriving in Britain, At the_ _2nd Duke of Newcastle-under-Lyne's Clumber Park estate. The royal family took an interest in the breed, hording the dog for nobles only till the mid-19_ _th_ _century. A British soldier in Halifax, Nova Scotia introduced the breed to North America in 1844. WWI almost caused the breed to go extinct, King George V revitalized the breed in 1925. In 1878, the_ _first Clumber Spaniel was entered in the Westminster kennel Club Dog Show. One of the first ten breeds recognized by the American Kennel Club (AKC) in 1884. (Wikipedia)_ _Like me he has been beaten and battered, but he refuses to unlike me become a mean dog. We make a matched pair of lonely guys. We both need a girl in our lives._

 _After dinner, he drags my sweat pant cuff to the media room, I flip thru the catalog; till I see something I want to watch. Winston hops up on the couch, cuddle into my side. Petting him, relaxes me._

 _I just fade into the movie, the night. I wake after dawn, still in the chair. Just Winston and me; Covered with a blanket and pillow. Gail must have taken care of us again. A little sore, but I realize, I slept without nightmares._

 _Last weekend: I had to fly to New York, Winston goes with me. My cell phone is constantly on as Elliot is yammering about some girl. I tune him out. Mia is incessantly talking about this and that. I can't keep track. Mom is demanding I take church girl to dinner._

 _Sunday, flying back, I find myself wishing for her, Angel. What are you doing, thinking? Are you thinking of me? does she like dogs? Will Winston accept her. He actually growled at several people in Grey House; I had Jason re-vetted them. Several were fired. My dog is an excellent judge of character. Snoring loudly, Winston cuts a big fart and burbs-snores at the same time; not sure which end is worst smelling. "Taylor! Tell Gail to change his food. We may have to pop a window."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Market Place Tower, unit 930 same Sunday night  
A-POV

I washed my hair, enjoyed a Hallmark Movie, painting my toes. I sip a nice white wine, enjoying the peace and quiet of No Kate and Elliott. How can people be that loud in sex, oblivious to everyone banging on ceilings, walls, and floors. They're headed to an all-day music festival in Edmonton Saturday, crashing at his house in Kirkland. I miss my friend, but enjoy the temporary reprieve, a quiet evening reading.

I miss Winston, I wonder what's he's doing? Grace said her son Christian is taking good care of him. I hope so? I fade to sleep on the couch, dreaming of Adonis, my Mr. Darcy. I wake as I bring myself to orgasm. **EEEMMMM,** so good. I bet with him it's even better.

That damm alarm clock is buzzing. Must get up and go to work. I watch the rain pouring like a waterfall. Seattle's normal day, in the rain. I wonder if it comes from Spain. I laugh at my screwy corruption of the line from My Fair Lady. I must reread George Bernhard Shaw Pygmalion. I sipped my tea and let myself drift to sleep last night in the pages of Willkie Collins 'The Woman in White', who's theme of the unequal position of married women in law at the time; I'm not married, but I understand the unequal position. Am I Laura Fairlie or Anne Catherick and does My Adonis play Walter Hartright or Sir Percival Glyde. Should I wear all white to work? God no, I'd never keep it clean, **HAAA. HAAA** I laugh. I turn off the light.

I walk into Grey House ready to do battle. Ready to kick ass and take names. Looking out the window at the end of the cubicle row, I imagine Adonis, walking Winston. I keep imaging I hear him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrick-pov Tuesday 1800pm

I sip my Irish coffee, one down: one to go. Elliott is perfect for Kate. They bonded within minutes. I could almost pardon the stupid criminals. They gave me the perfect excuse to throw them together. Now I just have to get Anna and Christian together. How to do that. If I can't pretty soon, Grace will use the coming Coping Together Ball to match-make. How can she work at Grey House and they not meet?

It will do my heart good to see my sons happy and settled. I watch the coffee cool. I need to head home and bang Gracie's into next week. **Emmm**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday: C-POV

Today has been surreal, I thought I saw angel walking across the street in front of Grey House. I smelled her vanilla perfume everywhere I walk in my building. Winston is dragging Luke all over the place, he actually barked for a couple of minutes at the Elevator. Clumber Spaniels rarely bark, they're breed to be silent hunters. I think I may need to call Flynn to ask about a doggie shrink.

Now he refuses to let go of my pant cuff. Lucky, he has a natural soft mouth, these are five grand pants of my favorite suit. "Winston's Stop! This a William Fioravanti Bespoke Suit."  He is demanding attention and a walk. I give up, to the laughter of Roz and Andrea. "Laugh it up! It just means we're staying late tonight." I watch them shake their head. Together ragging on me. " **What's this WE, angst boy!"** I shake my head at the crazy women infesting my life.

First my mom, then Roz, Gwen, Andrea and now Gail. All wanting me to meet this church girl of moms. Elliott succumbed to Kate. I am avoiding the topic at all cost. I only want My Fallen Angel.

Stepping into the elevator, I hit the roof button, he has a grass pad to do his business. He refuses to leave the elevator. Great he wants a long walk. I've been slow jogging and walking a great deal with him. His short legs prevent him from following me when I jog at my normal pace.

But Clumbers are breed for endurance. Their bodies allow them to keep a fast walking gait of about five miles an hour, they can keep that up for hours. I slow jogged Winston in New York's Central Park till we were both winded. My phone's GPS said we did twenty-five miles in less than five hours.

He loves to explore; his nose leads him astray. He has led me to things I never saw on my run's before. Flowers, stores, vistas. He has expanded my world within the streets of Seattle. I can't wait to take him to Aspen.

We arrive at the lobby, he refused to leave the elevator. Looking up at me, he looks pissed off? **What now?** I shrug, like I can read his mind or understand dog language. He snorts and gets up on hind legs, front paws hit the panel and push buttons. Barking at me. To what push all the buttons? I shake my head, I can't believe my dog is topping me. I push all the buttons. We ride upward, as each floor opens to us.

Not paying any particular attention; I casually looking up the 14th **, whoa!** Winston bolts from the cab dragging me like a para-glider. I follow him from one side of the building to the other then back to the elevator, then he circles. Like he's going to take a dump. **"Don't you dare Winston."**

He sits looking at me, then yawns. Mom tells me its dog laughter. I glare at him. He rises, stretches like the royal dog he is. Jauntily he walks back down the hallway. He turns into a cubicle row, then turns into a cubicle in the middle. He jumps his paws on a chair. I thought empty, till it turns to show a brunette with her legs curled under her. I watch as she's bent over strokes Winston's head, I'm so jealous of him; Why?

She hugs him. She looks up! Blue orbs destroy my world, as it shrinks to just us.

My world tilts and shifts! I may faint. **ANGEL!**

My soul drives my body, as my mind is blank, with nothing but her, scent, eyes, aura. I step into the cubicle, she stands. Cupping her head. She tilts to take my kiss. I feel drawn, heaven is just her lips. I melt into her. I want to live here forever.

"Mr. Grey?" I hear a nasal annoying voice behind me, ignoring the asshole. She leans back, looking me up and down; taking my breath. She smiles.

"Babe?" I whisper.

"Anna." She purrs back to me, just above a whisper.

"Christian." I says to her, dripping in feelings I want to live in forever.

"We should go somewhere private? To talk I mean? Adonis? Christian" she blushes. I have strange flashes of summer days in flowered meadows, children dance around us laying on a checkered blanket. They disappear to us making love alone on the blanket. Just Us. Making love in the sunshine.

She grabs her bag, hooking my arm. We go to my office on the top floor. She leans on my shoulder. Walking our dog. Winston is strutting like a herald proclaiming our joy to my office. My man, has made my day; my Life, the very existence of my universe!


	3. Chpt03 Sword Bearer & Shield Bearer

Chp 03 Sword bearer & Shield Bearer

I watch them walking to his office. Who is this girl? Since I found her the first day she walked in the door at Grey House. She has been an enigma. Everything screams good, safe girl. All the paper trails lead to lies, stonewalls. Every time I talk to her, she makes me more comfortable and appreciated, while she evades and lies to my face.

She never attended WSU, her resume list NYC. But no records exist beyond a professor's office. But she was presented to the Greys as a WSU grad by Kate. Did Kate misspeak, she has been known to do that. Kate gives few details about Anna; Anna's family is a topic she evades mercilessly. I suspect it is a major reason for the cover story. Kate's an open book. Much like Elliott who she is connected to now. I believe Gail assessment is correct. They are marriage bound.

Anna Steele is very strange; a deep background check is very weird. If I was with the government still, I would fear an enemy sleeper agent taking a dead child's identity. Her Passport was used the first time since it was issued and renew 4 years ago at _Venice_ Airport Marco Polo; when she flew to NY's Kennedy. There is no record of her leaving the States. How did she get to Italy?

There is no record of her traveling to Seattle. No idea of how? She appears the day, she took delivery of Wanda, her aged wreckage of a VW Bug. Her money stream is deeper and better than Kate's or Mia's for that matter. It's hidden thru several lawyers in NYC, LA and Miami. Is she the daughter of a drug lord? Why the subterfuge?

What do I know is true: She is educated, mannered, and very shy. A classic bookworm, yet she is wild fun-loving spirit with Kate and Andrea. She could easily rise to the publishing departments head within weeks. Roz has already fallen under her spell.

Andrea believes she is god sent; planned on moving her up here last week, to replace Oliva as her assistant PA. I stopped that, I must know the secrets before I let her get too close to Christian. Well that's a mote point now.

Grey's parents are in love with both girls, Anna is more religious than Kate. A photo of them swimming at Grey Manor last Sunday; Shocked me. The scars on her lower back and her hip speak of an evil abuser. Is that what she's hiding from?

Everything is plain in your face Jason, a hidden puppet master behind the curtain, I fear. I fear what is waiting from her past. Will it hurt us. What is the secret she guards?

"Buzz! Buzz!" I look at my hand. Gail!

"Hey sweetness."

"Jason, you cad. I just found out the flowers are on a random schedule. Smartass! How can I tell your guilty of something?" I smile at her fake injury.

"Well, sexy! That the point. If you don't know, I don't have to confess. Win-win for everyone."

"Ok, what has your panties in a bunch; to have you waxing your rod that hard?"

"Winston ratted us out, he led Christian right to Anna. I still don't know if she's a threat?"

"Jason Taylor! You met the girl, she is sweet, innocent and very much an open book. If there are threats it's from other around her. Her family worries me the most, with her refusal to talk about them. We know her dad remarried, she hates her mean and petty stepmother and half-sister. She loves her little brother. Her birth mother is dead, they were estranged. She is here to earn a life on her terms and by her merit."

"Yes, we know that. But what is her real name. A why does she hide it. It's not like she some princess, heiress to the Britannic Empire crown or anything."

"You never know, now chill let them work out a relationship; she can touch him. I will call Grace; our prayers are answered." Gail says. She goes to same church when she's here on the weekends. She met the girls thru them. She is Anna's biggest cheerleader.

I wish I could trust them and my gut. I know she going to be good for him. I think he's going to good for her. Together they make a smart, beautiful couple. I have to go with what I know, and not let shadows become reality.

I watch the video in his office, I shut it off. Just checking every 30minutes. They make out, and just lay in each other arms reading from their laptops. Andrea had her stuff moved to an office on down the hall from Grey's. Hyde her boss is very angry and pissed off. Winston didn't like him at all. I have Luke recheck him. He seems slimy and very angry with Christian.

Two hours later: My phone rings. I see it's the front desk. Is Luke hung up dealing with Hyde?

"Taylor."

"Mr. Taylor; there is a Mr. Steele to see Miss Steele. Andrea said those inquires go to you."

"Have him escorted to my office. I reach over, stroke some keys and pull up the Majors' record. Mostly blacked out. A few things are bright glaring red flag. Teaching gigs Bragg, Irwin, Sandhurst, Hereford, School of the America, even Central Brazil Goiania, Brazil's special ops center. Everything is his file screams shadow warrior of Special Operation World. His daughter is listed. Yet he doesn't appear to have seen her since she disappeared at seven-year-old.

Mother is even more shady, she seems to have left the country at eighteen, and never been back. Anna listed her as dead. She told Gail her mother left her birth father for a loser playboy, she refused to even say his name. Simply calling him #3.

Could Steele be husband 2. That would explain the passports. She would have traveled under her birth passport. Umm, that would make Steele her stepfather. Yet he's listed as parent. The mother's name is a dead end in Miami. I see the Major walking towards my door on the monitor.

I stand.

He enters, lost and unsure. Not the attitude of a Special Warfare Major with a dozen kills. I wonder what has him afraid.

 **Steele:** Why am I here, what is going on? Is Annie not wanting to see me?

"Mr. Steele. Jason Taylor. Please have a seat. Coffee?"

"Tea, bag out English breakfast if you have it." He sits. Wow! Just like Anna takes it. Weird, very weird.

 **Steele** : Why does he look stunned at my order of tea. My friend Robert at Hereford taught me to take it like that. I must be on guard.

"What can I do for you?"

"Why am I here. I asked to see my daughter Annie."

"Why?"

 **Steele:** What does that mean? Why? Is Annie family hounding her? There is something worrying this guy. Clear ex-military. **"Why what?"** I bark sharper than necessary.

"After all this time. It doesn't look like you have had any contact for a long time?"

"Did she ask you to warn me off?" He says, hurt dripping from his voice.

"No, there are discrepancies with her background check. I was hoping you could clear them up."

 **Steele:** The background check is a fantasy to hide her from her father and evil stepmother. I must be cautious, not out her to them. I want a chance; any chance no matter how small to reconnect with my daughter. "Show me the BC, I'll write in any questions you have."

"I'll ask the questions, you answer."

 **Steele:** He is playing hardball. Why this hard-ass position. Something is going on; has the Earl already found her? if so, I will beat him to a pulp this time. He kept me banded from England. Denying me a chance to have a relationship with my daughter. "Are you preventing me from seeing Anna, if a walk away from this invasion of her privacy."

"You know the answer to that. I was hoping you could clear this up before I have to take action and fire her." I bluff, with the kissing in the office upstairs; I doubt I could order Anna to change ink pens.

 **Steele:** He's bluffing. Something else is going on here. Maybe a new approach to move around this stalemate. "It would be faster to show me the file. So, I could explain the holes you see. Otherwise escort me to my daughter."

"your Step daughter."

 **Steele:** "My daughter, I adopted her when I married that cheating, slut Carla. The worst thing I did was not fight her birth father for custody. Particularly after #3 abused my little girl." Shit I said too much.

Ok, he answered a lot of questions. "Where was she before she arrived at Kennedy?"'

 **Steele** : "She graduated from University in May. I suspect Step-Mommy Dearest drove her to come home to America." That is the only conclusion I could come up with. Since she hasn't contacted me. Maybe she was waiting to get settled?

"Which University? Which country?"

"You've talked to her?"

"yes."

 **Steele:** Then her accent and manners should have told you where she from. "Then you should know. Any more information, ask her. Or her lawyers in LA. I want to see my daughter."

"That's a little sticky right now. She is engaged at the moment." I check the monitor. They are asleep in each other's arms, shit he saw me look.

He jumps up fast for an old guy. Leaning over the desk he sees them sleeping together. **Steele:** **WHAT THE F ##$KING HELL; THAT's CEO GREY, WHO LIKES TO BEAT WOMAN FOR SEX. KILL'EM ALL!**

His face changes to anger. Before I can draw my gun, he has my throat and we are crashing off the desktop. I manage in the fall to break free.

 **GOD! DAMM is he strong!** I draw only to have it batted across the room. Luke & Park rush in as I black out.

I wake to Steele on the floor, Roz's four-inch spike heel Louboutin on his throat. She looks pissed off. I look around. Parks is being help out the door, with a broken arm, maybe a dislocated shoulder. Luke looks like he tried to stop a charging elephant; An lost. I feel bruised and battered. Marshall helps me up.

"Steele if you calm down, we will let you up." Steele: took three guys and Butch Chick to take me down. Wait till I get up. I'm tearing this place down.

" **This is Anna father?** I want him gone and away from that sweet girl. **NOW!"**

" **ROZ! Shut up**! You don't get it. Only a father of a daughter will understand. **Steele?"**

From the floor he growls **"I read his BC. That pervert is touching my Annie!"**

" **STEELE! HE GAVE THAT UP MONTHS AGO. SHE IS AWARE OF HIS PAST IN THAT. SHE DOESN'T CARE! AN IF HE EVER HURT HER LIKE THAT OR LIKE #3, I'D DROP HIM IN AN ACID BATH, SLOW AND EVIL. AM I CLEAR!"** I yell louder than I should.

 **Steele:** I will reserve judgment. But for now. I will listen before killing him. "Ok let me up."

"Roz!" She steps back. Steele gets off the floor, belying he's old and out of shape. I take in my wrecked office. Daddy Steele is not to be underestimated.

"Roz, Raymond Steele. Anna's stepfather. Mr. Steele. Roz Bailey COO."

 **Steele:** Grey must have some respect for women if she supports him. I like her; In your face style. "Call me Ray. Now about Grey's lifestyle?"

"Ray, come with me, so Jason crew can salvage his office. Jason if you can or do you need medical."

"I'm fine, lead on." She leads us upstairs to her office, next door to the sleeping couple. We sit, we have coffee, Ray has Tea. Roz is surprise he takes it just like Anna.

"Call me Ray. Now about Grey's lifestyle?"

"He gave that up before last Christmas. Hasn't been in it since." I tell him.

"you take your tea just like Anna." Roz says. As Andrea joins us.

 **Steele:** Doesn't surprise me at all. Everyone is supporting her, even suspicious Taylor. "Really, she was such a bright caring girl. I miss her a lot."

"Why did you give her up?" Andrea asks.

 **Steele** : I must say but keep thing general and no allow her father to F #$K this up for me again. "Her father has money, title, power. He wanted her; to punish Carla in the beginning. Now I suspect he realizes his second wife and daughter are not capable of carrying on the family business or position. His son has been raised more by Anna than Him or Cruella."

"How do you know this?" I ask

"I have friends in the house, friends of the family. Her executor is a friend from my teaching at Hereford. I also was informed by her late Governess, before she died when Annie was 16. She raises the girl more than Carla."

I take in the information. He said Executor. Friends from the British SAS school: also, she was raised by a Governess. That all speaks of money. That may explain the money. British is how she talks and acts. Minus the accent, very strange. England is a place to hunt for answers and threats.

"Governess?" Roz asks.

"Yea, her birth family is loaded. Her paternal grandparents left her a lot of money, property, and responsibility. She independent of the family in everything but emotional. She loves her little brother, I think she cares something for her weak father." I can see the hurt in his eyes.

Andrea must see it too. "Ray, Anna is a smart, caring, level head young woman. She could easily be up here on merit alone. But her dream is to be a publishing editor. She loves books, loves to help craft others dreams. You can be proud of her. She cares nothing for wealth, social position."

We all nod at him. We are about to ask more when she enters the door.

She's a deer in the headlight looking at Ray. Everyone is frozen.

I see Christian walk behind her. Hugging her. Before he realizes the moment.

 **Steele:** I'm taking in all they are telling me. When I see her in the doorway. She is frozen. Does she want me here? Does she care for me? Have I lost my daughter again? I see Grey hug her, love oozing from them, yet she is staring at me, like her worst fear are coming true. "Ray?" She whispers.

 **Steele:** I stand and walk to her, drawn to my daughter. I what to hold her, love her. Make up for all the wasted years. Tears streaming of worry, angst, and fear fall to the floor. "Annie!" Anguish of all those lost years in my voice.

 **Steele:** She leaves Christian arms to jump into my arms. We hug and cry. **YES!** She loves me! We are again family united. I hold the most precious thing in the world to me. I'm never letting her go again, ever!

I see Christian about to lose it. When Roz whispers into his ear. He stops, flips the mood switch to happy. We all leave them to talk and connect. Gail hugs us when did she arrive. I feel the world. I take Christian to his office to talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrea-pov

I call Gail as soon as I am notified Mr. Steele is here. She is on her way. I think about the lovers in his office. I've never seen Christian acting like that. He seemed happy and twenty-seven not fifty-seven. I hope Anna's dad doesn't damage the relationship. They both need the other.

I smile till security notifies me about the rumble in Jason office. I call Carrick. Christian father can help if Mr. Steele is a problem. I was so hoping he wouldn't be.

"Thomas & Grey. How may I direct your call?" That weird, Janet knows this number.

"Janet? Andrea at Grey House"

"Andrea, sorry we are having phone problems: None of the phone have caller id, waiting, or rollover. It's been a mad house. You want Mr. Grey. You need to call his cell."

"hope your phone problems get fixed."

"Yea thanks, Mr. Grey is free in his office. Bye girlfriend."

I call his cell.

" **ANDREA! WHATS WRONG? IS CHRISTIAN HURT? ELLIOTT?"**

" **CARRICK STOP!** Everyone is fine. You're having phone problems remember?'

"Shit! Sorry Andrea I forgot. What's up?"

"Well good news or bad news?"

"Bad news?" He says; always bad news first. Like father like son. I giggle

"Anna's Stepdad showed up, theirs was a riot in Taylor's office. I'm waiting for information on how to proceed."

"The good news?"

"Well remember your one out of two-score card. Well your so, so wrong, its two for two. Winston dragged Christian on a search of Grey House for his Princess. He found her. They walk in about two hour ago looking so happy and in love. I believe in love at first sight now."

" **Yes!** Let me know if I need to remove Step-daddy. Legal or personal. I will call Grace. **YES!"** He hangs up. I can picture him doing his snoopy dance on the desk in his office. I felt like it before Mr. Steele showed up

Roz leading everyone including Mr. Steele into her office. As we talk, I realize he is very concerned with Anna. Very fatherly; I know she has doubt if he still cared. I don't think it will be an issue. Looking at the raw emotion when they hugged. I know what love is, parental love. I need to call my dad, telling him I miss him and love him. Need to call my Aunt in New York, let her know what is going on. I bet she'll be snoopy dancing in the Rose Room.

I start for my desk, to find Barney standing next to it. He takes my hand and we lock ourselves in the copy room. He loves me, I love him. I let the joy explode, finally a bright dawn is here. My man worships me to blissful release. Since Anna showed up, rainbows and unicorns rampage thru Grey House.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail. Pov

I walk into Grey House: Like a rampaging mama grizzly bear. I stomp toward the elevator to Christians office. I see Lewis, the head guard in the lobby. He raised both hands out. I stop, glaring at him.

"Mrs. Jones. Stop. Take a breath. The situation upstairs is handled. Everyone is in Roz's office." He explains.

"Mr. Steele?"

"He's in Roz office, with Jason and security backing him up. He saw Grey and Miss Anna on his couch asleep, in each other's arms. He knows about Mr. Grey's past lifestyle." He says. I digest the information. Ok. I see why he when nuts. If all I knew was his past and my innocent daughter. I would rampage. Wait I just was. I shake my head. We all need calmer heads.

"Ok, I'm calm. Thank You Lewis." I smile, heading upstairs. I hope everything is calm and working itself out. I walk out of the elevator. Seeing Jason holding a crying Christian. I move to them, wanting to comfort my boy. I hug him. Looking into Roz's office.

Anna is hugging and crying with her stepdad. Mr. Steele is completely in love with his daughter. I can feel the deep emotions from them. Jason take Christian to his office to talk. "Jason I'm heading home. Bring them, them all to Escala. Dinner will be ready when they arrive."

I head home, walking on air. Today is turning out to be the best day in my new life. Not since the wedding to my late husband Tom, have I been this happy. Jason proposed last Sunday. I said yes. Christian has found Angel, and it's Anna. I knew she would be perfect for him. I know Jason had concerns about the holes in her past. Now she is in his arms, reconnected with her stepfather.

I arrive at Escala, making up a guest room for Mr. Steele. Freshen Christian bed; sure, Anna will stay here. I check the other guest rooms incase other arrive. My phone buzzes.

I check; the downstairs front desk? I have a visitor. I move to the security room, Von is on duty. He's a solid guy. I see on the monitor, a stiff mature woman in a double breast traveling suit. The very model of stiff British womanhood. I bet she can crack walnuts with her stares.

"all right sent her up."

I stand in the foyer, waiting. "ding" the door opens to my visitor. "Mrs. Jones. I am Abigail Trantar, Miss Steele housekeeper. I understand she is coming here tonight. I need to see her about family issues."

Ok, this is very weird, she knows Anna's coming here. I turn looking at Von. He ducks into the security room to find our mole.

"Please, this way." I lead her to the kitchen indicating a breakfast stool. Let's see how stiff the broomstick up her ass is. She sits, I get us tea. With us trying to match Christian and Anna. I have a stocked-up supply of tea. Her favorites.

"What can you tell me?" I ask

"Her stepmother and half-sister are aristocratic scum. They're manipulative, petty and mean. They have spent years, humiliating and tormenting Anna. Her father is a weak, narcissi man. Nothing like his father or brother. Sadly, Anna's uncle died in Iraq."

"Why have you come here?"

"The Earl is upset, with Anna's majority and her disappearance. His economics are in jeopardy. He was counting on a good arranged marriage; where he holds control of the money, property and companies."

"The Earl is going to have to settle for Christian Grey as his son-in-law"

"He won't accept it; until she is married in the Anglican church. His law firm's henchmen are sweating Anna' s friend in New York, her law firms here in the states. One is bound to lead here."

"What are you proposing?"

"How in love are they. Is this for real, forever?"

"Yes. It is."

"I can have a ceremony tomorrow at 8am at Emmanuel Anglican Church near Green Lake. Plus, a Civil one at City Hall. Once married, she is untouchable."

"Let me call Mr. Phelps, my lawyer to verify. Then we will present this to Christian and Anna."

"Time is ticking, Mrs. Jones"

"Please call me Gail. Let's get started. I still have to get dinner ready."

"Abby, have an extra apron. Anna loves _Tagliatelle alla Bolognese_ _" s_he smiles. I see she's not so stiff after all. I direct her to the ingredients, while calling my lawyer.

Xxxxxx

Six pm.

The herd arrives, as I suspected Anna is here with Mr. Steele. They walk into the Great Room. Anna freezes seeing Abby.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Anna asks with tension in her voice. Christian hugs her, turning her into his chest.

"Your father found out about your escape. The firm is hunting you: They've tracked you to New York. They are staking out, harassing your friends there. You need to do the what you're Solicitor suggest when you turned twenty-one."

She turns white as a sheet. I move to them. She curls on to him, totally trusting him. "Christian, I need you alone." She whispers to him

He picks her up and carries her to his room. Locking the door.

" **What did her Solicitor suggest?"** Mr. Steele says in anger and pain. He's been here before with her family.

"Raymond, I'm Abigail Trantar, Miss Steele's housekeeper at Swainswick."

"Yes, I remember you. Your sister was the Governess. Call me Ray. Now what did they suggest?" Ray says. It makes sense now. The Governess raised Anna, her family would be loyal to her and not her family. I smile.

"Her Solicitor suggest she marry as soon as possible to remove her father and stepmother from control in her life." Abby says.

Jason just catch's Ray before he crashes into the floor. Wow he is out. Dead faint. I check his pulse, it erratic. I need to call a doctor. I look up, Grace and Carrick rush in. We get Ray to the great room couch. Grace treats him.

Ray has a heart condition; his medication stabilizes him. Abby and me finish the dinner, ready when the kids come out. We fed everyone else now.

Two hours later:

I look up, **OH'SHIT!** **"CHRISTIAN!"** I watch as they walk out, Christian shirtless in pajama bottoms bare feet and Anna wearing his shirt an nothing else.

"OH? You guys are here. Well you caught us. I guess I need to do the right thing." What is he talking about. I've never seen this clown side of him.

He kneels, "Anna with your Dad Ray threatening me with a shotgun. I assume he does have one or two or some other larger caliber guns. I propose you marry me. To make sure our child has a name." We are all looking about. What is this?

"Christian, you took advantage of me, blinded me your savvy billionaire ways. (she puts her hand palm out on her forehead, like some bad b-movie vamping actress) Taken my virtue, my priceless innocence. You cad! Your very ugly, but very rich: at least in the manhood department."

"Too much information!" Several of us scream at the clown duo.

"But I will sacrifice for the sake of our children. Because I'm positive I must be having triplets. Here feel them move. (she takes his hand and holds to her forehead) Damm soccer games." Anna curtsy, laughing at us. They rise, laughing at us. They sit with Ray and Grace on the couch. Anna has a pair of Christians running short under the shirt. Thank god.

"Well Dad. How do we get married before Cruella and company arrives?" Christian asks, holding Anna on his lap.

"Tomorrow 8am at Emmanuel Anglican Church near Green Lake. With the civil at City Hall at 11am." Abby says.

"you already planned this. Now did you find me?" Anna asks

"Your brother called me. I asked nicely of your Librarian friend in New York."

"Helen was right you're the quiet, devious one." Anna tease her.

"Well! I was the eldest of twins, a whole three minutes. Making me the smart one" Abby laughs

"Well since that settle: before Ray has to shotgun me to the Alter. Dinner?" Christian asks.

"You two to the breakfast bar, while the adults work out the detail of this shotgun wedding. We made _Tagliatelle alla Bolognese._ _" I say._

Anna pops up a dragging a confused Christian to the kitchen. As I walk to serve them. " **WHERE MY** _ **TAGLIATELLE ALLA BOLOGNESE**_ _ **? ABBY DID YOU MAKE**_ _ **CHEDER GARLIC BREAD STICKS**_ _ **?"**_ Anna screams.

"Anna, manners! That girl and her addiction to Tagliatelle alla Bolognese and Cheder garlic bread sticks. I swear she would eat it five days a week if she could." Abby laughs following me.

"Hey, I like Gail's Mac and Cheese. She gave some to Elliott for dinner last week." Anna laughs

" **GAIL! YOU! GAVE MY MAC AND CHEESE TO ELLIOTT! YOUR DEMOTED TO."** Christian yells. I whack his head.

" **Christian Grey manners!"** Mom barks

"Demote me, I'll tell Anna about the last few weeks searching for her. Ring some blackmail bells Mr. Grey." I laugh getting their plates.

"I'll be good, I promise." He smirks at me.

"So how long did it take to work out the show?" Abby asks

"We ad lib it. We spent five minutes discussing the marriage. The rest practicing the honeymoon." Anna laughs, bumping Christian shoulder.

"Anna Rose Steele-Lambert, I'm sitting here; I can hear you. I have heart problems!" Ray yells from the great room couch.

"Daddy, you caught us **In Flagrante Delicto**. That's why your forcing us to marry at our young age. Before I could sow my wild oats!"

"Anna you didn't?" We all ask.

"You guys will just have to count backward from the Triplet's hatching." Anna tease them.

"We can't say. Pre-married privilege. Right Dad, soon to be Granddad" Christian tease his parents.

"Alright comedy hour is over. Anna will go home with Grace. Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Stick that in your funny bone" Carrick says.

"No, we aren't" Christian says.

"Luggage is already headed there; your brother is headed over for the bachelor party. Grey house is female only Bachelorette party. Finish up, you have 10 minutes alone with the door open before we leave." Carrick laughs. They shovel food and wipe the plates. Then run for the bedroom, we hear the lock slam home.

Ray knocks on the Door. "Jason has the keys: nine minutes" He a Carrick lean on each other laughing.

Now I know where Elliott and now Christian get their slewed comedy from. Grace is rolling her eyes. She mouths "Two peas in a pod" I laugh, trying to hide it. "Smack" Jason smacks my ass, lingering he cops a feel. My panties wet at my man's ways.

They exit twenty minute later dressed. He walks them to the cars. Jason had me go with them. Mrs. Whitaker; a backup housekeeper will deal with the penthouse, and boys mess. I'm part of the bride's party. I feel so proud to be included, part of the family.

He kisses her, like we don't exist. We ladies "ooo" and "aaa". Love is grand. Christian has to pick up Winston, because he doesn't want Anna to leave. We head to Grey house. Anna hugs me. "My Shield Bearer, like Abby. I know how much Christian means to you, and you mean to him." She sleepily cuddles into us for the car ride. Till we pickup Kate from work, she puts on the radio. They, we all start singing to the radio songs. I laugh at how happy and free we all are. What a strange and great start to her new life, Mrs. Christian Grey!


	4. Chp04 shotgun, rings, family

Chp04 shotgun, rings, family

Grace-pov

Rolling up my lane to my house. The SUV is rocking to pop and girl bands hits. I find myself de-aging to my coed years. Kind a, I never had these things in College. Always the bookworm, the super student focused on being a Doctor. Kate and Anna's karaoke the lead, while the rest of us to the chorus.

 _He used to be a shy boy_  
 _Until I made him my boy_  
 _I never missed a heartbeat_  
 _Just sitting in the back seat_  
 _I'm gonna give him all my love_  
 _Each and every night_  
 _One thing I know he's dreaming of_  
 _I wanna squeeze and hold him tight_  
 _(Gail, Grace, Abby sing, girls hand dance)  
But don't she make you feel good Christian_  
 _And don't he make you feel good Anna_  
 _(Shoop shoop aaahh)_  
 _Don't he make you feel good every time_  
 _And don't it make you feel good, all-night long_  
 _(all night long, long All night long)_  
 _(Anna, Kate sing)_  
 _Everything we put together_  
 _Seems to last forever_  
 _He knows about a good time_  
 _Gonna make him all mine_  
 _(Gail, Grace, Abby sing, girls hand dance)_  
 _He gives you lovin like nobody else_  
 _You like the way he turns you on_  
 _You wanna keep him all to myself_  
 _when heart could beats So! Strong shy boy Songwriters: Steven Nicholas Jolley / Tony Swain_

Mixing the innuendos into the lyrics. Has us laughing. We are wild women. I feel Gail hug me, we are Christian's mothers. I rock the mood, as we turn into my driveway. We older women are feeling with Traveling Wilbury

 _( Grace)_

Been beat up and battered 'round  
Been sent up, and i've been shot down  
You're the best thing that i've ever found  
Handle me with care

 _(everyone)_

Reputations changeable  
Situations tolerable  
Baby, you're adorable  
Handle me with care

 _(Anna)_

I'm so tired of being lonely  
I still have some love to give  
Won't you show me that you really care?

Everybody's got somebody to lean on  
Put your body next to mine, and dream on

 _(everyone)_

I've been fobbed off, and i've been fooled  
i've been robbed and ridiculed  
In daycare centers and night schools  
Handle me with care

 _(Gail & Abby)_

Been stuck in airports, terrorized  
Sent to meetings, hypnotized  
Overexposed, commercialized  
Handle me with care

 _(Kate &Anna singing and hand dancing)_

I'm so tired of being lonely  
I still have some love to give  
Won't you show me that you really care?

Everybody's got somebody to lean on  
 _(everyone sings and hand dances)_

Put your body next to mine, and dream on

I've been uptight and made a mess  
But i'll clean it up myself, I guess  
Oh, the sweet smell of success  
Handle me with care Handle Me with Care Songwriters: Bob Dylan / George Harrison / Jeff Lynne / Roy K Orbison / Tom Petty

We three old ladies rock the song, shocking the younger generations. We hop out of the SUV, dancing like loons. I feel young and free. This day is turning bright, my son is marrying the perfect Anna. I can't believe he fought so hard to not meet her. I laugh hard, I'm two for two matchmaking.

The door fly's open, Music blast out the door. Mia jumps out the door, spins lip syncing to the Pointer Sisters. 

_(Mia)_

Let's get excited, we just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you

 _(everyone)_ [We jump around singing. My daughter is back from Paris early.]

Oh boy, I want to love you, feel you  
Wrap myself around you  
I want to squeeze you, please you  
I just can't get enough  
And if you move real slow, i'll let it go

I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you

I'm so excited (look what you do to me), and I just can't hide it ( _He's got Anna burning up)_  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (yeah)  
I'm so excited (how did you get to him?), and You can't deny, no, no, no (Your going to give it up)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)I know, I know, that I want you I'm so excited Songwriters: Alex Bontenbal / Trevor Lawrence / Anita Pointer / June Pointer / Ruth Pointer / Michiel Steenhuis

We dance into the house. Music is blasting with my close friends, gathered to celebrate with us. As we explode in girl power **, "NO BOYS ALLOWED"** I scream. Everyone screams **"NO BOYS ALLOWED"**

" **TILL TOMORROW AT THE RECEPTION."** Abby, Gail, and I scream. We are going to party all night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10pm

I see Abby on the patio. Walking out to her. I find her crying. "Abby?"

She turns to me, hugging me. I feel Gail hug us both. Abby shakes in emotions so strong I fear what they are.

"I wish my sister had lived to see this. See Anna the girl; she always knew was hidden in pain and loneliness trapped in that Fu ##Ked up family."

"Anna is a fantastic young lady; you and your sister did good."

"You don't understand, Anna in there is opposite of what she has been for years. Here let me show you." She pulls out her cellphone. She shows us a video of a Grand Ball, we see Anna walking across the floor, devoid of emotions, of light. Stiff, stoic the cold indifferent stereotypical English royal. We see her spin. An older lady screams drawing all eyes on Anna. She turns, even colder if that is possible, we can see her atrocities gown is soiled by some colored liquid. Two girls behind her, laughing with empty punch glass.

"The brown haired one is her sister Leia, that was the Queens Winter Ball."

"Why would she wear such awful dress?" Gail asks.

"The bitch troll! Her stepmother, bribes and blackmail Anna's stylist. She's gone thru a dozen in four year. See that is how she has become the whole-time, home in England"

She flips to another video of a blonde Anna sitting reading a book; A older Botox faced unstylish unnatural platinum blond bob, walks up and berates her. I want to crawl into the frame and beat her to death. How could any mother treat her daughter like that, even a step daughter? Then I realize Abby's point. Anna's face never changes, cold emotionless. I turn looking thru the French door glass.

The girls are dancing vogueing, goofing; young happy carefree. I look back at the phone.

Our Anna is younger than the one on the phone. The pain she must have endured to be that detached.

"I've never seen her like that? She is so happy and carefree here. How?" Gail asks

"When Anna came back from America the first time, when she was almost eight; Eliana berated and humiliated her at every opportunity. Helen use to have Anna do lip-sync songs skits, singing, poems, acting, dancing to help her over come her shyness. Eliana caught them one time when Anna was 8, Eliana humiliation caused Anna to not speak for two months." She takes a deep breath

"Afterwards when every Anna was performing; Eliana would run in and make fun of her. The bitch troll would bribe the staff to rat out every misdeed, every fun moment. She got worse after Helen death. Leia always joined in, playing up the good daughter. She's a shallow spoiled bitch, without morals." Abby shakes in rage.

"She seems very comfortable singing and dancing, all left feet, but she enjoys it none the less." I smile.

"She would do those performance for me and Frankie, when the staff was all gone, and the security staff was minimum and on our side." Abby wipes her eyes. "Excuse me, silly old woman"

"Abby, she's far from those people, and Christian will never let them hurt her, without suffering pain and anguish. Hell girlfriend! We will pull these bitch trolls hair out if they challenge us." Gail hugs us. We both nods, these are our kids and we are never giving them up. We see the girls sings a bawdy song, arms around each other, swaying back and forth.

"Ladies, let us get back in there and enjoy the night. This is a party." I haul the old girls inside: We are greeted with the ending of Sex Pistol's Lonely Boy changed to proper sex.

Every time I think of him  
It brings back memories  
I remember how it used to be  
Oh baby, can't you see?  
Oh baby, come back to me.

I'm a lonely girl  
I'm a lonely girl  
I'm a lonely girl  
I'm a lonely girl

Oh my darlin' can't you see  
You're the one that means so much to me  
I know I need you're tender touch, _(all night long)_  
Oh I need it oh so much _(put a ring on it)_

He can't wait to fill _your Cun #t (All night long)  
_ Oh what a husband he'll be  
I can't wait to fill my dreams _((mouth)(ass)(pussy))_ lonely boy Songwriters: Paul Thomas Cook / Stephen Philip Jones

The girls end the song grossing each other out, "Alright Enough!"

"Grace, you're a doctor? Aren't you? How exactly does the bird mate with the bees" Kate yell, to Mia seconding the dig? "Sandy, cut the strength in half, these broads are too drunk."

"I already have, they just are making it up with dancing; lack of oxygen to the brain." Sandy my friend, who's playing bartender, yells back.

"Alright Lip Sync/Dance off, kittens verse Goddesses. Ladies we are up first. I believe DJ: Tonight, Is What It Means To Be Young from Streets of Fire. We take a triangle with me as lead. Striking the classic female rocker pose from the movie. The music floods the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4am. I groggily wake to Mia pushing me off the bed. That girl is going to be the death of any husband, with her taking the whole bed. I remember after a thunderstorm when she was little. She slept with Cary and me. Before Dawn, she pushed us both off the bed. Starfish Mia snoring like her brothers. My children.

I smile, my children. My sons have calmed down, settled down and made me happy. Mia is home, Christian is getting married in a few hours. I jump and bolt for the kitchen we must get going.

I rush into Gail and Abby smirks. " **HAD A GOOD SLEEP!"** "AAHHRG to loud, softer?" I beg. Pouring a very loud cup of coffee.

"We have to get things for the wedding?"

"Taken care of: Anna's bridal trunk is due in?" She checks her watch. "Now"

We head out to the driveway. A SUV pulls up, and a young boy hops out, smiling like a loon.

"Frankie, what are you going here?" Abby asks, more amused than irate.

"Ladies, I'm Frank Lambert the Second. Call me Frankie, I am very pleased to meet you all." He says kissing our hands. O'boy why do I fear another Elliot. That smile will break a thousand hearts.

"Frankie?" Anna ask walking up on us, very motherly. "Ferguson." She nods to a hard man, who was driving. Must be the boys CPO

"Simple, when Abby left, she took the trunk. Thus, it is logical to deduce you are following the legal advice and getting married. The rest of the family can wait, I'm no missing your wedding for anything. Besides I need to approve of the groom."

This boy talks like he's thirty, not early teens.

"This is Dr. Grace Grey, The groom's mother. This is Mrs. Gail Jones the groom's other mother and housekeeper. The Groom is meeting us at the church at 8am."

"Who's the groom?"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I hear Elliott or Christian?"

"Frankie I'm marrying Christian. Since it has little to do with the legal stuff. I found my forever, happily ever after. How far behind are the parents?" Anna blushes.

"Well, they are kind aaaaaaa innnn Bermuda? Waiting for you to arrive on the Windjammer Sail Cruise Ship with a froggy player, gigolo Comte 'de Craon. Who dazzled you to run away with him; to shack up with, kind aaaaaa: Talked the Captain into sending information to the Firm. About your nuptial in Bermuda on Thursday" Frankie waffle on what he did. I see him looking down sweeping imaginer pebbles with his foot

"How did you do that?" Anna hands on hips, asks. Their interaction is not brother sister. It's mother son.

"He's a friend of Chuckie's brother. Royal Navy an all." Frankie try's to down play. I wonder why? Anna seem concerned about this boy Chuckie.

"How is the Lady Charlotte, still kicking your ass." Anna asks. It takes me a second to realize Chuckies not a boy.

"Kind a? She decided? Ah' she wanted to be girlie sometimes? Not always a bud (tomboy)." Frankie blushes

"Kind a what?" Anna refuses to let it go.

"She's my bird, my burd (girlfriend) OK!" He barks "god your worse than the headmaster at Eton." He mutters. Anna hugs and kisses his hair.

"So, now Charlotte is your girlfriend. I need to remind you about birds, bees, safe sex." Anna speaks. Frankie is really trying not to bolt. I take pity on the boy.

"I believe Anna? That is Abby, Gail and my line. Now the Birds preens an" Frankie bolt inside.

" **NO! LA! LA! LA! LAND**!" She moves back inside. We follow. Most of our friends left last night. Mostly family is about. The CPO have moved the large trunk into the great room. I find Mia, Frankie talking to my mother; when did she get here?

" **MOM**?"

"Grace, get us some tea or coffee. Frankie was just telling me about his sisters love of books." She says like its perfectly normal day.

"You must be Anna. My newest Granddaughter; come sit child? I can't believe you're marrying Christian I always though he batted for the home team." Everyone laughs except Anna and Frankie.

"What my Mother means Anna she though Christian was gay. Not into his?" I stutter trying to think of how no to say BDSM.

"If you mean the BDSM, we already talked; Taylor talked to me earlier before I met him official. He doesn't need it with me. I can touch him, even in the no-go areas." Anna says matter of factly. She whispers into Frankie ear; his angry face disappears hugging Anna.

"Well mom?"

"Did you think I would miss my grandson wedding."

"No, I sent a car for you this morning."

"Good thing our favorite Grandson Elliott called yesterday. Your father drove us in near midnight. We're at Escala in the condo on the fifth floor."

"Ok, what now Abby, Gail?"

"Anna's Wedding Trunk is here, everything is good. Miss Keller, Anna's LA Lawyer, has arranged flowers, and the chapel and city hall civil appointment. Andrea's setting up the reception brunch at Grey House; Roz and Gwen are paying. Christian's PR with Miss Keller and Roz Bailey will handle announcement and press. Carrick's law firm will handle 'The Lambert Commercial Bank & Associates': the 'Firm'. Mr. Taylor will handle security and the Honeymoon transportation. We are charged with getting the bride to the Chapel, dressed and ready to make an honest man out of your son. Questions Anna? Anyone?" Abby talks, like this has been planned for months."

Anna enters a combination, Frankie enters a combination. He opens the lid. We stare shocked, a wedding in a box. I watch as a wedding dress bag is removed. "Gail we may need this steamed"

Frankie removes a clear bag holding reverently, an ancient delicate white lace veil. "four-hundred-year-old Spanish lace, grandmother said it was from the Spanish Armanda, Grandpa said we stole it during Wellingtons Iberian campaign." He hands it to me. Beautiful, antique patina, fine detail an heirloom to cherish forever.

"Grandma said getting married with it guaranteed the marriage will last forever. Neither Carla or Eliana wore it." I notice he doesn't say 'his mother', by Eliana. Telling were his loyalty truly lay.

We watch as Mia is looking at the shoes, jewel embroidered silk flat ballet shoes. "Anna not very stable in heels over two millimeters" Frankie laughs. "Frankie! I can wear heel, I just want to concentrate on the groom, not on me crashing into a fishpond. O' wait that was you in your first dress shoes." Anna tease back.

Seeing this interaction makes us all happy. They are very close, very giving. It's still mother/son not brother/sister. When the chest is empty, laid out in Christian room upstairs. I sit with Abby and Gail as the girls get Anna showered, hair and nails.

"How did you put this together so fast?"

"The Chest, Helen; my sister started when Anna was four. They would spend hours arguing the wedding, reception, everything. She told us all from day one, when Anna was an infant. She would marry her soulmate or not at all. And it would happen very fast, thus the trunk."

"Your sister loved Anna a great deal."

"Yes, she did, a Frankie. She had young Anna feed him, diaper him, kiss his boo's, be their when his parents ignore him, or Leia tormented him. Just like my sister did for her. Anna is more his mother than that bitch Eliana." She deflects from her sister, I see the emotions are deep and loving.

We sip our coffee in deep thoughts; evil thoughts about Anna's father and Cruella. Frankie has gone to Escala to be part of the guys preparation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ferguson-pov: The week before Anna's graduation:

I sit stewing in exile, in Dalwhinnie, supposedly checking security on the Distillery the Firm owns; The Earl personally moved me from Anna's CPO. I know something is up, my replacement is a moron. Sergeant-Major tells me they are frolicking, selling secrets to the tabloid. Unlucky for them the Sergeant-Major has more pull. I need to figure a way to protect my girl.

The phone rings.

"Ferguson. Yes Sergeant-Major." I listen as he outlines a plan, I'm officially on leave. Anna is planning something. I remember her using the public computers during Christmas in NY. Her and her friend the Librarian tight in secret conversations. I need to go to NY. Even though the Sergeant-Major said; Anna was planning to go to Rome and maybe a class in Milan.

Why Milan? I pull up a map. How will Anna get there, drive? No, she's will take the train, enjoy the scenery. Pulling up a rail map and time table. The Milan is a hub with a regular train to Venice. Why does Venice strike a nerve?

I call a friend who does logistics for MI-6, he tells me Venice International is a madhouse right now, the tourist season in full swing, with the Universities let out for the summer. I think, then looking out my window here at the distillery, I see a herd of sheep in the field beyond the ancient stonewall, suddenly a Border Collie's black marking pops up inside the herd. Jumping on sheep's back. YES! Moriarty has nothing on me. One more coed in the mix of tourist flying in and out; to where?

I need to go to New York, and check on the Librarian. She will know what Anna is up to. First a stop at London house, check Anna's reading nook. If she is planning something, she would have a burner phone there in the hidden compartment under the secret reading nook seat. Abby showed me.

I land at Kennedy, looking about me at the summer mad house, the tourist season is in full swing. Yes! This is where she will come in. I check the flights from Venice to here. Yes! Lots of possibilities. My girl is thinking, like the Colonel and Sergeant-Major taught her.

I survey the Librarian, during a lull, she moves to a public computer, not using her own. She is working on an internship in Seattle, finding a room. Things are going good. She is making sure they can't trace her computer search.

The next day, I follow her to the Amtrak station in Iselin in New Jersey. I flash my fake Scotland Yard's Badge; She bought a train ticket from Yonkers to Seattle Washington, one female named Leslie Sutton. I laugh, Anna is using Leia's fake ID. My girl.

I get a ticket matching hers at Newark Amtrak station. I get the berth below hers on the same car. With me leaving from Penn Station in NYC. I need to find out what is happing in Seattle.

I break into the librarian's apartment off Park Avenues. The lady is rich, I shake at the two pictures on the mantel, with black bands. An Older man, Jungle fatigues, boonie hat, next to a _Firebase_ Thor sign. A news article glue to the back of the picture frame is about the base being wiped out, a causality list, with her last name underlined. Her late first lieutenant husband.

The Second Picture shows a young Staff Sergeant on parade ground of Ft. Bragg, Green beret. The back has a causality list for the Battle of Wanat; Her son. The lady has suffered pain. I find the two golden star banner in her bedroom. With embroider names and dates. Two Green berets lay on the dresser top, one Staff-Sergeant, the other with first Lieutenant's silver bar. Rosary beads on both. Two plaques on the wall hold their decorations.

I walk reverently out of the shrine to her loved ones. Feeling very dirty for invading her apartment. I find what I want on the kitchen table. A detailed file of internship in Seattle at something called GEH, under Anna Steele; shared Apartment with a Roommate name Kate Kavanagh. Amtrak tickets, shipping receipt for cloths, electronics, books and Knick-knacks all shipped to the apartment. I photograph everything and leave.

Wow, as I walk thru Central Park; my girl is serious. She will use her Stepfathers name, she has a passport in that name: she will use it at Venice. Disappear in NYC, arrive at Seattle under Leia's fake ID. Restart life as Anna Steele. I vaguely remember seeing a movie about this, Frankie and Chuckie dragged me to; about some wild out of control Prince escaping to college in Michigan, finds his farmer daughter princess. Strange how real-life mimics movie fantasy; except Anna is anything but wild or out of control.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I call and arrange a car with a friend who's CPO'ing in Seattle. He insists I stay in his spare bedroom, he's just two blocks from Anna's apartment. I order some surveillance equipment. The list of Anna's electronics: smart phone, laptop, Kindle, iPad with a bunch of preloaded website access. Mostly books, Libraries, I'm not surprised. I should get a chance to plant trackers, and maybe bug her smart phone.

I must stay dark, till I get into Chicago. All my expensive are thru a shadow account in Gibraltar. The Sergeant-Major will understand my delay. I want my girl to have a chance to be free and happy. I smile out the window as the train rolls out of Penn Station. I will rest knowing she will alight at Yonkers. 

She looks happy, tired. The Librarian hugs her, tears in her eyes. I understand her emotions; Anna engenders those strong feelings. It's like her uncle, how I wish he was alive, and still the Earl. Not his loser bother, Anna's dad.

I stare out onto pasting Hudson River landscape. I remember the day I became Anna's man.

Western Iraq:

 _The desert is floating below us as we, in three_ _American Blackhawks_ _; Joint team Heller-Four heads into harm's way. Lt. Millar's Ranger Team Heller-Four, 2 Iraq interpreters and us, first team o f __22_ _nd_ _G sq_ _. Twenty-nine hitter spread over the three birds. We have eleven in the lead helicopter. I check on (Lt. Colonel designate) Major Robert Lambert, the_ _Earl of Gloucester, executive officer, temporary commanding officer of her majesty's vengeful sword:_ _G Squadron of the 22nd SAS Regiment. Iraqi insurgents shot down an RAF Hercules, we are inbound to capture the leaders responsible. Its 2005_ _and we are primed to get the bastards._

 _Suddenly the engine bangs and explodes. I search the window for a smoke trail as the world tilts and barrel rolls. We are going down uncontrolled. I brace for impact. We crash into the side of a ravine, upside down. We roll down the steep slope a couple of times after impact. It's the only reason we are alive. The cargo hold is awash in injured men. I feel my arms are broken, I try to stand up._

 _Sergeant_ _-Major Sharp, blood soaked, a terrible gash in face, hauling men out the rear door. I try to make my way. The Earl carried me outside. Laying me on the ground, "Colour Sergeant Ferguson stay awake". I stare in horror as fire explodes. I can hear the screams of the wounded caught inside._

 _I watch the Sergeant_ _-Major and Earl brave the burning wreckage to save more of their men. I lay next to an American 2_ _nd_ _-Lt. Green hat, his legs are broken from the strange angle they lay about. We see the second bird landing on the ridge above us. I watch the_ _Sergeant_ _-Major trying to stop the Earl from going back inside. He shakes Sharp's hold. Walking back into the death trap._

 _He staggers out with the Copilot, just as he makes the portal. The Blackhawk explodes. Engulfing them. He pushes the Copilot to safety as he burns. Sharp's brave the fire, drag him to us. He is still alive, for how long I don't know. I count the wounded and dead outside the wreck, eight. Only six will live; six out of fifteen._

 _The Major tries to speak. I lean over, the pain from my arms nearly blacks me out. Sharp's flops next to him; Sharp's bleeds from his chest, face, burned smoldering uniform, his hair is burned off, blisters already bubble up._

" _Anastasia, Anastasia. Tell her I loved her. Tell her please, Ed. Please tell her. Anastasia!" He died think about his niece. I remember the coltish, quiet girl at_ _Hereford_ _, always a book in hand. I look at Sergeant-Major Edward Thomas Sharp, the stone man is weeping uncontrollable. I realize my face is wet with tears. I touch the body. "I swear to protect her always"_

 _I remember the_ _Parade Grounds at Hereford_ _when the_ _Prince of Wales_ _pinned my_ _George Cross_ _ & __Distinguished Conduct Medal_ _on my chest. Shakes my hand gentle as my arms are in full arm casts. How the world has changed for you; Colour Staff Sergeant Edmund Fowler Ferguson. I'm the fourth person in my family to win a High Metal._

 _My maternal great-great grandfather_ _Edmund Fowler won the Victoria Cross at Hlobane_ _. My paternal great-great grandfather survived the_ _Defence of Rorke's Drift_ _earning the_ _Distinguished Conduct Medal_ _. My great grandmother won the_ _George-cross_ _in WWII as a WAAF._

 _I look sideways at the petite brown-haired girl, holding a_ _folded SAS regimental flag with a Victoria Cross (2_ _nd_ _award), Queen's Commendation for Bravery (3_ _rd_ _award), Iraq medal, Order of the Bath and Distinguished Service Order (4_ _th_ _award). Pinned to her dress the Elizabeth Cross and Memorial Scroll._ _Tear roll down her face as the once stoic girl is drowning, broken in grief._

 _This is her family's regiment. Her great grandfather, the fifth son of the Earl, rode with_ _Lewes and Stirling_ _in the first SAS action. He_ _died August 1944_ _during_ _Operation Houndsworth_ _in what is now the_ _Morvan Regional Natural Park of France._ _Her grandfather the first to rise to the Earlship, fought in_ _Oman's Jebel Akhdar rebellion, Yemen and Oman's civil war._ _Commanded the regiment blades in_ _Operation Nimrod._ _Cancer took him shortly after his son returned from the start of Second Gulf War. Her grandmother died last year. Her uncle started in the regiment with_ _Mount Kent in the Falklands,_ _wounded in_ _Bosnia_ _, Won his First VC in __Sierra Leone's rescue_ _Operation Barras_ _. To die in __Iraq_ _, because a_ _Blackhawk_ _annular combustor_ _in the engine malfunction, blowing the engine to pieces, separating the rotors from the body._ _This is her legacy. Hell, even her step-father was a Green Beret. _

_I can't take it, I break ranks and hold the weeping little child. A small boys charges from the stands. Her little brother; I carry them to her Governess. I hold her till tears no longer fall._

 _Sergeant-Major Edward Thomas Sharp hands me the Majors dress beret:_ _the sand-colored beret, cap badge a downward pointing Excalibur, wreathed in flames (often incorrectly referred to as a winged dagger) worked into the cloth of a Crusader shield with the motto_ _Who Dares Wins_ _. His combat rank badge the Velcro embroidered cloth with the major crown pined next to his SAS pattern parachute wings, designed by Lieutenant Jock Lewes and based on the stylized sacred Ibis wings of Isis of Egyptian iconography depicted in the décor of Shepheard's hotel in Cairo over the cloth embroidered badge in white, light and dark blue thread on a black wool backing. (Wikipedia)._

 _I make sure she has them in the car. The stoic girl is back, I notice her step-mother scowling at her. I stare the troll down, and the new Earl as well. He refused military service going to_ _party heavy_ _Manchester Metropolitan University_ _earning a_ _Third-class honor's_ _business degree before_ _joining the Firm._

 _I medical out the next months, the Late Earls head of security has hired me as a CPO; Sergeant-Major Sharp will take over head of the Earl's Commercial Bank (the Firm) security tomorrow._

 _I stare at the regimental memorial. I put a stone on the stone. I remember my fallen comrades, my fellow blades in __Heaven, Valyria, or_ _Sto'Vo'Kor_ _. I swear to protect their memories, and the Earls niece. Anastasia Lambert is going to smile and be happy again. She deserves it, the words whispered in a desert ravine haunt me_ _: Anastasia, Anastasia. Tell her I loved her. Tell her please, Ed. Please tell her_ _; the major's dying wish. Our solemn mission._

I watch my reflection in the glass. She has blossomed into independent woman. Congratulatory Double First-Class Honor's in Classical Literature at Oxford, GPA 4.25. Her sister Leia is barely finishing a CIDESCO Beauty Therapy degree at London School of Beauty with a passing grade. She deserves this chance to be herself. I smile as sleep takes me. It's a good start.

Xxxxxxxx

I manage to plant the trackers and bug her cell phone at Havre MT during the forty-minute layover. I see her return with a bag from a J. M. Donoven Designs in Fine Jewelry. I suspect she has bought presents for her friends, Abby and Frankie. A food bag from PJ Bar&Grill.

Later I check on her, the remains of what looks like a Mexican platter with extra nacho. I smile at her content face engrossed in her Kindle. I return to my roomette on the bottom level. It's a good day. Tomorrow will be better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling into Seattle King station, I shadow her. She checked her carry-on, didn't pick up her checked luggage; Takes a cab. My friend is here with a car for me. I tracking Anna to a used car lot. I watch in horror as she drives an ancient VW Bug away. **MY God** that thing is older than my father. **Ugggh** I need to destroy that car before it kills her.

She returns to the Train station, to recover her luggage. I head to her apartment. She arrives. I see a blond coed come down, hug her and help carry her bags upstairs to unit 903.

I head over to my buddies, the former green beret lieutenant who survived the crash with me. To crash at his pad. He's on a high rotation, so he shouldn't be home much. I watch my computer tracking them. I enjoy the weekend, I notice at the church in Bellevue. They seem happy, making friends. Tomorrow she starts her internship, I have an over-watch place set up, with several alternates. I hope the summer will be golden.


	5. Chp05 Groom vs Everyone Else

Chp05 groom vs. Everyone else

I watch the most important thing in my life, in one of my Audi SUV; head out of the Escala underground garage. I stand watch My Angel, Anna leave me. I hope for just the night. God? I hope that is true, will she realize what a messy I'm? She felt so good on the couch, just reading. Not talking or anything. Just quiet, meaningful emotions. I want to have that every day, I need that every day. She completes me.

I turn to Jason, he stands next to me longing after Gail. He told me yesterday he popped the question. She said YES! I'm happy for them.

I'm happy and sad at the same time for myself. Happy she said yes, and will marry me tomorrow: sad she is not in my arms right now.

I see Elliott's crew truck roll up with close to nine guys cramp in. I have to laugh as they untangle themselves. I head upstairs, still carrying Winston; leaving Sawyer to help Elliott. Jason looks at me in the Elevator. Putting Winston down. I'm shaking and rubbing my hands, pulling my hair. He hits the stop. I look at him?

"Christian what are you worried about?"

I look away, dare I confess my fears. I don't know, should I? Shouldn't I? " **AGGGGHHAAA."** Jason just nailed my gut, I land on the floor, throwing up. He grabs my hair, pulling me up to my feet. I don't see pleasure or joy; just pain in his eyes set in a stone face.

"Christian what are you worried about?"

"She'll leave me, come to her senses. That I will hurt her, damage her. Everyone gets hurt around me. **I'm just no good, fifty shades of F #$k Gray!** Not worthy" I cry for the second time today.

Jason holds me. Holding my face, he gets close almost kissing range; what is he doing?

"Christian, you are not responsible for Ella, Susannah, or your family. You are just responsible for yourself. This self-loathing is a figment of you guilty over Ella's death. You couldn't save her, no one could save her. She couldn't save herself or you. All she could do is die; So, you could have a chance, a better life. You've had that. Your living your life as a good man. We all have faults. Sins; Past things that embarrasses us. You have risen above that. Anna would never be with you; if she thought you were bad, evil, harmful."

" **I'll f #$$k this up!"** I moans

"Christian! That is what it means to be in a relationship. You're going screw up, make mistakes, sleep a lot of nights on the couch. Women are a mystery from the time we first suck the tit till we lay them in a pine box. The best you can do is love them, show them your love and learn to duck when dishes fly." He hugs me, restarting the Elevator.

The door opens, Winston bolts from the smelly space; to Elliott looking concerned, seeing us OK, ignoring the throw up on the floor. "Does the little lady know you two are have tete-a-tete in the elevator; something you want to let me know Bro; maybe the B. I. Word" he laughs at his joke, but I see the concern in his eyes.

I see Mrs. Whitaker is already busy, as Elliott crew is setting up a band kit around my piano, two beer kegs with spouts. And a stripper pole. **OH' hell no!**

" **Take that damm pole down, their will be no strippers, no pro's, no semi-pro's, or just plain sluts: up here. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ELLIOTT!"** I have everyone attention.

"Come on bro? Got to have strippers? It's a bachelor party. **PARTY!** Not a wake."

"If you guys want that, go to a club, not here. **NOT** in the house I'm bring my wife to. This is our home! **Am I clear Elliott, Jason!"**

"Elliott have the pole and one keg put down in the recreation room on three. You can have the girls there, although did you think what Kate is going to say about it?" Jason speaks calm and easy; but the question is a smack to his face.

"Shit, forgot about what Kate will say; you guys wouldn't rat me out would you?"

I take Jason cell phone, dial Mom's number showing Elliott " **YOU BET YOUR ASS I'M RATTING YOU OUT. I'M NOT HAVING ANNA MAD AT ME FOR YOUR SHIT!** HI, can I speak to Kate? Yes Kavanagh. Sure I'll" Elliot grabs the phone hanging up. Brain dead brother, doesn't realize that the women just left less than fifteen minutes ago. They should have just picked up Kate. Nowhere near Grey Manor; I see Jason getting my bluff, smirking at Elliott and crew.

" **Asshole!** Sam, Clint get the pole downstairs with a keg. See if there are tables to layout food?" Elliott pouts. No lap dances for you 'lliott. I go talk to Mrs. Whitaker. Jason will get the elevator cleaned up. I find my dad and Ray in the kitchen smirking at me. I raise an eyebrow?

"Smart move son, Elliott is going to be spanked a lot by Kate till he realizes he's hook, landed and filleted." Dad laughs

"Yepa, smart move." Cracking his knuckles "was going to bruise things, you hope to use on the honeymoon. But now I don't get too. Pity I was looking to vent on you for taking my little girl." Ray smiles the whole time he's threatening me.

"I know I'm screwed up, lots of problems. But Anna makes me want to be a better person, man. Makes me believe I can make this marriage work." I sit sucking a heavy pull on a nice white wine. Watching people tickle in. I move to my Piano.

We rock late into the night. Around ten pm, Clint and the single guy's head down stairs for the debauchery, then home. I have Sawyer, Parks and Timmons herding them.

Elliott is passed out on the floor under the wreckage of the drum set. His head inside what left of the bass drum. He tried to Keith Moon while drunk, way-way-too drunk. He landed on the snare like he was mating with it. Rolled around till he was tangle up in the whole drum set; gave up as too exhausted too drunk. So, he just when to sleep under the wreckage of the drum set. My big brother.

Elliott always proclaimed his party animal status; he never paces himself. I can drink him under the table any day of the week. I just let him power slam the glasses, within an hour he's toasts.

I see Jason come back in, he put dad and Ray to bed upstairs. They were very maudlin about serving in Korea, and Washington DC. Never knew dad had been an Army AG lawyer for four years before he met Mom. I watch the night lights of Seattle, the colored lights on the Great Wheel. They talked a lot of Anna's uncle Robert, the SAS Colonel. Very little about Anna's birth father. I know I will plant a fist in his face, for every moment of pain and humiliation they dealt her.

I find myself on the terrace watching the night. Eerie ghost of ships, with just their navigation lamps floating in the darkness. In two weeks, when we return here. I will be holding Anna in my arms; sharing this scene. I miss her, now that I have found her. I turn and head to my piano for solace.

I play easy, emotional music, thinking about my girl, how I want her so damm bad. To just hold me and tell me everything will be alright. I feel a bump on my shoulder. I open my eyes turning to my right. Grandpa T hugs me lightly. Putting his head to mine. "You sure?"

Smiling, kissing his cheek. "Yes I am."

"Good, Roz tells me she's a great girl. I dropped Theresa off at your Mom's. Where Carrick?"

"Him and Anna's stepdad are upstairs passed out. Two bottles of straight 101 24yr Kentucky bourbon will do that to you at their advanced age." I smirk at him. He stands, holding out his hand. I take it, he leads me to my bedroom. "4am is going to come on fast. Try to get some sleep. I'm going to bed, if I hear the piano, I'm going to tie you to the bed. Go to sleep, my little buddy." He tells me, ruffling my hair. I smile at his caring gestures, he uses every time he tucks me in since I first met him; since I became a Grey. He puts snoring Winston next to me. I smile at my dog, Elliott feed him two beers, bullshitting about his coast needing a shine.

Laying on my bed, I don't think I can sleep. I wake to the Alarm going off. I slept three and half hour without a nightmare, just dreams of Angel holding me.

I get up, shower and shave. Trying to make my hair behave. I walk out in fresh pajama bottoms, I don't want to spill anything on my suit. Anna picked it out before we left our room yesterday _. I smile at her choice; she said it goes with her dress. I whispered what dress?_

 _She smirked, looking serious; whispers in my ear between tongue licks. "My wedding dress, Abby brought it. Helen my governess helped me pick it out before she died. It belonged to my Great-great-great-grand aunt, who I was named after". She smiles at me; "She once kneed Prince Albert in the balls at a Ball; remember that husband-to-be. We have a female family history of bruising ill-mannered powerful men."_

 _I swing her into a movie starlet deep dip full tongue heavy suction kiss. Smirking when I let her up. "I'll be sure to use that as a cure, substitute for my balls. You'd be cutting your nose off to spite your face." She giggles, I could live forever on her giggles. It makes me happy, light as a feather, nothing can touch me, except her._

 _We head down the elevator to say goodbye. Hugging her she bites my neck. "There I branded you, your mine. Be at the chapel, I'll be in white; coming down the aisle" I bite her's "your mine, now and forever. You won't be able to miss me; I'll be standing at the alter in_ _Tom Ford Blue_ _, struck dumb by your beauty, your love and above all else the mother of our triplets." I squeeze her ass. Putting her on the SUV seat. One last fleeting kiss. They are gone._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Great House in London: seven days earlier:

I watch the adults go nuts. Anna watch dogs just called after being fire in Sydney, Australia. Anna used a body double to frustrate them. I would cheer but they don't realize; I'm in here spying on them. They are going nuts. I smile, my sister rules. I need to help her, but how.

I need someone devious, underhanded, evil personified, mistress in the dark arts. I'm going to have to ask Chuckie. She been acting really strange since she started her period. Or so says the other guys. No one's brave enough to ask her. The last guy to tick her off, had to have his arm in a cast.

I walk down the block, around the corner and walk up to the Rhine House. The Viscount Maynard of Easton Lodge in the County of Essex; house in London. The Viscount who served in the British Tank Corp in WWII, brought back timbers, _bas relief molding ,_ a several ornately carved fireplace mantel from Germany after the war, supposedly stripped from some Nazis Estate house on the Upper Rhine river, thus the name of the house.

I walked in, Edward, the guard and butler gave up stopping me, when Chuckie's threw a vase at him; when we were seven. I run up to Chuckie's office. Walking in, I smile at her reading a book on her stomach in the window seat. Headphones on, head matching the beat, ankle crossed, knees bend up. She's wearing a dress. She is so hot, always since the first time I saw her in kindergarten, the prettiest girl in the world.

I can see her panties, green, lace. I harden. She always affected me. Since the first time I met her.

 _First day of kindergarten; adults were in San Tropez. So, Anna walked me to class, I enjoyed the half days in preschool. The teachers were upset, I was so advanced for my age. I Squeeze my sisters' hand. She has read to me since I was a baby. When everyone else would ignore me. She would stop everything to help me; love me. She is the mother figure in my life. I smile; I'm on top of the world. I'm in the Advance Kindergarten class. _

_Walking in, I introduce myself; smiling. I take a seat next to a dark haired, nearly black-haired girl with almond skin. "Hi, I'm Frankie" she glares at me. Ignoring me. I turn back to the class. Another student is walked in. He intro's himself. After a half hour, class begins with making name plates for our desk. I see the girl next to me is Chucky Maynard. Wild name for a beautiful girl._

 _Second period, we do partner exercise with math. I correct her. She slugs me. I fall out of my seat. Standing up, I glare at her. "Boys don't hit girls"_

 _She punched me again. Smirking at me. I see my sister Leia, I punch her and we go down in a pile, wailing on each other. I straddle her; She grabs my privates, twisting. I scream and head butt her. She lets go. The teacher separates' us. We are sent to the headmaster. Her brother in Admiralty day uniform arrives followed by Anna. Great! I'm screwed!_

 _We are sent home, with warnings not to repeat it. As if we could obey that stupidity. We spend the next two months, fighting and suspensions. Till She invites me over during our last suspension. She kisses me, I kiss her. We play and work on our workbooks. I help in math and writing; she helps me in art and social studies. We become a pair, Frankie and Chuckie._

Now as I start Eton college and her at Wycombe Abbey; we have become closer. She loves to kiss me. We take showers together, since we were five. We have to be careful; her brother was very put out, when He caught us, at age eleven. We had a mud fight in the garden. I smile at the memory.

I sit in front of her, she smiles at me and my world is good. When Anna isn't around, Chuckie soothe my family woes. Heals my tattered emotions. I lean over and kiss her. my world is brighter. She stands, dragging me to her couch. Her hands in my shirt, kissing me. "Frankie? Do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you."

"I want you to be my boyfriend." She pouts; something she started doing a few months ago.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll kick your ass. You're my boyfriend and you don't have a choice!" She says strongly; but her eyes are terror filled. I push her back. Forcing her to the end of the couch. Dominating her; I'm the only boy to be able to do this. Her eyes are happy filled, the terror is gone.

I pull down the straps of her dress, making her chest naked. I pant at her pert breast, wanting to suckle from them. I pull the dress off. Leaving her in those delectable green lace panties. I remove my shirt. We are almost thirteen, a couple of months. I smirk at the reality; we were born seven days apart. She is seven days older than me. I lean in, holding her lethal hands to her side.

"You are mine, now and forever. Do you understand Charlotte?" I breath close to her face.

She arches to kiss me. I let her arms go as she holds me. We kiss and enjoy the feel of skin to skin. "Frankie; yes, yes. I'm yours." She whimpers to me. I pull her on top of me. Letting her set the pace. We are in a bubble till we hear the door bang. "I locked the door" we break apart and dress. I go open the door to her newest battleax governess. "Good, bring us Tea and snacks. Your dismissed." She wants to say something; but she knows better.

I return to the couch. Chuckie is stifling a laugh. We both lose it. She cuddles into my side. Stroking my chest. She loves to cat scratch my chest since third grade. It makes us both mellow and happy. Once the tea and snacks are here. I relock the door.

 **"BANG! BANG!"** I unlock the door opening it to find the battleax glaring at me. "yes?"

"You will not lock the door. It is to remain open while you are here."

"No. I will lock this door when I want to. When Chuckie wants to. This is her private study; we will do as we please."

"Her brother will not be happy."

"Then he will bring his grievances to us when he returns tonight. How leave us in peace." I close the door, lock the door and set the crossbar to be sure.

I walk back, my girlfriend pulls me down into her arms. "Ok, why are you here." forehead to forehead.

"Anna's escape as been discovered. Frank is pushing hard to find her. I need to buy her more time."

"You want me to do my dark arts; witch-ways. I feel so used. So? Used. You cad." She teases me vamping, laying back against the arm of the sofa. Putting the back of her hand to her forehead, leaning back. Like those silent & noir movies Anna and Chuckie like to watch. I try to hold in my laughter.

"Yes, how can I make that big hairy brain of yours flow and solve my problem?"

"Well, my neck is cold." I pull her on my lap. Nibbling her neck, licking her lips, ear. Making her purr."

"Ok. Stop I have a plan, we need to flesh it out." I reluctantly allow her up. We go to our computers on the face to face desks. I stare across at her, pensive face, chewing on a pen; 'Her I'm studying don't ask me, disturb me, or breath on me face'. "Where is she at?"

"America, maybe NYC?"

"No, she known there. She would move away from NYC. So? We need to keep them away from America?" She stretches her neck, god I want to kiss that territory, my territory.

"We need a gigolo, nobleman outside of the country? Where are they looking?"

"Europe right now. Anna led them to Australia; but their thinking Europe."

Her finger fly over the keyboard. "Ah, got two candidates: a frog Comte and a German Knight."

"Where are they at?" She says to herself, lost in the game.

"The frog is two days out of Nassau, Bahamas on the Windjammer Sail-Cruise; due in Bermuda ten days."

"The other?"

"Knight is on a Captain Cook Cruises in the Fiji Islands due in Suva in fourteen days."

She is typing furiously. Three years ago, Anna had us take a short summer typing course. I can hold about 100wpm; Chuckie usually runs around 140wpm. It's been paying off in school and these side projects.

"Yes, the Windjammer is ex-navy, huuummmm; He served with my brother. The Fiji is American Navy, I will have to ask him." She smiles going into a frenzy of typing. The printer starts to pump out papers. I take the first page. A general outline of her operation plan.

Being the daughter of a MI-6 Operation Department Chief and a mother who was a MI-6 Top Tier Analyst, the sister of a Naval Intelligence Commander seconded to MI-6, Naval Department. Her brother is twenty years older than her. Her May-December married parents died when their car was stuck by a lorry on A501 where A1 connects from Islington, a month before she started kindergarten. The lorry driver suffered a heart attack, killed six people in the crash.

She is a genius on these strategy and tactic games. I'll stay for dinner, and see if her brother will help us. Philp is friends with Anna. He is committed to his girlfriend Elizabeth Mattison, Naval Architect for the Old Royal Navel College in London.

She loves him, but hate his title, public duties and blue blood sobs of court; refuses to marry him. They been together for close to thirty years. She will be home in two hours, she was running new hulls designs at the QINETIQ water track in Portsmouth. She is very smart and shyer than Anna. I marvel that anyone can be shyer than Anna. But she is. The two make a daunting duo, Beth and Anna; throw in Chuckie, and we mortal men tremble in fear and awe.

We work the things we can do. I have the logins to the Firm mainframe. We sent everyone on a wild goose chase. The only issue is Abby, our housekeeper and friend in Swainswick. She knows exactly where Anna is. I must follow Anna's wedding trunk, if it moves. If she decides to follow her solicitor advice. To be free of the family. I have all the money; I will need, security is questionable since Frank sent Ferguson away. Sgt-Major Sharp will escort me, yea that will work.

As My girlfriend take a suck my tonsils-out break. I let the world disappear. Just here in my slice of heaven, peaceful heaven. Here in Charlotte's arms, I'm safe, and loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, I need to stay here tonight, hide out in the Main Library. Anna's friends there will help me, I've done it before. Not letting Eliana or Leia get to me. I watch Chuckie strip and head for the bathroom door, she turns to me, looking sexy and unsure. ? I shrug.

She nods her head, I smirk, walking to her. Lifting her chin, looking into green eyes, emerald-ed orbs searing into my soul. "Join me" she whispers.

I smile and strip, taking her hand into the shower. I wash her, she me. I must look lost when she grabs my manhood. Looking into her eyes, I lean over, we kiss as she jerks me off. I squirt on her thigh. It's heaven. Our first sex act.

Once cleaned up, she don's a Sheffield night shirt. I don a pair of pajama pants. I keep several sets of cloths here. We get in bed and cuddle. She is everything to me. We spoon and I feel so right and happy; like my life could be turning bright and flowery.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the 2nd floor unused office of the British Library. I can watch the coming and going, on the security monitor. Anna has more friends here in the Royal Library then in our house or court. The Head of the Collection Department, dotes on Anna, hoping she will come here to work.

Anna's been hopping the bus alone to get here since she was nine; When she got her readers pass. I got mine when I was ten, mostly so Anna could keep me under watch and key. Chuckie got her reader pass with me. We try hard not to abuse the trust of the staff.

Tina, secretary to the Director, dropped off lunch from the King's Library Café. A roast beef sandwich and Dorita Ranch Chips. I'll be sure to drop money in her purse to cover the meals. She refuses to take my money any other way.

When I leave, I must take the roundabout way to Chuckie's cousin house on Ladbroke Grove rd. In Notting Hill. Just across the street from Ladbroke Square Garden. Staying away from the family house at Lennox Garden. Her cousin is away for the summer on an archeology dig in northeastern Guatemala at Nakum; on the tomb of a female ruler from the second or third century A.D. She won't be back till October.

XXXX

Wednesday 9am:

I stride towards the library, backpack on my shoulder. Coffee in my hand, trying to blend in with the other young scholars headed into the modern architecture of the British Library. When a hand lands on my arm. I breath, ready to fight; slowly turning to my capturer.

I let the breath out, "SGT-Major"

"The Trunk is on its way to Bristol airfield, direct to Sanford International at Orlando. I have your bag in the car: We have a hop from Gatwick to Sanford International at Orlando. We should arrive ten minutes before them, plus whatever U.S. customs does. We need to hop the Thameslink train in 10 minutes; trip time forty-three minutes to Gatwick Airport. Security and normal delays about forty-five minutes."

"The car?" I ask

"Zipcar in Chuckie's butlers name." He smiles at me, most children run from his scarred face, he got when Uncle Robert died. I don't: I see the devotion and love for me and Anna.

We book for the station, I see Parks, one of Chuckies CPO holding are luggage and tickets. Can't use our Oyster card. He hands us non-UK Visitor Oyster cards, nearly impossible to track. We head for the train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried to sleep on the 10-hour flight to Orlando. I tried to rest, nut's I couldn't. I worried about the man Anna is marrying. How she is, does he love her or her money. Question and more question I can't answer's?

I know Abby flew to NYC on Monday. Sharp says she disappeared. I wonder about the rumors about the Trantar twins. Chuckie's brother hints they used to be MI-5 or MI-6. I know the hidden, double locked scrapbook Abby has; shows them in fatigue somewhere hot and dirty. They each have a Dame Commander Cross Order of the _British_ Empire, Dame Commander Order of St Michael and St George, Dame Commander Order of the Bath. Abby has a Distinguished Service Cross and a Queen's Commendation for Brave Conduct. In her swimming costume; you can see terrible scars, like Uncle Robert's, Sgt-Major, and Ferguson have.

Helen, her younger twin sister, had a Queen's Commendation for Brave Conduct, Distinguished Service Order, Distinguished Service Cross, and an honorary member of the Order of Merit. How a Governess and Housekeeper won these awards are a mystery; if you overlook the oddities of each.

Both shoot better than Ferguson, with only Anna coming close to matching the Twins. I shoot on par with Ferguson and Sergeant-Major Sharp. Anna and I have both run the Shoot House at Herefords. Anna would have been ranked tenth overall if she could be ranked; she's murder on the paintball field. Abby teaches several martial arts to us. Anna talks about Helen teaching her several more as a child.

Secret passages, hideaway message drops, and hidden compartments and puzzle boxes litter the houses. Helen taught me stalking as a preciouses' five-year-old. Everyone is afraid of Abby and were terrified of Helen. Anna in her keepsake chest hidden at Swainswick, has a one-inch thick board she broke as a six-years old Brown Belt in Kempo. There are pictures of Anna, Helen and Uncle Robert firing heavy weapon at a military gun range. Anna has a bull eye target from the light machine gun with only the center shot out.

So, I am not surprised Abby has evaded detection. Ferguson cell goes to a dead drop in Gibraltar. I'll bet he's with Anna. "SGT-MAJOR. Call Ferguson. Find out where and how to get in on the party. Don't tell me you can't. I know better." I walk away watching the cars stop and load tourist outside of the luggage carousels.

"We have a van picking us up in a few. It has the trunk, a round-robin transit schedule to Anna." He says. So, begins are trek across America. From Orlando Florida we drive to New Orleans. Private passenger plane flies us to Indianapolis, Indiana; drive in another uncomfortable van to Saint. Louis, Missouri. A private cargo plane to Portland Oregon. With a long drive in the dark to Seattle. We stop in a skyscraper downtown; Sharp exist and Ferguson enters, tossing me an energy bar and orange juice. We drive over a long bridge. I watch the hazy twilight as we pull into a beautiful copy of a British Lake Country Manor House. This screams money and prestige.

I see several ladies; older matron exits the door. **YES! Abby is here!** I hop out of the SUV. "Frankie, what are you going here?" Abby asks amused.

"Ladies, I'm Frank Lambert the Second. Call me Frankie, I am very pleased to meet you all." I say kissing each ladies hand, ala gallant. The short Blondie is smirking at me. I wonder why.

"Frankie?" Anna ask walking up on us. "Ferguson." She nods to him as he helps move the chest inside. OK? I'm on my own here. I hope I survive mom's scolding.

"Simple, when Abby left, she took the trunk. Thus, it is logical to deduce you are following the legal advice and getting married. The rest of the family can wait, I'm no missing your wedding for anything. Besides I need to approve of the groom." I state in a clear an accurate voice. Please god let Anna be satisfied.

"This is (Short Blondie) Dr. Grace Grey, The groom's mother. This is Mrs. Gail Jones (Tall Blondie) the groom's other mother and housekeeper. The Groom is meeting us at the church at 8am." Anna introduces the unknown ladies.

"Who's the groom?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Anna ask, that damm Anti-Verbose style of rapid back and forth. Like nails on slate chalkboard

"I hear Elliott or Christian?" I bark back, she hides a smirk.

"Frankie I'm marrying Christian. Since it has little to do with the legal stuff. I found my forever, happily ever after. How far behind are the parents?" Anna blushes. I want to back flip down the drive way. **YES!**

"Well, they are kind aaaaaaa innnn Bermuda? Waiting for you to arrive on the Windjammer Sail Cruise Ship with the froggy player, gigolo Comte 'de Craon. Who dazzled you to run away with him; to shack up with, kind aaaaaa: Talked the Captain into sending the information to the Firm. About your nuptial in Bermuda next Thursday" I waffle like a flag in a gale storm. Looking down sweeping imaginer pebbles with my foot, maybe if I act small, she won't see me.

"How did you do that?" Anna hands on hips, asks. Here's mother scolding me. Nothing like Eliana slaps; those I can bear. This guilty trip on steroids. I wish my girlfriend was here to hold me.

"He's a friend of Chuckie's brother. Royal Navy an all." I try to down play.

"How is the Lady Charlotte, still kicking your ass." Anna asks.

"Kind a? She decided? Ah' she wanted to be, girlie sometimes? Not always a bud (tomboy)." I sputter.

"Kind a what?" Anna refuses to let this go. I can see the future pain Chuckie's brother and Anna has for us.

"She's my bird, my burd (girlfriend) OK!" I bark to loud

"God your worse than the headmaster at Eton." I mutter under my breath; shit still too loud and Mrs. Grey and Mrs. Jones heard me. Great just let the earth swallow me. Anna hugs and kisses my hair.

"So, now Charlotte is your girlfriend. I need to remind you about birds, bees, safe sex." Anna speaks. I blush a look for an escape. Luck for me Mrs. Grey takes pity on me. I use the distraction to bolt inside.

"I believe Anna? That is Abby, Gail and my line. Now the Birds preens an"

" **NO! LA! LA! LA! LAND**!" I hear Anna following me.

I enter a great room, with massive wall of windows on a wide lake. A regal lady sits on the couch. A younger girl sitting next to her. The younger one is springing like Tigger. Dragging me to the couch. Sitting beside the lady. "I'm Mia! Christian's sister, this is our Grandmother Theresa Trevelyan"

"I'm Anna's brother; Frank Lambert the Second. Call me Frankie"

"Call me Grandma T, what is Anna's passion?"

"Books and more books. She hopes to be an editor in a publishing house someday."

" **MOM**?" Mrs. Grey states.

"Grace, get us some tea or coffee. Frankie was just telling me about his sister's love of books." Grandma T' asks.

"You must be Anna. My newest Granddaughter; come sit child? I can't believe you're marrying Christian I always though he batted for the home team." Grandma T' jokes, not very funny. Must be a inside family thing.

"What my Mother means Anna she though Christian was gay. Not into his?" Mrs. Grey stutter, I wonder why.

"If you mean the BDSM, we already talked; Taylor talked to me earlier before I met him official. He doesn't need it with me. I can touch him, even in the no-go areas." Anna says matter of fact.

I'm going to get Ferguson's gun and shot the bastard after the ceremony. She whispers into my ear; "I'll explain later, he's changed from that past. I love him" My angry face disappears; I hugging Anna. If she wants this. I'll move Heaven and Earth, kill anyone intruding on her happiness, her happily ever after.

"Well mom?" Grace says to Grandma T' "Did you think I would miss my grandson wedding."

"No, I sent a car for you this morning." Grace barks frustrate with her mother. I smile at the interaction, refreshing from the horror of my family.

"Good thing our favorite Grandson Elliott called yesterday. Your father drove us in near midnight. We're at Escala in the condo on the fifth floor." Grandma T' snickers at her jab and duck.

"Ok, what now Abby, Gail?" Grace asks as Tea and Coffee service is wheeled out. I get up and serve with a blonde airhead Scandinavian bimbo flirting with me. Good thing I Know the punishment for dabbling as dad says and does regularly. Chuckie would leave me blue balled; Black and blue balled.

"Anna's Wedding Trunk is here, everything is good. Miss Keller, Anna's LA Lawyer, has arranged flowers, and the chapel and city hall civil appointment. Andrea will set up the reception brunch at Grey house; Roz and Gwen are paying. Christian's PR with Miss Keller and Roz Bailey will handle announcement and press. Carrick's law firm will handle The Lambert Commercial Bank & Associates: the 'Firm'. Mr. Taylor will handle security and the Honeymoon transportation. We are charged with getting the bride to the Chapel, dressed and ready to make an honest man out of your son. Questions Anna? Anyone?" Abby talks assured.

Anna enters a combination, I enter my combination. I open the lid, slowly to Anna dream: Her endowment from Helen, the only woman she considers her mother. I can hear her last words telling Anna to never stop dreaming and trying to be herself. This chest; a chance to be happy and loved for who she is, not what she is or has.

They stare shocked. Yes, ladies a wedding in a box. Anna removes her wedding dress bag, turning to Mrs. Jones "Gail we may need this steamed"

I see the cherished family heirloom; Grandma Lambert would stare at the beautiful, antique patina, fine detail lace for hours before making Anna but it into her trunk. This to the females of the Lambert clan means family, love, soulmate "four-hundred-year-old Spanish lace, grandmother said it was from the Spanish Armanda, Grandpa said we stole it during Wellingtons Iberian campaign." I hand it to Grace. She reverently holds the veil. I can see everyone understands the meaning of such a gift.

"Grandma said getting married with it guaranteed the marriage will last forever. Neither Carla or Eliana wore it." I state the true. Their marriages were doomed, are doomed because they refused to wear the lace veil, Eliana called it a dirty dish rag. Abby told me Carla wouldn't because she wanted a tiara

We watch as Mia ogle the jeweled embroidered silk flat ballet shoes. "Annas' not very stable in heels over two millimeters" I laugh, remembering her practicing before every event. Two left feet Anna Lambert. Dancing and even Katas; are nightmares and traumatizing, especial if you get near her. Spar with her and find a very different graceful lethal swan emerges.

"Frankie! I can wear heel, I just want to concentrate on the groom, not on me crashing into a fishpond. O' wait that was you in your first dress shoes." Anna tease back. I blush, see Ferguson wave me. I head over; "what?"  
"Frankie you're going back to Escala to be part of the guys preparation."

"OK. What is Escala?"

"The skyscraper you stop in this morning. Grey owns the Penthouse. That where the males are preening and getting ready."

"ok, lets go; Shit Ferguson I don't have a suit."

"Abby bought your Brioni." He laughs as we pull out of the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escala C-pov

I sip my coffee, no one is up yet, Mrs. Whitaker left a note that Mr. Salomon would arrive at 5am, to take over housekeeping. I take my coffee into the great room. Its mostly put together. A pile of trash in the Foyer, empty keg, flatten drum set, four trash bags of I don't know what or what to know, a large box filled with glass for the recyclers.

It was hell of a party last night. I've never experience life like last night. It'll be years before I try again. I hope. I walk to the great window, sitting on the floor. Watch the cargo ships float past me. The dawn is peaking over the mountains behind me. As shadows length to some, shorten to others. The city awakes.

A kid drinking coffee sits next to me. We look at each other, measuring other. "Who are you?"

"Don't know if my sister mentioned me or not. I'm Frankie; Frank Lambert the Second. Anna's kid brother." He looks for recognition. She did mention him. When she wished he'd be here today for the wedding?

"Yes, she hoped you be here for the wedding. How did you get here so fast?"

"I came with her wedding trunk. An it damm well wasn't fast. Abby sent it all over the Midwest, before getting here this morning around 4:30. Anna's CPO Ferguson said Abby left my suit here. I was to participate in the Grooms stuff. Doesn't look like much is going on. Other than a very British Jamaican guy is making breakfast. Ferguson, Sharp and Taylor are sucking coffee at the breakfast bar."

"Well that sums up things so far. We have it far easier than girls. But you don't need to understand that yet." I tease him

"Boy? How did you get too be a billionaire? Making such dumb opinions." Frankie laughs at me.

"Ok, wise ass. What did I get wrong?"

"One; I have girlfriend. Two we've been sleeping together since Kindergarten. Although we have not done the deed; we have done stuff. Three; Mr. Money bags: Anna is not poor, she brings five-billion dollars to the marriage, with ninety million income ever year. I have an asshole mother and sister that don't take nearly as long as my dad to preen and dress for parties." He looks pissed off

"Ok, point well made. Why are you pissed off?"

"Because I want to like you. But your SM ways want me kicking your ass." Frankie fumes

"I gave it up before last Christmas. I would never hurt Anna intentional; I am not #3 or your father. I love Anna. Since the first time we touched. Ask Taylor how obsessed I was to find her after she disappeared. How I begged God ever day to return My Angel." I confess my needs, it feels good; lighting my burdens

Before he can answer, Winston walks across his lap and bloops down head on my leg. Giving a long snort. My dog, always doing something to break to tension.

"This is Winston, Winston Churchill. Your sister gave him to my mother, who blackmailed me to take him. Hour after I left Grey Manor; I knew I was keeping him. He led me to Anna, dragged me to Anna."

"That sounds like Anna, she loves animals. But the parents say they are allergic, so we never had pets. I think they were just being mean. How can you be allergic to fish in a bowl, or a turtle? But they claim the are." Frankie stroke Winston's luscious coat.

"Then we need several more dogs; to ward off the assholes. No in-laws! Except you. You're on probation. So, let's get up, eat and shower and dress. My happily ever after is a few hours away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke-pov

I got in late from squaring away Elliott crew. The strippers want me to play; but I can't. I have my eye on a very fine filly. She is way out of my league. But I want her, need her! Since the day I flew to Paris to straiten out her CPO mess. I stayed for two months. We went everywhere. She on my arm, the whole time.

Then I came back here, while she finished up school. I saw her last night shuttling the drunk from Escala and Grey Manor. She gave me the cold shoulder, it was to be expected after our goodbye in Paris.

I'm surprised she didn't cry to Grey about firing me. If he did fire me, I would feel cheated; because we never slept together. Just shortstop, I remember her kisses. Her scent in the early morning walks to school. Her scent in bed, holding her.

She was the first girl; I enjoyed being with, around, just holding her close. We didn't need sex to hold the relationship. Then I had to break it off, as best for both of us. The nearly ten year difference is almost as hard as the money difference. So, this morning she will be happy, shining at her brothers wedding.

I need a cold shower and quart of saltpeter. I need a long draw of JD (Jack Daniel Whiskey) numbing medicine. I head for the staff quarters when I hear Jason in the main kitchen.

I walk in to find Jason and Christian, hugging in laughter. A kid is burying his head under the counter. A smiling waist coated guy is flipping pancakes, trying hard not to laugh. Welch is frozen half way to his mouth with a fork. Two guys who's have their backs to me, turning around. **WHAT THE HELL!**  
"EDIE! What are you doing here!"

"That's my line Luke? I thought you were working commercial security?" Ferguson says

"This is my Commercial job, I work for Mr. Grey. Now? What are you and Sergeant-Major Sharp doing here?"  
"My charge is marrying Grey this morning."

"Our charge Ferguson, The Majors daughter. Anastasia Lambert" Sharp tell everyone. The image of the crash flash before my eyes. I bolt for air, ending on the balcony off the great room. I gulp air. Trying to accept reality.

Anna, the girl I made friends with, originally to gain information, but quickly as a real true friend. Is the Major's daughter. I feel two people with me; Jason and Christian. My buddies.

 _On my last tour in Iraq; In 2005, I was newly posted second lieutenant assigned To Heller-Four_ _Mike Force_ _, Team Two. The Brits lose a Hercules to enemy missiles. We received intel on the leaders who ordered it, and carried it out. We mounted an attack force with __SAS 22_ _nd_ _G_ _first team, led by the squadron's EXO Major Lambert, Heller-Four, and couple of translators. We charged in to battle in three Blackhawks. _

_About twenty miles out we dropped low for terrain hugging. About five minutes after we dropped. The engine malfunctioned and blew up. the rotors separated and we dropped about a hundred feet, luck for a few. We landed on the fairly steep slope. But it was enough to allow some to survive._

 _I can hear the inhuman screams, smell fuel gushing, wires sparking. Both my legs were broken; I was sure I was going to die. Thru the confusion, the Major with busted ribs, hauled me out of the wreck. I laid next to Ferguson in the dirt, both his arms were broken. I watch the Major and Sergeant-Major Sharp go back inside to haul more guys out._

 _I watched the_ _Sergeant_ _-Major trying to stop the Major from going back inside one more time. He shakes Sharp's hold. Walking back into the inferno._ _He staggers out with the copilot, just as he stepped clear; the wreckage explodes. Engulfing them. He pushes the Copilot to safety as he burned. Sharp's brave the fire, drag them to us. He is still alive, dying fast. We see the other Blackhawks landing on top of the ravine. _

_The Major tries to speak. Ferguson tried to lean over, his broken arms left him on my chest, moaning is pain, I think he blackout a couple seconds._ _Sergeant-Major Sharp collapsed_ _next to the Major._

 _Sergeant-Major Sharp's_ _bleeding from his chest, face. His head was burned, blisters already bubble up around his charred hair. A four-inch piece of helicopter sticks out of his thigh. What was left of his uniform still charred and smoking._

" _Anastasia, Anastasia. Tell her I love her. Tell her please, Ed. Please tell her. Anastasia!" the Major last words. To his niece, Edie told me later. I have never seen grown men cry like the SAS guys did for the Major. He died think about his niece. Edie on my chest sworn to protect her._

"He arrived in Seattle the same day as Miss Steele. I live a couple of blocks away from them. If we ask him; He's been watching Anna, every day she been here. He's been living in my spare bedroom. I never put two and two together. Sorry Jason."

"Did he know you were friending Anna?" Jason ask before Grey can.

"NO. I don't think so. All my interactions were inside Grey House."

"No, I never saw them together, I didn't put it together either. Sorry Luke. I'll move out if you want me too." Ferguson states, he's ashamed he ruined our friendship.

"I think it would be best if you two stopped pissing in your cups and figure out how to protect my wife. And down the road; our kids." Christian states. Cutting the bullshit as usually. We nod.

"Far down the road Christian." Frankie says seconded from the doorway by Mr. Steele, Mr. Grey and Grandpa T' all nodding. "Far down the road."

"Ok guys clock's a ticking. Get dressed or get married in what you have on. Chop! Chop!" Grandpa T' laughs in his double-breasted Brooks Brother suit. I see where Grey's curt style comes from.

We scatter to shower, shave and dress before the adults haul us to the church in our underwear.


	6. CHP05B SYTYFWBAD

Chp05B So you thought your family was bad

Bermuda vacation:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FYI::Bermuda:0100 Fri local leaving Bermuda 0400 Seattle: 9pm Thur local arrive Seattle 1pm:: **Cessna Citation X** (Model 750) = 13 hr. Custom 1.5hours, time difference 9hr

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hamilton's Bermuda: Rosewood Bermuda Resort (most expensive) 20minutes from airport across Castle Harbor. 0100am

The pounding of the door is pissing me off, we just got in from the Casino in the Hamilton Princess & Beach Club. I had to have the firm wire-transfer another 38,952.75 Pound sterling (50,000 dollars). Third day in a row. The other directors are getting panicky about it. So far this retrieval of my daughter is costing me 233,718.00 Pound sterling (300,000 dollars).

We're stuck here till next Thursday, I must talk Eliana into a couple of early nights. At 54,534.20 Pound sterling (70,000dollars) when we gamble, 15,581.20 Pound sterling (20,000dollars) when we don't. I stagger to the door, Eliana is passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Alright this better be important!" I open the door to my secretary Hamilton, my fixer.

"Miss Lambert is in Seattle. A schoolmate from Cambridge called me. The Consular in San Francisco is flying to Seattle for the Countess marriage to a local business man. I learned that young Mr. Lambert flew with Sharp to Florida Wednesday. My friend confirmed: He's in Seattle with Miss Tranter. I ordered the pilot to ready the jet and get the first available time to depart. He will call me when it finalized."

"Damm it! Even if they rush, she can't marry before Saturday. Could she?"

"We don't know how long they have been planning it, but she must follow the rules your brother set up. It should be Sunday at the earlies."

"OK. Where Leia?"

"I don't know, I will endeavor to find her. Will we delay if we can't find her?"

"Yes. Send a maid to help pack, coffee for Eliana. Notify me when we know more." Leave Leia here, she'd go spending nuts without my steady hand & whistling belt. I've got to get dressed, but haul Eliana into the shower. Turn on the water and wait for her to scream murder.

O400 Bermuda:

We sit in our Cessna Citation X (Model 750), finally taking off. We must stop over in St. Louis, Missouri of all place to transit American customs and petrol up the damm airplane. I take a pill to deal with the thirteen-hour flight. I recline the seat, Eliana is already out, while Leia is buzzing on some club drug. I'm sure Hamilton or Morehouse our CPO will deal with her. I try to let my temper go. The packing took forever, what should have been twenty minutes taxis to the airfield across Castle Harbor. Took an hour, we had to reschedule departure. Damm locals had to do road work on the causeway in the wee hour before dawn.

I watch Bermuda disappear in the window. Yes blackness. I will beat the girl this time. Make her understand her place in the family. Damm my brother and mother for corrupting her. I will beat her this. (sleep takes him)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

St. Louis Missouri International Private Plane Terminal is atrocious, reminds me of that terminal in Rwanda Carla drag us too; See the Mountain Gorilla. All I got was the runs. I wish these idiots will hurry. I see Hamilton get off his cell phone, looking upset, worried.

"Sir. I have more information. Miss Lambert is marrying today. This morning, at approximately 10am Seattle time. The soonest we will be in Seattle is approximately 1pm Seattle time. But she is getting a church wedding, And the Civil Ceremonies at City Hall are booked until Tuesday. I have hired a local Security company; They are moving to get her away from this business man; A Mr. Trevelyan. I'm having the firm check on what information is available; _Dun_ _ & __Bradstreet, Lloyds_. We should know more when we land"

"Departure from this shit hole?"

"We can re-board in twenty minutes, we should depart about ten minutes later. Arrival in Seattle Boeing Field at 1pm local. Anything else, Sir?"

"No, nothing we can do till we are on the ground. Damm it! That's all Hamilton" I pace the window, Eliana is playing some phone game about Candy or something. Leia is stiffly standing; Hamilton and Morehouse were rough on her. Good she will obey me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1300pm Seattle Boeing Field

We are circling waiting for a private Boeing Business Jet BBJ, a converted 737. I wish we could buy a plane like that. I watch as the strange colored jet lifts off. What rich uncouth asshole paints his plane gray. Planes should have some flash, like the family colors on my Citation X.


	7. Chp6 Shotgun Der Komisar

Chp06 shotgun der Komisar

The chapel:

I watch the huge crowd file in. Where are all these people coming from? I walk around, talking to people. Most are Christian's employee, a large group of Dr. Grace's, Carrick, and Rays friends and coworkers. I watch a phalanx of Berets march in. What the hell?

I move to head them off. "Gentleman! Can I help you?" I demand: We're very used to military men in beret, the elites.

"I'm General Morris retired, Ranger Association; This is Colonel Sumter, retired, Commander of Washington State Special Operation Association. Lieutenant Colonel McCleod retired British Marines, Head of the Washington State British Military Association. Lieutenant Colonel Tramble retired, leader the BMA=SAS detachment. Who are you?"

"I'm the Baron of Chedworth, Frank Lambert the Second, brother of the bride; the Countess of Lynnwood, Anastasia Lambert-Steele."

"Your Major Lambert's nephew?" Lt. Colonel Tramble in his sand colored SAS beret asks.

"Yes, I am, please take a seat. The wedding starts in about 10 minutes"

"We want to do an honor guard for the bride in honor of her Uncle." General Morris asks without asking.

I look around see Sgt-Major. I point at him, pump my fist in the military style (form on me). He moves quickly to me. I wait till he is here with us.

"Gentlemen, Sergeant-Major Sharp, retired 22nd SAS. G… Sergeant-Major: These gentlemen represent the Local Veteran Associations. They wish to mount an Honor Guard for Anna. Please see if it can be done, if it can then arrange it. Gentleman, I will see you at the reception. By your leave, Sirs." I walk away happy that our Uncle will be remember today. He meant so much to Anna, far more then are father. He would always have a gift for each of us when he returned from overseas.

I stop, needing a moment of calm. Are we really doing this? She known him what hours? But she is sure beyond any doubts. Looking at a stained-glass window of Britannia Saints: George, David, Patrick and Andrew. The Saints of Britannic; Each with sword and shield. I reflect on what this day really means to me. Today Anna, takes control of her future; Frank and Eliana will have to beg her to maintain their lifestyle.

I don't think Christian is going to be easy to control. I smile, looking at Carrick and Ray; so, much like Uncle Robert. What does today mean to me? I will have a place to go, to be myself, free of the restriction of parents obsessed with privilege and avarice perversions. Anna has her books, and now Christian. I have my camera, my paints, my guitar and hopefully Chuckie. The adults can't stand I, We: outshine them and Leia; I would have loved to have toured with the band I help start: They had two songs, I wrote, chart after I was forced to leave. Before the Frank destroyed it. All My dreams are dust in the desert.

Now? I can dream again; I can imagine a future. I no longer need to hide the hoarded bottle full of Downer, no longer fear the continued brutality of that life: I no longer have a reason to end it. I can dream and she is in my dreams.

I feel a deep sense of calm and happiness; The long winter is over. Anna has her soulmates; Mine is waiting in London town. I turn back to the window; how easy to see my ancestors in their noble defense of King and Country. I feel her hands caressing my neck, I moan at the fantasy. Till black hair obstructs my vision, lips take my breath. **SHE'S HERE!**

 **"Charlotte** " I moan Deepening the kiss. Till Elliot and Philip separate us. I hold my girl.

"The bride is arriving. Let's Go." Elliott takes my arm, walking me outside to the side entrance were the bride will enter. The crowd is large out here too. I can see the limo creeping thru the people. I look about me. A group of old men in Sand Berets (SAS) and Green Berets (U.S. SPECIAL FORCES) mingle near the roped off area. As the limo stops. The berets form a corridor to the entrance. A very old man is helped to the limo door.

His Sand colored beret has the 22nd B and 23rd D (Scotland) with a Colonel's rank badge. He pats my head as he shuffles by. A gray haired 22nd SSGT. Beret opens the limo door.

The Colonel shaking at the effort, leans in. "Countess, I'm Colonel Henry Kealy, I have the privilege to serve with your grandfather and commanded your Uncle in the Falklands. On behave of the SAS and U.S. Army Special Forces. Pòsadh Fada is Toilichte (Long and Happy Marriage [Scottish]) Please allow me to assist you from the limo, Your Grace." I quickly wipe a tear. I doubt he can take even my petite sister weight. A not much younger SAS SSgt. helping the Colonel. Extends his hand. Anna takes it and steps from the limo. A full cloak covers her dress. She hugs and kisses the Colonel and SSgt. cheeks.

I step forward, taking my angelic sister hand. The rest of the Beret have formed a corridor to the entrance at attention. A Black Beret (U.S. ARMY RANGERS) steps forward, his right arm gone replaced by a mechanical one.

"Countess, Sgt. Murphy, Joint Team Heller-Four. Your Uncle pulled me from the crash. This is my wife, son and daughter." He indicates behind him. The oldest child is maybe six. They were born after he lost his arm. The wife pushes the four-year-old daughter forward with a bouquet of flowers wrapped in golden ribbons.

She approaches us, tentatively. Anna kneels, the little girl comes to her; she has that way; Like Grandma Lambert had. "Our you a real princess? Like Rapunzel?" the little girl asks

"Today I am. Today my Prince is making me his wife, forever."

"Please accept this wedding bouquet. On behalf of me and my family; We would not be here without the sacrifice your uncle, Major Lambert made." The Sgt. says

Anna takes the flowers, hugs the little girl. Standing she hug the Sergeant. "Thank you, My Uncle believed an officer leads, does everything possible to keep his men alive. He had no doubts when he reentered the wreckage. Thank you."

We walk to the door. Anna turns back to the crowd outside. "I thank you for honoring my Uncle. For assisting me this day: I fulfill his dreams for me. That I marry my soulmate in the Church of England. Please enter the chapel and take a seat. You are **All Most Welcome. T** **ha** **F** **àilte** **A** **ir a** **H** **-uile** **D** **uine** (All Are Most Welcome [Scottish])" curtsy. Rising; She smiles, turns and we enter the Parish office. Inside are the ladies arranging things. I better go find Chuckie. I want her in the wedding party.

XXXXX

Grace-pov

We arrived just before Anna and Abby. We have everything arranged, I hope. Miss Keller, Anna's LA Lawyer is managing thing very well. Anna enters the door, I see the wedding bouquet. O'my how can we make that work.

"Countess, I'm Miss Keller, you're LA Lawyer. I have arranged everything. I see Sgt. Murphy delivered your bridal bouquet. Your speech was very heart felt. Please have a seat. Mia! Refresh Anna's makeup. Let me know if you need anything. Oh! Refreshment are on the desk, please drink or eat something. We have fifteen minutes till the ceremony."

"Thank you, Miss?" Anna asks

"Gwen Keller; since Mr. Grey's COO Roz Bailey wife is Gwen also. I think it will be less confusing if you use my surname. I'm fine with everyone calling Keller."

"Thank you, Miss Keller, My father?"

"The Major is with the father of the Groom, sweating in foyer, greeting the guests to your wedding; We believe it will be standing room only."

"Where did all these people come from?"

"Many are your coworkers at Grey House, The Grooms family friends and coworkers. Your father's friends are here in force. There is a large congregation of military: The commanding General of Joint Base Lewis-McCord, I-Corp commander with commanding officer of 62th Airlift Wing; Along with units' commanders assigned to Ft. Lewis; 1st Special Forces Group (Airborne), 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, 4th Battalion, 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment,191st & 189th Infantry Brigades." (Keller)

"The Officers of the 75th Rangers and 1st Special Force Group will form an arch of swords for your exit from the chapel. Your Uncle was very respect on both sides of the Atlantic." (Keller)

"We have a representative of Her Majesty, the Queen; Dowager Countess of Eldon, Lady Rachel Adela Scott; She resides in Seattle. The Local Government officials and the Consul from San Francisco is here." (Keller)

"I never expect this many people on such short notice?" I wonder how many people are here.

"The chapel holds five hundred, another two hundred standing. There is still another couple of hundred outside, unable to attend. We are making sure that friends have seats."

Anna-pov:

"I have some changes in the bridal party."

"At this late minute?" Keller looks stressed

"Yes, I want Abby to be our Honored guests. Gail is one of my bridesmaid and Jason her escort as Christian best man after Elliot. I also want Roz and Gwen seated with the family. That it." She looks relieved, I notice Gail and Grace dabbing their eyes.

"Anna, I want Charlotte as a bride's maid." Frankie asks

"Charlotte is here, with Philip?"

"Yea, they landed about forty minutes ago to make the wedding."

"That leave one maid unescorted. **Luke!"** Anna yells, Luke who was on the door, rush over.

"Yes Anna?"

"Frankie's girlfriend Charlotte is here and will be a bride's maid. That leave Mia unescorted. You will escort her and be a groomsman."

"Anna!" Mia and Luke bark, I laugh. How anyone is blind to their love is beyond me.  
"Yes, you both will be in the wedding party. By the power of being the **Bride** on my wedding day; I hereby declare you two; Armistice for the duration. Am I clear!"

"Anna, Christian has the right to determine his Groomsmen." Luke tries to talk himself out of this. Not going to happen.

"Do you think Christian would deny me?" Luke face falls. If I ask my husband-to-be, for a moon wedding, he'd be renting the space shuttle. I smile

"Now. You have five minutes put whatever as happened behind you. I want happy Lovey-Dovey People around me today. Shoo, shoo! Go kisses and make up." I push them away. Like they could hide their love. Today is my wedding: I feel the need to spread my fairy bride magical wedding powers around.

Let the others marry and be happy, like Christian and me. I know Elliott and Kate are bound for the alter. If Luke and Mia can work out the problem, they will be wed before next summer. Frankie and Charlotte, MMMM, that's amore sticky wicket. They have been a pair since kindergarten. They already act like an old married couple.

I wonder about Grandma Lambert words on them before she died. _'Anna your brother is young, but his heart is already captured. Most Lambert's once they find their soulmate never let go. My grandmother-in-law decided at ten-year-old to marry my grandfather; she wed at 13 to his 17, before he went to Egypt, to join his best friend_ _Lewes._ _'_

I know in my heart they are marriage bound. Just like I knew when Christian touched my hand to haul me off the pavement. **WE** would be a couple.

I see the party getting set up in the doorway. I stand a drop my cloak, only Kate has seen my dress. Everyone looks stunned at my outfit. I giggle at the stares. My Great-Great-Great Aunt Anastasia was a wild child for 1852. I twirl letting my inner girl cheer a scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail-pov

I was touched, she is making me a bride's maid: Making Jason The Second-Best Man after Elliott. He is Christian's best friend. He was wiping tears as he left to tell Christian. I peek outside, the retired military has a man at every other pew. The pews are crowded. I smile its going to be a good wedding.

I turn back to Anna as her cloak puddles on the ground. WOW! That's what was worn in the 1850's; **WOW.** The backless, deep front V collar strapped pale white silk dress is overlaid by an intricate designed fragile Spanish (Flanders) 'Mechlin' lace. The fine meshed White Blonde with a white threaded rich, density floral pattern with ornamental réseau lace. She is properly covered: all the exposed skin from her wrist to just above her ankles but you can see thru the fine lace to her skin. Together the white silk dress and the white on white lace seem almost translucent.

The white lace covers her dresses plunging cleavage to her belly button, which she as a Ruby jewel in. How will she stay modest? Oh. I see tiny buttons along the dress edge. They tie the lace securely over her breast. The floral design ensures her modest. A white thread embroidered floral design cover her white silk A-line skirt; faint and mysterious. The skirt has slits on each side to her mid-thigh with lace modest panels inside. Leaving the dress with an overall ethereal sublime effect. The dress ends above her ankles encased in Nude stockings. I smile at the effect of the jeweled ballet flats Mia was ogling. The light seems to sparkle around her. She seems ethereal, mythical, angelic.

She twirls showing the wide-open naked back, the collar strap dress's gives, is the same covered white on white. The floral design surrounds a large dragon clutching a rifle, with "RIFLE BRIGADE". The lace with tiny buttons on the dresses edge like the front. The back of the skirt starts just above her tailbone. Her 400-year-old veil is draped back over her done up hair, by four bejeweled hair pins, a vague military badge design.

Around her throat over the silk collar holding up the front of the dress, is a three-inch wide Choker Neckless of blue sapphires and blue diamonds. At her waist, a jeweled medallion of rubies, emeralds, sapphires and blue diamond's hangs just above her V. I look at it hard, there are words formed by the jewels. I think it says 'I forever love you'. Her ears are bedazzled by round large white diamond studs, with an equal size gem sapphires, ruby, and emerald hanging down at different lengths.

I notice the adornment on her left chest. A cloth pair of feathered wings on a parachute, blue color, similar to Jason Jump Wings. A medal of some kind above it. I watch Abby walk up to us, I didn't realize I had walk up to her as well.

She smiles. "Anna's I would like you to wear this." She holds up an old fashion Ribbon watch. Anna nods. Abby pins it on. "It was Helen's. She wore it every day. She taught Anna to tell time with it, when she was two." She turns tears falling. Mia helps her away to fix her makeup. I hand Anna a handkerchief to dab the tears welling in her eyes.

Grace asks "your something old, borrowed, blue?"

"Yes, Grace my families SAS jump wings. This was made in Egypt, the fourth one made from Jock Lewes design based on the on Isis stylized sacred Ibis wings, as depicted on their hotel, the Shepheard's Hotel in Cairo. This badge is larger than the current one: This one is handstitched embroidered in white, light and dark blue thread on a canvas backing. Its, blue, old and borrowed from Frankie. This is _the Elizabeth Cross and Memorial Scroll_ , for being brave in my grief for my Uncle. These rings on my right ring finger are my grandmothers wedding set. This one on my right index is my signet ring, announcing my noble title of Countess."

Xxx

Ray-pov: I stand quietly just inside the room, watching my daughter prepare for her wedding. How thing could have gone terrible wrong yesterday. I think about the anonymous postcard I got in the mail Monday, telling me Annie was in Seattle as Anna Steele. Who and Why are question I need to answer. The break in and everything happening. At least how she has security. Jason is a top-notch guy.

Seeing her now and they, yesterday. I will make her so called father pay for everything he did to her and Frankie. I look at her in the Antique dress; An angel for sure. I focus on the Wedding, but yesterday intrudes on my mind. How close to failure, how sweet the feeling of acceptance and love.

" _Here on merit alone. But her dream is to be a publishing editor. She loves books, loves to help craft others dreams. You can be proud of her. She cares nothing for wealth, social position." I hear Andrea say; are they talking about me?_

 _She walks in the door. Frozen; I fear she will turn and leave. I couldn't take the pain if she rejected me. What is she doing to do? I stare afraid of losing her again._

 _Everyone is frozen._

 _I see Christian's arm around her_

" _Ray?" she whispers nearly a whisper. Please let her be my daughter._

 _I stand, walking to her. Tears streaming down her face. "Annie!"_

 _My voice is horse from the anguish of all those lost years. I feel my heart explode; my daughter in home!_

 _Christian lets Her go to me: She jump into my arms. We hug and cry. I have Annie back in my life. I never what to leave. I look Jason is taking Christian away._

Time to get my little girl married. I never dreamed I would do this, I only hoped to be present. To have a sliver of her life. That was then, today is everything I never dreamed could be. My world is fresh and whole again. I walk up to my Daughter and her friends, family.

Gail is finishing Anna.

"Ladies, its time." I says; I turn to him and Jason.

I take Anna's hand. "nervous?"

"yes, very nervous." Anna says surprising us.

"About marrying?" I ask.

"God no, that I will trip and fall on my face." Anna says contrite.

"Hey, that is a real possibility: Love you but you are so clumsy. If a piece of lint is on the carpet, she'll find it and trip over it." Frankie tease his sister, before his girlfriend hauls him away. I like the girl already.

"Annie, hold my arm. I will make sure you don't fall." I bring the veil down over her face, offers my arm. "Let us begin!"

 **Gail -pov:** Ray has become overnight an integrally member of the family. Another source of leadership and strength we all need. I watch my two bull studs in their Military uniforms. My they look hot. I notice Major Ray's top medal is a DSC with oak leaf cluster denoting a second award. I studied Army Medal to better understand one former Army Captain Jason's Taylor. His top medal is the DSM and Silver Stars with silver oak leave, denoting a second award. Once we get back; we will match Ray with a woman. I can think of a couple off the bat. I should introduce them at the reception.

Jason takes my arm and we walk down the aisle an take our place on the alter. I see Elliott standing tall with Winston on his very fashionable wedding leash, Paws sporting white dress cuffs and a Brioni tux bow-tie, Mia that girl!

I don't see Christian; but Jason's not stressed. He nods towards the piano. I see Christian playing the wedding march for his wedding. I see Anna watching him, the love is so intense I have to look away. It seems an intrusion on their moment.

"Who gives this woman?" The Reverend begins.

" **I do! Her father! I give my daughter in holy matrimony."** He says. Annie is staring only at Christian on the alter step. Ray smiles, picks her up and sets her on the step. Christian takes her hand pulling her close.

The Reverend pushes the bible between them forcing them back. "Let's have a little space till this is over. We are" I zone out looking at Christian face. I don't know if even he realizes he's being married. His eyes are locked on Anna. Elliott leans forward and pluck Christian ear. Starlings the pair. The Reverend repeats "Christian do you take Anastasia has your wife?"

"Sorry, **I DO"** he says blushing

He starts on Anna part. I watch Jason looking only at me. I smile shyly. Till Kate plucks Anna's ear. Bouncing the gems in her ear.

The Reverend tries to hide his grin, at the love-struck couple before him, he repeats Anna question. "Anastasia do you take Christian has you husband?"

" **I DO! Forever!"** She says. Leaning in, I think to kiss him. The Reverend puts the bible between them again. "In a minute please." They realize what they were doing and blush again leaning back. The Reverend finish the ceremony. Where's the kiss?"

"Given the couples intensity. I would like to be the first to introduce Mr. And Mrs. Christian Trevelyan Grey. Christian, Anna PG only in the Lord's House. You may now kiss the bride." Christian takes her in his arms. As she lifted the veil. They kiss like we aren't here; like no one is here except them. I feel Jason hug me and Kiss me; I come up for a breath unaware of where I'm at. O'yea the wedding.

Walking outside, I see them walking with Winston under an arch of swords. Frankie and his girlfriend follow them. The swords are put back in their sheaths. As the limo leaves. I turn to Jason "We have to hurry to Grey House before them."

"No, we don't. The driver has been instructed to take a scenic route; minimum of forty-five minutes to reach Grey House, with those four, I doubt they will notice." Jason says as we walk around the corner to the cars. Loaded up, we drive away I see four buses. "Police didn't want the traffic here to disturbed residents, so we arrange buses from Grey House and the Woodland Park Sports Field parking lot. We paid max receipt today to Monday plus twenty percent to the Woodland Park Zoo. They will have free admission for the weekend."

I look about in the SUV as Luke navigates the traffic to 15th avenue to get back to Grey house. Jason in the passenger seat; with Mia, Roz, Gwen and me in the back. We let Roz and Gwen make out, while Mia and me whisper secret about our guys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian-pov

I hold her in my arms, as the limo cruise thru the city. It seems a long trip. Anna bits my neck. "What?"

"The trip should be shorter to Grey House?"

"Silly, silly husband. We must meander back, so as to allow everyone to get to the reception before us. We must make a grand entrance." Anna purrs in my ear. " **MMMMMM!"** I moan.

If we are meandering then let's enjoy the time. The only problem Frankie and his girlfriend are in the limo. I glance; they are lip locked and making out. Screw it. I nibble and touch my wife. **MY WIFE!** How did fifty shades of f ##$# Ked up misery get luck to have this incredible woman in my life.

I see a faint ghost in the window, MOM? Maybe that is my answer, Ella's in heaven, no longer lost and in pain. My birth mother Ella is making up for my early life. I know she loved me, that I'm loveable. I can't call her just the crack whore anymore. She tried so hard, fail so badly, but she loved me.

My Birth Mother; Ella Martin, I can call you mother. The demons are gone, the need to punish her, myself over the abuse; failing to save her. I wondered after the Great White Pier bench; How do you capture an angel? You don't; she capture's you. In heaven looking down on us; My birth mother has reached out an touched us, to gift us this chance to be happy. I can't think of no other reasons Anna has entered my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pull up the front of Grey House. The crowd is twenty-deeps before you see the Paparazzi. They try to get closer, but the crowd isn't having it. Frankie and Charlotte go first. He dances her down the red carpet. I like that idea. Getting out, I turn to assist Anna. Winston hops out, shakes, snorts: walks midway down the red carpet and sits and raise a paw. A barrage of flash bulb goes off at him. He snorts and prances into Grey House like he's a movie star. We both laugh at him, our dog. I twirl her for the crowd. I take her in my arms; waltz her down the carpet thru the doorway. The crowd cheers us.

Wow, the inside is packed; I see large roped off section for family. The Auditorium that can house eight hundred is standing room. Being tall, I can just see table of food and drink near the far side. We could use drink, moving to the roped area I see a small table with refreshments. Gail hands us a bottle of water. I raise my eyebrow. Anna pops my ribs with an elbow. "Thank you, Gail," she says. God I can barely stand to not be in her.

"You both need to hydrate before alcohol." Gail laughs at us. I have to smile, she takes such good care on me, soon to be us. Maybe more with in the year. We mingle thru the crowd; several security guards keep the process orderly. We come to another roped area, I see my parents moving about. Mom comes over "Good, you're here let me introduce you."

We move thru an informal receiving line. We smile as my parents introduce us to the elites of the city, the British consular up from San Francisco, head of the local British office. The Generals and Commanding Officers of Ft. Lewis. The head of the 1St Special Forces Group here, had Ray as an instructor in Panama. Both Brigade commanders knew Ray and Anna's Uncle in Iraq. Several people are here I didn't know would be here. The Governor, both Senators, The State Attorney General, who's one of Dad's former law partners. A half dozen state legislators are milling about. I run into several Acquaintance from Harvard and high school, well before my last expulsion. After an hour of glad handing and meaningless chatter we escape back to the family. Anna is enjoying herself.

" **TAP! TAP! Usually at these events: The best man will tell embarrassing tales of the groom. I have some whoppers about my kid brother. But I don't want to tell anyone those tales, except my new Sister-in-Law; The** _ **vivacious**_ **English beauty Anastasia; she'll need the blackmail material. But I can't be the jester right now. Christian, since the first time I saw you in that hospital bed, after Mom told me you were my new brother. I looked in your eyes; pain, fears I can't even now imagine, a broken soul. I promised! I would do anything and everything to never see you like that again. Sometimes I failed: sometimes I didn't. Now, I know you will never be alone. Never have that look in your eyes ever again. Your Wife will never let you go to the Dark Side, ever again; even if they have cookies. I love you Christian! I wish you both only happiness and joy for the rest of your life. To Anna and Christian!"** He toasts us from across the room standing on the security front desk.

I love my brother. I see Roz helped up on the desk. Oh boy am I going to get it. **"I would like to turn the newlywed's red in embarrassment with bawdy and indecent tales. But it is time to go to City Hall for the Civil Ceremony. Sorry family only. You are all invited to stay and party. Enjoy this wonderous magical event; The Prince of Seattle has won the beautiful English Countess; Who says fairy tales don't come true. Christian's let move that bride of your before you miss your appointment time. You Muscle boy help me down."** I watch as Elliott foreman Clint helps Roz into Gwen's arms. Before he lets go, he gives Roz a big wet slobbering kiss with tongue on the lips. Gwen smacks him, he grins and give her one. Then takes off like a rabbit with Roz and Gwen in hot pursuit.

I laugh escorting Anna to the elevator to the garage. For our motorcade to City Hall and our honeymoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason pov on the way to Boeing Field:

"Gail did you talk to Anna about it?"

"Yes, Sandy and me explained thing to her. She has lubricates, and stuff for after. We prepare her as well as we can." Gail cuddles into me.

"Good. I dread having this conversation with Sophie"

"Did you talk to Christian?"

"Yes, I had a good talk to him about letting Anna set the pace, and what he's too do. Be in tune to her needs and any discomfort. Above all take it slow and easy. They'll be time for rough stuff later."

"Jason! Rough stuff indeed!"

"Why Mrs. Jones? You never complain if its slow love making or fast hard f #King."

"Yes, but I have experience to deal with your perverted ways."

"Just wait till tonight at the lodge. You'll need to bite a rolled-up sock. I am going to slam, bam you so hard. You'll break every window in the place screaming in ecstasies. Go-Go-Gail!" I love her blush at her sex name. She curls into my arms, as the Boeing Museum passes. Soon the plane, soon the lodge, soon the lady of my dreams and life in my bed.

I watch the kids; they seem so in tune and in love. I think they will be ok. If not, we will help guide them. I smile. Everything is coming up roses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boeing Field

CG pov:

The wedding is over, we've left the crowd: into the air in my jet. Destination; honeymoon at the secluded, isolated, luxurious Indian Lake Lodge, east of Juneau Alaska. We fly into Juneau, seaplane to the lodge. It's an isolated high security lodge designed for privacy; whether personal like us, or government or corporate parties. No cell phone, no WIFI, no TV. Just a log fire, wine and soft blankets to take my lady to heaven.

The staff is eight, with Jason and Gail. We have our own private 60-foot houseboat on the lake. The main lodge has twenty room, four large conference room and full kitchen. Two weeks of Anna and nothing else. Only satellite phone work here an I'm not turning mine on. I hold and kiss Anna's hand. As soon as the seatbelt sign goes off, I'm taking her in back; to our bed.

Must control my lust. She told me, damage her wedding dress, sleep in the dog house with Winston for the month. I rather sleep with her, inside of her. **"MMMMM"** Winston tends to sleep run on his back. Its funny to see his short legs pumping furiously, till they hit your flesh, I trimmed his nails twice over his sleep running.

I look out a see a private plaid painted plane with British markings head into Boeing Field. I have weird sensation it the evil in-laws. But they can't find us for two weeks. If they do, I'm sure Jason knows how to bury the bodies.

The no seat belt sign goes off. Anna hops up "Gail help me change, Christian is too keyed up."

Gail looks at me. "Go on Gail. I plan on loving my wife. No rooming with Winston for a month". They go into the bedroom

"Rooming with Winston?" Jason asks me.

"She told me, damage her wedding dress, sleep in the dog house with Winston for the month. I would take her at her word if I were you. Any thoughts for your wedding and honeymoon." I turn every few second to check the door. Finally Gail comes out, leaving the door open. ?

Jason gets up and takes a heavy case putting it on my bed, opening it up. Where is Anna?

"Anna's taking a shower." Gail tells me, reading my mind. I want to join her, but I can't with them in here.

I watch them pack away Anna wed outfit and jewelry. Jason hauls the case back to the conference table. Padlocks it to the wall. " **KNOCK! KNOCK!** Anna were done." I try to enter, but Gail push me back outside. "Sit. Anna will call on the intercom when she is ready for you." I sit fidgeting what is taking so long? The intercom rings, Finally! Gail answers, smiling.

"Christian, close your eyes count to twenty. They go to the bedroom. Remember be gentle. This is the most special thing you two will ever do together." Gail says calmly to me.

I count to twenty, steadying my heart beat and mind. I stand up and walk to the door. This is it! I open the door and step in, shut the door, lock it before I turn and raise my eyes from the floor. My mind is blank. Just blank. She sits on the bed, legs under her. In a dark blue baby doll. I arrive at the foot of the bed naked. How? when did I?

I slide up the bed, forcing her to her back. Loving her mouth and neck, while my fingers play a concerto on her body. The soft touches, fleet on her clit, the playful pinch of her nipples. Making her pleasure my only goal. I get her sweet breast and sensitive nipples. My finger works their magic. With in minutes she arches and scream my name as the first peaks rise in her. I keep her going till she begs me to stop.

I get her some water. Softly stroking her hair. Letting her start round two. She slinky down, taking my cock in her sweet mouth, all the way down her throat. She pistons me. I move around till she is on my chest. Her sex in my mouth. We sixty-nine till she screams and begs me to fu #$$k her. I maneuver for taking her virtue, let her get comfortable. I slowly, painful slide into her wet tight. " **AnnAAAAAAAA"**

I reach the barrier. I look into her eyes. She nods, I push thru quickly stopping to let her adjust. I bent down taking her lips. "Chris move, finish me." I slowly start to move inside of her. long strokes, build up the rhythm and force. Till she is clawing my back as waves of orgasms take us away. She grabs my hair, pulling my head up. **"I** _ **pant**_ **LOVE** _ **pant**_ **YOU** _ **pant**_ **I'M RIGHT ON THE EDGE! CHRIS !"** I drive in frantic to make her fly.

She tights like a vise on my cock. I can't take it! I shoot as she grinds on me. Riding thru orgasm Hurricane. I see stars and heaven in her eyes.

We wake sometime later. Looking into her blue eyes. "HI" I'm an idiot. Is that the best you can do; Grey?

"Hi, I've been watching you sleep. Wondering if all are times (she blushes bright red) will be like that?"

"God, I hope so, but there won't be any pain next time."

"Let's get a shower. I need to try your kinky things; Care to demonstrate something called doggy style and what is tit fu #King?" she scampers to the bathroom. I start to chase her, looking at the bed, there doesn't seem to have a lot of blood. "Anna are you ok?"

"No, you're not in here with me." I step into the hot shower. "There wasn't much blood?"

"Yea, Sandy said it could be heavy or light or not at all. The ointment helped to lower the pain. She said take it slow and listen to my body."

"I will listen to your body too. It makes my man happy and sore" I love on her neck washing her tits.

"Alright Casanova, my Power Girl Tities are clean. Move somewhere else." She purrs into my ear.

I move my soapy hands lower to her sex. Making sure its clean and well lubricated. "Power Girl Tities?"

"Yes, my siren breast, luring you off your sailboat. Remember?" I bite her ear. "Yes, that idiot brother of mine, Elliott won't let me swim to shore. By the time we got there you were gone with out a trace."

"hmmm let's go for another try, you can do some of your sexpertise on innocent little me." I haul her wet to bed. "you little woman are going to learn a crash course in Mile-High Club requirements"

I ravage her till she screams in need and release. I straddle her stomach, pushing her Power Girl Tities together. Riding my big cock between them "This Wifey is tit fu #King!" I go faster. She leans down her head to lick the tip when it gets near. " **UGHH"** I step back.

She smiles at me "Power Girl Tities fu #King your man. Anna 2 Chris 0." I flip her on her stomach, smack her ass. She arches and moans. She likes it. "Anna? I'm going to give you a pleasure spanking. Ok?" I caress her sweet ass.

" **Yes, yes! Make me yours"** she begs.

I put her on all fours and give her one to the right, one to the left. One in the middle has her arching and begging louder. I wonder how good the sound proofing is in here. " **Sixteen!"** I scream driving into her. she is dripping wet and furnace hot. She clamps onto me. as I loss my mind. Just a driving sex fu #$K machine.

I explode, falling off her and the bed. I can't feel my lower body. I can't see strait. I'll just stay here till I die. I think I'm going to get up off the floor. Aftercare for Anna. But I can't move. Maybe after a nap.

I wake with a start. Anna leaning over the bed, smiles at me. "Can you move?' she asks

"I think so, why?"

"No reason, it's just I can't seem to move any thing on my body but my mouth and eyes. I could use a Pepsi or a Red BULL." She whispers to me. I roll back and forth till I'm on my stomach. I claw my way up with the bed linen. I get to my feet and wish I hadn't. my legs are rubber. I stagger to the mini frig. I don't know if I have Pepsi, I tend to be a Coke Cola guy. Gail magical touch. Half coke, half Pepsi with two birch beer soda. "Anna what is Birch Beer soda?"

"Bring me that. husband!"

I bring them over sitting on the bed, she climbs her way to a sitting position using me. We lean on each other. "what is Birch Beer soda?"

"I'm too tired, babe, I'll tell you later. I want to sleep for a bit." She drains the bottle, hands it to me, laying down. She snoring before her head hit the pillow. I drain my coke, put the trash in the basket. Lay behind her, pulling her back into my arms. spooning with my angel, wife, my everything. I fade into sleep.

The damm intercom is blaring, what is it saying "Chris, Anna, thirty minutes till we land." I sit up watching Anna come chirp from the bathroom, she just showered. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Adonis Christian Grey Sex God if I woke you, we would have to circle for a couple of hours before we could be gurney-off'd the plane."

"Ok! Ok, was it good for you, do you still respect me, now that you've had you wicked ways with innocent little me." I move around the snapping towel.

"No, I don't respect my insolent sex toy! And Christian Grey Esq. nothing on you is LITTLE!" Anna tease me. Laying naked on the bed, giggling. I start for her. "No! shower, seaplane, lodge, house boat no one to bother us for at least a week."

"Yes, you are at my mercy." I twirl my imaginery villain mustache in my best Boris (Rocky and Bullwinkle) accent.

"Shower!" I leave the door open, hoping she'll join me. I'm disappointed till I see the jeans and cardigan. Wow. She is smoking hot. I take her in my arms kissing her. "We better take our seats. Honeymoon starts now." She licks my lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boeing Field Earl-pov

Finally, we are descending, the local security company should have Anastasia under lock and key. We roll to a stop at the private terminal. If we're lucky we shouldn't be here long enough to experience the terminal. I see several Audi SUV waiting for us. Good maybe things are going to be orderly from now on. I abhor chaos.

I step on the tarmac, walking towards the SUV. Two hard men waiting is suits are glaring at me. The older one steps forward. He looks familiar, where have I seen him. I see Frank jr... Walking around the SUV. Followed by that traitor Sharp. Regardless they must have the kids?

"You have my tramp daughter. You were ordered to get her. WELL?"

"Frank, you haven't changed. Anna just flew out. Sorry you missed the Church and Civil ceremonies. Don't worry we taped the ceremonies, you can watch them later. The Blond tall GQ dressed guy with Frankie is Anna's father-in-law, Carrick Grey. He talked a judge into granting him wardship for Frankie. Questions? Maybe shut your mouth your catching flies." The old crew-cut guy laughs at me. How dare he, these people.

" **Who the hell do you think you are!"** I bark, frustrated at the news. She has escaped me. Maybe I can still follow her and get the marriage annulled.

"I'm hurt Frank, really hurt you don't remember me."

" **I'm the** **Earl of Gloucester! Asshole! who are you!"** I am losing it. I can feel Eliana hands trying to calm me. I glare at him.

The tall blond walks up "Well Frank, Earl of Gloucester your reputation proceeds you. I'm Carrick Grey, Anna's father-in-law. This is Roz Bailey my son's COO. Here are the papers granting me wardship for Frankie. Ray; Luke said you have thirty second." The GQ mature model blond guy is sneering at me. Shoving the papers into Hamilton hands. He walks away from me like I'm a commoner.

The old guy punched me. I lay on the tarmac. He leans over into my vision. "Frank, you should always remember the guy you f ##ked over. Who do I know I am, **Anna's step father, Raymond Steele**. **Remember now?"** He moves kicking my balls. I curl into a ball.

When I'm helped to my feet. The bull dyke is smiling at me. "Frank, I am having Sir John Masterson, our European Office Director, move to take control of Anna's inheritance. Sir John tells me, he will start the audit as soon as the Royal Court receive the wedding papers. Which are east bound by courier. So! I suggest you get your creepy little wife and daughter to London, before we impound the Citation X, and sell the old crate. Your big spending days are over. Goodbye.

We stand on the tarmac as the SUV leave. "Hamilton; find out what has happened. Get us lodging, transportation, turn the plane around to fly out at the earliest. We will be in the terminal lounge"

I take Eliana and Leia's hand and drag them after me. Who are these people? Why does Masterson name sound familiar?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrick-pov

I sit next to Frankie in the SUV. We have just left his father on the tarmac. His mother never bothered to look up from her cell phone, even when she put hands on the Earl to calm him. The Sister looked drugged up. I'm thinking Frankie and Anna are the only adults in that family.

Earlier: During the reception:

Charlotte, who prefers to be called Chuckie of all things. Comes up to ask how we can keep Frankie in Seattle. She tells me about his father's abuse, neglect. I seethe over the humiliation Anna and him have suffered. The father doesn't dare get physical with Anna; her Uncle and Governess trained her in several martial arts and weapon. But Frankie is the perfect weapon to control and hurt Anna.

I let Chuckie run down her beau. I go find Judge Henderson. We go grab the British Consular. Working out guardianship for Frankie, to Anna with me as Regent. Philip, Chuckie's brother has evidence email to me. We are protecting Frankie and Anna. Grace is excited to have another child in the house.

Charlotte is demanding that she stay in Seattle. I wonder how their dynamic is. More than boyfriend/girlfriend; almost as if they are married? They are way older than their years. I want to cry over their lost innocent; nothing hurts more than a seeing a child world-wore, no innocents left, no wonder left of life.

I hug him in the SUV on the way to City Hall. Explain his new future. His only worry is Chuckie. We will have to work it out. The ceremony is short, the newlywed's spent close to an hour signing papers. Binding their fortunes and future. We have to delay the flight. I see Jason on the phone. He is animated, in a scary way.

Exiting City Hall, we see four men handcuffed face down on the curb. Welch is arguing vehemently with the Chief of Police. I see my law partner John Thomas talking to the State AG and the District Attorney. He thumbs up. He got this.

On the drive Jason tells me the Earl paid a sleazy bail bondsman to have his bounty hunter crew to snatch Anna and Frankie. I shake my head; Are these people so burnout they don't realize who they are f ##$king with.

We arrive at the Boeing Field. Parks with his arm in a sling, Ray just dislocated his elbow and shoulder. Watches as Reynolds preps the plane's security. Reynolds is going with Kids, Jason and Gail. He whispers to Jason and Ray pointing up in the sky. I hear holding pattern, what are they talking about. We get the kids on board with Gail, Jason, Reynolds. The door closes; as they taxis away.

"The Earl's plane is in a holding pattern till Mr. & Mrs. Grey jet get off the runway. I arranged a private meeting on the tarmac. The ladies will go to Grey Manor. No exceptions! Sorry Grace, Mia, Kate, Abby, Charlotte. No Exceptions!" Luke says unbending.

The lady's leaves, as a gaudy painted Cessna Citation X (Model 750) lands. "That's the family Tartan and Heraldry Colors. We hate it. A month, after Uncle Roberts' funeral; Dad had the plane paint like that. Loud and Obnoxious, just Dad's style.

I make sure my CPO Edward, hold Frankie when I walk up to serve the papers. We leave so Ray can deal his fatherly duty out to the Earl. Frankie and Ray seems still too stressed. I arrange for us three to meet Grace and Chuckie at Chucky Cheese in Bellevue off highway 520 on 148th Ave NW. They have never been. The food is crap, but the games are great. Besides Andrea arranged for Philip and his Lady a romantic dinner cruise on the Sounds.

I watch the city pass by the window of the SUV. It's been a hell of a two days. I'm going to de-stress with Whack-Mole. Imagine the Earl head popping up. Maybe challenge Gracie to Pacman game; She kicks my ass but I love to see her snoopy dance in victory. I hug Frankie to me, he de-ages every mile we travel from his parents. I like this second chance at child raising. Maybe I should talk to Grace about foster or adoption more kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

:::side story to flesh out the Lambert family history:::

during the reception, family area.

I sit with my girl Chuckie on my lap, watching my sister sparkle and smile, enjoying the limelight. With Christian on her arm, she is never unsure or timid. I haven't seen her stiff upper lip face all day. I smile, nuzzling Charlotte's neck.

Christian's Grandmother Theresa, she prefers to be called just 'Grandma T'. I think to annoy her husband, who goes by 'Grandpa T'. This is a very loving and eccentric family. I like it a lot.

"Frankie dear, is there a history about the dress." Grandma T asks

"Yes, Grandma, a history and curse: The hairpins holding the veil are jeweled regimental badges key in the family history. 95th Rifle Brigade, 30th (Cambridgeshire) Regiment of Foot, the 38th (1st Staffordshire) Regiment of Foot, and Rifle Battalion each played a role in shaping the family and the curse.

The first Anastasi's grandfather commanded 2nd battalion of 30th (Cambridgeshire) Regiment of Foot at the Battle of Saint Cast, before the battle he met the 20-year old daughter of the 1st battalion commander of the 38th (1st Staffordshire) Regiment of Foot.

They were conveyed to the French coast battle by Naval Captain Pigot, Chuckie and Philips ancestor, on the HMS York, a 60-gun fourth rate Ship of the Line, who took them off the beach during the withdraw, married them in Portsmouth Harbor before they disembarked. They had only one son, Devon. He had two children a boy Devon II and the first Anastasia. We are at time a very military family.

Our so many greats ago Aunt, the first Anastasia, was very much a modern woman, trapped in Victorian morals. She decided to marry against her father wishes; The fifth son of a landless, industrialist North Umbria Baron, who had served under Wellington's Spanish campaign in the 95th rifle. Her groom-to-be bought a lieutenant's commission in the newly formed Rifle Brigade reinforced for the Crimean War.

The first Anastasia's brother, had several servants beat the man she would marry. Then forced him to join the Rifle 1st Battalion sailing within a fortnight to fight in the Crimean War.

She secretly commissioned the dress to shock and humiliate her father and brother. The design on the back, a Victorian dragon with the Rife Brigade underneath. Was meant as a slam on her father and brother who turned down military service, while her husband served in that unit. She was married, publicly the Sunday before he shipped out, in the families Parish Church without warning. They left the church to overnight outside Portsmouth, before he sailed that Tuesday.

He was left in Istanbul, dealing with the regiment's logistic train. Great Aunt Anastasia pissed off about her father's attempt to annul the marriage. Hop the first ship to Istanbul. Arriving she discovered him in his hotel room shacked up for several weeks with another woman.

The families famous temper and violence rose up. Family lore says she slashed the other woman's face cheek to cheek. Cut hubby's wanker in half as a warning, with the rest to go if he cheated again. He arranged to go to the front, where he assumed, he would be safer.

The allies were marching on the Port City of Sevastopol. The allies' assault over the last natural defensive position before the city, the Alma Heights. During the river assault over the Alma river; Leading up to the battle for the heights. He was struck by several Rifle balls in the groin. He died in the Alma river. The curse is that if the bride wears the dress, husband cheats fate will not forgive him.

Anastasia stayed in Istanbul for twenty-five years, before coming home for her father funeral. Her brother proved to be a drunk, gambler, and womanizer. During her exile in Turkey, her husband's family suffered losses; which meant the industrial factories and mills were her's; making her very wealth. Family lore said she had a consort, a commoner, a businessman who was director of her companies. He's buried next to her in the family plot. They lived together in sin for forty years.

Her brother the Earl had two children; a Boy Devon III and daughter Clary. They travel to Istanbul for her to raise when they were five and three. Because her worthless brother could not. When Devon III married, he named his first daughter after the woman who raised him and his sister.

The second Anastasia, married a captain in the 94th Foot Connaught Rangers, she wore the dress. The man was unfaithful, he died in the 1880 at Bronkhorstspruit. She wore it a second time in 1910 to an officer of the Royal Navy. She was 50; he the 55-year-old Captain of CGS _Stanley_ , Canada first Ice breaker. He was the second son of a Canadian mining millionaire. They died childless in 1920's in the South Pacific during a typhoon.

All that wealth landed on great-great-great grandfather Devon III, who served with Churchill in the 1st and 2nd Boer wars. He died of a heart attack in WWI on the way to Egypt. Who's only worth anything grandson join Lewe's in Cairo, in WWII to form the SAS.

The sapphire in Anna belly button is the same one the second Anastasia wore at her second wedding. She had the hair pins made as well. Unfortunately, the veil was lost in the Attic of the London house. It was not recovered till grandmother found it for her wedding.

The Choker was a present from Prince Albert, to the first Anastasia for saving one of his children at the pools in Bath. Strangely: She kneed Prince Albert in the balls at a Royal Ball; family legend says he said something unkind to his wife Victoria, who was a personal friend of hers.

Clary wore the dress for her wedding, causing more of a scandal then the first Anastasia. She married a commoner. A Structural Engineer for the Canadian railway. She commissioned the medallion for her wedding. She lived to see great-Grandfather join the Army. She died a week after her husband; Their three great-grandson all died in WWII during the Battle of the Bulge; Ending the last Canadian branch of the family

The jewels in the medallion reads "I love you forever" the back has an inscription as well "To the very last breath, beat, to the last thought, you are my one and only." The earrings Grandmother had made when Anna turned thirteen. If you look closely you can see the words in scripted on them 'I, diamond; love, ruby; you, emerald; forever, sapphire." Written on each gem in descending order. It become the female motto of the family.

Grandmother gave Anna her original wedding ring set to wear for luck. Like she needed it. The Family believes that wearing the dress insures fidelity. The veil insures fidelity and soulmate. The hairpins a path to our past. The medallion, well the family lore says wearing it is a f #$K you I'm marrying him anyway with or without your permission. So, that the history of her wedding outfit. Questions?

Mia smiles "The shoes?"

"The shoes, Anna and Grandmother design them as her addition to the outfit, as the third Anastasia." I cuddle Chuckie. She's heard the stories.

Grandma T is petting my arm, tears in her eyes. "Frankie that is a family history to be proud of. Never let the loser relations' drag you down. You and the good members of your family are respected, loyal, and loving. Hold those people in your heart. Never let the others in. now let Charlotte go and get me a wine spritzer please."

I look at her, as Chuckie get off my lap. Smirking at me, "Go we are doing girl talk about you and rest of the guy's in the family. You don't want me telling about the horse at Lake House, do you?"

"Yes, mama right away. If you do, I'm not coming to your birthday." I smirk back planting a fleeting kiss on her lips. I dance away to the refreshment table. I stare at the three-huddle close, conspiring pranks awaiting us are being hatched. I wonder if I need protection from the females in my new life. I laugh. They may dent me, but never break or really hurt me. I guess I should ask Elliott how to handle these loving women, I only know how to deal with my parents and Leia.

Shit! Elliot just climb on a desk with a microphone.


	8. Chp7 Indian lake

Chp6 Indian lake.

I lay my head on Christian's shoulder, eyes closed relaxing in his arms and safety. Safety I used to think that would be my happy place; a safe place, a safe man, a safe life. Now I want more: love, family, children. Everything! We have the money, the love, I have men to defend me.

Ray, my step dad: no Ray my daddy, the father I deserve, need. He sees me as his daughter, not just adopted or step but his daughter. From now on Frank is just a sad memory of a lost cause; the last emotions I held for him are gone, with those men handcuffed outside of City hall. Ray never stopped loving me, or checking on me. I didn't know Frank had him banned from England. Miss Keller will see about lifting that.

I cuddle into my husband's warmth. I knew coming to Seattle would be a change for me, a chance to earn my place in life, a career. I never dreamed how much Seattle has changed me in the weeks I've been here.

I have dance and sung openly in the street, goofed with friends in a café; I have real friends! Real honest friends who care about me, because of who I am, not what I have or titles I carry. My first and best friend Kate, she drags me into being a normal twenty-two; daring and adventurous while I ground her in common sense. My friends give me the courage to open up and be me.

My big clown bear of a brother-in-law; Elliott soon to wed my BFF. God, I love to say that "BFF". They make a great duo, class clowns gone wild. They still retain their passion and loyalty for family, friends. To Christian and me; Sadness never gets a chance with them around. They never allow anyone to be down. When we get back, we will see who is the loudest couple in the bedroom.

I have a true mother figures back in my life again; since Helen died. Hell! I have two mothers to help me grow, Gail and Grace are in my new life, now in Frankie's also. Not because they have to but because they want to. I love Abby, but she always been the doting Aunt to Frankie and me. Carrick and Ray are trusted male father roll-models for Frankie and me to some extent. They look at Kate, Frankie and me like we are the best thing in their life.

Mia is a fireball of energy, passionate and loyalty to family. I like her a lot, a fitting sister-in-law. To replace my evil half-sister. We will get into so much trouble, I know it. My girlfriends! I can't get over the fact **I have girlfriend!** We four musketeers: Kate, Mia, Andrea, me. We will drive the men in our life's nuts for sure. A very happy thought. A dream I never knew I had; never knew I needed. I grab it with both hands, safe in my loving husband of a few hours' arms.

The couples: Mia and Luke, Elliott and Kate, Andrea and Barney, Frankie and Charlotte. My world has grown bright and wonderful. We have found are place in the world; in time and space. Loving and being loved. A real family!

Christian's pseudo parents Jason and Gail are with us. More vacation for them then us. Besides Jason would never leave Christian unguarded. I smile at our good fortune to have people who love us unconditional, even when we screw up.

The Seaplane is drifting thru the magical wooded coastal mountains, soon to land on secluded Indian Lake, southeast of Juneau in the Alaska Panhandle. How rapidly events conspired to place me here in this plane with this man I love. Who loves me. I remember last Friday, Jason grabbed me after lunch to have a talk.

 _In the security room, third floor:_

" _Miss Steele. We met in church. I'm Gail fiancé and head of Mr. Grey personal security. I asked you in here to discuss a few things. Please sign this NDA, it covers the Grey family private life."_

" _Jason, I remember you and Gail. Why do I need this, I already signed one here at work?"_

" _Has I said Miss Steele."_

" _Please call me Anna."_

" _Alright Anna, the company NDA doesn't cover Mr. Grey's personal private life nor his family's. This one does."_

" _All right. I'll sign the NDA on Grey and his family's personal life; a little late."_

" _Since you are spending time with Mr. Grey's Parents and brother you may hear things; that are best not propagated in public. They consider you a trusted friend."_

" _I consider them more than friends, I really feel part of their family and life." I look at him, where is this going?_

" _I know they are trying to match you with Christian." Jason looks embarrassed, why? Was it that thing Elliott told me last week at Sunday dinner. His brother alternate life._

" _If this is about Grey's personal preference?"_

" _You know?"_

" _I need a blank NDA for you to sign, Jason."_

" _MY NDA covers this."_

" _Like you said; that NDA's covers the company and Grey family. We need one to discuss this; to cover my secrets." He walks out returning with a printed NDA with our names reversed from the one I signed at the start of this meeting. We both sign the NDA._

" _Elliott told me last week about his Alternate lifestyle, how regardless of his parents matchmaking; to steer clear of him"_

" _He told you what Christian does?"_

" _No, he said it was nothing I would want or enjoy. Is he into Furies or Drag?" God, I hope it's something not going to break Graces heart._

" _No, he's a Dominate. In BDSM."_

" _He's a sadist, Elliott was right. I'm not going to allow anyone to beat me. Been there; suffer it already!"_

" _It not like popular culture makes it out."_

" _Stop Jason! I'm fully aware of the sadistic BDSM. My father is weak willed narcissist, coward who fancies himself a Dominate to hide his sadism. My mother, who's dead and my stepmother Cruella are switches. I will never allow myself to be beaten, humiliated or degraded by any man!" I redden in anger, I want Adonis to rip open the door and take me from this confession. Emotions I don't want people to see are rising dangerously within me. "never again" I whisper!_

" _Anna, please calm down. It's only a matter of time before you two meets. Like Elliott, I warn you. But Christian is a good guy; he's trying to leave that shit behind; hasn't practiced it since before last Thanksgiving."_

" _The ex-girlfriend who blew her brains out after taking Andrea hostage. She told me, it still causes her nightmares even now."_

" _I didn't know that? I'll see about her getting more counseling, maybe get Barney to take her away for a couple of weeks. Thank you for telling me."_

" _I didn't mean to tell you, it just slipped out, I betrayed her confidence." I blush at my mistake; I hope it doesn't cause Andrea more pain?_

" _I will make sure to be very tactful; you're not betraying your friend. You're getting the her the help she needs." He sounds so fatherly._

" _Ok, on the subject: I know I will meet Christian at some point; I don't plan on dating him, being with him so I understand the warning. Anything else?"_

 _He has a look like he doesn't believe me. He looks like he wants to ask more questions. Well Jason Taylor, head of Christian Grey's personal Security; there is only one man I want; Adonis,_ _ **My Mr. Darcy**_

 _I leave the room, happy its Friday. I'm relieved Grey doesn't come to church or dinner at Gracie's._

I rewind to the days; things started to change to the day everything changed. The day I dared to believe my fantasy would become true. 

_We were sunbathing in our bikini tops and short-shorts at a park near the Union Locks. A nice secluded patch of green grass shelters, screened by heavenly scented flowering scrubs. Enjoying the sun. I'm drawn to a gorgeous custom built twenty-foot sailboat tacking towards us. I always want to sail, but Frank refused to allow it. I remember fishing with Ray on lakes, the peace and tranquility. The boom is flipping to the other side, the change of direction taking them away from us. I see a copperhead man, at the tiler. A blond surf dude guy is point at us. He staring at me. How I wish he was Adonis. Wait it is him! "Mr. Darcy" whispers from my aching lips._

 _I laugh and wave. Blond Surfer dude stands next to him: Bows, laughing, then thumbs up. I look at Kate, she flashing them her girls._

 _ **"KATE!"**_ _She smirks at me, raising an eyebrow. Putting her top back on. "Come on give him a show."_

 _I blush beet red. Shaking my head no. I have never done this. Any close to this! I'm not sure I should? But it him. Adonis, my dream man. I don't want to be afraid anymore, to dare everything to have a normal life. I check about; no one's around or can see me but Adonis and Surf boy on the boat. I raising my bikini top. I close my eyes. blush even deeper, my face is on fire. Pulling it back down in place. I stare out at him. I'm stoked by his reaction. He almost fells overboard or maybe was diving to swim to shore and make me his. I can dream a little dream of him._

" _ **Damm! Girl!**_ _You cause Him to almost fall in._ _ **Power Girl Tities"**_ _Kate smiles. She hi-fives me. I check around to make sure no one saw. I shyly wave to him. "Let's go before Adonis comes back" I lose my nerve._

" _Hey! What? Adonis? Do you know him? Spill it Anna. Come on tell me the deeds?" I don't say a word. Just walk away beet red. Knowing I just flashed a guy, I kissed weeks ago. I don't know his name, married, single; I hope to god he's single. "He must be someone special to put that shit eating grin on your mug?" I look at my reflection in the car window, beet red cheekes, wildly uncommon happy smile, i.e. shit eating grin, check._

 _Kate pleas, begs, argues and demands the whole ride home._ Now I sit cuddle in his arms, flying to our honeymoon. I wonder we'll be on a house boat; Will my Power Girl Tities send him diving overboard. I must find out, maybe try some sex in the water, like I saw at Cote d'Azure. I giggle at my naughty thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

forty minutes later:

Today has been dreamy from the wedding, reception, escape to flying in a seaplane to a secluded honeymoon. Just Yesterday my world changed for the better.

I watched in the mirror window ghost like reflection of me; the hidden exiled scared little girl emerges from her hermitage, basking in the sun of a new family and a new husband; So long has my winter been, so swiftly spring and summer have come to fruition in Seattle. Petting my smart little white-furred clown, I named thee Winston. The good and loyal. He saved us both.

 _I feel paws on my legs. I look down into Winston face, happy face; happily hugging him. I look up into Adonis smoldering grey eyes flecked with green and gold. Copper hair messy, I want to run my fingers thru it. I want him to possess me. I stand, unsure if I should or what to do?_

 _He steps into me, cupping my head, taking me to heaven with just his lips. I melt into him. I could live here forever._

" _Mr. Grey?" I hear my asshole boss._

 _I lean back, looking at him, the Savile row suit. A four-thousand-dollar suit. Jason the body guard and the way everyone is open mouthed gaping at us. I lean back down, forehead to his chest, taking his breath. I smile._

" _Babe?" He whispers._

" _Anna."_

" _Christian, my fallen angel."_

" _We should go somewhere private? To talk I mean? Adonis?" I blush at my kinky thoughts. Visions of lazy wildflower meadows summer day, naked on a blanket. Wine, snacks and just us. Just Us. Making love in the sunshine. Or on his office desk, hard and fast. I flash to visions of me naked, against his office window, pounding me into orgasmic neverland._

 _I move, backing away, grabbing my bag, hooking his arm. I lean on his shoulder. Walking our dog. Winston is strutting to Christian's office. My men. We go to his office on the top floor. I realize he's my boss. Christian Grey. I don't care he's my bosses, bosses, boss. He's my angel, Adonis, my dream come true; maybe he is my prince happily ever after. Mr. Darcy. I pray so._

 _Entering his office, he locks the door. I drop my bags on the end table next to the couch. I sit on one side; he moves to sit next to me._

" _Christian_ _ **NO!**_ _Sit over there. Yes, I mean it." After he sits, looking scared; I hate I've made him scared and unsure._

" _Anything to tell me before I decide if this will work?" His eyes flash; pain, anger, suffering._

" _I used to be a sadist into BDSM. An incident happened with a former sex partner, here in fact that made me realize it no longer suit my needs and wants."_

" _When your submissive killed herself in this office."_

" _yes, you don't seem surprised?"_

" _My father is weak narcissist, coward who fancies himself a Dominate to hide his sadism. My mother, who's dead and my stepmother Cruella are switches. I will never allow you to beat, humiliate or degraded me."_

" _I understand; if you don't want to be here, I understand." He looks broken, terror hardens his face breaking my heart. I caused him pain. I hurt for my failure_

" _I'm here, I want to understand. I want you."_

" _You know I was adopted. My life before the Grey's was bad. It left me with_ _Haphephobia_ _" I nod "My birth mother Ella was a crack whore, she neglected me; her pimp did this" he takes his suit coat and shirt off. I see the round burns. I've seen Eliana's subs have them. "I can't stand anyone to touch my chest or back; until you came into my life. You can touch me an it doesn't hurt"_

 _I need to show him, tell him. I understand all too well. I stand and raise my skirt, turning my back to him, pulling my panties down. "_ _ **WHO DID THIS TO YOU!**_

 _I straiten my cloths, sitting next to him. Safe in my release of a dark secret; I know he will keep them safe, even from me. "When I came back to England and Frank after Ray. He sent Helen, My Governess into town on a bullshit errand. He grabbed my hair dragged me into his torture room. Ripping my clothes off. He tied me to his Saint Andrew Cross. With Eliana and Leia watching. He started by pouring hot wax on my chest and face. He laughed and got hard doing this to his own daughter." I shake in hurt as the memories spark physical pain; remembering the pain. Christian hauls me into his lap, healing me. I turn into his naked chest kissing the pain away_ _ **. I AM SAFE HERE IN HIS LOVE**_ _._

 _Love? Yes love! I love him! With my whole being. I love him!  
"He took a cane from a rack. Smiling he shoved in my mouth, telling me not to drop it or he would rape me. He uncuffed me from the cross. He hung me from the ceiling. He stuck a finger inside of my behind. I dropped the cane. He picked it up. Spinning me around, he began hitting me. Mostly on my back, but my chest and face. He stopped, when I stopped spinning. Leia was holding the cane; Eliana instructed her on how to hurting me. They both got off hitting me. I saw Frank come towards me, naked. That's when Uncle Robert arrived. I don't remember much except waking up in a private hospital on the Irish west coast. _

_When I return three month later, Frank, Eliana and Leia were exiled to our house in Scotland. When they return six months later, Frank was still in a chest cast, had both legs in those metal braces above the knee. He worn them for two year. Frank was three inches shorter and missing two ribs. He explained he was drugged out of his mind, didn't know what he was doing. Begged me too forgiveness; I forgave him." I kiss his scars making them better and making mine disappear_

" _It lasted till Uncle Robert's next deployment, but Helen, Grandma and Jorge my CPO were on watch. He could yell, belittle, humiliate, but never again did they touch me. I either stayed at Uncle Robert house outside Hereford or Grandmother's at_ _Swainswick. But they both died. I was to old and trained to beat me, so he and Elaina used guilt and public isolation to make me bend to their wish's. Till Leia at Easter decide to sell me for a triple gangbang with a half dozen men. I decide to escape and come here. Where a copperhead jogger stole my heart and soul." I kiss him. We stay that way for a while._

" _What are you guilty about?"_

" _I have a brother whose 13. Eliana had a C-section, looked once. Never held him, cared for him and really didn't care till he was 9. When Chuckie his bud; beat her with a volume of_ _Shakespeare's_ _The Taming of the Shew_ _. For encouraging Leia to throwing him down a set of stairs. If I misbehaved, Frankie gets_

 _punished. So, I had to be perfect."_

" _Your very close to your brother?"_

" _Yes, very close; I feel almost all the time like his mother. I was nine years old when he was born. The Governess hired for him, left him alone all night while she partied. So, Helen brought him to me. I raised him from four month to today. I'm the one he runs to for comfort, love. I'm all he has for a real loving family."_

" _Anna! You are never alone again. You have me. My family. Jason and Gail. Kate and Andrea"_

 _His face lights up like Christmas when I smile at him._

" _Anna, we'll get Frankie out of there, your safe here. Why didn't you go the police?"_

" _That's a problem? Do you have your laptop?" He gets up and brings it from his desk._

 _He watches me pull up that damm_ _Forbes_ _heiress list. I go to number 25._ _Sitting back allowing Christian to see all the baggage I bring. He leans back, looking at me with something I don't know in his eyes._

" _Countess? do you have to quit when we marry?"_

" _No silly, that was overturned with Princess Diana. You're my consort. It doesn't bother you I'm titled and rich?" He laughs pulling me onto his lap. Kissing me into mellow nirvana._

" _I'm wealth, your wealth: I could care less. I like doing my job, I'm good at it. You like doing yours according to Barney, Andrea and Roz. Your very good at it, Andrea suggested you to replace her assistant two weeks ago; for some reason Jason held it up. I wonder?"_

" _Don't you dare; Taylor was looking out for both of us. He didn't know what your intentions were and my background check had a bunch of red flags. So; till Winston's doggy matchmaking; he kept us as separated as possible. We have great friends."_

" _Yes, we do babe. Even when we're stubborn and thin-skinned. Now all our secrets are out. Countess can you please corrupting me with your continental ways." He starts to drag me in too make-out. I'm thrilled, but one secret remains. He stops. What?_

" _Anna are all our secrets out in the open. Your eyes tell me everything."_

" _I know guys like you like experience girls."_

" _I'm not most guys. Please tell me?"_

" _You had your touch issues, I had to keep my virtue intact." I blush tomato red, keeping my eyes on his sexy chest, I long to suck his nipple. I look up into eyes staring at the wall. Lost somewhere? I pull his face to mine "Sorry"_

 _He snaps back into the here and now. "never be sorry for keeping your gift special. I'm happy and proud you will gift me this most intimate and personal moment. I'm also terrified I will hurt you, I've never had a virgin. I will make our first time incredible."_

" _well that settle" I stand up go to the phone, see the right speed button. "Hi, Andrea. Could you bring in some water and snacks. I'd also like my laptop. I'll be working the rest of the day with Christian. Bye" I saunter to the door and unlock it._

 _Strutting back to my boyfriend, fiancé, trying to do the sexy walk Kate was teaching me. I think I've got it; his eyes hooded, he's panting, his pants are tented in the right place. Almost to him, I have to find the flaw in the floor. I trip and land on top of him. I blush red. "Why Countess control yourself the staff will be here in no time." We laugh. I kiss down his chest, sucking his nipples. I rule as his hands find me._ _ **YES!**_

 _A knock has us scrambling to dress. I get to the door, opening to Andre pushing a cart with drinks, nuts, cookies with two silver covered bowls. I wonder what in those? "Here Anna." She hands me my laptop. She leaves I lock the door. I turn to Chris looking sexy without his shirt. I remove mine and my bra. I push the cart to the couch._

 _I lift the lids. OK someone is really pushing our relationship. To bring my favorite desert in the world. I see one of the bowls has a battery powered heating element. I put them on the coffee table. I sit on his lap enjoying the skin to skin feel. "Cookie, nuts, ahh pastries?"_

" _right like you want any of that. What's in the bowls?" He teases me. Well I was teasing him._

" _The bowls wouldn't interest you. They are too common for you."_

" _Why do I get the feeling you don't want to share; what is in the bowls?"_

" _It's mine and you can't have any." He smirks at my statement, what can he do?_

 _He's tickling me. Holding me to him. I squirm as he finds my surrender spot._

" _Alright I'll share; I don't like it but I'll do it._ _ **Huff**_ _" blowing the hair from my eyes; I kiss him, hoping distract from my bowls._

 _He shifts and lifts the lips. Assorted fruit and creamy melted dipping chocolate. My chocolate!_

" _Ok! I see our first fight. Who gets the biggest and last piece of chocolate in the house. Please share with me." He uses those sad spaniel puppy begging eyes. He's been practicing with Winston._

 _I laugh and take a strawberry, dip it in the chocolate reaching to his mouth he takes a bite. I eat the rest. Heavenly in my mouth. I can't wait to taste his big cock. I wet at the possibility of giving my first blow job. Will I be any good at it, or sex for that matter? I thank god Kate has those women magazines on how to do everything in sex. I'm not sure about allowing him to backdoor me, yet._

 _We eat the fruit, the chocolate, finishing using our fingers. He gives me my first orgasm sucking and making love to my breasts. I just want to be everything for him. He leads me into his ensuite, we strip naked, get in the shower. I love his washing my body, hair. I return the pleasure. He's rock hard, that must be uncomfortable. I'm just not ready for sex or blowjob. I wash him, making a special effort to clean his little man. I start stroking him. I'm giving him a hand job. Wow your on-fire girl_

" _Yes! Yes Babe! Long and slow. Yes! Yes! Use your hand, play with my balls." I do as he commands me. I love the feeling of him in my hands. He rains kisses on me. He pulls back, I realize I'm stroking him hard and fast. Shit should I stop? Slow down?_

" _Yes Anastasia! I'm coming! I look down to find him shoot he male cream on my stomach. Boy that a lot. He near faints on me. "Wow Babe that was amazing!" He leads on the wall and me. I wash him off me, feeling sad I didn't taste him. I look up; his eyes are alight in fires of us. I kiss him. "We have work to cover before play time."_

" _Anna if you're not ready for more. I understand, we'll take it slow. Just tell me, straight out"_

" _I'm not ready for more just yet. I want more but we need time to adjust before we make love." I blush. He dry's my hair and braids it. Wow very talented, I'm not going to ask how he got it, nope not going to ask._

" _Mia, taught me. Mom was busy getting Elliott and Dad ready. She didn't have time to help Mia. So? I did". 0h_

" _We both seem to have had a hand in raising our younger siblings."_

" _your lucky only one brother to raise. I had Elliott and Mia!"_

" _Isn't Elliot older?" I ask confused_

" _You've met Elliott does he scream mature or his age?" He smirks at me_

" _Point well made, Adonis" I smirk back we lay about the couch working on our laptops. At some point I nod off. I wake to Chris big tool my head cushion. I smile up at him. I shift till my head is on his chest. I listen to his steady sleeping heartbeat. I am at peace for the first time in my life. When I stumble, he will save me, pick me up, wipe off the dust and dirt. I want everything I dreamed about him to be true._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The seaplane float low over the Tongass National Forest into the Long Lake valley. The Glaciers on the peaks feed the lakes: A deep turquoise blue water mirrors the seaplanes passage. I marvel at the peaks even with my eye. We bank east and drop into Indian Lake Valley. We land eastward and taxi back to the southwestern shore. The main lodge is hidden nestled in the trees along the shore. Buildings seem organic, part of the forest. It belongs in the wilds of Alaska. We pull up to a floating dock. Once deplaned; We standing on the shore, arm in arm. I can see our houseboat about halfway up the lake. The water looks beautiful, I wonder if we can swim.

"The lakes shallow where the houseboat is, forming a warmer layer near the surface. Swimming is best in the afternoon, let the sun warm up the water. We do have a heated indoor pool in the Lodge. I'm Jud Morris, the caretaker and general butler of the Lodge. Welcome to Indian Lake Lodge. Please come up to the main lodge, the wife has made dinner. She studied in Paris, unfortunately she married me. So, she loves to show off her talents every chance she gets." He indicates us to path flanked by Totem poles in the classic Inuit style.

"Christian's sister just finished her culinary school in Paris. Do the figures mean anything?" (pointing at the Totems)

"Yes mama, the right one forbids people with evil in their heart to enter. The left is a welcome to all who seek peace. Mostly we have high level government or corporate groups. You're only the second couple to use the houseboat. The first couple was here after renewing their vows at thirty years, a second honeymoon."

We walk around a bend in the path to see the three-story log lodge. Modern and rustic; Elliott would love this mix of natural and modern. We enter a grand foyer, Jud as he like to be called directs us to a small dining room on the third floor. A vista of the lake and glaciers greets us. His wife is a bubbly happy lady, the kind with a well spring of happiness to spread around.

"Your luggage has been sent to the houseboat. The frig and freezer are full stocked. Call on the radio or stop by the lodge if you need anything. The house boat is moored to pilings about fifty feet from shore. It has an electrical feed from our grid here. We have solar and wind with a propane backup generator. The houseboat has solar cells and a backup generator. I managed to install a doggie ramp from the swim deck for your buddy. The railing gates should be closed at night. Raccoons and other animals have been known to swim out to houseboats in the region."

"I made sure you have a week's supply of fresh produce, use any of the meats and fish in the freezer. I had Thomas, our security guy takes some fresh bread out just before you landed. Those staying in the lodge; the north wing is staff, please ring the bell at the corridor entrance. Your man Reynolds will be in the room at the main hall junction across from Thomas. Mr. And Mrs. Taylor are in the presidential suite of the south wing. After dinner Jud will motor you newlyweds out to start your honeymoon in peace." Jud's wife Isabella interjects. Her happy nature is infecting us already.

We smile, Chris squeeze my hand, I'm giddy with anticipation. The Mile-High badge only whetted my appetite for my husband. I smile at him. His face goes blank! What the hell? I look around the table. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if your husband had any firearms experience; There is a 12ga shot gun in the main lounge and one in the bedroom. The rare time a bear might venture out to the houseboat. He seemed shocked by my question?"

"My husband doesn't have any experience with firearms. He had a bad experience last year involving a gunman. I have a great deal of experience: My dad is a former US Army Officer and My late uncle commanded British SAS detachments in Iraq and Afghanistan. So. We will be fine. I'm sure Winston will keep the bears at bay. Won't you my little man." Shifting the conversation to safer topic. Winston sensing a table scrap stands up on my leg. With sad puppy eyes. I feed him a small piece of carrot. He loves vegetables and fruit.

Leaning into me "Thanks baby for saving me. I didn't think about bears and guns." I turn into his lean and tongue his ear. "I'll protect you from the big bad bears, if you protect me from everything else."

"Always Angel! Always"

"Since the meal is done, an you two are overheating. I suggest Jud takes you two to the houseboat. Before you set the lodge on fire. Shoo children. Shoo" Gail laughs thru her speech. I take Christian hand. We wander thru the lodge to the boat landing. Sunset is fast approaching. We kiss till Jud and Jason cough several times. "What I'm on my honeymoon. Jason shouldn't you be with Gail; your off duty." Christian asks.

"I'll be returning with Jud, I want to check out the layout. Besides Gail is doing those female things to drive me bonkers." He says unable to hide his smile at Gail's naughty surprise. I bet he's going to bonk her all night. Hell, I plan on getting no sleep tonight, except from passing out in orgasmic multiples. Because my Christian is going to be bonking me all night.

The boat is a sixty by thirty-meter barrage. Two floors with a wide patio on each level. Over the top patios a striped red and blue metal roof. I see four chimneys, two over the patios. The window are huge picture windows with a silver film. I bet it's one way. No one can see me chasing my naked husband around the boat, **unmmm** I want that.

We cruise to a stairway with non-skid steps mount on the side up to the patio. A Winston's doggie ramp covers a quarter of the step's width, with serious non-skid flooring it snakes the short space around the stern to a submerged wooden deck off the back of the barge. "That the swim platform, I checked your dog should be able to stand on it comfortable. The ramp leads to the stairs he should with a little practice get the hang of things. The lower patio can be in closed with plastics window rolled down."

A small propane fire pit with a small rail mounted propane grill, greets us around a small two person bistro set on the lower patio. Winston runs over to patch of fake grass with a little red fire hydrant: walking over, I seeing a locked baby's diaper trashcan and a hose. I notice the grass sit in a pan with a drainage spout over the side. I peer over the railing. The spout goes into a long gym bag size pipe ending just above the water. I wonder why?

"My brother-in-law invented that for boat owner with dogs. The fake grass is hose down, the water flows out of the pan and into a three-stage filter: The barrel on the side; good for about thirty days. Output water is ten time cleaner than required. The diaper-pail is one of those odor trapping ones so doggie bags in there and not the waterless toilets." Walking into the main lounge Jud explains the water system. Very green and friendly.

"The houseboat has two waterless toilets and three-hundred-gallon septic tank that feeds a solar power four stage filter process that returns clean water to the lake. The lake water is feed thru a three-stage filter for showers and sinks. Perfectly safe for bathing and cleaning. In both bathrooms and the kitchen are water faucets labeled portable water. Use that for drinking and cooking. You have a three-week supply. You have a continuous water heater, so you shouldn't run out of hot water." Jud explains.

We walk into a cozy lounge, very tasteful décor. I love it. An open layout with two doors in the front. Jud opens one showing a bathroom. The other is a stair well to the underworld of the houseboat. To low to walk in. He takes a handle in the kitchen floor to expose a top loader freezer. Well stocked with label packages. The large frig and freezer are also well stocked with food. Chris is checking the wine rack and cooler.

A set of stairs lead up to the only bedroom. With a very big bounces soft bed. I bounce with glee. The menfolk ignore my childish delights. Gentlemen.

"You saw the shotgun downstairs next to the kitchen. This one here next to the bed. Both are loaded with a round in the clamber, safety on. If you pull either one from their mounts; an alarm will sound in the security room at the lodge, and on all lodge radios. All the panic button as well. Come let me show you the upper patios."

We walk out under the metal roof with multiple skylight panels brightens a mini garden of plants, herb and small vegetables. Peppers and mini Glory tomatoes. I love it. A wide couple's lounge chair sits next to real wood burning fire place on the shore side. A huge soaking tub is nestled in the corner of the patio on the lake side.

"Ok one last thing. You have privacy as best we can do. Hunters and fisherman occasional land or hike in. Mr. Grey, your father had the lake declared a no-landing zone for your stay. All the windows have one-way film. Since you're the only party here. It shouldn't be an issue. But nudity and outdoor activities are at your own risk."

"I thought you said we are the only guest, so it shouldn't be an issue." Christian say smirking at me.

"That what we thought till the first newlyweds where here; we retro fitted the window with the film. Move the boat out here for sound control" Jud snickers at us, blush a deep red.

"you said the first couple was celebrating their thirty anniversary and revow's?" I ask

"Yepa, they were; with a very active, very loud, passion for each other; I couldn't go like that at eighteen, let alone at sixty." Jud blush. Jason ducks below, we still hear his laughter. Christian is smiling unapologetic in that sex is about to happen grin, like kids get seeing that two-foot lollipop in the Candy Store. I blush a deep beet red. Jud smartly makes his manners and heads out. I hope he doesn't trip on the stairs. He bolted like we have the plague. "It's just our honeymoon" I mutter.

How would we get to shore? I look over the side, a 10-foot flat-bottomed boat with motor is tied to the back near the doggie pee filter. How did I miss that?

I feel my cloth falling off me. Christian turns me, kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck, legs around his waist. I feel my naked man carry me to bed. Laying me down, neither let's go. I feel him move inside off me. The rhythm quick's to a hard pound fuck that blows my senses a mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the early morning dawn, on my lounger. Wrapped in a warm comfortable blanket, the wood fire crackling and moaning. Flames dance and meander over the log. An enthrall dance of wood spirits. I sip my morning tea. Thinking about my sudden and wonderful life; I have known for only a few days and hours. It seems like we are decades old together.

At our home Escala after Winston matchmaking, reconnecting with Ray. Abby's appearance. I dragged Chris to our room. He surprised me beyond my dreams

" _well Christian? Will you marry me?"_

" _one moment." He disappears into a walk-in closet. I panic is he going to get a weapon? He emerges stalking up to me, forcing me on my back on the bed, he lay next to me. "Will you marry me Anna?"_

" _yes"_

" _Good, this will not go to waste." He opens a Red Cartier box with three rings. A simple engagement ring of blue diamonds and strange wedding band. With rough smoky stones around a single half cut diamond. I look at him. He put the engagement ring on me._

" _These are uncut diamond, a symbol of are marriage is a work in progress. Three years ago, I bought into a diamond mine up above the_ _Great Slave Lakes in Canada_ _. During a visit, I tried my hand at panning for diamonds. I found these eight 2 carat diamonds. The week after I pick you up off the pavement, I had these made for us."_

 _I marvel at his faith and love. I roll him on his back kissing him with all my might. I feel his hands on my body. Driving me crazy and happy at the same time. "Chris I'm not ready for sex."_

" _You're not ready for intercourse or other sex?"_

" _What is other sex?"_

 _He moves to the end of the bed. Removing my skirt. Panties. He pulls me till my feet touch to floor. I try to sit up. He pushes me back down. "Stay still, enjoy the ride. Babe. I know I will." He starts kissing at my ankle, moving seductively up my leg. Make me wet and needy. I want him, but I must wait till he marriage. I promised Grandma Lambert I would._

 _ **O'GOD YES! YES! "YES! CHRISTAIN RIGHT THERE. O'GOD DON' STOP. ARRAGGGHHHHH!"**_ _I see stars and float in and out of my body. Christian lays beside me. Stroking my hair. He sees me staring at him. Taking his finger to his mouth, sucking them. "You taste heavenly, addictively sweet." He dips his hand to my throbbing cliterous. Bring them to my lips. I wonder what I taste like. I suck his fingers._

 _Making them mine. I taste salt and tangy, faint apple scent from my body lotion. I bit the pad of his finger. I stand up. Grab his belt and pull off his pants, and underwear. God he's big. I hope I can stretch to take him. I grab him. Pushing him on his back, feet on the floor. "I've never done this. Correct me if I do it wrong or hurt you?"_

 _I stare at Christian, straddling his hips: His cum on my tongue. I am addicted already after on taste. I didn't know, I could deep throat him. I rock, those Cosmo of Kate are rock on. I watch him slowly return to planet Earth, Seattle Washington, Escala building penthouse master bed room my lover, husband to be. My world. I lean down to his lips a kiss him, letting him taste his essence on my lips. He deepens the kiss rolling we over._

 _I blink: he's looking down at me. "I what to stay here forever, but we must get the show on the road. Come let's shower and face the parents._

 _I start to dress, he tosses me one of his dress shirts and running short. "What?"_

" _Wear that." he smirks pull up his sexy pajama pants. I moan and hunger for him. He walks over to me. kisses me. unbuttoning the shirt to a sexy but modest show._

" _We're not going out like this?"_

" _Yes, follow my lead. This is payback for their incompetent matchmaking."_

" _We did make it hard on them?"_

" _Hey, you're my wife. You always take our side against them, otherwise they will be living in our house 24/7. You really want them begging and scheming for grand kids ever day and night?"_

 _I smile he's right. We need to put everyone on there heels. Need to turn this from a must do: to we're doing it hell or high water. I kiss him deep and hard. "Let's go break a leg. Make sure to hold me up if I trip?"_

" _you mean when you trip?" he snarks as we exist. I punch his arm, he mouths "ouch" I lean on him._

 _"_ _ **CHRISTIAN!"**_ _Gail is the first to see us. I feel so naughty, in an adult sexy way._

 _"OH? You guys are here. Well you caught us. I guess I need to do the right thing." Christian says with a straight face._

 _He kneels, shocking me, unsure of what he is doing. "Anna with your Dad Ray threatening me with a shotgun. I assume he does have one or two or some other larger caliber guns. I propose you marry me. To make sure our child has a name." I get his ad-lib plan._

 _I make like a bad ass_ _B-Movie Noir Queen_ _of the 30's &40's. "Christian, you took advantage of me, blinded me your savvy billionaire ways. (Putting my hand palm out on her forehead: exaggerated moves, vamping like its 1940. Playing the maiden in near swoon.) Taken my virtue, my priceless innocence. You cad! Your very ugly, (I switch to __happy Noir Queen aka Gold-digger_ _) but very rich: at least in the manhood department."_

 _"Too much information!" Scream the adults_

 _(back to vamping) "But I will sacrifice for the sake of our children. Because I'm positive! I must be having triplets! Here feel them move. (I take his hand and holds to my forehead. Christian nods like a bobble head) Damm soccer games." I curtsy, laughing at ourselves. Christian rises up to sit with Ray and Grace on the couch. Me on his lap, happily on his lap._

 _"Well Dad. How do we get married before Cruella and company arrives?" Christian asks_

" _Tomorrow 8am at_ _Emmanuel Anglican Church_ _near_ _Green Lake_ _. With the civil at City Hall at 11am." Abby says._

" _you already planned this. Now did you find me?" I ask surprised._

" _Your brother called me. I asked nicely of your Librarian friend in New York."_

" _Helen was right you're the quiet, devious one." I tease her. My adopted Aunt._

" _Well! I was the eldest of twins, a whole three minutes. Making me the smart one" Abby_

" _Well since that settle: before Ray has to shotgun me to the Alter. Dinner?" Christian asks._

" _You two to the breakfast bar, while the adults work out the detail of this shotgun wedding. We made_ _Tagliatelle alla Bolognese_ _._ _" Gail smiles_ _._

 _ **TAGLIATELLE ALLA BOLOGNESE**_ _ **? Hell yes!**_ _I_ _pop up: a dragging a confused Christian to the kitchen. Where is my pasta? "_ _ **WHERE MY**_ _ **T AGLIATELLE ALLA BOLOGNESE**_ _ **? ABBY DID YOU MAKE**_ _ **CHEDER GARLIC BREAD STICKS**_ _ **? "**_ _I scream._

" _Anna, manners! That girl and her addiction to_ _Tagliatelle alla Bolognese and Cheder garlic bread sticks_ _. I swear she would eat it five days a week if she could." Abby laughs following us._

" _Hey, I like Gail's Mac and Cheese. She gave some to Elliott for dinner last week." Contrite I say laughing_

" _ **GAIL! YOU! GAVE MY MAC AND CHEESE TO ELLIOTT! YOUR DEMOTED TO."**_ _Christian yells. Gail whack his head._

" _ **Christian Grey manners!"**_ _His Mom barks_

" _Demote me, I'll tell Anna about the last few weeks searching for her. Ring some blackmail bells Mr. Grey." Gail laugh getting our plates._

" _I'll be good, I promise." Christian smirks at Gail, then his mother and final me. He has the mischievous glint in his eye_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail-Pov

I watch them with monitor as they awake, breakfast on the upper patio. The camera is in the forest facing the patios up a tree, camouflaged. Jason would never leave them exposed. Anna is wearing a flannel Mariner's night shirt with thick sock. Christian is dressed in pajama bottoms and Harvard pullover. They are kissing and have intimate words and touches. I love it. I turn off the monitor. If something happens Reynolds will alert us.

I slide back into bed; nice warm, comfy bed with my sleeping sex Borg. He tired us out last night. If it was any other man than my Jason, I swear they were OD'ing on little blue pills. I cuddle into him. "Get you motherly stalker fix?" I bit his forearm near my mouth. "Yes! Everything looks good. Very good." "EMMM good. We can sleep in?"

"Well I did order a brunch deliver to our room at 11am. its just after eight thirty. Sleep my toy, I expect some encores this afternoon."

"love you babe." "love you forever" I kiss his forearm I just hicked. A wickedly dream of things to do to him over the next two weeks. Very naughty thought for a middle age woman. I like this wanton hussy Jason brings out in me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna-Pov: later in the week

I make Christian load the dishwasher. I fill the soaking tub, Chris will police up Winston's lawn. I find in the master bath a nice selection of bath crystals and foams. I pick a vanilla honey blend. I slowly get into the hot water, soothing my sore lady parts.

"Countess move forward." I sit up and scoot forward. Chris gets in behind me. leaning back is heaven. He takes a sponge and wash's me to very needy wanton Anna. I lift has my very hard play toy slides into me. I rock slowly. Building faster and faster till I scream startling birds on shore to launch into the air.

I wonder if they heard at the lodge. We might have made them move the boat to the other end of the lake. I blank as the orgasms sink me to sleep.

I wake on the sofa downstairs, Christian has made sandwiches. I'm dressed in a long shirt and nothing else. Christian is shirtless. The lower patio has five feet of sun deck. The sun is high in the sky. I mellow as we play Clue. I love his pout when I win. He likes making me pay when I lose. Kiss on my body where ever he wants.

That was a bad idea since it took four hours to finish three games. The sex breaks, loser paying up and just general mayhem when Winston walk onto the board and laid down to sleep. Or Christian chasing me around the boat because I caught him cheating look at the who did cards. I stole the card holder and several cards, shuffling as I avoid him. Till we landed in bed. Winston stuck his nose in my face, demanding he be fed. I look at the clock nearly witching hour, midnight. Wow where did the time go?"

I police up the lounge, and the bed room. Set up breakfast. And watch Winston sniff the air on the patios after he does his business. He yawns and leads me back to bed. I cuddle next to my husband **. MY FREAKING HUSBAND!** My inner goddesses is bungee jumping flips in ecstasy. I smile at our future. so bright: I sing softly to him. Things I never can say.

Who knows how long I've loved you?

You know I love you still

Will I wait a lonely lifetime?

If you want me to, I will

For if I ever saw you

I didn't catch your name

But it never really mattered

I will always feel the same

Love you forever and forever

Love you with all my heart

Love you whenever we're together

Love you when we're apart

And when at last I find you

Your song will fill the air

Sing it loud so I can hear you

Make it easy to be near you

For the things you do endear you to me

You know I will

I will I Will lyrics Songwriters: John Lennon / Paul Mccartney

I close my eyes; he softly sings to me, the big faker, making like he was asleep. The words that soar my heart, lullaby me to sleep.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Old Mister Webster could never define  
what's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best when you say nothing at all When You Say Nothing at All Songwriters: Don Schlitz / Paul Overstreet

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 5 Talyor-pov

Thomas and I are fishing on the far east part of the lake, were a stream runs into the lake. Thomas tell me the fishing is very good here. Cutthroat trout, Kokonee and Dolly Varden can be had in the lake.

Where floating around an anchor point. So far, we've caught nine Cutthroat and released them. Is going to be a good day. We'll lazily drift to the lodge for lunch. I glance at the houseboat. We're to far away to see details just general shapes. Figures on the patios.

I feel a hit, He's running. I watch the line unspool, looking up. "What the hell!" I nearly lose my pole, Christian just dived naked off the second-floor patios.

"He's screwed up now. Shit! Hoist the Anchor." I reel in the nice Kohonee, the first I've ever landed. Pissed I toss him back in. Anna, I think naked is throwing fire wood at Christian in the water. We are too far away to hear what is being said. I'm not sure that a blessing or a curse. She goes back inside

"Jason, Pick up Christian on the beach. Don't bring him back till supper. Float by I'll throw some cloths for him." The radio crackles.

Yepa! he's screwed up royally. We motor over to the houseboat. Anna in a robe, thank god; throws a bundle into the boat. She picks up a log, tapping the railing. We rush to the beach. Riding up on shore, I toss him the cloths.

Once dressed we head the long way around the houseboat to the lodge. Out of Mrs. Grey range, we hope.

Pulling up to the lodges dock; Gail is smirking at us. "What did you do! This time!"

"Nothing, honest it was just nothing."

"Christian, I'm going out to see Anna. You really want to tell me?"

"Nothing, really just something I saw in high-school. I don't know why she's up set. Really nothing." He looks everyplace but at Gail. He is so screwed. "Fine, Jason get him some gear; Lunch in two hours. I suggest you think on a way to say I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, by dinner time." Gail pouts stepping into a boat, I cast her off, she motors out to Anna. I hope she can calm her down.

"You are so frigging screw. You better not F #$k-up my time with Gail. Because if you do! I'm taking you on a little forced 40-mile survival march thru the woods, **WHERE** you will have to find your own way back."

"Jason? It was nothing, Really! She'll be over it by dinner? Won't she?"

I give him a hug, "Dream on Christian, dream on!"

xxxxx

The houseboat: Gail-Pov

"Anna?"

"I'm up here, I need your help."

I walk up the stairs to find her pouting on the bed. She seems calm.

"What happened?'

"I told him no, **NO!** and he did it anyway while I was recovering, I mean napping. Childish, sophomoric, I hate that man's ego. I swear I'll tied him to the bed and do his whole body!"

"What'd he do?"

"He let his super-ego obsession to put his name on everything, everything! Overrule his pea size male brain. Look what he did!" Anna pulls the left shoulder off her robe, turn to show her back. Yepa, he screwed the pooch on this one.

"Is that?" I ask

" **PERMANENT NEON RED MARKER!"**

"Calm down, we can get it off, Although the calligraphy cursive writing is beautiful, I didn't realize his penmanship was so good." Trying to distract her. "I believe you should have what I need to erase that in the pantry. I'll go check." I leave her on the bed petting Winston.

I find the Baking Soda and Rubbing Alcohol swaps in the first aid kit. I bring a bottle of wine, uncorked up the stairs. I hand her the bottle; She takes big pull, choking. I smile kids? "this won't hurt, A little Rubbing Alcohol and smidgen of baking Soda."

Before I erase it, I take my cell phone a snap a picture. **"GailLLL!"** Anna whines. "Its so pretty, maybe you guys should get matching tattoos." I start to erase Christian's calligraphy of his name. I can't believe this is their first fight as a couple.

"All done." I hug her to me. "Better?"

"Yea, I shouldn't have gotten upset."

"Wrong, the males only learn when we are throwing things mad. Just remember never go to bed angry with each other. Talk it out. Now I brought baking chocolate and stuff to make muffins, feel like baking."

We go down stairs and bake up a storm. Talking about everything and nothing, and about her emotions and any question about husband and wife relations. I blush red several times at her questions. I'm going to get Jason some books. He's been slacking in his techniques and positions. Yes. definitely not staying up on the latest ways to please me.

I head out as Christian steps on board. I smile and push him off the ladder into the water. Anna and Jason laugh. "Next time I will have you writing several hundred party invites for your 'I'm sorry Anna, don't hurt me party'. Your calligraphy cursive writing is beautiful" I step into the boat. Jason drives us to the lodge.

"Gail, just between us? calligraphy cursive writing?" Jason ask,

I look about, pull out my phone. "Christian's egoistical need to put his name on thing, everything." I show him the picture. He laughs, deep barrel chest laughter. I cuddle into him laughing too.

As we calm down, nearing the dock "Don't even think about it Jason. I'll Chastity Cage my toy for a month, like those blouse tearing novellas on after hour TV" I say to his smirking face. I know he's thought someway around this, to write his name on me. We giggle into the lodge. It's going to be a fun ride.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Week 2 Wednesday

We lay on the gravel beach of the Glacier Lake East of Indian Lake. We ATV'd up to the lake, played in the nearby snow. The water is too cold to swim, but we relax in the sun. Jason and Gail are about hundred yards around the shore out of sight.

We lounge here, watching the eagles soar nearby, the world turns in wonder and splendor. Soon we head back to the boat. Soon back to Seattle. I don't want to go. I mellow into my woman's arms, letting the stress and worry of tomorrow float away on the winds, like the eagles above us.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The dawn breaks the eastern mountains. Refraction's off the glaciers plays a wonderful awe-inspiring tune. I watch the ancient chariot rise. "Good morning Helios, play nice with Phaethon. Don't cause Phoebus grief by loaning your chariot and steeds." I raise my mug of drinking Chocolate. Today is our last morning here. the plane will land shortly after lunch. I feel my husbands' arms around me. making the world happy and bright. I lean back. His lips find mine. Maybe we will make lunch. Right now, I'm hungry, for Christian Grey.


	9. Chp08 Family woes and sugar plums

Chp08 Family woes and sugar plums

**Underline indicate real places, things or others word: if you google them you can see things I reference **

Seattle:

I hate this rainy disgusting place. Seven days in hellish Washington state. First my Daughter marries against my wishes; costing me my wealth. The Wealth I should have inherited. Mother was senile when she left the wealth to Anastasia. I don't see how the courts didn't see it. Now I have to live on 50,000 pounds ($64k) a year, my inheritance. All ready the mealy mouth directors at the Firm are kowtowing to Grey's people; Selling me out.

Worst; I'm exiled to Newark Park, the Grand house on Honeythorn Close is rented by the National Trust, Great-Grandmother donated it during the war (WWII). So, we live down by the River Severn off Rea Lane, The House is the worst of retired country gentleman layout and design. Good only to bribe the fishing and birding idiots at the Firm with.

At least my economic is better, Eliana and Leia are staying in America. She hooked up with a Dom we meet years ago in London. She handed me the divorce papers this morning. She must have planned this for years. Hamilton was relieved they are no longer a burden to me. She wanted out quickly to marry immediately. So, she took no money. Just her jewels. I know she's already looted the lock box at the Bank and the London house.

Well my ungrateful eldest daughter; You can't fire me from the Firm, and she will have to pay me. That will add on about 50,000 pounds ($64k) a year more. I should be able to maintain some lifestyle. Maybe shame Anastasia into giving me more money to not embarrasses her and the new upstart commoner she sluting with.

Better, if she gives me another 400,000 pounds ($508k) a year. I'll sign over the ungrateful welp of mine. Frank Jr... Yes, that it! Sell the boy, he's no use to me. Besides my solicitors believe I couldn't win any custody fight. If I sign over the boy, don't contest the wardship. That would be worth money; I need to live like my rank dictates.

Looking out the airplane window, finally we are moving. I could live in Camden, close to the clubs I like. Find a young submissive. Yes. That would do. I'll have Hamilton negotiate with Anastasia when she surfaces from her honeymoon.

I try to sleep on the plane, we have to stop at T. F. Green International Airport in some state called Rhode Island or something or other. Out-process custom and fly home to England. I have the weekend in the clubs to myself, memberships are paid till the new year. Yes, it's going to be a very good weekend in London's BDSM scene. The Americas have been a mill stone around my neck since Carla show up in the Black Room Club in Islington. I take a pill to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey Manor the next day Friday :0600: Grace-pov

"Carrick, Grace, Ray. The Earls plane disappeared about two hundred miles west of Killarney Ireland last night at around 0200. Fisherman reported a small jet crashing into the sea. They're bringing in wreckage. No survivors." Welch tell us.

I look at the hallway. I must go to Frankie, comfort him. I head up stair to find the door locked. Frankie has taken over Elliott room. I go to my room, and get the master key, a long brass rod, that slipped thru the small hole in the knob, release the lock.

I push open the door, OK! This is going to be embarrassing. I walk to the bed. Looking at the angelic couple asleep. Frankie is held by Charlotte in a lovers embrace. Their faces are young and innocent. I go to the bathroom, fill two glasses with cold water.

Deja-Vue strikes me. I did the same thing went Elliott was fifteen, after the Coping Together Gala. He had three girls in his bed, all naked. Two eighteen-years-old and forty something cougar. She lucky Elliott confessed to lying about his age. She thought he was eighteen. But that was Elliott, this is Frankie and Chuckie. I aim carefully and pour each glass on a face. That got them awake.

" **Frankie! I told you no girl in your room with the door locked, and no sleep overs!"** At least they are clothed.

Chuckie pulls her soaked knee length nightshirt away from her body. " **Grace. We have been sleeping together since kindergarten. He's' my boyfriend. I'll damm well sleep with him, when and where I damm well like."** She gets in my face. I seethe with anger.

" **ALL RIGHT EVERY ONE OUT OF THE ROOM. GRACE GET DRESSED. Charlotte GO TO THE GUEST ROOM AND SHOWER AND CHANGE. I WILL BE HERE THE WHOLE TIME. UNDERSTAND ME!"** Ray shouts in that command or else voice. We scatter.

I arrive to Cary smirking at me in our bedroom. "I forgot to mention Chuckie sneaked in around eleven last night."

"How did you know?"

"He picked Elliott's old room, after Elliott told them about the easy access in and out of the house. Neither realized that I installed alarms to cover that gap when Elliott was sixteen. It's to be expected for a while. Till they both settle. Grace, they have been the only support system they can trust. Till Anna's gets back. We have to be patient and not get upset and angry in positions we will regret.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov

I'm happy the asshole is dead. Now I only have to worry about Cruella, half-sister and the new man in their life. A real dirt bag BDSM sadist name Lionel 'Linc' Lincoln. A multi-millionaire lumber baron; He's already on my shit list. Sending a letter to start a relationship with Anna and Christian.

But the current problem is the kids. Since Anna and Christian jet off Friday to Alaska. Frankie has been unstable to say the least. His parents disowned him, his sister publicly humiliated him. Grace and Chuckie have been at each other's throats over the kid's budding sexuality and closeness. There are times in the past week I'm glad I wasn't around for this stage of teenage rebellion with Anna.

I need a female perspective. A female solution? I pull my cell. "Andrea. Ray. The kids slept over again. Grace is nearing the end of her rope. Any ideas? Yea's I'm desperate." I listen as she outlines a plan.

I was planning on heading down to Oregon for the annual VFW fishing tournament. I always place, if I don't win. I've won the last five years. Make it a boys' outing. Andrea is taking the girls to Mrs. Trevelyan Micro-Banking convention in Kentucky's Southern Appalachian. She has booked several rooms at the historic Berea College's Boone Tavern Hotel and Restaurant across the street from the campus.

They fly out this afternoon on Christian's jet. We will motor down to Brownlee Reservoir on the Snake River for the VFW Annual Fishing Tournament. My regular crew is at McCormick Campground on the North End of the lake. A couple of extra tents shouldn't be a problem.

The kids aren't happy about being split. But its for their own good. I smile as the ladies leave for eastern hills. A chance to bond and understand each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brownlee Reservoir on the Snake River:

I find it funny that **We** have throw Frankie and Carrick in the river more than Elliott before Friday night's dusk. I think Luke and Ferguson have pissed themselves a couple of time laughing at the Grey's and Frankie show. I know I have. The comedy show started on the trip down here.

" _Why can't I drive? I drive at home? Don't I Ferg? I drive good! Honestly!" The two are pouting and arguing with a stone wall, each direction._

" _When your sixteen you can drive, not a day earlier. Got that Ferguson! No more Driving lessons!" Carrick is losing it as Elliott cuts a loud fart. That has us rolling down windows._

" _Shouldn't have had those extra hot sauce fish burritos this morning!" Elliott laughs at our gagging._

Xxxxxxxx

Watching Frankie and Carrick try to set up the cabin tent is a two-beer show. They argue about everything. Which direct the door, which spot to set it up. Who drives stakes, sweeps the ground and who sets up poles, how much tension the poles and stays are under.

" **CARY THE ROPE IS TO LONG, THE ANGLE WON'T LAST!"**

" **FRANKIE, IT WILL. YOUR WAY HAS THE LOOP TO SHORT, NO ADJUSTMENT!"**

" **YEA LIKE WE CAN ADJUST IT THAT LOOSE!"**

Elliott sitting next to me. Bumps my shoulder. "They are worse than Christian and dad. I swear; if either would calm down, they would be out of the weather before midnight."

"Ferguson hasn't Frankie been camping?"

"Kind of; the Major would have Anna and him out doing SAS styles camping. Roughing, under a tarp on the open ground. I don't think either have ever been in a real tent." He smirks at the duel duo.

"Well Lou's got steak chili for dinner. It a good luck tradition for the crew's victory. His wife makes it before he heads here, so it edible. (pointing at the dueling duo) If they are still at it afterwards; we'll throw them in the river to cool off. Then help them set up the tent. Let's go. (Elliott cuts a loud fart) "Thank God Elliott is in his own tent."

"Hey Elliott is at least keeping the bugs at bay and the competition. What's with the Gray Harbor Navy Crew giving you the stink eye?" Luke asks

" **Hey Luke!** I have a delicate stomach. Kate said so!" Elliott grouses in good nature.

"They are still mad from being the goat (last place) for last three years. Claimed we put a hex on them. It's just their egos are bruised from getting the GOLDEN MINNOW (last place trophy) so often." I laugh as we all smirk at the poor Navy Vets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning:

The water is glass as the whiffs of fog roll away from dawn's intrusion. Broken sun ray's pierce the eastern mountains. Heralding the sudden rise of our star over the ridge. We glide un-powered, drifting with the current. Watching the depth finder, we see the targets. We throw the lures, slowly reeling in the slack and hoping the prize will snack on our offering. The world is quiet as shadow recede and blue water sparkles to life, not a sound intrudes this moment of bliss in this wonderful world.

I point, Carrick on the trolling motor heads closer to shore, a shelf of underwater vegetation just peaks the surface. The fish are there. I smile at the vision of hoisting the trophy and making the navy guys eat crow.

Near three o'clock, the official ending time for day one. The kegger is ready to begin, once the tallies are announced. I relax as we are third behind the Portland VFW and Idaho's Cambridge VFW. Both are local's; this is their home turf. We are just two pounds from the lead. The Gray Harbor Navy group is down by eighteen pounds. The golden minnow award is theirs by at least five pounds. I enjoy their humiliation.

Carrick and Frankie are calming down, with the new social interactions. Carrick is relaxed as a fellow vet and not the premier lawyer of the state. I noticed at the reception how stiff and controlled he was all the time. Reminded me of me during my staff days at D.C... I think like Christian, he needs to be in control of his emotions. At the Tarmac, he was itching to take a pound out of the Earl. I will work on some father-in-law to father-in-law things for us to do; I know the ladies are wanting to match make me. I bet Grace will love events like this, not the upper society bullshit.

A lot of guys brought sons and grandsons. I marvel at how young and easy Frankie is with kids near his age. The older jaded boy is becoming a normal young man. I like him a lot. Elliott is relishing playing the older brother, the cool brother. He has several jet skies for the kids while the adults kill a keg or three this late afternoon. Lonnie from the Edmonton Navy crew is roasting a whole pig, ala Texas. It's going to be a great night. I can't wait to have Anna down next year. The ladies will love her; Half a dozen have asked about her.

Carrick tells me Christian is a keen fisherman. The boy is getting better and better with everything I discovery about him. All the darkness is being left behind. Only step mommy, half-sister and new sadist remain. The World is looking up for me. I wonder how the ladies in Appalachian are doing.

Carrick-pov

"Frankie what do you want out of life?" I ask as we meander down the shore away from the party. Tomorrow we head home. Frankie can afford to skip Monday at Seattle Prep.

"I don't know anymore. I thought? I thought; I won't make it out alive, out of the family. I was prepared to set Anna free. End my families hold on her. I never really dreamed of what tomorrow might mean."

I fume at this brilliant boy, torment to the point of noble suicide. To give his sister a future without the Family. To give Chuckie a future without him. I let him talk. He needs to feel he has some control in his life.

"I want Charlotte, to be my wife. I want to do something with my music, photograph. I want to be able to walk and talk without fear. Without having to justify my life, my relationship with Chuckie. To anybody, Eliana, Grace, you?"

"We understand this is a radical change, from the evils of your father's household. We aren't judging you or Chuckie. We need to move you both to healthier decisions, goals. Grace is afraid of making the same mistakes she made with Elliott and Christian. She wants to be the mother you deserve, need."

"I know. Its just without Anna I don't know if can trust you guys?"

I see his problem, so like I had been at his age. So, like my early life in my fu ##ked up family. Trust how do you start trusting when your whole life has been in a tiger pit. I need to tread carefully with the answers I give him.

"You can trust us, if you think we are unfair or not understanding. I want you to talk to Ray or Roz. Ok? You are safe, you are loved, and you are part of this family." I say. Hugging him, letting the tears flow from both of us. We have suppressed our emotions too long. I need to make amends to Christian. Talk and help him understand where I'm coming from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Berea College** in Kentucky Southern Appalachian.

The Historic Boone Tavern Hotel and Restaurant. The hotel is owned by the college, with many of the students working here: I sit at the solid cherry wood desk made by Berea College Student Crafts. Crafting my thoughts on the coming conferences. Nursing a delightful Just Good Weeds Tea from Owens Acres - Lavender, Herbs, and Tea, LLC. Ice very healthy herbal tea contains Dandelion, Nettle, Plantain, Spearmint, and Blessed Thistle. Just what I need for the coming night.

Sharing our double bed room with mom. Because of the late additions we only have two double rooms. Four beds, six women; Mia and Chuckie & Andrea and Kate are doubling up. Our security is staying nearby at the Knights Inn.

The plane ride here was a deathmatch between me and Chuckie. We had to be separated several times, that girl will not listen. I can't allow her and Frankie's to have sex at my house. She just doesn't see it as different now. That infuriating girl!

We rampage thru the hotel till Andrea drags the youngsters to the nearby Brea College's Seabury Athletic Center for a cardio class, and hour of laps in the pool. I sat on the Hotel porch sipping a pot of local French tea from Owens Acres - Lavender, Herbs, and Tea, LLC for an hour. I needed the Caffeine free and sweet uplift of lemon balm, mint, and lavender, with sweet highlights of local honey tea; To relax my frayed nerves.

Mom is at a mixer/symposium on how the microbank and loan groups are doing. How to improve the outcomes for the money spent. There are serious reports on problems with the concept.

Many people are wanting Mom to give a full lecture on crafting a community approach to micro banking. Her practice of not doing spot loans, but building a trade and commerce foundation within a community to help make the loans successful. Her non-profit home knitting business is very successful model of her vision.

She supplies materials, handles orders, shipping and marketing for hand-knitted scarfs, hats, and mitts. She scored very big with her animal knitted caps three years ago. The profits are fed back into the business with college loans, classes to improve the lives of the mostly women she employs.

Several of Elliott pro-sport friends have promoted her business. The current Seahawks offensive guard graduated high school and college because my mother helped him and his mother out of a battered women's shelter. He's a big supporter.

I have been invited to a Medical professional gathering this evening at the Kentucky Artisan Center. They are having an informal gathering. Dr. Walterman, one of my friends from Doctors Without Borders roped me in when she found out I was coming here. Someone emailed her, I suspect Andrea is behind this.  
Saturday evening, we have a play at the amphitheater in Brea College Forest on the Indian Fort Mountain trail. Andrea has Chuckie and me down for an afternoon hiking to Eastern and Western Pinnacles before the play. Kate, Mia and her are going to the Shaker Village at nearby Pleasant Hill.

I'm not sure I want to hike with the little shit. She is just so rude and pig headed. Mom was laughing at my grousing over her attitude. She kept saying 'mirror, mirror on the wall looking at yourself as a teen is never fair or far to fall'. Maybe Dad is right, Mom's getting addled in her dotage.

She refused to explain what she meant, Andrea laughed that karma is what mom is saying. That Chuckie is me as a teenager, and I got off scot free with Mia. I think they are nuts. She is nothing like me as a child or teenager. I didn't really discover boys till a certain ponytail lawyer just out of the Army ran over me at a convention on international slavery in New York.

I wonder how he's making out with Frankie?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking in the warm summer day in the Southern Appalachian Mountains. The Berea College Forest is one of the oldest managed private forests in the United States. It seems; Just the two of us are about this afternoon. The smells and colors of the Indian Fort Mountain trail to the Eastern Pinnacle are heaven after weeks in the city. I hope we can find middle ground to move forward.

"Chuckie what do you want out of life?"

"Frankie"

"Besides Frankie? Career? What is your passion?"

"Frankie. I always thought going to work for Uncle Cliff at MI-6, or teaching. But my passion is following Frankie. Its hard to explain. Without him, I'm nobody."

"Charlotte you are somebody. You don't need to be Frankie's shadow to be successful in life."

"See I'm not explaining it right. Frankie is more than my soulmate, boyfriend. He's this light that makes my world worth living. When he's around me I feel normal, tough, feminine; It's hard to define? From the first time we met in Kindergarten. He treated me like I was normal, like I was special. Not a freaky to pointed at and scorned. He just makes my world better!"

"That him being your soulmate. But you are your own person. Don't you see?"

We walk for a bit in silence. Till a fork in the trail says right to the Eastern Pinnacles. Left to the Western Pinnacles. We head left we will backtrack to the Western Pinnacles and if time allows the Devils Kitchen before the play in the Amphitheater, we passed near the trail head.

"Before my mother died, she sat me in the garden near our house. Her and Dad were escaping for an adult weekend at our country house outside London. She told me how much I meant to her, she was very Intune to our karma. I think she sensed her end. She told me that a boy would win my heart by being unafraid to treat me like a princess and a hellion however I chose to be. That he would nurture me to be happy and free of my mind. That I would protect him from the petty evils that bedeviled him." She turned to me.

"He wants me to have a career, family, and future. Even if it with some else. He's hording a bottle of opioids to end his life; when it got to rough and Anna couldn't save him or herself. He always put other ahead of himself. He doesn't see how smart or great he really is. He's sacrifices so much to be at this point in his life. Anna has sacrificed even more to protect him. I'm rattling this? Frankie is more than my future; he's my world, always has been. From the moment he slugged me in Kindergarten; we knew we were meant to be together."

"Charlotte, your talking about love. I understand that. But you must want more in life than his wife?"

"Grace? When I'm with him I'm normal. My brain isn't going a hundred miles a minute. I have an IQ of close to 200. I should be in postgraduate at Oxford or MIT. My mother alma, but I'm set to be a high school junior this coming year with Frankie. An I couldn't be happier or more satisfied."

"I can smell the flowers and not analyst them to death. Admire the woods without working out the math and probabilities of the leaf's falling, or growth rings. I can watch the sunrise and not map out the weather. When he's with me, my brain is normal. I'm not explaining it right."

"No, I understand. Your mind with him is so focused on him that you don't think about anything else."

"No, it's not that Grace. It's like my brain is shut off from the higher parts. I think about music, dresses, flowers in my hair. I can rough house and make-out without ever being afraid of being the super brain. My mother was the same way. She would talk to me about how dad was special with her: that she could be the wife and lover without losing herself or her career. That she could be the girl she always knew was inside and not the computer on legs. She used to joke with Dad and Phil about her being an escape One of Seven BORG."

"Ok, I'm having a hard time understanding. I think I get the gest of what you're says. You're not the super nerd, you're his girlfriend."

"Yea, something like that. I'm his buddy, friend, girlfriend, wife to be. Not just the brain. Without him I go insane within my mind. He sees me, truly sees me. All of me. I love him with all my heart. When he holds me in our bed: I dream only happy dreams. Self-inducted nightmares don't take hold of me."

We walk a bit more in silent thoughts.

"It's kind-a-like John Nash, I lose myself in my mind. Reality distorts to the problem requiring solution. Real or imagined. I forget to eat, wash, even breath. Frankie holds me grounded to the now and here."

"Chuckie's, I don't understand. You lose yourself in your mind?"

"Frankie has the same problem with his music, and camera. Without me his nightmares; of his waking reality overcome him. You see without the other we can't function. The doctors called it Soteriophobia, Pervasive Psychological Dependence or Heightened Cognitive Capacity. With Frankie I feel safe to be me. Not worried about fitting in or acting like I'm normal. Like Beth's or Anna's shyness, fear of being the center of attention."

"Ok, I understand your point of view. You have to understand mine. Your both to young to be sexually active, particularly in my house."

"Grace, most of our classmates and friends aren't virgins. We are way behind the curve on that. Even though we sleep together, we've only been sexual for less than a month. An were still virgins: With Cruella, Leia and Frank we know all about the problems sex can cause. Neither is ready for the deed. I plan on wearing white to my wedding and mean it. Just like Anna and Beth."

"I didn't think Phil and Beth were married?"

"Legal they're not, but they had a ceremony in the woods at the Lake Country House a year after they met. Dad's first wife, who died of cancer was her bridesmaid in a Hospice wheelchair. If Beth could overcome her shyness to deal with Court and Society, they'd be married in a second. But Phil would never force her to go to events that made her that afraid."

"She seemed very at ease at the wedding and reception?"

"That because she was at Anna wedding and reception. We formed a safe cocoon around her. There was no one tearing her down for her dress, race, background or hair. That was no where near, how cut throat and petty Court and London Society is."

"Ok I understand, she does well in small groups of professional. Society matrons are never pleasant here or in Britain."

"Yea, everyone points at me being the super-brain, hyper brain. The mixed-race octoroon freak; The tomboy headed to be a future Lesbian. They don't see me, just the labels."

"All right, about the sleeping arrangement?"

"I will swear we will not engage in sex, anything past third base in your house, if I can sleep with him when we need it. We can sleep apart, but there are times when the stress and worries get too much and we need each other"

"Ok. I can deal with that. You two are adults and we have to trust you at your words. Break it and there will be hell to pay."

She hugs into me and we talk more mother daughter and sister-sister. Beth is a great sister-in-law, but Chuckie sees Anna as the maternal figure in her life. Much like her, smart, introvert, lover of knowledge and more interested in academic than cloths, clubs and fads.

I began to see Anna very differently, she has had so much thrust upon her. She needs to be twenty-two not forty-two. Just like Christian; they will recapture there missed youth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Seattle: Monday beginning of week 2

Roz-pov

The party is over, the business is leveling out. Christian and Anna will have to go to England a sort out the mess. Frankie once his legal wardship is settled will return to be invested as the new Earl. His mother is already planning her marriage to Lincoln.

The woman is a social whore already pushing to be queen of Seattle Society. I watch out my window toward Elliott bay. She is too loud, too brash and crass. She is pushing for Grace to let her into family, present her to Seattle society. Claiming she was a battered and controlled wife. Might have work except she's already established herself in the BDSM community as a switch.

The sister Leia, is a nut job; clubbing and whoring her way around the city. Her very public humiliation of Frankie and Chuckie in the lobby downstairs Tuesday, had me seeing red; luck for her, Andrea and Barney tackled me before I made the elevator. It took four security guards to prevent Elliott from killing the bitch. Three Ladies from Accounting managed to hold Kate from the mayhem.

Mildred Glass, deputy director of benefits in Human Resource; the five foot even, fifty-four-year-old matronly grandmother of four, company icon of gentleness, empathy, and civility; manhandled and power slammed that girl thru the front door and onto a cop car hood as it pulled to the curb.

I gave her a paid dinner for her and her family at Canlis. Leia is in Eastern _State Hospital mental_ ward for evaluation, it was for seventy-two hours. The judge expanded it to thirty days, so she could detox before they could determine her mental state. At least she outside Spokane and not Seattle.

Now we have two threats Welch has developed: one Cruella and family and two Mystery Man. The man who paid for the breaking into the girl's apartment. Tried to disrupt the wedding, and has tried to publish online photoshopped sex photos of Anna; Most are Leia.

We are moving looking for the mole inside Grey house. A fire near the server room this morning is troubling. Luke is AWOL fishing. Parks is solid but no Jason or Luke. Welch is good at digging, but limited in hunting. I need a hunter.

"Roz, SGT-Major Sharp is here." my new PA informs me. He is a hunter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharp-pov

Seattle: Monday beginning of week 2

The hunter, hunted, threads fraying to reality

Cruella has secured herself in Seattle with the help of Linc. The guy comes off as a Dom. But I suspect he's a switch. Eliana rules the house, family, BDSM club he owns. The lumbar baron is on shaky financial ground. His empire depends on lumber prices being high, costs low. When its shifts, like now. He's desperate for Grey to sure him up. pump in liquid cash.

Roz handed me a business analyst of Lincoln Lumber; He is sleezy, slimy and nearly crippled money wise. Cruella has streamlined his expenses and raise revenue is the short time she's been here. I had Barney check her online footprint.

This shift has been going on for close to two years. I suspect she knew the Earl would fail. She had the papers and contract to dissolve the marriage ready to go only needing a date. Why did she continue to alienate Anna?

I watch out the window of my office in Grey House, next door Welch is hammering away at the mystery man. He's a solid staff officer, light on tactic and resolve. He believes the mole and MM is the same or related to; maybe a brother, sister, spouse or parent. I'm suspicions about the nude Leia pictures, they tried to pass off as Anna.

Where did they come from? Who gave them away? Leia couldn't tell us when or how the photos came about. I suspect Hamilton, The Earl's privy secretary played a key node in this thread. But he's dead and can't tell me who and why.

I look at the white board, something isn't playing right. I need a different perspective, a different mindset. Who can I ask? Someone uncorrupted; someone with a steel trap brain? I wonder who?

"Bang" "Enter?"

The door opens to Beth, Chuckies Aunt. The girls scare the bijous out of me. When all three are together, they tend to bend the planet with that much brain power in one place. "Yes, Mrs. Beth?

"I stopped by to tell you; Phil and I must return to London. Chuckie is staying at Ray's new place in Bellevue. Questions?"

"Ok, Marko is rooming there and Mrs. Jones and Andrea have a housekeeper starting tomorrow. So, everything is good. The Governess?"

"Given Chuckies resistance, and Ray's solid no nonsense attitude. We feel she would just be in the way. We've transferred them to Seattle Prep Advanced Students Program with classes at WSU Seattle. So, Ray will help control the pair."

"Thank you. I'll keep you both advised." She smiles that shy, everything is good. She turns to leave. stopping at my board. She studies the links and boxes.

"Sgt-Major? This layout is wrong. It's as if there are no cross-currents perpendicular to the direction of flow, nor eddies or swirls of time, displayed. This is turbulence; it's clear this and this are **Modons** or dipole eddy pairs: Time flowing in different directions than the usual time lines. The break-in is an edge wave; A surface wave fixed by refraction against a rigid boundary. This and this are separate time lines. You have two different streams interacting to seem like one stream. But the break-in and photos seem counter to the Main goal of the time line, destruction of Christian Grey."

"You mean Grey and Anna?"

"NO! this is focused on Destroying Grey, Anna is secondary at the beginning. Now she the best path to hurting Christian."

I think at what she is saying, the girl is a genius. Her explanation is in dynamic flow terms, give her Naval Architect background. She usually right. "Thank you, anything Else?"

"No? I'd redraw this as separate lines. It should clear up the confusion, Bye-bye."

I rearrange the board. I'm missing things here. I pick up the phone. "Barney? Ok Fred I need a background search of security and business anomalies before Anna showed up. All the Grey's. Yes, I understand. Phil's Lady, Mrs. Beth says we've mixed time streams. We need to separate them and see where things lead, forward and backward. Yes, I'll pay for the Jolt and Firehouse Pizza. If I get it by tomorrow. Deal." I lean back looking at the board. What if Anna was a side project, that morphed into the primary target with Grey. I need to sit with Carrick when he returns from court. Get a deeper history of Grey. Hope we can solve this before the kids get back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday week two: Seattle. MM-pov

The cane whistles in its arc to my insolent sluts bleeding ass. Thinking without permission, worst acting without permission; MY PERMISSION!. Those photos where wasted, paid a lot of money to posses them. Now they are gone, used without any benefit to me. ME! I strike in a frenzied of hate and pain. She will have to take a week of sick days to recover. I look at Elizabeth kneeling next to Slut.

"Lesson over, Elizabeth suck me." I don't have to say now or anything more. She is well trained. I enjoy the release. Afterwards I belt her around the horse ring (horse training carousel: A circulars track around a center point. Forcing the attached horse to walk in a circle. Used to cool down horse, used in BDSM to train Pony Girls) excise her fat Human Resources Deputy Employee and Labor Relations for Corporate Offices ass. I feel better, very mellow. I check my Rolex: Yes! I have time to make the lecture on Propaganda and Electronic Media at UW Seattle.

I release fat ass. Letting her moaning broken form lay on the floor. I kick her face. She looks up, struggle to assume the correct position. Once she up; I humiliate her with a shower. "Elizabeth, clean the floor with your mouth, every yellow drop. Then put Olivia to bed. I'll be back late. There's a mixer after the Lecture. I have some GHB to recruit some coeds. Need to raise capital after Olivia blew thru the investment of Leia's photos. I walk away and shower, looking in the mirror. "Little Bird! Soon! Soon! Little Bird! Stealing from me again. I'll skin her in front of you. I'll do when she's heavy with your heir. Little Bird you can't fly away forever. Soon you'll be back, and I will be ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same moment on Lake Washington: Lady in Green-pov

I watch the manor house on Lake Washington. Frankie window is lite with him rocking his guitar. While Chuckie sings, perfect young couple. Perfect; like Annie and Christian. I'm glad my postcards help heal her. My obsession, my desperate need to atone for my past sins.

I turn the key, fire the engine to my power boat. Cruise home to my house on E. Laurelhurst Drive NE on Webster point. I wonder how she will feel about me, how reality will play out this game. She was so young when I existed in her life. But I promised, and I keep my promises.

I will have a good weekend as Annie is due home Sunday afternoon. I's funny; I worked for three years at Grey House. As their English liaison, my brother-in-law Sir John Masterson is not going to be happy when this comes out. But I keep my promises. I should have never walked away from Robert, never allowed my parent obsession with heirs destroy my truest love.

I drift to sleep remembering the hospital, the day my future crashed and burned. The day the doctors on SS Uganda failed to save my future. How a few pieces of Argentine shrapnel changed my whole life. I dream of my lover, my world. My Never to be Happily Ever After. My trooper in a sandy beret.


	10. Chapter09 COISEACHD

Chp9 COISEACHD

AS CG at home,

I dance in my husband's arms on the patio of our home, Escala. We are mellowing to the stars and lite sea scent hanging in the air. Soft Norah Jones plays on the speaker. We slow dance around small circle of our feet. The first night at home, our home for a while.

His play room is long gone, but he whispers such hot kinky things he wants to try with me. I smile into his chest. He's made me a sex addict. For his hot body, sweet gentle soul and kinky sexpertise. I kiss the small bit of open chest on his dress shirt. He sings to me; twirl's me in just his dress shirt. He has on just a dress shirt too. Sexy ass peeking out. It's just long enough to cover my property.

We are alone, here and now. Tomorrow, we see the family at Grey Manor for dinner. I just relax; Thanking Roz and Abby for exiling everyone from us tonight. We jetted in about three hours ago. All my stuff is here. Abby and Kate moved everything. She moved to Elliott's place in Kirkland.

Mia is moved in with Luke. So, Ferguson and Sgt-Major are taking our old apartment. Strange how the world has turned in two short weeks. I smile at the thoughts that we are finally making steps to a bright and happy future.

Abby is leaving next week, returning to Swainswick. We have to follow in another week to settle Frank's estate and work on Frankie's investment as Earl. Christian's director in England Sir John Masterson, has expunged the complicit staff at all the properties. Already half a dozen senior executives and staff have quit or been fired.

They were shocked at getting no golden parachute or other go away perks. They deluged my email and cell phone with pleas. Unlucky for them I left the cell, turned it and my email over to Roz. She is one hell of a business shark. I can see how her and Christian are such a good pair. She's the sane bad cop; Christian is the insane bad-bad cop. I laugh at the thought of those stuck up assholes in London quaking at her roars over the phone and video conference.

Wait till Christian lands on London town. The Firm will be shaken to its core and reflect my vision of where and how we endure. We talked a little about what I want the Firm to be and how it operates. I plan on gifting it to Frankie on his twenty first birthday. If he wants it. I know Charlotte wants to take over the Firm. She has a lethal head for business.

I think Frankie will be happier living as a musician & songwriter than business man. I think he will be a happiest as a college professor of music or photography. Maybe teach English, he has the soul of a poet and eyes of Van Gogh and Rembrandt. Magic fingers of Clapton or Hendricks with stringed instruments. Hell, he plays most instrument. Uncle Robert said he was a throwback to his grandfather. The entire attic in Pembroke House outside of Portsmouth is cramped with musical instrument; from every corner of the world.

I let the music soothe me; Soon we return to our bed to make the night bend to our passions. We were stopped from being naughty on the flight home. As Gail and Jason hijacked the bedroom and wouldn't allow us in. I swear it was funny to watch them beet-red walk out of the Jet's bedroom, Gail was tenderly walking and Jason kept complaining about his knees. Hicks litter their necks.

I laugh loudly. Christian looks down at me. "Gail and Jason's walk of shame on the plane." We roar in laughter, moving to the great room couch to make out. We slowly merge in hot sex. I feel the whole couch move across the room. I see stars and feel myself float away on orgasmic bliss. I will forever remember us here and now. The calm before the coming storm; The calm before Cruella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey manor Monday night:

We are laughing our asses off at Elliott description of Camping with Carrick and Frankie. I especial like their multiple dunking in the Snake River. Or Frankie winning the Junior Golden Minnow for last place. Dad with puffing chest pride, having taken first in individual and team again; despite the dead weight of Frankie and Carrick. Laughs about the whole weekend echo the great room.

Elliott joking about how the food upset his stomach, causing him to kill all the insect on the north shore of the reservoir. Kate is all motherly lovey-dovey. "Kate? Love has made you lose your smell organ and the blood has rushed to the other point."

"Anna Rose Grey that is so crass. That juvenile husband of yours has corrupted you. Only males have blood pool there. Right Grace?"

"No, I think your light headed from the blood pooling in the same general place as Elliott, because honestly. I bought stock in Glade Air Freshener when he lived here." Grace falls laughing into Carrick and everyone but the golden couple are laughing. They huff and puff, retreating to the boat house. We watch them retreat.

" **YOU ONLY HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TILL DINNER!"** Grace screams out the door. We are barely able to crawl to the dinning room table. Frankie is goofing with his Charles Chaplin fork and roll dance. Chuckie is making her napkin floats and flirts like a bird. I think that book of illusions and tricks of the silent film age was a big mistake last year.

We just finish the soup when the wayward couple walks in; I can't resist, the words pour out of my mouth.

"Katie your dress is on inside out"

She looks down turning bright red, like we didn't know what the rabbits were doing in the boat house. She looks up from her correct side out dress, I punk'd her good. "Anna banana! You are so getting it girl. Watch your back"

" **O'NO?** Kate Kavanagh is after me, protect me husband. Protect me Daddy?" I tease her

"Nope you're on your own woman, I know better than to get between BFF's" Christian sells me out. I smack his hand from my thigh. He leans over kiss me, making me forget everything and everyone. His hand reclaims his spot.

"I think you two should take your plates to the boat house to cool off" Ray laughs at our embarrassment. I move to take our plates. " **Sit down Anna.** You're not going to the boat house. You two can wait till your home to get frisky" Ray barks

We finish the meal, mellow thru scrape books and Frankie's edited wedding video. I laugh into Chris chest at our attempts to make out on the alter. The poor Reverend was constantly putting the coffee table version bible between us. I'm bright red, till Chris makes everything right.

We make our goodbyes and mellow in the ride home. This coming weekend is the Coping Together Ball. Abby and Andrea have found a personal stylist at Nieman's, Carol is right on target for what and how I want to appear. My ball gown is perfect, not a hint or thread of pink taffeta to be found. Tomorrow we go back to work. Tonight, well the witches have not yet risen, so three hours of sleep should suffice.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey House: Tuesday.

I like my new office, new job as Andreas assistant. No more annoying Hyde. I even like my view of the Cascade mountain. Plus, I get to be around Christian. More important to Roz and Andrea that my presences calm my mercurial husband.

I sort some file from the girl who preceded me. I can understand as lunch approach what a screw up the niece of the state senator is. It's going to take me days to straight the mess. She whines about being demoted to the third-floor receptionist.

Her time under Human Resource keen eyes and discipline may make firing her unnecessary. She has a smell about her that is familiar, something makes my spider senses tingle. I mention it to Jason. I finish the sorting and correcting the file system for today. I have different work this afternoon. Making sure Andrea knows, as I skip into Christian's office for Lunch.

I walk into to a Cobb salad, dill pickles and shirtless Christian Grey; Yummy! Naughty thought wet my sex, making me flush with need. I lick my lips. I need my man. I need my man privately.

I lock the door, letting my dress pool at my feet. I strut to my husband. Taking a finger. I dip it in the Bleu cheese dressing. Licking the tip on my finger, I take the excess around my nipple. Yes. Chris carries me to the couch. Let the ravishing begin.

We cuddle the last five minutes of lunch. I will call the cleaning crew to straight the office while Christian and Roz are at a meeting. I stare at the salad dressing spot on the carpet. I don't think that will come out. I need to buy a new carpet. Something Scotch-Guarded, heavily Scotch-Guarded.

Christian zips up my dress, I turn kissing him. I leave, realizing that for the past hour. Neither of us said a word, other than screaming O **'GOD, MORE, FASTER, YES. HELL YES! Christian and Anna.** We are so in tune, I smile at my thought.

I sit at my desk, and make silly faces at my reflection in the window. This new life is really good. Andrea and Roz singing enter the door. They are smirking so hard I think it will permanently change their faces.

" _You're so sat-is-fi-ed! Sky rockets in flight_

 _Doing some hand & dance routine, they worked out. _

_Hubby boinking you all night, wasn't enough_

 _Office making you hungry for Grey's big bra-in!_

 _Hungry for some more,_ _ **You screamed more! MORE!**_

 _Cheeseburgers in Paradise! Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delights on the hubby's desktop!  
Christian and Anna sexing in his office S-E-X-I-N-G; first came lust then come kids, then grandmother panties too sin in!" _

They laugh sitting in the seats in front of my desk.

"Well?"

"We need to increase Christian's office soundproofing." Andrea blushes

"What did you two do? To make that mess. I swear my three-year old niece eats neater than you two." Roz laughs stretching out the word eat as a sexual innuendo popping one eye brow up.

I blush so hard, I must combust if I don't think of something cold and unpleasant. Nope nothing in my mind but Christian's big toy. I look down at my blotter, nope nothing to shoo these friends away with.

"On a professional note; We are doing a salon/spa thing Saturday morning. Grace has a good Salon/spa near the hospital. So, we are going, more importantly you are coming. Questions? Roz commands

"nope, anything else?"

"Well, it come our attention that you are abusing the coffee machine. So? Barney emailed you detailed picture instruction on how to use the machine. I laminated it and had maintenance rivet it to the front of the machine." Andrea laughs at me.

"Hey, it's a coffee machine, it shouldn't take a MIT degree to make a cup of coffee. Why don't you all convert to Tea. The machine is simpler."

" **Heresy! Heresy!"** Roz and Andrea both forms their fingers in a cross, like I'm some demon to ward off **. "** Your evil brutish-bizarre British ways are not allowed here; in this civilized America wilderness of Grey House. We need are coffee, the caffeine and all the flavors make this dreary **GREY** world **livable."** Roz shouts taking some liberty statue pose in her seat. I laugh at the closet clowns.

"You have a meeting in thirty second; two floors down. An you, boss have a meeting with HR to review the flagged files with Sgt-Major. NOW LEAVE ME BE! I own half of this monstrosity, I don't want to live on my husband's pathetic musical talent." I demand, barely holding my seat, giggles overtake me.

They leave me in peace. Well horny aloneness; naughty thought of Chris playing his favorite new instrument. The Anna-phone. How that wicked tongue makes me scream notes I never knew existed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail comes with me to the Salon. We are headed to Northeast Seattle. The world is nice a calm this week, no one harassing us, trying to kill us or even invade our evenings. Next week is cramp full of charity galas, receptions, charity events before we escape to England.

That's a whole fun ball of tar and misery awaiting us.  
England is just as hectic with several court and charity events we have to attend before the end of the month.

Thank God, Carol my new stylist has talked with her counterpart at Harrold's. She has made sure my dresses are correct and to my tasted. She scared the shit out them, I don't think anyone will be screwing with my clothes from now on.

The original salon was changed when it was discovered Cruella now owns it. She has changed the name to Enslava. Her new venture, with her new husband is perverted. Enslava is Spanish for enslaved. Leopards don't change their spots. They have tried to see us. So much bullshit about abused wife and forced drugs. I know better. She's an evil shit. An anyone she with is too.

Xxxxxx

We pull up to Sei-Bello; The owner Franco de Luca is small thin dark complexion man with a very fake Italian accent from New Jersey. He's gay, with a professional and caring attitude; perfect for us with jealousy husbands and boyfriends.

GEH backed a loan for ten percent to keep Cruella from taking him over. So, we get special treatment. Ryan is heading security, having come up from Los Angeles. I swear Franco is flirting with him. Con amor en el aire. I must be contagious.

We girls chatter and tease with wild abandonment. I revel in this new world. No one is making harmful or vicious attacks on the others. Gwen, Ros's wife is keeping the day flowing and happy. Even threating to dye her hair rainbow if Roz answers one more text message or phone call. For the first time I feel part of a group. One of the valued members. I love this new world I've landed in.

Our hair is perfect, our make-up is light and tasteful. I must keep Chris from messing it up before the party. I have a perfect gown and accessories. This will be the first gala I can enjoy. Christian will support me, love me, and kick anyone ass being mean to me.

With Gail and Jason attending as guest with Sgt-Major Sharp heading security. Luke is assigned to Mia, saving several CPO from chasing her. She didn't like CPO before Luke won her heart. She made life hell guarding her.

I had Carol make sure a nice dress for Gail is hanging in her closet. They will be seated at Roz and Gwen table with Elliott and Kate. Grace exiled them for dirtying her kitchen while we were gone. Something about food sex, requiring a four-person clean crew. Every time either whines, Grace just says "The ceiling, the curtains, the underside of the drawers." Our table is full with family, with Christian grandparent making a visit and Grace brother and wife making an appearance. Ray arranged to take Frankie and Chuckie to a Cosplay convention at the Flying Heritage & Combat Armor Museum at Everett.

Jason will still be working, kind of. I will make sure Jason pays attend to Gail. I look at the sexy undergarments. I will be hot tonight. Sexy, free and happy. "I will be happy, sexy and loved. I am worthy" I say into the mirror

I feel the earth shift, as arm encase me. I feel his love, support. "you are loved, sexy and will be happy. You are everything to me."

I mellow into his arms as light kisses rain on my neck. Me rock for a bit.

"would you like to play at the party?"

"Play?"

He takes silver eggs from his pocket, hanging them in front of my eyes. " **you're not putting them in my ass!"**  
Laughing he nipples my earlobe. "They go in th **e other** hole. They will make things very intense during the boring evening."

"Ok, but if it gets to intense, I'm taking them out."

"you'll be begging me for relieve before dancing commences. I have some call to deal with before we leave." He whispers

"but first suck them, warm them up"

He watches in the mirror my sexy slurping the balls. Taking them from mouth, he slides down my body to his knees. Turning me, he licks and fingers my sex. He looks up, with that little boy mischievous smile.

"bounce"

I bounce. "Whoa, Wow. That is different, good very good. You better take some vitamins, I plan on having a record setting night." He rises kissing my lips. "later's baby" he scampers out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coping together ball

The car is tense with the reality of what we are about to do. The stretch limo is crowded with four couple all worrying about somethings. Mia is worried about people hurting and insulting Luke. Luke is worried about a cowboy/soldier place in high society and not embarrassing Mia.

Elliott is worried about how the family will work with Kate, Luke and me in the mix. The carefree clown hides a deeply caring and sensitive guy. Family is his world, a world he guards and protects at any and all cost. Kate is worried about the same thing. She in the short time we've know each other considers me a sister, more important than her brother or parents. I know they are distant and shallow.

Kate hides behind the extrovert party girl. She is deep and very smart, her renewed self esteem with me is a major change in her life. I'm the first person to take her on, challenge her without agenda or bias. She's grown to the person she wants and needs to be. The shallow, airhead, petty, mean slut is gone. The smart, caring, free spirit with deep love and commitment to her boyfriend and family.

I smile at my BFF, she is a tiger in defense of Frankie, Chuckie and me. While riding the maelstrom of Grey family control freaks; Grace, Cary and Hubby need a serious time out or Valium. She is everything to me. The friend who forces me to stop and smell the flower, pick them and braid them in my hair. Dance and sing in a stoic world of disapproval, uncaring about societies norms. I smile at them sneaking kisses and touch to calm the others tense worries.

Luke is whispering naughty thought into Mia's ear as she blushes a deeper red than her pink dress. I snuggle into my man's arms. We pull up to the red-carpet que of cars headed up the driveway.

I watch Gail, smiling at me, us. She is attending her first Gala as a guest. She's done dozens as staff. But I want her here to back up Kate and me. With her here and at our side, we can face anything. Unfortunately, before we left the Escala. The proverbial shoe fell right on my head, well a size fifty combat boot.

My ex-Step mother, her fiancé have weaseled an invite with State Senator Lindy Graham and his wife. A snake tongue politician; a racist and pervert in Right-Wing conservative from the reactionary South-Eastern Washington state. I suspect Linc and Lindy, are Cruella's new Jasper and Horace. We are wary of the four. Mrs. Graham is a non-person door mat, mindlessly carrying out her husbands' orders.

Jason and Gail are worrying about that and attending the gala as guest. Jason will always be on duty. But I plan on making sure their experience is the best I can do. They are sitting with Elliott and Kate at Roz's table. Jason insisted, to give him clear coverage of us and the Greys family table.

I'm worried about my friends and family having a good time, about my first gala as Mrs. Grey. I smile nipping his earlobe. Feeling the vibration of the limo on the ben-wa balls churning my passion. Cruella and her minions can go to hell. Tonight; I will be the person I always want to be; carefree, happy and loved. Chris will support me, protect me. My friends will have my back, and I will have theirs.

"Everyone. We will have a great night, even if we have to drag Cruella into Lake Washington with a bar of soap. We are family and we will be victorious. If nothing else it's going to be unlike any gala i've been to. I have you backing me up; supporting me. My BFF, girl we will make Union Locks seem like a wake."

"Anna, you will not-" Christian starts to sputter

"Hell, yes BFF. We girls rule, you dogs better make our night fantastic or your all sleeping in the dog house." Kate overrides everyone.

"What happen at Union locks?" Mia asks.

"Kate? We don't have a Dog House?" Elliott

"Cough! You three young ladies will act with decorum and gentle manners. If I see flashing, streaking or anything bring discredit on Grace and Cary. I will ensure your cleaning every single bathroom toilet in Grey House, Grey Construction, Escala, Kirkland and Grey Manor for a month. **I AM I CLEAR**!" Gail shots us down.

"You guys flashed or streaked?" Mia asks

"They Flashed their boyfriends on the Mia" Luke rat's us out.

"Really? You rule girl" Mia laughs

"Anastasia siren almost lured Christian overboard. What did you call them Kate? Oh yea. Anna's Power Girl Tities" Elliott laughs.

"If you hadn't stop me, we would have had weeks more together. Seems you were lured with church girl Kate's power girl tities. Dead fish?" Christian banters back. I hug him, dragging his mouth to mine to stop this banter. Turning me fire engine red. I see out the corner Kate copying me. We must shut up these brotherly one-up-man-ship.

"You two chill out. I'm not spending one minute in the dog house because you two can't behave!" Jason cools the guys. We all nod and mutter yes between lip locks.

"Now. The order?" Jason asks

"you and Gail, Luke & Mia, Kate and Elliott and then us. Christian the forms?"

"Limited public press outside the rope. A single profession Photographer inside the rope for memorial photos. They will wander the party getting general shots for the Coping Together publication and fundraisers. They have been warned off about photos of us." Christian tells me. I think.

"Ok. We give them 5-second stop outside; I want group inside before we meander the meet and greet. That include you both Gail and Jason. You're our friends, I don't care you work for us. You'll always be our friends."

"Yea Gail, you're the mother we deserve." Kate jumps in with both feet. Voicing my feeling when I can't. Gail daps her eyes. The emotions are intense in the back of the limo.

"I think couple, girls, guys and one group" Mia defuse the moment. Good! I breath out.

"Yes, that is perfect. We should be next. M'lady." Christian smiles as the limo stops and we see Ryan at the door.

Xxx

The gala is a masked ball in the Carnival of Venice style. Jugglers, fire breathers, performers command the large open area under the white tents. Grace has transported the Baroque theatre of Italy to Seattle's Lake Washington shore. I marvel at the overload of sights and sounds. I cuddle into my husband's arms; relishing the joy and happiness of my first gala under hi love.

"Christian, Anna. You look lovely this evening. How are you two doing." Grace walks up holding her maschera di gatto sul bastone.

Christian hugs his mother, deeply holding her. I can hear her whimper in happiness. "Mom you saw us this afternoon." Christian nerves are showing from the emotions of hugging his mother. The deep love is plastered all over his face.

"Hush. You're my boy, my special high maintenance boy. So, humor me. Anna how do you put up with his? Aloofness'?" Grace tease him. I smirk, its time to be free and let my inner clown out.

"Grace its simple, I grab IT and make him behave his age." I say with a straight face behind my silver lace blue jeweled Columbina mask. I watch them gasp at my naughtiness.

"Anna!" Grace grasp.

Christian leans over, in a not so quiet whisper "I don't know to worship you or spank you"

"Christian!" Grace grasp, looking shocked and a little afraid of what I will say next. But is see the glint of mischievous rising up. She maybe not as stiff as she makes out.

"I'm tempted to spank you both. You're out here five minutes and already misbehaving. Now go a let your poor mother relax before the party gets going. Grace you look lovely this night, the venue is fantastic. Come along tell me about the theme." Gail take Grace away as Jason leans over to us.

"Behave or you two are going swimming in the lake." He growls with a wink. I let Christian move me away to meet more guest. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I don't think I will ever be like I was before at these things. Sorry."

"No, you're not, and neither am I. Let's just let the parents be for a bit. I see Dad is chasing mom. Elliott has that I'm naughty and I liked it look." I look over to them, Yepa! Kate has that canary eaten look. "Yepa they were naughty. Where is Luke and Mia, we could have a trifecta?" I smirk as an old man with a teenage trophy wife walks up. The infamous, famous VP of Amazonia Shipping. I make sure to not touch his grease pervert being.

Xxxx

The dinner is fantastic as the Grand's keep us in stitches with detail bios of the family and guests. I ignore the rearmost table where the State Senator and Cruella are seated. The worst table in the house. Grace made sure.

Ryan make sure their two attempts to talk to us is not to be. Jason is prepared to taser the persistent duo. I laugh at Mia and Luke argument about the first dance auction. When she leaves to join the other single ladies with Kate. I gesture him over.

"Luke, here your covered" I hand him my black American Express card. He balks; I give him the you will and like it look.

"Ok, but I'll pay you back. I promise."

"Will work it out. Ok. Now go get your girl." He scuttles over to Elliott leering at the stage.

Elliott spend twenty-eight grand for Kate first dance. He hoops with pride and love for her.

"Gentleman, next up is the Lovely Mia. Star of big and small screens, international yoga instructor, and accomplice saxophone maestro. The first bid for the lovely Mia?"

Before Luke can bid, "Thirty-grand!" From the back of the room.

I look over, I can't see who is bidding. I feel Christian leave me; walking over to Luke.

"Gentleman the bid is thirty-grand. Do I hear thirty-one?"

Christian leans into Luke; saying something. Luke looks pissed off and pissed on. "One-hundred Grand"

"The lovely Mia; one-hundred thousand dollars. Any other bidders?"

No one bids. Mia jumps from the stage as Christian sits next to me. I look at him?

"Linc bid on my sister, I'm kicking his ass." I lean over and short circuit the thermonuclear denotation about to occur. I see Cary and Jason moving towards the back. I start to rise as Gail behind me force me back into the seat.

"Calm down both of you. Cary and Jason are handling this." Grace says smiling like nothing is about to happen. We smile about falsely. Till the men return. I notice Jason has a handkerchief wrapped around his hand; a red spot seeping thru.

"The senator and his guests are going home. Seems Cruella couldn't keep a civil tongue. So! Mia decked her and kicked Graham in the balls. Linc took a swing at her. Jason cut his hand on a piece of glass dragging him to Ryan." Carrick smiles at us; flexing his bruising fist. Unsaid is his punching Linc. A father daughter is a father's daughter; when their loved and cherished. I relax. Tomorrow Cruella will try again, tonight is magical. And she or anyone else is not ruining it. My social butterfly is fluttering high, my prince is licking my neck.

The music plays on the speakers, the lights fade to pinpricks in the distance horizon. I whirl about the floor in my husbands' strong arms. Graceful and loved, very loved. I watch the face of my man, peace and contentment radiates from him. I feel the soreness from his fu #king, in his childhood bedroom. The balls really fired my needs and kink. I lick his chin, letting the taste remind me of things still to come tonight. I plan on chasing the dawn in orgasmic marathon. I let the world fade to us.

"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BOOM!"

Startled, Christian tilts my head up to the sky as colors rain down over us. "Are those real or in my mind?"

Laughing, "Does it matter little one?" Christian asks raining kisses on me.

"Nope, both are good." I giggle. He turns me to see the fireworks. My back to his front his hands hold me; as we sway to the music.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sailing the sound

Tomorrow we fly to London. Today the Grace II is reaching for Vancouver Island. We are alone just the two of us. I marvel at our fun, how I always wanted to sail. I let the wheel fall off a bit to make the turn around a buoy. I look about for other boats. None are nearby or will interfere with our course.

Anchored in the lean of Pillar Point, within the Pillar Point Recreation Area. We eat the dinner Gail prepared for us. A full day sailing. We will put into Port Angeles yacht club and fly back home. Mac will take the boat home tomorrow. We still have tomorrow to finish packing, last minute briefings and hop a eleven o'clock flight to London.

I smile at my man. I reach over and steal a cherry tomato from his salad. Popping it in my mouth, sucking and playing with it. Christian moves like a cat. I'm over his shoulder, ass smacked and carried below to our bedroom. He tosses me on the bed and ripping my bikini bottoms off. Her ravages me like a starving man. I scream his name. Shaking the very hull of the boat.

As we cuddle afterwards, I relax, remembering the gala night spent in his room, those ben-wa balls sure did things I liked. The spanking was heavenly with Christian strong Dom hands crafting my pleasure. The night was magical we danced, cuddled and loved. By the ride home, we were spent; deliciously so. Christian carried me to bed, I as too tired to walk. I still greeted the dawn with a Grey Popsicle, Hmmm yummy.

Xxxx

Prep to London

Today we get the last briefing before we leave. Mrs. Thornhill, our British liaison is traveling with us. Andrea, Barney Jason, Gail will travel as well. She seems strangely familiar, like I've seen her before. I just can't place her.

Roz is itching to take over the Firms South American assets and expand GEH into new markets. Already the Argentina, Brazil and Chilean government have sent Representatives to Seattle. I marvel at how much more the Firm is making money already under my husband's magic touch. Roz and Sir John are making the Firm not only profitable, but more responsible and greener.

I nibble on a pencil eraser, how do I deal with the fixed asset, the houses. We have twenty-nine estates, thirty-two apartment/condos row blocks, twenty-five high rise apartment/condo and three country farms spread over Britannic and the common wealth. I never knew how much real estate's we really had. I doubt anyone knew. So many units and places were just lost in the clutter of the Firms Byzantine organization.

Most's are empty, losing money. I don't understand why or how this is so. I will have to have Jason work out the security and issue with each. I plan to keep the five main houses, plus the Kent farm and the Lake Country estate. The rest we could sell or make profitable renting them out. I need a nap before we board the plane tonight. I know Christian will want to renew my club membership.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie-pov

Frankie and chuckie hs days

Since the first day in Seattle Elite Preparatory High School we have been under a microscope. Chuckie is wearing cloths more suited to Mia then her normal stuff; at least here we have no uniforms. I feel My girl lean into me as we head to lunch. So far, we have made no real friends, plenty of enemies.

Passing the covered outside quad, a rock quartet starts to play. They suck. I don't know what they are thinking. I laugh at them. Suddenly the lead singer/guitarist is in my face. "You suck! I can play better that you losers."

"Prove it limey." The drummer demands.

"Frankie?" Chuckie asks. I turn to her. She nods toward the band. The unsaid words speak in her eyes. Kick their ass.

"Sure, the badly tuned six string. Please?" I hold out my hand. He hands it over I quickly tune the damm thing. Its warped neck, badly laid out strings and tensioned by brute force. I feel the vibrations, the notes twinkle in my ears. I strum the lead into Rock The Casbah. The drummer and base player quickly sync in. I look at Chuckies. She steps up to the microphone.

Now the king told the boogie men  
You have to let that raga drop  
The oil down the desert way  
Has been shaken to the top  
The Sheik he drove his Cadillac  
He went a' cruisin' down the ville  Rock the Casbah: The Clash

We finish a twenty-minute set. I look about us. The whole school seem to be here. The former guitarist is sitting stunned on the ground. I look about us. What happened. Chuckie walks up and kisses the words, thoughts out of my mind. What was the last song I just played?

Someone hands me a juice and power bar. As Chuckie leads me to class. I mellow as everyone is congratulating me. What for? I was just playing guitar."

Chuckie-pov

Frankie blooms with a instrument in his hands. I watch him speed thru the tuning. This is going to be good. He starts the old Clash standard. He nods to the mic. I step up and belt out the words. I sing to him and only him. We cruise thru several oldies, a recent hit till we get to Hendrick's Voodoo Child. Here is were Frankie soars in making the song his. I've bootlegged a copy to EMI once, asking which is Hendrick and which is Frankie; they claimed both are Hendrick. I laughed showing them the video of Frankie in the zone. It's what got his band signed.

If his petty father hadn't killed his dream of touring with his band; he'd be famous. Well more famous, but I don't need the groupies and sluts chasing my man. I watch him end the song. His eyes are glazed over, he's in music nirvana. I let the school know he's my man, now, tomorrow and forever.

From now on we are royalty here in Seattle. Before we leave class, half dozen business cards are passed to us. The Seattle music scene is on to us.

His former band, the Hooligans in the Parks, call him about his 0-tube video. He likes his guys, but they have change too much to reform. I think the credits fight still hurts his feelings. They erased him from the credits for their only two hits. Sammy James the drummer still flinches every time my name is said; my fist broke his nose, check bone and three-teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second week of AS/CG in London:

Today, we arrive home to Grey Manor. Elliott has transformed the apartment over the garage into a music recording studio. After last week's disastrous at the Sound Lab studio. They claimed to have lost the four master tapes, before we left the building. Lucky Fred was on hand and we recovered the discs. Then They claimed we signed away our rights to the songs. Ferguson and Luke held them till Carrick and three associates arrived to jack them back so far, they needed diapers.

I asked Elliott and Roz about setting up something private for Frankie. Elliott demanded we use the garage apartment. I look at the nice spacious recording area, small control booth. The décor is warm and comforting. I feel Grace with me. This is how life is suppose to be.

Frankie tunes his twelve string and starts to jam with his new band. The drummer and base player from school are now his crew. I added a studio guitarist who can play a wide spectrum of instruments and handle the board. He was working as a Security guard at Grey House. Tommy is thirty, married with twin three-year old. His wife is head of the intern program at Grey House.

We head out to get pizza at the Flying Saucer Pizza in Redmond. Tim the drummer's uncle owns the joint. He brought pies two days ago we all loved them. We cruise up 405 to NE 85th to Redmond Way. Turning on to 148th NE Ave to get to NE 91th street. Laughing we are excited to get out without the adults bugging us.

We are thrown about as Luke swerves and spins the SUV around. We back up fast. I try to look about as "CRASH! BOOM!"

The back window is exploded, as we rocket forward. I see Frankie unbuckled leaning over the back seat away from me, I frantically grab for him. "BANG! BANG!"

My head hurts from the close gunfire that flares; springing from his hand; where did he get the gun? I feel arms holding me as we slam into a parking lot. It's a Redmond Police station says the sign on the building. What happened.

Luke-pov

Mia is having a late cooking class at the adult school in Totem Lake up the road. We'll swing by and get her after dinner. I plan on a take-out pie with my sweetie pie. Sexy Mia, I harden at the naughty thoughts. This weekend we are escaping to the Breitenbush Retreat Center in Oregon **.** The hot springs in the Willamette National Forest. Humm, hiking, watching a certain lady doing yoga, clothing optional hot spring pools. HMMMM!

I watch the light change as I turn on to 148th; I see a glint in my rear-view mirror. I swerve as a car just misses us. I see a long gun in the passenger's hands. I think an AK.

Training and instinct take over, I spin around. I see them trying to match me. I slam the SUV in reverse. I must gain distance before they can react and chase. I have nothing in the car that can match a long gun's range and firepower.

I watch the distance shorten as we ram the rear of the SUV big bumper into the driver's side of the big Chevy four door. "CRASH! BOOM!"

I slam the accelerator down and jam the shiftier to drive. We spin out, pulling away from the dead stop the crash caused. Must put distance between us. I need to turn back on Redmond Way to get back to a Police station and safety.

"BANG! BANG!"

I look in the mirror, Frankie smoking gun in hand is smiling at me; as Chuckie hauls him into his seat. He has a big smile on his face. I see the smoking ruin of the Chevy; Before I swerve back on Redmond Way. I see the driver is a blood splat. Frankie hit the driver in the head, from a bucking shaking SUV pulling away. He has a serious gun skill. I must get us safe.

"SHARP, TIM SULLIVAN! TWO WOMEN IN A CHEVY JUST TRIED TO KILL US. THEIR IN A WRECK ON 148TH. WERE SAFE HEADED TOO?" He looks at me. "REDMOND PD STATION!" I scream as the drummer has the brains to work his cell phone. He said two women tried us. I don't care. Its them or us.

We brake hard; pushing thru the last intersection before slamming into the police only parking area. I get out of the SUV as Cops swarm us. I collapse as the weight is off me. We have survived with barely scratches. I just have to wait for the cavalry to arrive.

Carrick-pov

I watch the dead removed from the stolen car. The Two women have no id. The drive is a headless stump. Frankie's two round torn the melon to shreds. The other one in the passenger seat, trapped in the wrecked car ate the AK-74. So? Two headless corpses, hopefully finger prints will yield identification, DNA may take tow long. I look about at crime scene.

This was screwy from the start, amateur hour. They never had a chance against Luke or Frankie. Grace is worried he is showing no remorse for killing someone. I think she is hoping for guilt that will never rise. Frankie feels he defend his girl, his friends, his family from evil.

I know the heady feel of justice against evil. I remember the soldier in Korea, begging for help his very life. His slowly fading life as we comrades let him die on the side of a nameless riverside road in the eastern coastal range. Did he really think raping a ten-year-old Korea girl, beating her to a coma would engender empathy?

The Sergeant who threw him off the truck, to tumble down five-hundred-foot eighty-degree slope of boulders and crags. Just stood smiling at the slow death of the pervert. His hand clutching the photo of his five-year-old daughter. The girl never recovered, I remember standing at her grave on a lonely farm in the eastern Mountains, unable to form the words to comfort the parents or community surrounding me. I waited for revenge against me the lone American here.

Instead they accepted and comforted me, knowing the evil was dead. I lifted not one finger to save the evil shit. The Korea Major hugged me at our pain, disgrace to our uniforms, flags. We will make right this wrong. We will step forth to help the exploited, abuse, harmed children. I will dedicate my life to putting evil like this in hell or jail. Justice is a dish best served cold, so the prophets pronounce; I say passion in retribution, calm stoic resolve in justice and above all else. Family chosen is more important than family born. Frankie is my son and I couldn't be prouder he killed this evil bit #h.

My resolve that day has let me to a beautiful caring goddesses, three children and now an extended family. I am blessed and give as much as I can to right the wrongs of society. I look at my law partner, he has the cops in hand. I need to head over to the Hospital where the kids are hold up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyde's-pov

The girls have fu ##$Ked up, it's only a matter of minutes before the Cops arrive here. I must escape, hide. Plot my revenge against Christian. He stolen everything from me. My life, education, a rich family. I should be in the penthouse, the CEO. Not a hunted, poor man. I need money, power, a hideaway. I check my PDA. Yes, Lincoln has a hunting cabin deep in the Cascades.

I can use the isolation to plan my next, new move. I move to retreat, temporarily. Eliana is easily manipulated, the Dom playing at puppet master. Her appetites and socially needy personality are her downfall. I just want what Lil'bird stole from me. I take the moment to finish splashing the gasoline around Elizabeth house. Soon I will be in the penthouse and have Anastasia at my feet begging. Like she should already be.

Stupid women have screwed up my life again. I had to kill my house slave and her husband; they would have sold me out as soon as I left. Another day, another day Christian. Enjoy them, few more will you breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

England: Gatwick airport: Tuesday morning.

I step from the plane unto my home soil. I smile as a hand caress my ass. I lean back into my husband as the custom and airport official arrive. We are here in the Private Airplane terminal. We are here to start the conquest of the Firm. A stately man stands with a rare 1958 Star Sapphire saloon limousine. He is flanked by two Land Rover L322 armored limo and two Land Rover Range Rover. A serious security crew stands at the ready.

An everyone of the man-jacks is smirking at my public display of affection for my husband. If anyone here had a doubt as to my marriage. I just settled it. We head to the cars.

"My lady. Sir John Masterson. Your European COO, may I offer my car for transportation to Lamp-peer House. Lassie good to see you." He motions with his hand. What did he call Mrs. Thornhill; Her first name is Alexandria.

"What did you call Mrs. Thornhill?" I demand. That stops everyone. I feel Christian rising to protect me.

" **It's Alright Anna**. It's a family nickname for me. Because as a child I was always getting into trouble. My dog at the time was a Mastiff. But the reruns of the TV show were very popular. So, my two brothers started to call me lassie. It unfortunately stuck, so I took it on and owned it. Long John here was being his closeted smart-ass." Alexandria says. I accept here explanation.

"Sir Long John we will accept your offer. Why Lamp-peer?"

"Your cousins the Morris and former staff trashed it. They left a dozen stray dogs loose in the closed house. We are prosecuting them."

"I forgot about my three cousins. Chris, the Morris clan is my fourth cousin from my great uncle Sedgwick. He served in the foreign service; in Devon for WWII. They are druggies, wasted nothing living off the Firms largess. Sir John see that they get only what is specified in the articles and will. Otherwise not a penny more. Let's be off." I fume at them ruining my house. If those dogs chewed my books, they are dead.

I keep nothing at the London house. Everything I hold dear is with Abby outside Bath. I let Christian arms mellow my temper. I feel his thermonuclear launch fizzle. The guys talk business as I watch London streets pass by the window. Early morning, before the rush is the best time to see the city. Here are the real people waking and making a start of the day. Happy smile challenges me in the windows reflection.

Lamp-peer house is one on the hidden houses on the list, just blocks from Hyde Park. The Rutland Garden house is between the Westminster Synagogue and the Turkish Embassy. It's just steps from the Hyde Park Barracks. Where Uncle Robert had offices at Horse Guard between wars. I wonder if he used this house.

Walking into the Six story classic London Townhouse. I can feel his taste. It is modern, light and airy despite the British weather and taste. A matronly woman stands at the staircase. "Mr. And Mrs. Grey. I am Lucia your housekeeper. My husband Randal will be by shortly after he has you bags sorted to your rooms. It is good to have People back in the house. It has been way too long. Please this way." She leads us to a modern four-person elevator. We ride to the top floor.

"The top floor is the master bedroom suite. It encompasses this floor and the Attic. You have a self-contained suite with a kitchenette. The furniture I'm afraid is unchanged since you Uncle installed it. I arranged new linen and several new slipcovers. Please."

She motions us thru the door. I stop as Christian runs into my back. A photo blown up to a poster shows a young couple in love picnicking near Peter Pan statue across the way inside Hyde park. Uncle Robert always took me there. His young face alight with love. The bright smile of the girl is haunting and pisses me off. I need answers to the deadly thoughts in my mind.

I turn slowly, a return downstairs. Everyone follows me down the stairs at break neck speed. Slowing, I walk into the lounge. Where Sir John and Alexandria Thornhill sit. "My uncle bedroom has a poster size picture of him and you picnicking in Hyde Park."

Everyone is stunned. I wait them out as Christian arms encase me. Both to comfort and prevent me attacking. She stands and removes a golden chain from her neck. On it is an old engagement ring; she hands it to me. It has my family crest and her family crest. I turn the inside to my eyes. March 1 1982 forever my love RSL.

My uncle was engaged and never told me, why. Why did he never say? And why did she break his heart and the engagement. I look angry into sad, pained eyes. "your uncle loved me deeply, but my family required I marry and produce an heir. Rob's wound in the Falkland, just months later prevented him from ever producing an Heir. My parents broke the engagement and I marry Sir. Thomas Thornhill, we moved to New York. My son died along side the man who should have been his father. Thomas died a week later of pancreatic cancer."

"Why hide it from me? Did he know about my uncle?"

"I hide it because you did not need my betrayal of Robert to add to your woes and distrust"

"You didn't betray him. I understand family interference."

"This house was to be our house. He bought it to be our house. We met in primary school, we were to wed in June of 82."

"He never said anything about you or any woman."

"The wound prevented his producing an heir or even being with a woman. He loved you. More then you will ever know. I married and left the country; I didn't step in England till my son Robert graduated Hereford. It was the first time I saw Robert since I broke the engagement. All he could talk about was you and your brother. I thought at first you were his. I learned you were from his worthless brother."

"Did Thomas know?"

"Yes, they were best friend at Sandhurst. Thomas when Special Boat Service (SBS) he drove the second Rigid Raider Crafts (RRCs) in the attack on Port Stanley. He called me from the hospital ship SS Uganda about Robert."

"Did Robert hate him?"

"No. they remained friends but estrange for the rest of their lives. Even at Roberts graduation Robbie and Thomas were stiff and tense."

"We will talk more." I start to return to my room to shower and change. "How is Sir John your brother-in-law?"

"My older sister Alice married the stiff lug head. She is dying to meet you. She was a student of your Grandmother at university."

"Were you as well?"

"Yes. I was. You have to understand it was always the three of us. Thomas, Robbie and me. We were always friends. I broke them apart. I'm sorry for that"

"Ok, come husband I require your assistance. Don't wait for us. Enjoy some food and drinks. Head home whatever. We will be down for dinner at six." I turn dragging Christian up the stairs to our bed. I make my man worship me. To wash away the feelings and memories of words and things unsaid by my uncle.

xxxxxxxxxx

COISEACHD==walk **(way of walking)** [Scottish]

This is the last chapter I had saved up from writing in December. Sorry but they will be slower from now on. hope ypu likeit and stay tuned to the get the next chapters. deaconlost


	11. Chp10 London town burning down

Chp 10 London town burning down

We've been in London for three days. Days that are heaven and hell. Heaven to be with Christian. Hell, to have to deal with things I never knew existed. The Firm is more of a mess than I ever dreamed. How things got so complicated and byzantine. Uncle Robert and Grandmother obliviously picked the wrong people to steer the Firm. Christian has fired the entire leadership and some forty PA and assistants. How ten men required a direct support staff of seventy-eight people. Halve of the assistants and secretaries seem to have no background other than mistress and girlfriend.

The perks were more than fifty million dollars a year; vacations villas, vacation hotel room is the most expensive location and hotels, for the whole year. The whole frigging year! Club memberships; in everything from BDSM to gentlemen social clubs in five countries. Lifetime membership's and annual dues in golf courses, rod & gun clubs around the world, that total nine million dollars by itself per year. Per year!

They hide and buried the expense in bullshit memos and bullshit conferences. The spend a million dollar two months ago at the Four Seasons Grand-Hôtel du Cap Ferrat on the French Rivera peninsula Pointe Causiniere. One thousand a dollar a night suite for a week. Fifteen suites! And this is yearly bullshit. My whole honeymoon didn't cost that much. AAGHHHHHH!

I need some air, away from these people. I need a peaceful oasis. All the coffee and tea shops nearby are hordes of business sharks, wanna-bes and ass-kissers. Plus, not one has any decent tea or quiet. I know the circus. I leave the office; my shadows follow me.

I walk from the Firms office in the Square Mile District to nearby Finsbury Circus Garden. I stand at the crosswalk of A501 and Ropemaker Street which turns to South Place on the other side. How did the world get so screwed up; I wonder if grandmother wasn't as sharp as I thought she was. Or was Uncle Robert more soldier than steward of the family business. I will have to accept the reality of what is and not the romantic bullshit of how I thought it was.

I need air and peace and calm. I need a quiet oasis in the middle of bustling London Town. Crossing the street, I walk by the staid and formidable façade of Barclays Bank. Turning left into the Finsbury Circus Garden. The trees shaded hedges, hides quiet reflective spaces, an oasis in the city. I sit, letting the surrounding green soothe me. The central part of the park is under construction for the New Liverpool Metro Station. But right now, the noise is calmed and gentle airs waft thru the leaves. I feel safe and at peace.

I wish I had a cup of tea to make this better. A travel cup of steaming tea, place by my side on the stone bench. I Smile at Hannah, my new personal assistant. It's a very strange thought. I'm Andrea's assistant and I have a PA, now. Life is strange, very strange in Grey world.

"sit, relax." I ask. She does, having learned to let me have these quiet, silent moments. It's my way of making sense of the world. Tonight, I have the first major test of London high society and court. The Duke of Lancaster's Summer Cotillion. He has taken the Jubilee Garden next to the Great Wheel for the gala. The very model of avarice excessive self-praising stupidity.

The old goat is making a statement about his title and wealth. Not even making a charity or cause part of the event. Just avarice greed. I hope things are going well at Lamp-peer house; Carol flew in this morning, after the gown Harrold's sent yesterday was unacceptable. Seem they did not pay attention to my orders or Carols. Using Cruella's old notes. Lucky for them Gail had pack three gowns just in case of this happening. My champion, she loves me for me.

I sip my tea watching the Golden and Green Finches flirt thru the leave heavy branches, Blue, Coal and Great Tits fly about the hedge's greenery, settling for a moment than aloft again. The Chaffinches staring at me from the small patches of grass nearby. "Sorry little ones I have no seeds today. Next time." I sip my tea. I hear Hannah furiously typing on her phone. I suspect bird seed will be in her backpack purse before lunch. I watch the wildlife in this oasis within the urban sprawl of hectic London's Square Mile business district. At least Christian offices are in a more scenic setting.

GEH headquarters is in the newer Canary Wharf Financial District. Located between the Middle and South Docks. Equal distance from the Thames River's Westferry circus and the Canary-Wharf Jubilee park. I miss the Jubilee Park's Café Brera Torta di miele, I could use the Honey cake with spice walnuts and cinnamon to go with my tea.

It's time to return to hell. I am so glad Christian is taking over the Firm. Ulcers would kill me, if I tried. I can do my best at keeping Chris from going thermonuclear down to four an hour. I already hate that 2/3 of the staff are gone. But they did nothing but justify their positions watching other justify theirs. Circular bureaucracies at its worst.

It's time to head back to the meat grinder. I need to calm myself before tonight. I think a little one on one with my sex god before C.O.B. should make me very happy. I skip back to the firm, unladylike I know. But I don't care, my husband is waiting for me. My lips wet in anticipation of my naughty thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duke of Lancaster's Summer Cotillion: Jubilee Garden next to the Great Wheel

We enter the red carpet to a storm of flashes. No one in front of us have gotten that many. The light is blinding. Christian slips a mirror ray-ban on me. We have more than thirty feet till we are inside. I can't wait to smack the duke and his twenty-five-year-old trophy wife. His youngest daughter is ten-year-older than her new step mother.

Christian maneuvers me thru the hordes of photographers. I want to stick my tongue out, but hold my lady like demeanor. My gown is light blue with classic lines; a very open back to tease a certain copperhead guy on my arm. Graceful, functional with my ballet flats. The shoes they sent had Carol rampaging to Harrold's to have it out again with the Head of Personal Shoppers. I pity the poor man. I hate him, but I pity him.

Christian is marvelous in this shark infested waters. Matrons snide comments, cutting remarks and shaming are the rules of the night. Christian is born to this fight. Every attack is Riposte, every counter is a Yielding Parry. He is making the nobs flee us. For the first time in my life I am undamaged by the event.

We dance late into the night, spending the last moments of the party on the Great Wheel. My fantasy of night like this are pale monotones to the rich colors our reality encompasses. Watching the magical lights of the city. I cuddle into his arms. Loving the nipple on my earlobe, the fingers working inside my panties. So wet so ready to go home.

Xxxxxxxxx

The light floods into the skylights. The soft LED candles flicker in the shadows. I stand naked at the bed. He walks towards me, naked and ready. My breath hikes, my body flushes in anticipation of what we are about to do.

He kneels, taking me with his tongue, that wicked tongue. I shake and scream into the night. I fist his hair. Riding the emotions. He stands, lifting me up and down on the bed. He reaches for my face. Cupping me to his lips. He slides into me. Slow and steady strokes. Higher and higher I rise into the stratosphere. The world fades in orgasmic bliss.

Near dawn I wake, sore and sated. I look at my sleeping beauty. He is so hot, but so tired. I let him sleep. Taking a robe, I head down to the main kitchen to make some tea and food. It's quiet in the house. So quiet here. I feel like a church mouse walking the paraquat floor, so strange to tip-toe in my own house. I fear breaking the moment and peace of this bright new day.

Sipping my tea, nibbling on a chocolate croissant. I've decided to gut the main London house. It needs a lot of structural fixes. Elliott has recommended a contractor and architect here in England. They both impress me with the initial walk thru. Movers are already packing everything I'm keeping. I suspect the infamous Attic will take a lot of sorting. Frankie and I tried several times to dent the hoard. Not very successful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today, we are working at GEH in Canary Wharf. Hannah has my Café Brera Torta di miele, and tea waiting on my desk; the conference room A table. I have to work thru the Firms Publishing and intellectual properties list with the lawyers. The Firm's lawyers come in, two young guys west-end sharks look at me like I'm meat. They are going to get power spiked if they don't shape up. CCTV images of grandmotherly Mildred Glass, deputy director of benefits in Human Resource dealing with Leia pop in my mind. Yes, that would be fun, very fun indeed to power slam the two sharks.

Hannah-pov:

I've gotten Anna her pastry, English breakfast tea bag out, two cubes of Raw Sugar. All layout in the conference room on the top floor. Sir John PA has set up business stuff in the room. I reflect out the window at the Middle Dock Area and the far city skyscape, waiting for my lady to end her early morning make out session in the CEO office. I wish I had a boyfriend like Christian, attentive, loving, always ready to support her. I need to find a boyfriend, better than my last five.

She is the strangest girl I have ever met. She is one minute the timid, meek, the next a bold tigress sure and confident. I think she is the smartest person I've ever met, with an almost photographic memory. She is always concerned with my feelings and welfare. Contradictions seem her normal M.O.

It makes me want to do an even better job for her. My Welsh grandfather would say 'She a leader to follow into hell and back'. He served fifty years in the Welsh Guards; having joined 3rd Battalion, Welsh Guards in time for the Italian campaign in 1943. He was sixteen years old. After the war he met my Irish grandmother, medical administrator with the Foreign Office, while part of the 1st Guard Brigade in Palestine before Israeli independent.

My eclectic South African mother Victoria Makhurupetja married Dad Andrew Sayer the third, after his tour with the Royal Engineer, while working at a new Lesotho fire clay mine. He met the brilliant newly graduated Geologist from Carleton College in America Minnesota. Thus, my roots are Welsh, Irish and South African Balobedu Ba Ga Sekgopo.

I'm Hannah Sayer, I'm African-Welsh/Irish black and proud of it. My family puts a high standard on loyalty and family dad says "We ride for the brand" some western logic or cowboy mythos, I think. Must remember to send a letter to the rascally pair at the Lounge Lizard Nickel Mine in Forrestania off Western Australia highway 40. Internet doesn't work so old fashion snail mail has to do.

Enough musing, girl get to work. I bring the most recent copies of our BBC & EMI portfolios into the conference room. I put them down when asshole Henry Maxwell opens his mouth, leaning close to Anna's face.

"You're too pretty, little girl; this stuff is too deep too complicated. Don't worry your little head about it. Let's? You and I go out for a drink while the big boys work thru this. The nearby Hiatt has a good bar, comfortable rooms. I'm sure you'll be more at home there than here." He says with his slick west-end ways. Reaching, grabbing her arm. The idiot from the Firm just lite my short fuse with a blowtorch. The Irish and Welsh bloodlines just exploded in my Balobedu Ba Ga Sekgopo blood.

I grab his neck, a good foot above me, jerk his face into the table **(SMACK!)** And walk him bent over into the door **(THUD!)** And then out into the hallway. Thomas, Anna's CPO, move to take him. I'm having none of that. I bounce his face **(BANG! BANG! BANG!)** On the elevator door waiting for it to arrive. Everyone follows me outside; I toss the pretentious asshole over the railing into the South Dock Canal. "Don't you ever talk to a lady like that, or put your hands on her. Anyone else think they can Assault Mrs. Anna?"

I crack my knuckles, the other assholes from the Firm retreat. I notice no one here at Grey House London would even think of such conduct. Here Females are respect and treated as equals, lest Roz finds out. Her Louboutin have been known to contact male genital with swift violent reaction to disrespect and out right harassment. Sir Johns PA tells me, Christian has fired people who harass coworker, particularly sexual harassment regardless of their ability or position.

I return upstairs to Anna still sitting, working on the document; like nothing has happened. "Hannah?"

I expect a dressing down. I over stepped, I know I did. I tense for the firing words to ruin my world. "Yes? Anna?"

"My tea is cold; would you please get another." She says looking up smirking at me. The glint in her eyes tell me I did good. This is a woman like my African tribe; Strong women rule the Balobedu Ba Ga Sekgopo. Queens of merit and ability.

"Yes. Anna. Coming right up." I walk to the Hot Pot, stoked by my boss. Here is a woman to work for. I am ready for anything. I get her a fresh tea and take notes as she quickly works thru the material. Making solid and insightful decisions. So much for complicated or deep; little girl indeed.

I am moving to get the coats as the late summer day turns to drizzling rain; sprinkling the windows with thread thin rivers chasing gravity. Growing thicker with each droplet they merge with. "Hannah."

I turn to Taylor, head of Security. I except the worst. "Hannah, the police decided Maxwell's was at fault, and several secretaries at the Firm and here have complained about his conduct. You're free and clear. Don't repeat it. Let Thomas or me take the problem. OK?"

"Yes Mr. Taylor. I understand." Saying meekly

"Hannah? If you think you need to get physical to protect Anna; do so. Take actions you think appropriate. I know you won't abuse my trust. But getting Anna away from danger is more important than thumping perps. So, let us do our jobs" He smiles at me

"Yes Sir. I understand" I get our coats. Mr. Grey is working another hour before he can go home. They have a charity gala at Wembley. I attend to night. Anna told me Gail has my dress. I hope it's better than the one I had last year. Made me look like a township wash woman.

The dress is classic, nice three-tone satin. With a beautiful display of my cleavage and back. Thomas will be my escort. Anna is in a nice sleeve dress with simple accessories. Understated in elegance and style.

I watch them move about the venue. Love is pouring from them like hurricane. They are perfect, just perfect together. Thomas dances me behind them on the floor. Taylor is in over-watch. Tonight, is golden in the full moon. This job is getting better and better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air is scent with the late summer blossoms on the trees, nearby the fruit trees bow heavy with treasures. The air is buzzing with bees and birds feeding in the last rays of this Saturday. The stream on the edge of the meadow is bubbling in glee from last night's rain. The fresh mowed hay drying in the field waits to be rolled in bundle for the livestock.

Our blankets and picnic basket are strewn about, under the stately ancient oak tree. I straighten my clothes from our marital dalliance. Christian tee shirt is beyond repair, his light windbreaker will have to suffice till we return to our house here in Swainswick. Like anyone believe we just had a picnic lunch in the hay meadows edge.

The ducks lazily sweep by on the sluggish boundary stream, the last sparrow soar in glorious games. The flower taste one last hour of sunshine. I let the mood of the countryside dusk soothe my nerves, calms my heart and light my fire with my husband's arm over my shoulder. We cross the footbridge into my wilderness garden; just like in Jane's book.

The remains of wicker basket and plaid blankets drag the ground. The ancient Neo-Tudor hall belies it modern interior. Build in the sixties after the original burned down from turn of the century electrical wiring installed before electrical codes. Great grandfather had the facade recreated and everything else modernized.

Robert had the utilizes upgraded in the eighties. I had continuous water heaters put in the master, and Frankie's bedroom, as well as Abby's rooms. My upgrade bathroom shower requires it. I had the windows replace three years ago to triple pane high-efficient units. Hidden in the roof folds are solar panels. Geothermal HVAC system controls eight percent of the cooling and heating need of the house year-round. The Adults never came here, too afraid of grandmother's ghost or Abby. Maybe both.

The back area of the hall is different from normal Tudor's, I have a back porch, with a hanging swing loveseat. I now remember why, Ray's house in North Carolina had one. It's where I would read. Where I felt like I belonged. Abby's added Parisian café table and chair, for us to enjoy tea and dinners. Here outside Bath, the world is green and renewable. Far from the concrete of London.

Dropping the gear on the backdoor mudroom bench; we head up to our room, with the master bedrooms four post bed, I adore. We stripe heading into the shower. I let my man wash my sore tired body. I turn to him.

Taking the washcloth, and soap I wash him good, very good. Sinking to my knees, I wash my toy clean; I feel the water change to all heads; as a maelstrom of water churns over us. The marbled tiled three-sided shower has six adjustable body shower heads on each of the three walls, three Koehler rain tile ceiling over heads deluge the box. Two wall mounted adjustable shower heads with twelve adjustable nozzles and two handheld units with eight adjustable heads each with independent water controls; his and her shower. Make this the self-indulging luxurious one of my hidden vices. I love the massage spray functions. Before my man, it relieved my tension and stresses.

I grasp the root of my toy, licking the tip. Making him moan with as the hot water hazes the enclosure. I drive till his back hits the wall. I grab his ass, pulling him deeper into my mouth. Making him scream my name. Making me drive, suck harder and harder till his hands grab my hair and rams down my throat. Face fucking me to heaven. I feel his quickening and tastes his essence and we both explode in bliss.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday evening:

We sit on the garden patio of the Queensberry hotel on Russell street. We rented the private section of Hotels garden to enjoy a meal from the Hotel's downstairs famed Olive Tree Restaurant. Their locally source food is fantastic, I usually get a table downstairs in the main sections. Sometimes treating Frankie and Chuckie, if they are good to a fantastic meal.

We sit on the pale blue wicker seats in the garden patio. The glass fire pit flickers in the warm summer evening. Candles lights dance in the soft breezes about us. For a man who once claimed not to know anything about hearts and flowers; he does both really well for a novice. I giggle at him over a vodka martini. We spent the afternoon visiting the Holburne museum and gardens; walking where Jane Austen strolled always lights my steps as I try to match the scenes in Northanger Abby. We walk about the city like all the other young lovers strolling this weekend.

Tossing coins from the Pulteney bridge over the Avon. Trying to hit the Pulteney Weir as the water cascades down the steps. I tease him to delights as we kiss and dance. Ignoring the paparazzi and the other couples wandering past us. I love my husband, so frigging much.

We walked along towards Broad street, visited Saint Michael Church. Meandered the narrow sidewalks window shopping the small shops along the road. Played tourist in the Museum of Bath at Work. Making Christian soak up the local history. Till we meandered down to the Queensberry hotel for dinner at the Olive Tree.

The waiter brings us are appetizer canapes: Crab salad, Crème fraîche, corriander and lime, Crispy halloumi, aubergine, basil and olive, Caramelised chicken, confit lemon and sesame. Coupled with a crisp dry Verdelho, Morgan Family Vineyards, Hunter Valley, New South Wales, Australia, 2009 white wine. They are delightfully sinful.

Our entrees are trout cured, horseradish, pink grapefruit, dill and Seabass pan fried, leek, shimeji mushroom, basil, shellfish sauce. With a full, rich, ripe and toasty Meursault , Luchets, G. Roulot, Côtes de Beaune, 2009.

We both have the Dark Chocolate Delice passion fruit gel, yoghurt sorbet for desert with Château Leoville Du Marquis Las Cases, 2eme Cru Classé, St Julien, 1989 Claret.

Taylor motors us to the Ustinov Theater main stage for The Comedy About A Bank Robbery. Abby saw it last week, she was laughing about it still. Marx brothers meets Ocean eleven. We are going back to London tomorrow. Tomorrow I deal with Alexandria Thornhill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **BRITISH NOZ:**

 **AMERICAN BILLIONAIRE CHRISTIAN GREY WHIRLWIND MARRIAGE TO THE COUNTESS OF LYNNWOOD IS A LOVE MATCH OF EPIC PROPORTION. THE YOUNG COUPLE SEEN IN SEVERAL HIGH SOCIETY EVENTS THE PAST WEEK HAVE PROVEN THEIR STATUS AS NOT ONLY THE NEW POWER COUPLE BUT THE MOST ROMANTIC COUPLE IN ENGLAND. THE PHOTOS OF THE TWO NEWLYWEDS WANDERING LOVE STRUCK THRU HISTORIC STREETS OF BATH. PROVING THE RUMOR FALSE FROM THE AMERICAN TABLOIDS IT'S A MARRIAGE OF CONVENIENCE.**

 **THE LONDON BUSINESS WORLD IS EQUAL SHOCKED AT** **THE LAMBERT COMMERCIAL BANK & ASSOCIATES RESTRUCTURING. THE HALLOWED PILLAR OF BRITANNIC FINANCIAL MIGHT HAS REDUCED IT STAFF BY TWO-THIRDS. ANALYSTS BELIEVE THE MERGING OF SPECIFIC DEPARTMENT INTO GREY ENTERPRISE AND HOLDING WILL MAKE BOTH COMPANY STRONGER AND NIMBLER. SOURCE INSIDE THE LAMBERT COMMERCIAL BANK & ASSOCIATES DESCRIBE THE COUNTESS AS THE MAJOR POWER AND FORCE IN THE RESTRUCTURING, WITH SUPPORT FROM HER HUSBAND. MANY HOPES; SHE INHERITED HER GRANDFATHERS GOLDEN BUSINESS TOUCH. IF CURRENT INDICATIONS ARE ANYTHING TO GO BY, SHE HAS HIS MIDAS TOUCH AND BRAINS. **

**THIS COMING WEEK, THE COUNTESS WILL PRESENT HER HUSBAND TO COURT AND THE QUEEN AT THE ANNUAL CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL CHARITY GALA AT** **ROYAL HORTICULTURAL LINDLEY HALL. ALL EYES ARE WATCHING HOW THE ROYALS AND HIGH NOBS TREAT THE UPSTART AMERICAN AND THE NEW IMPROVED COUNTESS OF LYNNWOOD. WE WILL UPDATE WITH THE BEST AND MOST JUICE PARTS OF HIGH SOCIETY.**

 **BRITISH EXPRESS:**

 **THE WHERE ABOUT OF THE MISSING NEW EARL OF GLOUCESTER HAS BEEN SOLVED. HE IS LIVING IN SEATTLE AT THE HOME OF HIS IN-LAWS. ATTENDING SCHOOL, BEING A NORMAL TEENAGER BY ALL ACCOUNTS. SOURCE SAY THAT HIS HALF-SISTER NEW FATHER-IN-LAW, FAMED LAWYER CARRICK GREY HAS BEEN GRANTED TEMPORARY WARDSHIP. THE WARDSHIP WAS GRANTED AFTER DARK PARTS OF THE LATE EARLS SEX LIFE CAME TO LIGHT. BDSM DOMINATRIX EX-COUNTESS ELIANA LAMBERT IS SCHEDULED TO REMARRIED TO NORTHWEST LUMBER TYCOON LINC LINCOLN WITHIN THE MONTH. BOTH ARE RUMORED TO BE IN THE LEATHER AND CHAIN SET.**

 **SOURCE IN ROYAL COURT AND AMERICA BELIEVE ANASTASI GREY, THE NEW EARLS NEWLY MARRIED HALF-SISTER WILL BE GRANT FULL CUSTODY. THE COUNTESS OF LYNNWOOD IS CRUSHING THE SOCIAL SCENE IN LONDON. THE CLOWN COSTUMED COUNTESS FROM LASTS SPRING IS GONE. INSIDE SOURCE TELL REPORTERS; SHE DRESSED THAT WAY TO MAKE GOOD HER ESCAPE TO AMERICA, WHERE SHE HOPED TO BE JUDGE BY MERIT AND NOT WEALTH AND TITLE.**

 **INSTEAD SHE BAGGED A BILLIONAIRE BAD BOY OF THE BUSINESS WORLD. MULTI BILLIONAIRE CHRISTIAN GREY IS RUMORED TO BE A FORMER BDSM DOM, SOURCE TELL US HE LEFT THAT LIFE YEARS AGO. CAN THE COUNTESS OF LYNNWOOD BE KINKY OR SUBMISSIVE; WE ARE WATCHING FOR LEATHER WEAR, WHIPS AND CHAIN? WE SHALL SEE WHAT THE QUEEN THINKS OF THE COUNTESS'S CONSORT AT THE QUEENS** **CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL CHARITY GALA AT** **ROYAL HORTICULTURAL LINDLEY HALL**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

London: Monday. Hyde Park Peter Pan Statue:

Sitting under a tree shades branches between the Peter Pan Statue and The Long Water. The wooden bench sits sideways to the Peter's fenced enclosure, looking down towards the Italian Gardens. I watch the mid-morning blue hulled pedal boats cruise by.

I wait with impatient nerves, the coming conversation about my uncle and his one-time fiancée. How will I feel knowing secrets he hide from me? Where does my loyalty lie? I sip my Joe &The Juice Hell of a Nerve Fruit smoothie. I sip the tangy strawberry, elderflower and banana concoction hoping to calm my hands.

Thomas is sipping his Ice Americano leaning on the lake railing, while Hannah sitting on the grass nearby loudly slurps the last of her carrot, apple, ginger crush ice smoothie, apply name Go Away Doc. I see Alexandria making her way towards me. She looks tense, maybe even more than me.

Sitting, we stare at anything other than the other person; I break from the tension. "Alec how did it happen?"

"Robbie and me were together from grade school. He when to Sandhurst and I when to Oxford. He when into the SAS and I started in the financial department of MI-6. We got engage here before he flew out to the Falklands'. Our parents, both sets were against it. His because he was marring down and into a family of dubious wealth. My family because his blood line wasn't enough. You see my family claims blood lines the French, Scottish and English monarchs. I'm technically forty-seven in line for the crown."

"Why did you break up with my uncle?"

"When he came home, he was depressed, very angry at everyone and anything. You didn't exist to control him."

"Control him? What are talking about?"

"Robbie, your uncle was fixated on you from the day you were born. You were the thing that held his sanity and love. Your grandparents didn't become nice till your brother Frankie was born. The heir to continue the family name. Even after your brother, Robbie was always focused on you, as if you were his child. He needed that with his family. You are the only thing he could love and be loved from without damage, or pain."

She looks out over the water. Tears run down her cheek. I take a handkerchief and dab it away.

"Both parents were obsessed with an heir. When Robbie was injured. We tried, really tried to make it work. But we couldn't. He was too angry and too noble. He broke off the engagement, he demanded I marry Thomas, who my parents chose. To move to New York. He's the one who made me promise to live a good happy life."

I can see everything she tells me about my uncle is true. It would be in character for him to sacrifice himself for his loved ones. I remember him holding me, after the attack; telling me how great and free my life would be. I miss him so much.

"you said your son died with him?"

"Yes, Thomas and I had one son. Robert Thomas Thornhill. My mother snide remark when he was 12, caused him to research my life. I named him after Robbie, Thomas was out the country; so, he never got a chance to change it. Robert found old newspaper article on Robbie and me. From that moment he was going to be a soldier." She leans her head on my shoulder, I comfort her.

"He joined the army and volunteered for SAS. He graduated with honors. His first combat tour was in Afghanistan, his second was in Iraq. He was on your uncle's strike team. He was mortally injured when the Blackhawk crashed, Robbie pulled him from the wreckage. But he died before help arrived. He's buried in the Aldershot Military Cemetery, next to his great uncle who died at Dunkirk."

Thomas died a year later, cancer. I moved to San Francisco, worked for Bechtel and Rand, then I was hire by a telecom company in Silicon Valley, San Jose California. Christian bought is almost four years ago; he had to break it up. I ended up becoming the liaison with European operations at Grey house. Then you came along."

"You had to know when I came out? Who I was?"

"Anna, I recognized you the first day you stepped into Grey house. I'm the one who sent Steele the postcard. I've been watching and helping to isolate Eliana and Leia from you and Frankie. You're my connection to Robbie. You are his most precocious gift, his golden child. When I look at you, I see him, being the father, I knew he could be."

I let the smoothie melt to water and let the sun fall towards the west. The shadow from Peter lengthen. We two women, who loved one man. My uncle Robert, not perfect but my true father in my upbringing.

"We need to go. I have a charity event with the Queen to get ready for tomorrow; And you have a ton of work going thru the audit statements, if you still what to work for us?"

"Yes, I love my job. An I would like a relationship with you and Frankie?"

"Ok, but Frankie will have to decide himself. But I'm willing to continue the friendship we have." We stand, hug and walk out of the park. Hannah joins us as we three women gossip mercilessly about the men in their lives or lack of men in their lives. Today has gone better than I could have ever imagined.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday: Queens Children's Hospital Charity Gala at Royal Horticultural Lindley Hall.

The limo pulls up to Lindley Hall, the camera flashes blossom like meteor shower. The red carpet is crowded with people waiting to see us arrive. My dress is extremely hot, deep cleavage, open back, slits up both sides to my thigh. Soft white knee boots. The tabloids have been demanding leather, fantasy BDSM shit. While this is more Marylin or Mansfield. Christian is especial sex in his new Saville road tux.

Christian hands me from the car, holding me up on my three-inch heels. We stop for a whole three seconds for the photographers. I see several who delighted in tormenting me last year. I grace them with the American sign language. Chris quickly covers my extended finger. To the delight of the staff controlling the carpet.

We walk into the beautiful exterior on Vincent Square, is matched inside Lindley huge event hall. The Queen has themed the party on the Secret Garden book. We enter to Misselthwaite Manor; the room is full of costumed people from the book Secret garden. The press board at the entrance tell us the children actors and actress are from The Sylvia Young Theatre School), many of the older actors are from the Royal Shakespeare Company.

We mingle as I count and marvel at the characters from the book come alive. Mary Lennox, the main character; good-natured maid named Martha Sowerby; gardener Ben Weatherstaff; a friendly robin redbreast; her uncle Archibald Craven; Dickon Sowerby, Martha's 12-year-old brother; Colin Craven her cousin, son to her uncle.

Also mingling are the actors and actress from the Hallmark Hall of Fame 1987 Tv Adaptation. The Prince is very taken with the Prime minsters and finance Minster fawning over Christian. He's a rock star of the business world. We dine, dance and Christian use that unnatural charm of his to win over the Queen and her Husband. By the time its over we have conquered court.

We lay in bed exhausted by the social albatross around our necks. I cuddle into my man. Letting the world disappear; I refuse let it bring my happiness down.


	12. Chp11: The Wilds with Winston

Chp11: The Wilds with Winston

**Yes, I know that Hyde Park and Kensington Park are separate, but I believe since they are side by side, next to each other it would be less confusing to just write Hyde Park.

**Grand Bank Liquor Trade: during prohibition American and Canada fisherman working the Grand Banks would meet up with English, Scottish and Irish fishermen working the Grand Bank and trade cash for whisky and scotch. The fishermen would usually smuggle the cases in with their catch.

** Clench your fist at arm's length, and hold it with the back of your hand facing you. The width is 10 degrees. Hold your three middle fingers together; they span about 5 degrees. The width of your little finger at arm's length is 1 degree: Each finger represents approximately 15 minutes. Varies by hand size.

** In the old days: square headed triangle nails came in perforated metal sheets. Because they were expense, they were used only near the end of a project. They had to be snapped or cut out of the sheet. Thus, the term 'cut nails', has come to mean finish something, get it done. Similar to 'cut bait or fish'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moring after The Queens Gala: a-pov

Finally, the day after the Queens Gala. We get Winston out of quarantine. My poor man had to purge those nasty worms he picked up from somewhere. We suspect Elliott barbecuing before we left; All that raw meat he was sneaking our chow hound.

But that is water under the bridge. We spend the afternoon walking our dog to the nearby Sir John McDougall Gardens dog exercise area. Playing with our dog, during our extend lunch hour like any other young couple. Chatting with other dog owners and letting the calm, easy mood of the dog park chases our cares away. This is what normal means. This is what togetherness means. Not baubles and possessions. But experiences and commonality of thoughts and emotions. The intimate sharing that only soulmates can achieve in the crowded city. Right here and now we are the most perfect.

Walking back to the office we wander the Westferry road north to Byng street. The nice houses along the way. Nice people we pass and exchange greetings one does to passersby. No one knows us, we are just another young couple walking their dog. For the first time in my life, I feel worthy of my title, my life. Cutting across Marsh Wall we dodge London traffic.

We make are way across the South Quay Footbridge, stopping near the center, I take Christian in my arms and kiss him. Letting my love flow between us. We stand there for how long I don't know, till Winston loudly snores. Several people male and female cheer us, A dourly stiff as a board double breast power suited old business man with a newspaper rolled so tight, he could drive nail tucked under his arm 'never let her go lad. Woman like her come around but once' he dabs his eyes with a linen handkerchief.

We head west to London GEH once we reach the middle dock. We enter the sublime chaos of big business and Christian Mergers and Acquisition world. Its late when we arrive at Hyde Park after working thru the Firms bullshit. Another night stressed by my family from the grave. We'll walk our man, de-stressing and enjoy the evening in the beautiful walking paths and green fields. Heading to Lamp-peer house for a late supper and early bed; we may even get to sleep before midnight.

We have George are local CPO driver, drop us off at eastern foot path around the Tennis Courts and the Old Football Pitch. We'll cross South Carriage Drive and Kensington Road at Rutland Gate Crosswalk. I missed these forced couple only time with my men. You don't have others walk your dog, you walk him; rain sleet, snow it doesn't matter. Winston is our dog, our responsibility. Winston seems even more snobby and regal. Like he knows he's on home turf. Like he expects the Queen pop out of the flowers and shrubs to knight him. Sexy Christian ass as he scoops; MMMM I cup his ass. We head home faster before he takes me in the bushes. Wouldn't want to give security and the police a show.

We've been jogging from Rutland Gate crosswalk around the Serpentine Lake and Italian Gardens and back to Rutland Gate to home. Jason has a host of CPO and local security following us.

Mellowing over breakfast Friday morning. "Anna were flying to Scotland this afternoon to look at a house. It's one of the hidden properties from the Firm."

"Where exactly is this place?

"West coast, Loch Ewe on western most end of Isle Ewe. The house was built about eighty years ago. It was modernized about ten years ago. From the file its completely self-contained. Even has a helicopter pad and hanger. Jason sent a security crew to check it out. According to the people who do upkeep, the house has never been occupied. Its fully furnished and I'm having the pantry stocked for the weekend."

"ok, sound good. Why?"

"Because I want some wild, alone time with my countess."

"What ever will your wife say about you running off for a romantic kink-fest with me?"

"I believe her exact words will be MORE! **MORE!"**

I throw a sausage piece at him. "I'll have to inform the lady as to your American dalliances with **the Countess."** Winston pops up and charge the forlorn piece of pork on the floor.

He leans over and flicks the last sausage piece from my plate on the floor for Winston. "Blackmail away my lady. I've packed the balls, crop, and the jewelry for our escape weekend."

I rub my thighs together, wetting at his kinky words. The jewelry indeed, the eighty-seven-Thousand-dollar gemstone speckled nipple clamps. I can't wait to wear them again; my nipples are tingling. "That's ok I'll bring the strap on." I tease him

"When did you get one of those?"

"In about two hours when I can find a London sex shop."

"Really?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Hubby." I leave the table to finish getting Winston ready for the day, shaking my ass likes it's on fire. Fire with anticipation for this weekend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind-swept south-western tip of Ewe island is rocky, bleak: has Uncle would say fit for only sheep and soldiers. Something here calls me, like in a past life I lived in a place like this. Lonely windswept house waiting for my husband to return. Return from the sea. The house is a two-story stone fortress of sturdy design. Encompassed by a weather fence. Stark and unadorned, Heathcliff would be at home here.

To the north, the north western shore of Loch Ewe around Mellon Charles. In front of us to the west is a small island and further out towards the sea is Sgeir an Araig, A larger green island. I can just see in the rapid falling of dusk the WWII fortifications around Rubha nan Sasan on the south west loch's shore.

Below the house is a gravel beach breaking to sand shoals uncovered by the low tide. The helicopter hanger is about four hundred meters east of us, below the crest of the ridge behind us. A stone lined tunnel cut thru the ridge to just outside the weather wall. The tunnel seems ancient and sinister.

Eric and three CPO will be camped out at the Hanger, they have water and a bathroom. Seeing me looking at the tunnel. "The Locals claim the tunnel was build during the troubles, and later as smuggling layover from Poolewe. They also say the smuggling didn't stop till the house was build. Seem Scotch was in demand on the fishing trades back to America during their dry spell." Eric our CPO offers.

"Yes, the Grand Bank Liquor Trade, one of my cousins made a mint off it, but he was out of Galway in Ireland. Tragical lost everything on the horses at Ascot, jump in front of the Express to Portsmouth."

"Well given your family history, no betting on horse." Christian tease me.

"I do very well with my William Hill betting shop in Bath. My account is twenty-four hundred pounds."

"That's 3 grand and change. Anna?"

"How much have you bet and won, on gambling not companies?"

"I owe Elliott three hundred and weekend on the Mia; Dad has my marker for fifty bucks from the last Mariner's game. And Mia is working my debt off on my Amex at Niemen's next week."

"What did you bet Mia on?"

"That I would find a soulmate and marry her."

"Her or him?"

"Mia didn't specify, after all they thought I was gay. But she bet this would occur before I turned thirty vs a whole year's wardrobe."

"Suckers bet. Fate had me in your sights and I always knew my Mr. Darcy was out there."

He smirks at me. With that wicked, something kinky is about to happen leer.

"Your mother?" I ask hoping to defuse the ardor while the CPO are present.

"Nothing, she doesn't bet. Grandma T owes me a hundred dollars an all eight apple jams and butters she makes in the fall. Granddad owes me tickets to the first playoff Seahawks game; when every that occurs."

"MMMM. Pigeons ripe for the plucking. Wouldn't you say so Winston. I must have my bookmaker Chuckie start making wagers with the Grey clan. Mommy needs a new fur coat!" I shake my hips when I notice the CPO have dumped the luggage in the anteroom and fled us.

"Are we that bad?" I look at their fleeing shadow in the tunnel. I turn back to my man, whose naked, hauling me over his shoulder; he carries me upstairs to the first bedroom he finds. I flop on the new bed mattress. "more!" Is all I can say as my cloths flutter in the room free from my body. Damm another ripped pair of panties, when will this man learn respect for ladies' unmentionables. "Yes!" As his wicked mouth moves the heavens and the earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk the stony ridge on the sea swept hills north of the house. Bundled in wool blanket and warm clothes. Winston tags along, checking the grass and bush for interesting thing to smell and see. I remind myself how far I've come. How far Frankie and my life has changed from just a few months ago.

The newness and reality of a bright and happy life. Shocking my inner fears and doubts. I look out to the setting sun; Two finger** between the horizon and the red orb; about fifteen minutes till it sizzle the sea. I watch the sea bird chase each other inland to warm next and loving mates in shelter nests.

I look north to the dot sized houses of Mellow Charles. I sit on a boulder, an old 80's song invades my thoughts. I remember walking alone at beach on Ilse of Man. Sing it, lost in loneliness and pain. Morning after a Snow patrol concert. Leia and possess surprised me there. Made the whole thing a burden of pain and control. I couldn't dance, sing or enjoy the concert. With them watching and attacking everything I did.

I look out into the fastly hazing light. I sing the song to Winston. He sits looking at me, with those empathetic eyes.

"Here comes the rain again  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new emotion  
I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you

So baby talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Talk to me  
Like lovers do" Songwriters: Annie Lennox / David Allan Stewart: Here Comes the Rain Again lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group

I look at the sizzle orb: still sings my made-up version.

"The rain is gone; My lover with smoky grey eyes, chased it away. We walk in the open wind; making love on the grass and sand. Making the world bent to our love. New emotions make new memories in me; of you and us and everything in between! When you touch me like lovers do; I get so excited. I scream your name in ecstasy. You talk to me like lovers do."

"Walk with you like lovers do. I dive into your ocean and it's never every rain again for us. So! Baby talk to me like lovers do, love me like you do. Making me forget the world when you're touching me. Words don't exist to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you!" Chris sings. Pulling me into his arms; kissing me like there is no tomorrow.

Lucky, he brought a torch and we wander in the twilight to home. I watch Winston spot on a bush; a sea bird I think launch away. My bird dog is stoked to do his first spot and flush. I'm stoked that my husband loves me, despite all my faults, flaws and baggage.

C-pov.

The sun rises behind the bluff in the east. The Shadow chased to shore, bird stretch and preen, the new days flights are launched. Breakfast is just a dive and splash away. I sit on the gravel shoulder of high tide. Sipping my bitter brew of coffee, I watch the water sparkle in the morning lights promise of a sunny good day.

The weeks have been a whorl-wind of events, emotions, and shocking discoveries. I have a heart! I have a wife who I love and she loves me **. "SHE LOVES ME!"** I crest on the emotions that my family has finally accepted who and what I am. More important I've accepted who I am. Finally, not the personas of power or narcissism. The Dom, the CEO, the scared little boy. I'm just me, a work in progress and it's the best I can be and do.

I sip my coffee reflecting back to the days before she became mine. The delusions of wining and dining her, showering her with expenses baubles and avarice indulgences. Those were pipe dreams of a closet scared little boy, believing I had to blind her with wealth and privileges so she wouldn't see the real me. The scared boy, the sadist, the control freak.

The wedding, the honeymoon; where she made me see the world, truly see the world. The reality of us, just us being together forever. I pick a pebble from the ridge formed by the high point of the tide assault on the Isle. Skipping it into the foams broken waves washing the sand. One. Two. Three. Four. Yes, four skips till it blobs and sinks.

 _Day four in London; I'm working hard as the clock whines down to quitting time. I sent Anna and her new PA Hannah to a spa to preen for the charity event tonight. Last night Duke of Lancaster's Summer Cotillion at the_ _Great Wheel's Jubilee Garden._ _Was beyond boring and waste of time. The stolen lust, and collegiate sex in the_ _Great Wheel_ _. The party with court's fake and shallow peons was not._

 _Tonight, we have an Animal Rescue Charity at_ _Barking & Dagenham College out near Romford_ _. My suit is hanging on the bathroom door, the shower is smaller than I like in the esuite in my office here in Canary Wharf. I barely can sex my wife without flooding the bathroom floor. I plan some expansion of this office and the shower. _

_The door opens and two men, middle age of military bearing and aloofness enter. I didn't say they could. I see Jason behind them. "Mr. Gray. Our boss would like a word with you, please come with us."_

" _If I say no?"_

" _You wouldn't like the hospital visit. So please just come along?" He asks. I see Jason signal for me to do it._

 _I stand and go to the esuite and grab the wardrobe bag with my suits. I hand it to Parkford, our local CPO shadow. We leave the building and travel_ _along A 1261 east till we cross under the Thames in the Blackwall Tunnel. We turn onto A2 till it turns to Queens road. We travel thru Peckham and Camberwell, I watch us pass the Oval, famed cricket grounds._ _Even Anna can't explain the game to me. I'll stick with Rugby and Soccer._

 _We pass under_ _the Vauxhall Transit Station; turning right on Albert Embankment._ _I see the_ _White Castle on the River_ _. From the Bond movies Elliott adores. We take a left into a gated secure road next to it. Shit we're going inside_ _MI-6's White Castle._

 _Parkford stays with the car. Jason and I are escort thru the maze of security and hallways to an office. The door reads 'Sir T. G. Lawrence Deputy Director of Southern Hemisphere'. The first non-talking clone opens the door to a small office. We enter, a stiff proper matronly secretary command a young male secretary to get us coffee. She escorts into another office. An old man sits behind a massive wooden desk fit for a ruler of business or a tyrannical bureaucrat. His eyes speak of a hard-violent life, of death; too much death._

 _He sits looking out over the river. Miss Moneypenny indicate two chairs in front of his desk. Like the principle about to expel my dumb ass from school. Jason sits; I pick up my chair and move it to the side of the desk. So now the old man must turn to me to talk. I sit and accept the coffee. I notice Miss Moneypenny stays near the door._

" _Well Grey? You're a hard man. Well I'm harder and meaner. So, shall we cut the bullshit and cut nails."_

 _He has no accent or inflection., he could be from anywhere and nowhere. "Yes, Let's cut the bullshit. Why have you summoned me?"_

" _To discuss your Wife. Robert, her uncle was my godson. He doted on the Girl, thus with his passing I have stepped up to hold her interest like I would my godson."_

" _Stepped up; asshole! Where were you when her bastard evil father tormented her; her stepmother humiliated and nearly had her raped. Where were you?"_

" _I was engaged out of the country till last June. I've not been home in fourteen years. I've only risen to this office and responsibility since July. If I had known, If Robert had confided in me. I would have taken steps to remove his brother and his wife. I was just briefed by the Lord Chamberlain the day before you arrived."_

" _Alright. What now?" I accept he didn't know and if he had. The man is one of decision and action. Must be careful here._

" _Well your file wants me to throw you out the window, if it could even be opened. Secondly, I thought Anastasia would looks very nice in Widows Weeds from your tragic hit and run. Test me, boy. I've been doing the dirty, dark work for god and country for fifty years."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because you make Anastasia happy, loved; even a pragmatist and four-fail-marriage-loser like me can tell that. You've made her your sole beneficiary and put her in command of your world. In short your everything Robert wanted for her."_

" _We're do we go from here?"_

" _Not many words, you're like her step farther. Verbose is not your style. So, I will meet you both socially later at the Royal Military ball in_ _Sandhurst_ _. I will introduce myself as Robert's god father and apologize for being absent and away on duty for not helping Anastasia from her Father and step-mother. I hope to forge some relationship. I have no Children, no heirs. Only distant relations to leave titles and some property to. I hope to be part of your lives."_

" _Ok, Anna will decide. I personal would like you to have interactions with us. Anna needs family and friends that count when the days are cloudy and black. I understand how duty and a job can lead one astray. I let darkness lead me to BDSM. Anna made me realize I could live in the light and be happy. WE look forward to meeting you. Anything else?"_

" _Yes, I've arranged for you to receive diplomatic services entering and existing the country and any commonwealth. It will speed customs and red tape. I 've also ordered a threat assessment to Mr. Taylor on weekly basis as needed. I am scheduled to leave this office next year; my health is not what it used to be. I have a cottage down the road from your house near Bath."_

" _Thank you, I need to get home and change for the event tonight. Thank you for the visit." I say rising, shaking his hand. We leave, Moneypenny follows us to the outer hallway. "Grey. Don't let his mood fool you, he sees injuries or knows you've hurt the girl. You'll wish she could wear Widows Weed. Because if he doesn't, I will cut it off, blowtorch the holes, both. Understand me!"_

" _Yes, I do. Everyone has told me that since we married. I don't need that anymore; my Touch issues don't exist for her. You're as bad as Abby."_

" _Yes Abby. Her and Helen were once my teammates. You would be wise to remember that. Now go show that girl the love she deserves. Helen loved her like she was her own. Good day gentlemen." She turns back into the office_

 _We walk out, the clones let us drive away. Parkford speed thru London to get us home to pick up my girl. "Jason who and_ _ **What was that**_ _?"_

" _That was a big powerful evil guy telling you to behave and treat Anna nicely. Guys like him don't care about law and niceties; you screw up and we're both worm food."_

" _Ok. They have little to worry about. I'd never be able to hurt Anna." I say looking out into the city._

" _I know Christian. Let's let Anna decide about the old man."_

" _He was general in the Air force; after a tour as a captain in the SAS. He's one of the good guys. Rumor has it he's been deep undercover somewhere critical; Took a lot of damage before he got out. He didn't stand because he lost both lower legs. An old buddy briefed me while you guys were upstairs. Take it as gospel when he threats you. Mr. Grey Gospel." Parkford tell us. We drive in silence. _

Sitting on the tip of a Scottish isle in a Loch; thinking about my world. The old guy shows up in two weeks. Jason tells me everything is looking good. Frankie may be here before Halloween for his investment as Earl.

I stand and wander the sandy shoals. Skipping rocks along the waters edge. Thinking about how much the world has changed since I picked up from the pier side sidewalk a fallen jogger. I float the rock in a high arc. Watching it fall within the foam of a still submerged rock. I smile as I let the world shrink to inside my mind.

 _The first morning at the Firm. I want to kill and maim the assholes we fired. Kill and main the whole lot of the bastards. The place is a wreck. Lucky Roz and Sir John took precautions to minimize the damage and destroyed files. Still I stare into the copy room on the top executive level, overflowing with shredded paper, destroyed files. They did all this with five small office shredders._

 _All four floors at the top of the building are executive office. Each director had a ¼ of the floor. Deputies had 1/8 of two floors. Their assistants each took the 1/20 of the fourth executive floor. My Floor at GEH holds all the directors, deputies and assistant and PA's. One frigging Floor._

 _Here the top floor has four suite offices with esuite, bedroom, and private dining rooms for nine people. Plus, a frigging formal dinning room and board room. That it four office! There are more janitors on the top four floors than the rest of the 16 floors combined._

 _Roz and Barney have already found that the budget is bloated with no-show jobs and nepotism. Half the no-shows are former lovers, or girlfriend sibling or parents. The Business is hemorrhaging money, fully 60% of the revenues are for salaries. The asset situation is even worse, the royal tax twerps have given us a list of some three hundred properties spread over the commonwealth._

 _I will need Anna to keep me from firing everyone in the building and starting over. I walk to the conference room to review the executive accounts and personal. Already I've fired six female secretaries and PA's in less than ten minutes. Did these shanks not get the memo,_ _ **I'M MARRIED!**_ _Does anyone think they can replace Anna? None of these women are close to my girl._

 _Half the shanks are wearing leather, like its my turn on because I was a Dom. Personally, I prefer Anna in lace and silks than leather. She could rock leather if she wished, but she like the comfort and ease of her chosen wardrobe. Must remember to buy her more panties, the flimsy things don't seem to last._

 _I must not let these shanks start rumors or hurt my girl. I will have a word with Jason. I watch my girl walk in, her hair is messy, not like it was ten minutes ago. "Anna?"_

" _So some ex-employee was talking trash about you offering her a job for sex." Anna laughs_

" _You know that untrue, that she was lying. I swear Anna I'd never" I contritely plea_

" _Christian Grey, of course she was lying. You don't have the energy to handle two women at the same time, you don't share and neither do I. So! Chill out!" Anna cuddle in my lap; Kissing me silly. I relax as I know my girl has my back._

 _By Close of Business (COB) we are tired and aggravated. Anna because she though more of her grandparents and her uncle. They were not the really into the business. They preferred academics and soldiering to the Firm's snakepit; unfortunately for Firm this is my chosen world. A not the first snakepit I've destroyed and rehabbed._

 _I will need to make sure she doesn't overdo it; family pride and ego can be a dead weight in business. We get Winston back next week; that should lift her spirits. Come to think about mine too. I miss my man._

I watch the boats head for deeper water. Several wave to me, I wave back. I make for the ridge above. I've walked to the very tip on northwest corner of the island. I find a worn stone bench nearly hidden in the brush. Sitting I stare out to sea. The distance clouds and the fishing boat turn to distance black spots on the blue sea.

I feel good, it would be better if a certain former coed, assistant PA, wife was here. I lay my head back and stare at the clouds in the sky. A brown mass blocks my view as lips claim me. Anna is kissing me. I pull her to my lap. Making sweet words and kisses to her. "Stop." She says. What the hell?

She hops off my lap and retrieves a wicker basket. Sitting the basket next to me on the bench. She lays a blanket for Winston, saves pulling burrs out of his coat. She remounts my lap. Moving the dishtowel cover. She brings forth muffins and coffee; well coffee for me, tea for her. We enjoy a breakfast ala fresco on the windswept point of Ewe Isle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday, we wander the beach, swim a little in the sun warmed cold water. Let the day mellow us into calm before we return tomorrow. We have five days, five events and two business conference. Roz and Gwen will be here Thursday. Plus, we need to fly all over the country to various business and factories. We have Elliot and Kate this weekend to finalize the London house remodel. We've had to gut the interior to fix all the structural and internal utilities. Anna was very sad her library hidden compartment was removed.

The house was original built in 1720, expanded in the 1830 and 1880's. The upgrades and remodel since have damaged the structural integrity. Elliott revised plans call for steel internal structure, modern green interior and utilizes. Close to 2 million dollars start to finish. Kate thinks it will take about a year. But should see the house for the next two to three hundred years. The green upgrade to Lamp-peer house will take about two weeks and coast about forty grands.

The only other house in London Anna wants refurbished is the row house at Kew Green. It backs onto the Royal Botanical Gardens. Elliott local man say that will be about seventy grands in USA money. Mostly to rehab the greenhouse and update utilizes. The house has been empty for four years, After Leia nearly burned it down. The Charred wood still stands untouched since then.

Anna talks about a Midsummer fete, carnival on the green in front of the house, several concerts an event are held here. I have Hannah checking dog restrictions at the botanical gardens. She thinks Dog are not allowed, bummer. Anna says the Thames is not far and the river walk is dog friendly.

We sit on our bench on the western tip and watch the sailboat ply the Lochs mouth. We cuddle into each other. The world is far away and we are just us, here and now. Winston pops up, barks once. We turn to see Eric and Samuel with a teenage boy. I nod, they let him forward.

"You're on my bench." The kid's barks, like we are deaf. He looks close to twenty. I stand to kick his ass or better toss him in the Loch.

"Your bench?"

"Yea, Assholes. My Granddad put that here when your family stole his house."

"Stole is a strong word. Explain how we stole it and why no one has lived in my house since it was built, eighty years ago." Anna stands and cowards the boy a good foot above her.

"Great-Granddad Issac's built the house for his sister, who had TB. She died before he could exile her here. Lambert stole the house and land in a card game at Army & Navy club on Paul Mall in St. James. About a year later. Cheated us, he did."

"Who says my relation cheated, not your great grandfather to my relatives face. Now what are you bitching about here and now?" Anna goes all military on his dumb ass.

"You cheated me out of what should have been mine."

"Prove it. I didn't think so! So you're just gripping about your lot in life. From the school patch on your expensive sweater, I'd say you haven't lost much. No as much if you keep spouting bullshit about shit that happened before I was born. Now anything else?"

"Robert Macleod! How dare you boy. Apologize this instant. You don't blame innocent people. I'm sorry I'm Lachina Macleod; his Sister. I beg your pardon. Robert!" The fiery Women about Anna age.

"I know you. Portsmouth right, the QINETIQ Water Track?" Anna asks

"Yes. I work there sometimes, I'm with North Sea Reclamation, I help design ships systems. How did you know?"

"I've been down there with my friend Elizabeth Mattison. She a Naval Architect for the Old Royal Navel College. Her niece is dating my brother." Anna says.

"Let's take this back to the house and discuss this?" I ask.

The ladies agree while we men cowl at each other. The walk finds the girls having many mutual acquaintances and common interest.

Sitting around the dining room table we work out the problems. They don't have the money to buy the house or land. Neither really wants it, just family bruised pride. Seem Leia humiliated Robert at last year College Summer Fete in Edinburgh. Did that girl not piss off anyone in this country or Washington state. She escaped from court ordered rehab: Stole and crashed a car in Los Angeles. Three people are injured, they tried at first to sue us; now Cruella and company are fielding the aftermath.

While the lady's gossip and make dinner. We men retreat to the helipad and male company. We find we have more in common. His sister is brilliant, parent's dead. His grandfather died three years ago. His sister is sparking an English Navel Lt. Cmdr. At the NATO base in Mellow Charles. He arrives by swift boat, a friend of Chuckies brother. We play a pick-up game of soccer. Till the ladies call us all to dinner.

As we watch the fire fade, everyone has gone home. The CPO to their fire-pit at the hanger. Robert and Lachina with her Beau to their house in Mellow Charles. I hold my girl, we are one with the world. This day has been surprisingly normal and easy.

Tomorrow the start of hell week. Tonight, we watch the ship lights beyond the Loch's mouth sail by as fire light flickers and dances shadows. I hold my true world in my arms. I let the night claim us. Here is where I belong.


	13. Chp12 the rush of seasons:

Chp12 the rush of seasons:

Wild garden at Swainswick. Anna-pov: October 25.

Outside my study window: The winds whirl, whipping thru stark branches of the hardwood trees. Winter's white gray wars against falls late blooming flowers; Wars against serene, magically floating to earth multicolored leaves. Leaves, they blow about the yard, swirls and twirls and pirouette into pile and waves of multi-color monuments on the white frost covered green grass below me.

Tomorrow, the start of the party season. The first up is the Halloween Ball at Portsmouth this weekend, Then the Queens Winter Gala, Remembrance Day at the Sandhurst Military Ball, and the Lumiere light festival at Durham for Unity Charities. Frankie's investment as Earl on December 5 at Buckingham Palace.

A busy, busy month and half. Christian is stealing us away to Aspen for Christmas. Ray, Alec are taking the kids to the Firm's Kloster's Alpine village chalet above the Landwasser River in eastern Switzerland. They are having a great time, Ray has become the strong father Chuckie needs. Ray and Alec have become a thing. I think it's a great thing. The two old goats are dancing around the magnetism like teenagers. Chuckie is working hard to match-make the two. Phil and Liz (Brother and girlfriend) are joining them after Christmas day. They are sailing in a regatta outside of Capetown.

Grace and Cary are going to her brother Bob's Whistler ski lodge house to spend time with his family. Elliott and Kate are going to St. Kitts, who's annual Carnival runs from late November to the first week of January. The pair is mooning over the blue-sky holiday and Carnival parties.

Mia is in the worst spot, Luke is taking her home to the family's Monarch Canyon ranch. She gets to meet Mommy Sawyer and clan. She is so nervous, Grace sedated her before she left for Canada. Mia won't let go from the bear hug she had Cary in. I laugh at her baseless fear.

The Sawyer Clan will love her, beside she can charm and cook them into admiration. Mmmmm: with Elliott and Christian as brothers she is well suited to handling difficult people, I pity the Sawyer Clan; I really should. I giggle at vision of little meek Mia chasing the Sawyer family around the ranch; Luke is already paying forward to not sleep in the horse stalls.

Xxxxxxxxxxx December 10

We leave Monday after the Charity event at Durham. Christian is laughing when Sir John invited him to join the GEH Morris Dancer troupe. I laughed dragging Chris away before he said yes. Having no idea what it meant. I could see him in the costume, but I won't let him make a fool of himself. I plan on making him beet red myself. I have him judging a strained glass car contest, dressed in an interactive LED light suit. My LED be-speckled dress from Oakland California's Crucible Workshop is already blowing up the Internet.

The Remembrance Day at the Sandhurst Military Ball was fun and hurtful, when Robert's godfather made himself known. I nearly punched him, wheelchair or no wheelchair. But in the end, I found him needing a family, having sacrificed all for country and Queen. He's become my godfather. He and Abby seem to have a strange dance about when they are near. I wonder if she has the hots for him. I watch them whispering in heated arguments. I have ideas to help them move to a better relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The light show harks to better days to come. The crowd is boisterous by controlled. Many have young family wandering about. I hug my simple dressed bad boy as we awe and ah-uuu at the displays. Jason and Gail are behind us. More security than friends right now.

We wander the grounds, displays and just act like what we really are, young couple in love. My little man is pumped to be here. My new godfather got him an exemption permit to accompt me everywhere. We try not to abuse the privilege. Winston is more a star than us. With his regal bearing and clown spaniel eyes he charms everyone. Several children are happy to pet a calm loving dog. He seems to know who and when someone needs a little Clumber to pet and coo over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx:

December 23: ASPEN, CO.

The mountains are snow covered, the steam from distant fireplaces rises from the valley. Whipping in the lite winds. Forming dancing ghosts against the rapid lightening blue-sky dawn of Aspen. The lawn before me, teases me to rush out and make snowmen and angles. Things I could never do around Frank and Cruella. Giggles peek my lips as snowball fights with a certain CEO lighten my mood and mind.

I turn back to my sleeping exhausted man, last night alone here in our new house. I Unleashed my vixen wiles on my unsuspecting husband. We passed out sometime around twilight this morning. Now just minutes old from the final break from the shadows of the mountain. I'm up and ready to go, explore and experience this new bright life; I've walk into. The sun shines bright and free over the ridgeline. I sip my tea, Winston is rubbing me leg to be release outside to his morning needs.

I head downstairs and suit up in a snow suits over my naked body. With warmth incasing me, we head outside. Gail and Jason are floating down into the Disneyworld resort with Sophie for the week, we surprised them with that gift. Parks, Reynolds and Wilson have us.

Ferguson is down at the lodge below us. He's just come in from a friendly group week of cross-country skiing slash winter Alpine-ing (mountain climbing) from Vail. Sometime I wonder about the Sand-beret sanity; Seems the Army Green and Black hats have a yearly race. The British group had a disappointing fourth last year, this year they get to second behind the American Rangers. (black beret).

Walking down the driveway, taking in the pristine snow. The beautiful quiet and unspoiled landscape before me. I relax as the sex of last night has creeped back into my sore bones. Making the world bright, loving. I have visions of children dancing around me. Copper headed boys with blue eyes and brown-haired girls with deep grey eyes. Vision of snowball fights, angels in the fresh snow, hot chocolate reading them books before the fireplace. I watch the trees shaking free in the freshening wind there overnight white coats. Soft power floats on the delicate fingers of the aes sídhe.

The fairy people are alighting this morning, as birds float by looking for breakfast. A rabbit bolts from his hole to hide deeper in the brush. Winston barks. I see a hawk launch above me.

I float into the soft snow, everything is just slow motion. I see my hand in the snow, red spreads from under it. Did I cut my hand? I drift into blackness, letting Winston lick my face.

C-pov

I wake as the silence snaps me awake; I'm alone. I look out the window at my free spirit wife walking Winston in the clean pristine snow of last night. I dress quickly, maybe we'll drive down to the lodge for brunch. If we make it out of bed before dinner. I smile at my vixen and the world, bright world that is my new life.

I chase my wife down the driveway, watching her meander with Winston. Lost in happy thoughts, happy dreams and memories of me, Us! I watch her find such joy and peace in the bosom of mother nature. I see Parks coming from the gatehouse. Making sure to not interfere or startle my girl happy meander.

I see a SUV slides thru the opening gate. The door opens and Hyde steps out, with a shotgun. Parks is flaying as Wilson shoots him down from behind. The shotgun blossoms, I see Anna falling. I charging, my mind blanks out, slamming into the focus of my rage. All the demons and evils inside me, steps out into the bright sunlight, pristine snowscape. The rage unleashed; I can only think of killing Hyde, kill everyone who has stolen my chance to be happy and loved.

I shake my head: what has happened, what did I do? Why are my hands red and bruised? I look about me, Hyde is bleeding, his neck a strange angle, Parks is dead, Wilson is dead. Reynolds is barely alive, with a chuck of his skull gone; but he got Wilson. I pickup Anna, carrying her to the crew SUV. I punch the access and door codes to start the beast.

I get Reynolds inside. My hands don't seem to want to work right. I feel tired and worn. I feel the blood trickle down my chest.

I wake in the Emergence room medical bay. Tube down my throat, hands festoon with tubes. I look over to my girl. She is so eternally beautiful. So perfect.

I hear a growl, Winston is on her legs. Refusing to leave her. I flail at the nurse. She hands am a pencil a pad. "LEAVE THE DOG ALONE!" I write. They balk but back off from Winston guard mount. The drugs must be taking me. I see the ceiling rush by me. Till a large domed light blinds me, as blackness takes me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia-pov

I watch the lights of Aspen twinkle as darkness rises. Christian after twelve hours of surgery is in post-op. The parents are driving in a snow cat to Vancouver, since a late snow storm closed down Whistler's road and airport. Everyone is jetting in as soon as possible. Abby has Ray and kids while Alec makes arrangements. Alec tells me Ray, Frankie and Chuckie are catatonic with grief and pain.

Roz is flying to Seattle to take charge; Gwen's Tahiti vacation is cut short, I'll make it up to them later; a nice romantic Brittany dinner on the Grace II. I stare out the window, lost in pain and worry; a few more hours will see Christmas Eve arrive. I turn and go back to sitting next to Anna. Two of the buckshot grazed her head, another hit her right bicep. All are minor, except the brain has some swelling. She just wont wake up. "Please Anna wake up, Christian needs you. We all need you. please Anna!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer-pov

I return to the hospital. The Traitor Wilson managed to kill Parks, he never knew what hit him. Reynolds somehow; survived a little while with half his brain shot away; manage to stagger out the gatehouse and shoot Wilson in the back, before he could kill Christian. The police are hunting any of Hyde's cohorts. I head into the hospital.

Ferguson and his hiking buddies have secured the floor and rooms till I can get staff in from New York and Seattle. A snow storm has delayed flights and roads into us. Army Major Ludlow, a buddy from Afghan, is spearheading the security. I have too much with Mia and everything else, to deal with duty rotations and meals breaks.

Already the vultures have tried to get pics of Anna in her coma. Or Christian's surgery. I can't tell Mia, he died on the table three times. At least the buckshot is out; Thank god! Jason got them ballistic snow wear. Grey took two blast to the chest, only part of the second round got thru. From the burn marks, Hyde had the barrel against his chest for the last shot.

Hyde had most of his bones broken in a savage rage attack by Christian. The police can't believe how he could destroy Hyde in less than 90 seconds. The CCTV at the gate showed Grey in an inhuman rage. A speed machine of fists and knees. He ripped the car door off Hyde's SUV slamming it down on Hyde's legs, nearly severing them. Hyde's bloodied shotgun was in four pieces spread over the driveway.

How he drove the fifteen miles to the Hospital, and carried Anna into the ER is beyond explanation. He just handed her off and dropped. Winston bit six people trying to get him away from Anna. Devotion and love that deep is scary.

Anna's coat stopped four pellets of double OO shot. I got Mia and a nurse to wash the blood from Winston fur. He refuses to be away from Anna for any length of time. Mia's the only one to get him out of the room, temporary. I see my girl holding Anna hand, begging her to wake up. The Family sanity holds on by a thread. Why can't these nut jobs leave them be?

I turn lounging against the wall with Ferguson. It been a hell of a day. The last few days have been heaven and hell. From Mia knock-down-drag-out mud fight with my mother and sister three days ago. To punching my older brother into the pig pen. My girl takes no shit from anyone. Defending my honor and virtue; My wild fashionista cooking machine loves me, how I deserve it I don't know. But I'm glad she does. I laugh, it was a pretty typically Sawyer Family Christmas.

I watch my girls, Jason is driving over from Denver. Gail is keeping Sophie at Disneyworld till we know more. I can only wait for Christian to wake from surgery and the family to land here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cary-pov

We float into Phoenix, we should have a window to Aspen or Denver within an hour or two. Jason got the last flight into Denver before they closed the airport. We are a little better than Ray and the kids, Abby had to sedate them, when their flight was stopped in Cleveland. Grace is just working a small piece of blue blanket; part of one that we used to replace Christian original blue blanket. Terrors of his early days, the reality without Anna he will never recover haunt her eyes. Tearing my heart and soul.

I can only hold her and stare out the window. Andrea and Barney are supporting us. I can see the pain and worry then have for their friends. We are all stunned by Hyde's attack and Wilson traitorous action. Reynolds family is moving towards Aspen as well from southern Texas. Reynolds family contacted a Baptist minister in nearby Glenwoood. The Baptist congregation will sit with the body till they get there.

Parks family is flying back from Korea, where they were visiting family. Luke found a Korean-Confucianism priest to oversee care of Parks body. I have my law partner handling everything, as I must concentrate on family.

On the Tarmac: I talk to Luke, Christian is out of surgery, he died three times on the table. I sweat; I must tell Grace. Andrea gave her a mickey to sleep. I feel my eyelids droop, I know she mickeys me, I don't care. I need to sleep and let the world right itself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ferguson-pov: Christmas Eve.

Midnight chimes echo from the Head nurses 1900 A.L. Breguet repeater pocket watch; antique from an ancestor. She is a battle axe and no nonsense disciplinary. She dragged a stupid paparazzi out of the ward by his privates. She is not taking any shit from anyone in her domain.

I need to get some sleep soon, I'm waiting for Grey to wake up. He was a minute or two after surgery awake, now, just asleep. Unlike Anna's coma. They believe it just sleep.

I start to head to the hotel next door, when I pass a cleaning lady. I shake my head, I look back, what is wrong with the picture. I start to turn back headed out: my boots squeak on the floor, like a sneaker. I snap back around. What Cleaning lady wears Balenciaga one grand: white, pink and yellow triples leather designer sneakers. Leia had several pairs.

"Hey you! Action front!" I scream as she bolts for Anna room. A hypo with black liquid slides into her hand. I draw my gun. Mia bulls thru the door into her, like a banshee. She's punching and ripping the woman to shreds. She is insane with rage.

Sawyer steps up and cold-cocks his girl. Catching her before she hit the floor. I look at the remains of the fake cleaning lady. One of the Rangers is guarding the hypo near the nurse desk. The Battle axe is checking the assassin, I hear a crack, the cleaning lady's wrist is bent in a way I don't think will ever be corrected.

"She'll lose the wrist for sure, if she doesn't bleed out." Nurse ratchet speaks. I smile at her. "Yea, if she lives, I will make sure she general population in prison. She will feel my love."

"I don't understand how these people have anything against your girl? Ever thing I googled shows a caring, smart young lady. I've never understood this mindless evil."

Yea, it's never made sense why people hate her, she never goes out of her away to hurt or injury anyone. It's some strange karma."

"Maybe she has to get all this evil out of the way, so the rest of her life is free and clear?"

"Maybe? I just want them to be happy and find some peace." I smile and head to the hotel. Its been a long day. Leaving Nurse Ratchet to finish her shift.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

LA Escudero Prison hospital.

I watch the lost girl, wander aimlessly around the room, unable to understand what is happing. Unable to understand how or why she is here. The judge vacated her crimes, her brain damage is permanent and left her stuck at 4-years of age.

We are seeking a relative to take her in. her mother refused, demanded we end her life. I never will understand people. A friend doing Pro Bono work, is hoping her half-sister will take her in. I hope we can find a safe loving place to care for her.

Leia-pov

I watch the shadows on the wall, play about the grating. Everyone thinks I'm stupid, like really stupid. I don't think I'm stupid. I just can't remember, like every day is fresh new start. The nurses and doctors tell me I suffered an injury that has left me trapped at this point in life. I look in the mirror and see an adult, maybe a teenager. But I can't understand why or how. Everyone seems so much smarter and better than me. At least the nurses and Doctors; the other patients scare me. They seem to hurt me, touching me. I fear them. I try to be small and hide from them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov

I open an eye; seeing the room of medical monitor's and noises I just can't understand. Tears run down my cheek. Anna is dead. She was too young to die. I killed her, like I killed Ella. I know I'm going to die without her.

"Christian! Stop? What is wrong?"

I look over to my mother, looking terrible. Another nail in my coffin. I've hurt her so much over the years. so much.

"Christian! Christian Grey! Anna is alive, she's next door. You need to calm down and relax. You're both going to be fine."

I look into her deep eyes, hoping, believing she's correct. Anna is alive. I let the room fade out. I let visions of Anna on the House boat cure my woes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

I hold my son's hand. Making myself feel the calming pulse, the monitor shows sleep. Normal sleep again, every time he wakes the panic attack kicks in. Finally. I let Elliott hold his hand as I check on Anna. She is still in a coma. As day fourteen breaks over Mt. Shimer. We are all stuck here. waiting for them.

I see Mia wander in with Winston. Watching how thin he's getting. Its intense how he refuses to live without his adults. I miss Max, Carrick has him at the house. Working the threats. The fake cleaning lady was Anna's last Governance. Her last CPO from the firm was found dead in Boughton Malherbe Upland Sussex.

Everything points to Anna's step mother Eliana. Her sister is moving to an inpatient facility in Tacoma, her brain damage is such she will never be a threat again. Her guardianship is up in the air. I can't see Anna taking on the girl.


	14. Chp13 A Man for NO Seasons

Chp 13 a man for no seasons

Sharp-pov

I watch the water pass down below. The Puget Sound runs deep and hard. What has been happening lately. Leia was poisoned in the rehab center; She'll survive. Elaina jump off a balcony for a fifteen-floor swan dive during a party. Lincoln has been exiled and hiding out the last two weeks in Shanghai on supposed business trip. The police are looking at Anna; She is fifteen days in a Coma in Colorado: For pity sake. At least Grey is awake, still not functional. If Annie girl doesn't wake up soon, he's maybe unsavable as well.

I watch the water of the Sound drift out in its race for the sea. Soon the ebb will race back in. I must find out what is happening. Why the attacks, why the collateral damage. We know why Hyde was attacking Grey. But why has the attacks increased. Could it be Lincoln or some other persons?

I want to find this and end the pain and stress my Girl is suffering. I weed thru the information again.

Ten hours later:

I find a strange thread in Hyde's background. He and Grey were in the same foster home in Detroit. His Adoption failed. Grey's didn't. Barney's wild thought they could be blood kin proved false, thank God. I can't seem to tie everything into a logical bundle.

I need sleep. I head out of Grey house to my lonely apartment. It seems barren without Ferguson annoying habits. I hear the worst sound in the world, an AKM-74 bolt slamming into action. I turn to a darkly dressed man; no skin or features show in the clothes or mask. He raises the short-Urbanized assault AKM. I'm dead!

" **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"** From behind me:

He runs scrambling away to a black SUV. I turn to charging Lewis holding a smoking carbined A4. Thomas-Michael is giving chase races by us. But I don't think he'll catch them. I walk over to where the madman man stood. A puddle of blood. Lewis hit him. Probably a little.

"Lewis get me an evidence bag and cotton." I kneel down and look at the blackening oozes. This could change everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aspen: anna-pov

I struggle to wake, from the swirling colors, distorted music. I finally open one eye to tubes and wires, white walls and strange sounds. I wait for the blurs and spinning to leave me. I work hard to open both eyes. I try to move; the pain is terrible. I finally can clench my right fist. Where am I and why. Why am I here; did Frank beat me again. I try to remember. Everything is blurs and distorted swirling disjointed visions.

I hear a soft snore, looking to my right; I see a mountain man sleeping uncomfortable in a chair. His head on the edge of the bed. I slowly reach out to touch his copper locks. I need to touch his hair, feel his skin. I need him. I NEED HIM FOREVER!

I feel high as I touch his hair. Who is he?

He purrs under my unworking fingers. I long to see his face, hear his voice. I just can't make it without him. He must be my new CPO, maybe a friend of Frankie's? Or is he someone important to me, so import I need him to breath.

"Anna!" He whispers in his sleep. I feel my body react to him. Who is this man affecting me so?

I let my hand rest, I'm so tired. So tired. I drift to sleep.

I feel kisses on my lips, hands in my hair. Emotions seeping up to my brain. I open my eyes to his grey orbs. Tears racing for his chest, wetting mine. I bring my hand to fist his hair. I feel normal. NO! I feel everything with him. Flowers and children's laughter; I feel loved! Who is this Angel? "MR. Darcy." I whisper hoarsely.

"Anna, your awake. I love you." Speaks the sex god, making me wet.

"Who are you?"

"Anna? I'm Chris your husband."

I have a husband; did Frank drug me? Marry me off? What is going on? Does it matter? Do I care? If he holds me like this. Like I'm the world to him. I can only feel the love seep into my bones, brain, my heart.

Three hours later:

I can't believe I wed this man, who is everything I ever dreamed of. Christian is my light, even if my memories are jumbled and screwed up. I can remember many things and others are gone. I think it's a blessing. I no longer have the baggage of my past. Tomorrow they are springing me from here to our house up the mountain. I languish in his arms till the battle-axe nurses chase him out. If they can.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle GEH: Sharp-pov

We hold a conference, Anna is awake, confused and little unsure at what has happened. I think she is better off with the loss of the family baggage. Christian is lost as they rekindle their relationship. But he's a better man and calmer in his courtship of his wife. But the matter at hand is the enemies' blood has come back from the lab.

Welch is here with Barney, Roz, and Fred. Jason, Luke and Ferguson are videoed in. "Well gentlemen?"

"We have two hits on the blood. Both are confusing as hell." Fred states

"Well?"

"First hit is Christian; the gunman is a maternal family match 95%. An uncle, cousin? By his birth mother." Fred states

"shit! We have nothing on Ella. Everything came back a dead end or worse fake. It's as if she materialized in Detroit pregnant from thin air." Welch voice all of are worries'

"The second hit was thru the Army Remains Registration; a direct paternal line, 99% match. A Captain Thomas Christian Matxin, died in a helicopter crash close to the Colombian-Venezuela border near La Ceiba. He died when Ella was about four weeks pregnant." Fred looks pained.

"Why so long to run it down?"

"The Captain was commanding an ASA (ARMY NSA) ELINT(Armed Forces tactical electronic surveillance)-teams monitoring the Maoist Rebels across the border. Everything was classified till three years ago. I reached out to an old NSA friend. He tells me the Captain listed a newly married wife before deploying to the Puerto Infante base-camp in Venezuela. Deborah Helena Wepener Matxin. I'm trying to get some subordinates of his for background"

"The only match in the databases to a Deborah Helena Wepener for age, race and coloring is part of the New York based South African-American Wepener-Mason family. They control the industrial gem market in much of Europe and America since the 40's. The head of the Family, Wilson Wepener is also a DeBeers Cartel dealer in New York."

"He has four children: Deborah would have been 45; from his first wife Helen Mason-Turner; who died in child birth. Vicente a male (40) from his second wife, Victoria Turner, the first wife's first cousin, who killed herself when Deborah or Ella was thirteen. Zeruiah female (30), and Aquila male (21) are from his third wife, Ashely Van-Thomas who died two years ago with her son-in law Arthur Wilson in a car crash in South Africa. Deborah disappeared on her sixteen birthdays at the families Hampton estate. About two months before she became pregnant."

"Any ties to Matxin?"

"Yes, she attended a West Point Charity fair and dance, about a month before she disappeared. The Captain was giving helicopter rides at the event. She may have met him there. Also, the Captain had an apartment outside Ft. Rutgers, which had a female guest before he deployed. No record of a wedding, or marriage other than the captain benefits sheet."

"Why go after Christian? And now?" I ask more to state the fact than any other reason.

"There must be a legal issue. I'll look into it." Carrick chimes in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aspen: anna-pov

The bedroom is warm and inviting. I lay sore and sated from our marathon sexfest. Chris is snoring loudly on the floor. Near the fireplace. He's too heavy to move right now. I couldn't believe I deep throated him and finger fu###Ked his prostate to climax. I rule! My kinky self. I smirk in the reflection of the window.

I look out our window to the snowy landscape and beautiful colors of the star clear night of our back yard. Here in the wilds outside of Aspen. The canvass is breath taking. The world is right. I no longer worry about the missing pieces; if they return, so what. I have the future I want and deserve and I will not let it slip from me. I dress and head down stairs to the kitchen to get some chocolate.

Winston pads next to me, the big moocher. I flick him a health dog treat. He huff's and eats it. I suspect Mia is feeding him cut steak cubes. I know a baggie in the frig; marked with Mia name. She is spoiling my man. I watch the snow blown from the roof drizzle down in the night sky.

I want my future. I want my man, children, everything I always dreamed about. No one is going to hurt my husband ever again. I sip my chocolate. I conjurors my dreams in the drinking chocolates dark swirls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York:

I stand before the townhouse door of the Wepener family. The empire of a dynasty, one that guards its private life with a lethal hand. I ring the bell. Expecting a fight is about to happen; Ferguson on my shoulder and Roz on the other. Thomas-Michael at the car door, with heavy backup in reach. We are going to get answers. Hell, or high water; we will get answers!

The door opens to a thirteen-year-old girl with vibrant blue eyes. A Strange look takes over her features. "HI. Your Elliott. Who are the others?"

I'm disarmed by her question. She knows me, us?

"Yes. I am. This is Ferguson and this is Roz Bailey. You are?"

Before she can answer a woman in her late twenties. She looks at us with fear, yet conviction of purpose. "Please come in. I'm Zeruiah Wilson. My daughter Ella. Please follow me?"

We follow her to a sitting room on the second floor in the back overlooking a garden, a strange stunned tree is the center piece. We sit unsure and uncomfortable.

"Well?" I ask

We continue to sit in weird silence. Everyone is afraid of what will be said or discovered. "Well, who tried to shoot our head of security, and fuck up my brother's life."

"That would be Vicente, your uncle. He's unstable. Very unstable. He hated Ella, hated everything she was and loved. That tree in the garden was her kindergarten project, he burned it with battery acid. After his maternal uncle raped her. She was twelve. Wilson had him killed for his assault on his daughter. However, the Turner clan is all evil and crazy."

"why did she run away?"

"Wilson didn't handle it well or correctly. You see I'm Christian's sister not his aunt."

We sit stunned beyond believe. This girl is Christians sister from her great uncle raping Ella?"

"From the Uncle?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"Yes. Ike Turner and his brothers rapped Ella. Producing me. The Three brothers were killed in a plane crash on the way to Iceland. Vicente was promised by Ike that Ella was his to do as he pleased. You have to understand Vicente was always different, always obsessed and crazy. He raped Ella and me for several months before she escaped. After she left, everything became public, Vicente was committed to a psychiatry ward in South Africa till about two years ago. Where the Remains of the Turner Clan busted him out."

"Why did they do that?" Ferguson asks

"Ike made him the head of the Turner clan. The four cousins are desperate for the money and power he welds. Plus, they need him to carry out the clans racial and hatred campaigns. The Mason family is nearly gone, with Great Aunt Beulah nearing hundred. Three billion dollars in land and assets flow into Vicente and the Turners clan."

"Where and why aren't you stopping him?" I ask

"Unknown, probably on one of the farms in South Carolina. As to stopping him Wilson has forbid it, he brokered a truce when Vicente escaped to protect me and my daughter. Vicente killed my husband and my adopted mother shortly after his return. I lack the assets to stop him."

"Pack your bags your coming with us. Ferguson 'cry havoc'. Roz deal with granddad Wilson Wepener. We are going on the hunt. I'm calling Dad. This animal has bit the wrong family." I stomp out to a quiet place in the garden. Letting the calm of the place sooth my rage. The clown, the goofball surfer dude is gone. This is my family's safety; this is war. I'm cold and merciless right now.

Ferguson -pov

I watch Elliott the clown disappears and be replaced by a madman. I rage at the gentle guy's loss of innocent and happiness. I will do everything to get him back to be the clown, the happy family clown. For now, he's our madman and we'll follow him to hell. 'Cry havoc indeed' I walk outside to find Thomas-Michael missing. Hadron at the wheel. I look up the street to our backup; All I see are the drivers. Where is my team?

"They spotted a swan; decided to bag it. Turned up a hit team on the house down on the corner. The NYCPD is waiting for you. The Hit team is singing like Vienne Boy Choir. Thomas-Michael was very hard on them, you know he was cadre and pals with Parks. Who's the meat?"

"Uncle Vicente and four inbred southern cousins. Seems his father lacked the balls to put down the rabid dog in his teen. We will make sure he doesn't break our oaths to the Major." I speak harsh walking toward the house on the corner. So much for daddy's truce.

' _He shakes Sharp's hold. Walking back into the burning death trap. Ammo is cooking off._ _He staggers out with the Copilot. The Blackhawk explodes. Engulfing them. He pushes the Copilot to safety as he burns. Sharp's brave the fire, drag him to us. He's still alive, for how long I don't know. I count the wounded and dead outside the wreck, eight out of fifteen. Soon to be seven out of fifteen._

 _The Major tries to speak. I lean over, across Luke; the pain! Sharp's flops next to him; bleeding from his chest, face, burned smoldering uniform, his hair is burned off, blisters already bubble up._

" _Anastasia, Anastasia. Tell her I loved her. Tell her please, Ed. Please tell her. Anastasia!" He died think about his niece. I remember the coltish, quiet girl at_ _Hereford_ _, always a book in hand. I look at Sergeant-Major Edward Thomas Sharp, the stone man is weeping uncontrollable. I realize my face is wet with tears. I touch the body. Knowing this promise is everything in my life, my purpose to exist. "I swear to protect her always"_

I enter the house, Thomas-Michael has the leader speaking on the phone to Sharp and Barney. Thomas-Michael was a Green hat in the Blackhawk that landed above us. He jumped, slide down the sixty-foot cliff face with the medic. His older brother, the crew chief in our bird didn't make it; but he had a body to bury, not a bag of ash. His face is uncontrolled emotions of hatred: He's one of Ray's students. They love him, loyal to him. And now his daughter. The Enemies' has picked the wrong herd to screw with.

Three days later: South Carolina coastal islands north of Charleston.

Freguson-pov

I watch the smoldering ruins of the beach house. The team has slipped into the waves; are already beyond the US criminal justice system. Fourteen dogs lay dead, from age ten to fifty. The Turner clan is gone. Only the head rat escaped.

I walk about the dead ground. Everyone here was evil and vile. The kids were trained from birth for a race war. Even the ten-year-old had already raped and killed for the cause. Six women and girls in various mental states are being shipped to nuthouse. I doubt they will ever see freedom again.

The Federal marshal, I brought are horrified and elated the powerful clan is gone. I would feel better if I had Vicente's neck broken in my hands. Time will grant me my fantasy, I'm sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York: week before meeting.

I sit in the third floor sun room, Ella old room. The room she grew her plants, her dreams. My tragic mother, with Vicente's attack on the Grey's. I find the brother I always dreamed, wish I had. Aquila is ok, if you can stand self-centered dandies and man whores. He has proven for years how untrustworthy and shallow he is. I should blame Ashley, my adopted mother or Wilson, our father. But I know the true villains Great Aunt Beulah Mason and Grandmother Sophronia.

Grandmother Sophronia was perfectly named; from the Greek meaning "sensible, prudent". She was unbending and harsh in all things. The deep racial and culturally hatred of the Mason and distance cousins the Turner's were more empathy to pre-civil war than modern times. She ruled with a harsh cruel hand.

The only one ever to defy or challenge her was Ella; My mother. All the staff that remains speak of the quiet, gentle soul she was. The grower, the nurse of plants. She would care for Vicente when he was sick, when he hurt himself. Yet he hated her. Obsessed to torment her, from an early age. She never gave up till she escaped. If Ashely hadn't begged her. She would have taken me. But I had Chicken pox and couldn't go. What did I know as a three-year-old? Just my mother was gone.

For years I ignored and hated her, till I had my own failure. Arthur was hand picked for me, when I expressed interest in a boy in school. He married me at sixteen, raped me and left me pregnant to party in Cannes. He wasn't a bad guy, just weak and petty. The perfect suck up to Wilson corporate dreams.

After Ella my daughter was born, he returned. He preferred his mistresses to my hard kicks in the balls every time he tried to repeat the honeymoon. Now he's gone with Ashely, I don't pity her, hate her. She was desperate to hold onto the wealth. She needed me to hold Wilson in marriage.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look into the deep blue eyes of my daughter, my precious daughter. My coltish thirteen-year-old. She looks calm and serene; with a pocket 38 in her pants and a straight razor on her ankle. She is a dragon, unlike Arthur or anyone else in the family. She fights like the boys, Brainiac like me, grower like her namesake. She keeps me sane in this insane family.

' _everyone is screaming about my naming my just born daughter Ella. I lay in the hospital bed, pissed off they are challenging me. On the right to name my daughter. "_ _ **Her name is Ella Tressye Wilson. Period. Get the fu #K out of here. Nurse I don't want any of them back in here to disturb my daughter and me!"**_ _The rise of Zeruiah the mother: my name means Pain or tribulation of the Lord or in this case tribulation to my family. I remember reading about my namesake in the bible, Sister of King David. I wonder holding my daughter, do I have a brother or sister out there somewhere?'_

I stare into my daughter vivid blue eyes my beautiful fairy; one who enjoys life (Ella); One who harvest; a guardian (Tressye). She is the strong light in my life. We will survive and be happy and free. I long to watch her free of the family. To fall in love and be forever free and loved.

I watch the window pane, ghost of my mother. The serene pain in here blue eyes. The haunted smile. The fear of Vicente fist and belts. Her screams as he rapped me at three. Again, and again. Till she was gone and so was the demon.

Now he has returned. And we know now I have a brother; strong and good. Soon we must meet, we must choose. I feel my daughters' kisses in my hair. We will leave this place forever; I began making arrangements to take my mothers plants with us. The tree in garden must come with me. The only thing of her love that I have left. She nursed the dead tree to life, kept it growing when all other gave up. I remember at seven, caring for it, making it grow, heal, making it so Ella would be proud of me.

Now I know she died soon after those childish days. Soon after in a drug overdose; leaving my brother trapped with her corpse for days. She gave everything for him and me. She gave her life for us. The only way she knew how, sacrifice herself.


	15. Chp14 daughter's paradox

Chp 14 daughter's paradox

 **:::Warning dark and graphic thoughts and themes::::**

Maternal Great Aunt Beulah Mason: Helen Mason-Turner younger sister: head of the Mason-Turner Family

Paternal Grandmother Sophronia Wepener: Erucic Wilson Boer Wepener mother, head of the family:

Erucic Wilson Boer Wepener: 76: industrial gem merchant & DeBeers Cartel dealer in New York." first wife Helen Mason-Turner; second wife, Victoria Turner, the first wife's first cousin: third wife, Ashely Van-Thomas

Vicente a male (40) from his second wife, Victoria Turner, the first wife's first cousin, who killed herself when Deborah or Ella was thirteen.

Aquila: 21: by third wife, Ashely Van-Thomas

Ashely Van-Thomas Wepener died two years ago with her son-in law Arthur Wilson in a car crash in South Africa by Vicente.

xxxxxxxxx

Deborah Helena Wepener (Matxin): alias Ella Marten: died age 22 would have been 44~45: had CG at 16~17: daughter from first wife Helen Mason-Turner; Deborah disappeared on her sixteen birthdays at the families Hampton estate. About two months before she became pregnant with Christian." One daughter Zeruiah and one son Christian

Zeruiah: ~30: Zeruiah means Pain or tribulation of the Lord or in this case tribulation, Sister of King David: forced to married Arthur Wilson the third (no relation) at 16. Biological Father Ike Turner, Raped Deborah at 12. One daughter Ella Tressye.

Ella Tressye Wilson: Zeruiah Daughter: vivid blue eyes: (Ella) beautiful fairy; one who enjoys life: (Tressye)One who harvest; a guardian

Xxx

Married to Captain Thomas Christian Matxin: TC: 29: died in a helicopter crash close to the Columbian-Venezuela border near La Ceiba. He died when Ella was about four weeks pregnant (with CG)." Commanding an ASA (ARMY NSA) ELINT (Armed Forces tactical electronic surveillance)-teams monitoring the Maoist Rebels across the border from Puerto Infante basecamp in Venezuela. Married Deborah Helena Wepener Matxin. No family

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle: Grey Manor

I walk along the water, lost inside my mind. Lost inside the worry and pain of uncertain future. "what if's" haunt my meandering steps. I walk waiting for my brother to arrive. I wait for the abandonment and exile. I know in my heart he will reject me. A deep-seated fear from that day when my mother left me.

My daughter sits and watch's me from the patio. CPO surround us. A power boat cruise a hundred meters off-shore. Grey's people have even put an underwater trip fence fifty meters out. The military people are more than enough for the "want-a-bes'" Wilson and Vicente hire. I should feel safe, but after a life time of intrigue and hate; I fear even more.

I watch the water lap the sandy beach, washing grains into and out of the lakes lullaby-breaking surf. That tickles my toes. I watch the dawn break over the trees. I know my day will end tonight, at my brothers' pain and hate. How strange I wondered all these years for a brother, a sign Ella had lived a good life, happy and free. Now I know her freedom was short lived and horrified ending. How she fell, will I crash the same way. Will my days be a hollow numb mind at the hands of a sadist and monster? Am I not my mother's daughter? My father's insanity creeps into my mind.

I sit a sip my morning coffee. My Daughter knows to let me be in my self-loathing muses. The Greys don't.

"Zeruiah how are you this morning, Ella?" Grace ask all bubbly and motherly. How strange from our normal existence.

"Please Grace call me Zee. I'm very worried about how Christian will take me and my daughter?"

"you have nothing to worry about. Christian and Anna will love you, both of you." Grace tries to put forth a brave face. But I see the worry behind the eyes.

"In the meantime, this was in Ella effects, a journal, I'm afraid its mostly gibberish. Can't really tell when she wrote it." Grace hands over the worn Green Composition Book.

I open the first page: MY GOD! It's in _**Fanagalo**! A pidgin (simplified language) mainly in the gold, diamond, coal and copper mining industries in South Africa._ This is Ella's very rare version based on Northern Rhodesia Bemba **Cikabanga** (pronounced, and sometimes spelt, Chikabanga). Mom used this to hide her thoughts from everyone else. Only Elisa our South African Housekeeper every knew about it or could read it. I have a few letters and diary's mom wrote. I miss Elisa and the quiet of the Camp Bay beach house off of Victoria Rd. The nice quiet north corner of Glen beach.

I look at the first line. It's a letter to me. Mom was thinking about me.

' _The road zips by the Greyhound bus window. The night is still and eerie in the quarter moonlight. Your brother Christian is kicking hard. I know it's a boy. I know that god will grant me a copy of TC, after taking him from me. Your father was a god in all things and ways. He was my dream of what a man is and should be. Strong, brave, kind, sensitive. The warrior poet of lore. TC was everything and he was mine for a brief time._

 _Edward his buddy from flight school said he died quick and painless; I accept the lies from his friends. I know he died in pain at the loss of me, of us. He was planning to get you after he returned from_ _Puerto Infante_ _; we would be strong enough to challenge Wilson and the families. Now I flee in the night seven months fat. Fleeing to Chicago where TC best friend is waiting._

 _Your father was orphaned at fourteen; His parent's friends the Lawrence raised him. We are bound to stay with the adopted brother of his; Truman Lawrence outside Chicago. I hope you can forgive me leaving you. I had to flee._

 _Vicente was coming to end me. I never understood his hatred of me. I raised him for most of his live and he hates and wants to kill me. He sees you my Leu, as some bargaining chip. Ashely begged me to leave you. I would have taken you but for your chickenpox, they isolated you in New York. I couldn't get you out. Sorry.'_

I cry at her words, the pain in the page. She was always so sensitive. So, In-tune to plants then people. Elisa always said she was born a ghost waiting for the sun to shine; to bloom in the bright rays of unconditional love. She had that with TC; she should have had her happily ever after; not what fates and gods metered out to her. I watch the glitter as dawn reduces to Morning.

' _I write this in pain, pain that I've failed, that TC trusted the wrong man. I trusted the wrong man as well. He beats and rapes me for weeks. Drugs, Alcohol to numb me. Christian is somehow born perfect. I do everything to shield us. I escaped, I thought I did. But they found me. The social workers, nurse just nod and hand us back to the monsters. His wife has sold me to a drug dealer pimp in Detroit. A black man. I hate the world he chains me into. Christian is one year old today. My mind is clear for a while. I make my little man brownies. Like I use to make for you. Leu, I'm happy you're not here to suffer.'_

"Ella see if we can locate Truman Lawrence, Outside of Chicago, his wife or former wife and the Pimp in Detroit. Have them added to the Enemies list." I sip my cold coffee.

"Who are they mom?"

"They are the people that betrayed your grandmother into slavery and drugs and death."

"Enemies or something more active?" My Ella asks, with a cold fire that will chill anyone who doesn't know her. She inherited her namesakes deep in tune empathy with nature and people with my craziness, merciless anger. She has seen too much of the family games to let guilty or remorse haunt her actions.

"What ever you and Christian chose?"

"They aren't choosing anything. This family history is for us. To solve. (pointing to Ella and them) I'm Your nephew Frankie, my betroth Chucky. The brute is Sharp. Let us find a path to never let these evils touch our loved one, that includes you as well. You all have paid too high a price already." Says a teenager with eyes haunted and hardened before his years. I nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' _Christian how I long to tell you the secrets of your father, the brave man you will follow in life. But the pain and dreams haunt me. Break me. The world was bright in his grey eyes and beautiful smile. The world turned only because he wishes it to do so. Your eyes haunt me, my little man. My little Matxin man.'_

Pages of one word, mostly pain and hurt fill pages and pages.

' _today you spoke, your first word. 'Mommy' I wish I could be better, make you safer, but tomorrow we travel to Detroit, where a cruel man will whore me out. But today you called me mother. Today is bright with ghost of your father.'_

More pages of disjointed words. But one word fills the vellum; pain. If the enemies are alive, I will make their days reflect my mothers. Pain and more pain they will wish for death like she did. The gentle soul she was broken by the family, destroyed in grief for her soulmate. Abused and betrayed by supposed friends. I weep for the woman who bore me, fought to keep me. I remember her loving embrace, the smell of flowers. The mint tang of her kisses and she always chewed a mint leaf. I remember all these little things in deep blue eyes weeping for me. To take the burden from my soul, bones, my young frail heart.

' _Christian, I wish I could tell you everything. I wish someone would have listened to me, helped me. I leave you in a few hours. I have arranged another whore to call the police. My world is gone as the lump in my chest grow3s, the pain in your eyes deepens. Please forgive me, please escape and live a good life in love and happiness. Remember the good days, forget the bad and forever know in your heart and soul I loved you. You were the only reason I existed this long. Your father is waiting me in heaven, I hope. You are all that have to say I tried to be a good person._

I read the last page of Bemba **-Cikabanga** : _'the light is faded, the strange growth in my breast is taking me to hell. I have done everything to get Christian out. Everyone has forsaken me. Everyone ignores my pleas, begging. I have the necessary things to see my end and Christian free. Silvia will get him out if I'm gone. She knows the burden will be to great. Besides Christian will compete with her welp. Christian will win. I see the drive his father had in his eyes, even when silver buckle's burns him. The fire of courage burns thru the fear and pan. Pain! I let happen, cause with my weakness. I write this to you Leu. I pray Ashely keeps you safe and happy._

 _The light fades. If you ever get this please tell Christian I love him, I'm so sorry I failed him and you. I hate I failed you, that the gods rolled my life like dice. Laughing and pleasure from my destruction. Your brother is cuddled with me on the floor. Soon the hemlock will seep and take me to heaven to be with your father TC. Ella the failed.'_

I lay on the cold grass crying out my pain. My mother last thoughts were of us. Her children and the failure she thought she was to us. The strong girl who tried to be free. She didn't fail. Others failed her. How will we ever stop the cycle of abuse and pain. How will I see the dawn without her; holding me ever again. Without ever holding my daughter, her granddaughter?

I feel arms embrace me, a copper haired head blinds my sight; as I let the emotions explode and overcome us. My brother is here and hugging me. My brother loves me. My world is brighter for his acceptance of me. We let the deep mortal pain for our dead mother out, letting the burden go, as only the both of us ever could, only when we were together. Mother you didn't fail, we are here and happy together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A-pov

I hold my niece as her mother comes unglued, in the arms of my husband, her brother. How he worried for nothing on the plane that she wouldn't accept him, like him. We cry for them, with them. The pain of their mother's loss. For the first time they have closure. They have each other.

"Anna?" Chucky asks hugging us.

"Yes?"

"The pimp is dead, stole from the wrong people twenty years ago. Chopped him up alive. The Lawrence's are in Texas, reformed addicts. I had some asset moved to pay them in full for their crimes. Also had the hospital social worker and pimp's beta bitch, Silvia feel the family love. Silvia's two sons were killed eight years ago as a drug dealing pimps."

"Good, only a brief note to Zee and Chris. They don't need to waste more revenge on petty criminals. Good with you Ella?" I ask my niece

"Yea. They need to move forward. Mom needs to find a soulmate and learn to live a free life. Not trapped in the family games."

"Well, the family game is gone. Frankie and Chucky here will make sure. We've all had too much family bullshit. It's time to live and be happy."

"Once Uncle Evil is dead." Ella speaks, like Chris does when hate rises up.

"Sharp and Jason will make that happen soon. Very soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov two weeks later:

The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. The world rotates and spins around a star. The fates roll dice and crap on some, gifts others. We are here in the now, locked in the time of relativity. Time is meaningful only to humans. Man is drive to make a mark, define a time as the best, the good days. The happy times. Reality is time doesn't care; we exist in the life of this rotating rock not but a millisecond in its lifetime. Time again rears its head. Time, events are classed to each of us. The worst of days for me is the best of times for others. I mark a page in the book of my life. Let all my pain well up and overtake the man.

I slipped the dogs, left Jason and Luke behind. Slipped out and stand here in the Seattle rain, watching the last rabid animal. Watching the man who destroyed my mother. Destroyed what should have been. Took the spirit from her. I move behind him. He sees only the target. My sisters sipping coffee and staring out into the rainy shadowed waters of Puget Sound. The deserted Great White Fleet Pier is nearly empty.

The hunter is stalking towards the staked goat. I watch my sister smile into the rain. The dark days are nearing an end. Either in his death or ours.

"Well! Well! The families All here" I shout as I throw my fist into the back of his head.

We look into a bloated diseased face of Uncle Vicente. "Hi Uncle! We have some questions?" We haul him to the far rail and handcuff him to it.

"Why? Why couldn't you let it go?"

"Haaa! Call the police; I'm tired, and you bore me. YOU TWO DON'T DESERVE THE TRUTH." He laughs at us.

Five minutes later: The bloody heap of shit whimpers for mercy. "Why? The truth!"

"She took everything from me. Deb was the bitch that took my mother, my money, my place in the family. I was the first male. Everything should have been me. Mine! Don't you get! Don't you understand? I was first male born; I was the blessed one!"

We shake unbalanced, following the madman's screwy logic.

"She was the golden child. The prodigy! The gifted one. I was always the afterthought, the crazy one. Only Ike ever took me seriously. Made me a man. I showed my slutty sister; Deb sucked my dick whenever I demanded it. So, did you Zeruiah. If I had you Grey. You would have begged me like you begged the pimp."

"She raised you when your mother was too stoned or crazy to take care of you!" My sister screams

"She was always taking thing from me. Don't break that, don't kill the squirrels, the cats, dogs. She was always telling me no, never encouraging me to grow and be a man. A man who takes what he wants from the lesser inferior beings as a God demands: As I was destined. As my right I should. Ike showed me how to be a man. I remember the brown slut when I was six. The taste of her brown blood as she died with my belt around her neck. The pleasure, power it gave me. Althoughs wasted years exiled in a mad house. I will have my revenge; my prodigy is even now making Ella and Frankie beg for their lives. They will be dead! A I will be free and clear. Your beating a chained man is a clear: GET OUT OF JAIL CARD"

"Well your wrong as usually. This bloke is your prodigy and his side kick." Ferguson walks up flanked by the guys. He dumps two head on the pier. Taking a handcuff key, he releases Vicente. Vicente is stunned silent.

"you guys head out, me and Vic are going to have a talk. Leave!" Ferguson barks at us.

I feel hands pulling us back, away. Anna and Ella haul us away. We lose sight of Ferguson, Vicente and Ray on the far end of the pier.

At the rail: Ray-pov

Well Vic, this little in-haler is a designer specialty from MI-6. Destroys the brains control of the body, instant limp vegetable. Your going to spent a long life in a small room; soiling yourself, with all your higher function and no control of anything: speech, taste, hearing, smell not a damm thing. Trapped in your head. Bloke. You're going to get every family photo, video, every happy time, for decades."

Vicente throws himself over the rail into the Sound. Except instead of a splash, a thud sounds up from the water. Leaning over as a swift boat explodes from under the pier. Anna Godfather flips me the bird. As the boat disappears into the foggy rain.

I turn to Ferguson sniffing the inhaler. ?

"just Sinus stuff minus the label. Had to give him a choice. Makes everything neater. After all; we can swear he jumped over the railing, pity that freighter chewed him up. You know those cargo carriers have bloody big propeller's and just suck poor evil shits into them. Well it early but I could use a drop of wee-single malt to cut the gloom of this Irish morning."

"Irish Morning?"

"Well, Raymond you draft American. It's never rainy or gloomy in Scotland. Only the Irish have this infernal weather. Or you Americans, but your mostly British or Irish. Pity the sorry country you have." Ferguson laughs in the car.

I dump a cold coffee on the Scotsman. "Single malt sounds good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zee-pov

The house is bright, the music is blaring. The evil in gone and we don't care anymore. I watch the girls dance teasing the guys. I watch my daughter dance like she has never dance before. Free! I feel hands on my waist, as Anna drags me into the female mosh pit. We dance I feel the love and happiness. I feel the world is perfect for once.

Dawn:

I sit with my mother Ella's plant on the patio of Grey Manor. The Citrus Jambhiri: Cape Rough Skinned Lemon is the oldest variety of lemon in South Africa. From the island of St. Helena. It was named for its bumpy, uneven thick-skinned yellow fruit, and is sweeter than other lemon varieties. The tree should be upright with a roundish crown, growing to an average 3 to 6m in height, and has sharp thorns on the branches. It has dense foliage, and the leaves are oval shaped, and a dark, slightly glossy green. Our is barely 3meters, broken twisted crown covered in thorns and sparely leaved, many with a yellow tint or streak.

The stunned branches, the deep scars from the battery acid, have torn the plant noble visage to a nightmarish silhouette. The deep emotions this plant invokes in me. My mother planted this from a seed in kindergarten, and grew her tall and strong till evil violated it. I watch the buds on the branches. This simple cape lemon tree, has never flowered. Never given fruit. Her pain was so bad, she has never known joys of gifting her bounty.

I feel strong arms of love around me. my brother looks happy, tired. Anna must have kept him hopping all night. With that just sexed my brains out shit eating grin. I see Anna tea cup in hand inside the French doors.

I've told the tree tale to him. We watch the dawn rise over the house and fill the patio with light. I watch a fisherman cruise by headed for a leisurely day chasing fish here on Lake Washington. I feel Christian stiffen and pull my face back to Mother's Lemon tree.

The buds on the branches are unfolding into vivid white five star with a brilliant yellow center. I watch as bees drift into to taste the strange pollen of this South African transplant. The Tree is flowering, I know in my heart she will fruit. The love we have given her has healed her. I feel the tears fall; I don't care. I see my mother in TC's arms along the steps. The tree is flowering, the dark days are gone, Forever!

C-pov

I cry with my sister, the tree Ella's grew, nursed back from hell. That has never flowered is doing just that. for the third time in my life; I cry for my mother; the first time I will cry in joy for her; the first time I know what redemption is. this time I know tomorrow is always going to be brighter. I feel my wife's arm embrace us. I feel the family embrace us.

"Winston don't you DARE!" has he sniffs the flowers. He yawns and flops down at our side. He rolls on his back for a tummy rub. I pet my dog, letting the world turn without us. For we are frozen in this happy place and time, for a little while.


	16. Chp 15 Easter bunny wishes

Chp 15 Easter bunny wishes

I watch the waves break on the sand, I watch the gulls soar, meandering the world looking for a bite. It's been nearly a month since evil died in Puget Sound, runover and chewed up by a cargo freighter. No one attended his funeral or paid for a mass in his name. I let the cooling days of Easter week chase the tourist from my beach, Glen beach. My perfect slice of heaven. I watch the hot bodied carpenter on the newly rebuild beach house, one down, building a redwood gazebo. Hand carving the birds and flower motifs in the support braces.

The Family matrons have decreed everyone stay away for Easter. It's a strange thought after so long, to accept anyone having my best interest in their true heart. They believe each of the couples and groups need personal space; i.e... Sexual healing. That fine for the couples, not so good for me. I've yet to find my Mr. Darcy as Anna crows. I watch the Carpenter carve on redwood, maybe some DYI is needed, or some vocational arts lessons.

The Christian and Anna are touring Prince Edward Island; where Anna Grey is looking for Anna of Green Gables. Jason and Gail are meeting them in Quebec after cruising the Trans-Canada Railway from Vancouver.

Elliot and Kate are surfing the Fiji shores. Grace and Carrick are meandering a bike tour of the north coast of the Netherlands after Carrick successful anti-Slavery case at The Hague. Frankie and Charlotte are lost in a Disney-world overloaded while Ray and Alexandria recapture their youthful glee in mouseville. I suspect Frankie is more chaperone than Ray this week.

Abby and T. G. Are touring Napa wine country in California. Roz and Gwen are cruising on China's Yellow River. Andrea is held captive by Starship Captain Barney at the Star Trek Weekend in Dreary Dull Paris France.

While my daughter has abandoned me for wild child Mia Grey week in tedious Miami Beach; abandoned me for art shows, fashion shows and hot bodies on the classic white beaches. I fear my child has drank the Mia Grey's Kool-Aid and taken to be a fashionista/man hunting tigress. She sends Instagram pics of everything, EVERYTHING.

I just lay on Glen beach and watch the bronzed god carve wood on the new Gazebo. Camp Bay never looked so good or hot. The People who owned the house, were stuck up assholes, who went broke. They burned down the house for the insurance money. They failed at that too. The new owners are some Australian mining company.

The bronzed brown-haired god is taking his shirt off again. I looked yesterday with my bird watch glasses. He has scars, but they make him look hotter. Even the faint scar from the bridge of his nose to near his jaw can't break his model good looks. I wet. I may need a dip to cool off the overheated nether regions.

He looks out to sea, scanning over me, I rub my thighs together. I'm in heat, a horny alley cat needing to be scratched and petted. F#$ ked and sated in blissful love. I need him, yet fear my second sexual encounter in my life. I jump up and dive into the cooling water of winters approach season.

Heading in, playfully body surfing the breaking waves. I tumble in the surf, left by the receding foam, beached on my beach. Looking up into Carpenters hot shirtless body. Dark Green eyes hold me, he reaches down and lifts me up. I weakly hold on to him as he wraps a towel around me. Leading me to the gated steps to my house. I need to speak, say something intelligent, even just grunt. I don't want to break from his embrace. I just stare into intense green eyes; I think they are afire for me? ME!

"I'll pick you up at five for dinner at the Zenzero down Victoria Rd. We have a patio reservation at six. Wear walking shoes, Zeruiah Wilson." His voice is pure sex. I nearly jump into his arms. He turns and walks over to his stairwell.

"Hey! What's your name?" I yell after him.

"David Wrathall, your neighbor. Who you've been spying on most of this week." He smiles and I sit on the step. My knees are weak. I watch his tight ass, six-pack flex. I'm hot for David. He taps his imaginary wrist watch. Shit I'm late already. I jump up and run upstairs to get ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch the seals swim bye the bed and breakfast on the north shore of Prince Edward. I watch the birds soar into the setting sun. I watch the shadows engulf and embrace us. Here in this place, in his arms. Wrapped only in a blanket. We made love on the sand in the folds of rugged coastline. I feel everything about us. Heaven is beating me into submission that life is good and brighter. Heaven in his arms. I feel the tiny beating of my little blip. My future little man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I crash the Fiji deep blue wave, flipping head over ass into the back of the crest. I sputter up from the depth to a blond bombshell in a hot surfer girl one piece. She sees my eyes, screaming she try to take off. So far, I've ruined eight one-piece suits and four bikinis. She has our CPO on the beach with wraps and sarong to cover my immodesty bestiality on the fair maiden as she speaks to lowly me. The great Elliott sex god GREY. I give chase. Quickly catching and sexing her over the surfboard between the waves.

Life is good and getting better. She said yes to marrying me, starting a family. We are in heaven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Screaming down the Animal Kingdom Mt Everest ride. We are ignoring the kid's disapproval of old people making like teenagers. Frankie is particularly chagrined at our antics. We don't care. I'm having fun, Alex is hot and bothered in a tank top and shorts. My hot, hot lady. Chuckie is starting to copy her carefree dresses and easy style. My girls are having a blast.

I worry a little about Anna and now Zee. They are so damaged by the past, so haunted by those who should have loved them unconditional. I spend twenty minutes instructing Wilson Wepener in why he should never ever talk to his granddaughter or great grand daughter ever again. He's retired to a millionaire assisted living community outside Tampa Bay, they specialize in rich Alzheimer's and senility. They can help; him recover from the broken ribs, legs, arms, fingers, and sip thru a straw for his dislocated and broken jaw.

Frankie cheered me on as Ferguson pulled me back. Sharp made sure he survived. The last son Aquila has proven to be dead on as Ella described. As long as his black Amex is good, he doesn't care about anyone in the family. From the medical report I, it's a race to see if STD or Cirrhosis wins him to the grave. He seems unconcerned about anything and everything. But we keep him under watch.

Any one trying my patients will feel dirty in the face as I fill in the hole. I hate letting the darkness invade my life and mind; especially here in Disney-world. I watch the Girls goof about the Yak & Yeti Bhaktapur Market. In a bit we are going on the train to the Conservation Station. 

"Ray chill! The guys have the ball, we are here and now with the ladies. Worry in a week when we have to deal with the remains of the Firm and Now Zee companies. Besides if you make the Girls upset, your alone in timeout at our rooms in Disney's Old Key West Resort Villa."

"Alright, it's hard to stop being a parent. Its not easy being me." I gruff as the girls walk up to kiss us, and dance us to the train. Alex grabs my ass, whispering that everything is good and handled she got a sitrep from Welch. We are here in the now, besides at least Anna is safe with Christian feeding here inner book warrior. And Zee is safe sunning on the beach in balmy South Africa, being the relaxed college professor, she truly is.

I watch the kids act their age and we act like them. Disney in love is a great time to be here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch the clock, he's late. Nearly fifteen minutes. I am about to storm next door and kick his ass.

"Your dates brawling on the beach" Larry my CPO crows. I charge thru the house and down on to the sand. David shirtless is rolling around throwing punches. I walk up; kick his foe in the nuts. They roll apart "What the F ##$K!"

I'm looking at a copy of Dave. He's a twin. Great! Just frigging great.

"You bit ##h. You must be his cu #T for the night." The twin spouts and then rolls in the sand, my heel kick to his nose should stop his foul mouth. As the sand turns red under his face. The CPO's check him. As Dave grabs me from following up.

"Alright break it up, what is with you guy?" From behind me. I turn to a third copy. I must look quizzed?

I feel Dave's arms hold me tighter. The electric current calms and excites me. "Triplets. Walt's the oldest, I'm middle and Miles is the baby. He's going thru a rough bitter divorce. Sorry?" Dave tells me.

Miles staggers to his feet with the CPO's helping him. "Try that again C #" he bellows

"Miles!" A woman yells, I turn my head

"HANNAH!" Anna's PA is walking on the sand holding Dave jacket and shirt. I surge to smack her face, struggle to get out of Asshole players arms. He holds me, seeding kissing under my ear. Short circuiting my rage.

"Zee! Your dating my brother-in-Law! So cool!" Hannah crows as the green monster leaves me. Her brother-in-law. I lean back into my heaven, as his lips tickle my ear lobe.

"You know this C #" Miles tries again. Hannah just decks him. The CPO just drag him into the surf to cool down.

"Sorry about Miles he's going thru a hating all woman phase right now. Bad divorce"

"Not your sisters?"

"God NO! My air head older sister, the teacher, is married to big bad Walt here. Which she said to say to you "the twin girls' diapers are needing your attention." Terrible two-year olds got spoiled by Grandma W hippie carrot cake cookies." She laughs as Walt shaking his head out. He heads inside to diaper duty. We all laugh at his grumbling retreat.

"Be advised twins roll in the family. Walt and Terry have six kids by three births; six, four and two; four girls and two boys. Now a car will take you two to dinner. Derek called says his girls are waiting with wet tongue to thank Dr. Dave here. Shoo, shoo I've got angst boy to deal with." Dave takes me thru the house, where he introduces his parents, Hannah parents and the new Housekeeper, Hannah cousins, and her husband.

In the car is the first chance I get to ask questions. "DR. David what do you do for a living?"

"Mmmm? I've not settled down, kind of a professional student."

"Try again?"

"Well? I do a bit of research with my Veterinary Doctor License, bit of pro-sports refereeing on my Umpiring License, occasional coaching on my Secondary School Sports Certification, helping the family business with my MBA, last year I was teaching Electrical/machinery in mining at a junior college in Alberta on my Electrical Engineer BA. I also occasional work on my newest Sport Medicine Physical Therapist Degree. What do you do?"

"Try again?"

"come on; that's all!" He sweats, I know there is more. I wait him out.

"I do a little woodworking and carving, write and publish poems and occasional do some Fan fiction writing mostly Twilight."

"I manage a small group of me, on my Doctorate World History Degree specializing in Renaissance Tapestry and Textiles; I teach a summer class in Milan this year."

We pull up to the Restaurant. A over the top extrovert male in a shirt so loud it hurts my eyes, opens the door, I bet this is Derek.

"Dr Dave. Glad to see you. Your table is ready. HA here my girls" he gleeful cheers. As a Poodle-doodle and a Labradoodle bound up to us. Jumping up to lick our faces. I revel in the unconditional love a dog gives. As I watch my man light up in happiness.

"Yes, you were right. The little scamps were sneaking jelly fishes off the beach. Upsetting their little stomachs. Now all better. Come I have a nice wine and some of my grandmother anti-pasta. She was from the true Tuscan Italian around Milan." Derek leads us to a patio table with a breathtaking view of Camp Bay beach. Sitting side by side we revel in the breaking shadows of dusk.

A nice white wine and a delicious plate of mini Focaccia with stracciatella and prosciutto, pesto and fresh herbs. Calamarata pasta filled with a mix of mince _fegatino_ ; in which pork Liver is substituted for a certain portion of the fat, orange zest and Fennel flowers add to the darker color of the pate like meat. Pine nuts and cheeses round out the filling.

I munch on the ambrosia. We chat about everything except family. We are matched pair of lost souls. I mellow into his arms. My world is shrinking to just us, just me and him. I can't wait to see him blooms with Ella as his daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked on the beach home, enjoying the moon, the surf. The easy light conversation. We kissed on the steps, before I headed in alone. I want him, but we just met. I think the next date will be the one I bring him home and fu ##k his brains out. I watch the surf in the moon light. Tomorrow can't get here fast enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning: Camp Bay Glen beach:

I wake from intense dreams of David. Of our bodies entwined. Of sexual fantasy I've only seen on Hallmark. I wake to a dream of Ella and us cruising thru our world roller-coaster buck list. That she will have a father worthy of her. I can't wait to introduce them.

Last night on the beach we talked about my daughter, my family. Some of his; His Parents like Hannah are a Mining Engineer and Geologist team; accept his dad is the Geologist and Mom in the engineer. Her family has been mining since they emerged from Kompania Węglowa coal mine in the 1800's.

They settled in the Boer region up north. Till a Way wander Geologist from an Australia mining machinery family ran over her foot in Christchurch, while they were both on Holiday from University. The two sound like an older version of Mia and Luke, with a dose of Elliott and Kate. I can't wait to met them for a longer show.

David and his brother were raised with Hannah and her sisters and brothers in the mining camps around the world. Her older sister and Walt were a couple since they were in diapers. A large extended family, full of angst and love. Like my brother's family. Like my world now, bright sun seeps into my eye lids.

I feel tickling on my foot. I peek an eye; my daughters bright happy smile.

"You're awake, Hannah tells me your hot for Carpenter. Care to explain?" She teases me. I languidly stretch and grab her. Pulling her into my arms and the blankets. Tickling her. Like we did when she was younger.

"Hot for Professional Student, working Easter Break as hot, hot Carpenter. David is everything to me. You'll love meeting him."

"Sorry been their done that. David is great, waiting downstairs for breakfast with us. Get a move on mommy dearest." She smirks at me. I start to rise, when a thought hits me.

"how did you get here so fast?"

"I was on the beach in Miami. Listening to Mia and Luke talk about the great holidays they had with parents. Looking at the hot bodied boys, when I realized I want those memories. I want those Memories to tell my children, my grand-kids. How cool and strong you are. So? I hopped a flight to be here with you." she tells me, as tears fall.

I take her in my arms and love her with all my heart. My sensitive daughter, how like here namesake. I rock her. These are happy tears we are shedding. I know mom is watching with dad in heaven. Christian believe she, they directed Anna to him. I believe they have returned my daughter and given me a chance with David.

After I shower and Ella talks about her Miami escapades. We walk into four-season sun room. To a hot carpenter munching on a croissant. He rises at our entrance. The gentleman.

We sit and talk like a family. I marvel at how easy Ella gravitates to him, making me happy she's here and we are moving forward.

"Well, I have to work this morning finishing up the Gazebo. The pool is heated and nice. You won't need your spy glasses to ogle me. Ella is going into town with the females to get presents for my birthday tomorrow" David smiles.

"I should go with them, get you something special."

"No, you're staying where I can watch you. That's my birthday present. You and only you Zee. Everything else is icing; I like icing but I want the cake more. The real you, besides I get inspired under your hot, hot gaze. Maybe a little pool break, maybe an oral exam or too." He overheats me. I turn bright red at his words. Looking about Ella is gone?

"Ella?"

"She left a while ago, mumbling about overheated adults. Something about Grey hormones?"

"My brother and his wife Anna. Are leading the charge in global warming from lust, love and sexual friction."

"I that case Zee, feel free to go suit optional, I should warn you the adults are a clothing optional herd. The grandparents were retro hippies. Hannah sister and Walt are nudist. So, don't be shocked."

"Are you a nudist; you can explain the lifestyle to me while you work. But first I seem to have spilled this marmalade on my body; I need a shower. I don't think I can reach it to clean up?" I smirk as I smear orange jelly on my neck. He rises taking me in his arms.

"up the stairs third room on the left." He takes me to bed; I don't think the Gazebo is getting finished this morning. God, his tongue is heaven on my skin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ella:

I watch the upstairs window, as sexual screams echo. I feel Hannah arm around me. "You'll get use to them."

I turn and loose it in her arms. My mother has found love and a soulmate. She is healed and complete. My world has shifted and is right and good for the first time in my life. "mom deserved him"

"He's a great guy, really happy Zee found him. Saved him from his lonely life."

"lonely?"

"David was always different, always reading, doing. He was always more comfortable alone then with anyone. His granddad said he was born under a broken moon; that his soulmate would show when he needed her the most. He needs Zee to be happy, safe. My fallen brother has never loved, been with anyone. He never till Zee thought he needed anyone. Now he has her and you little scamp"

"Why would he feel unsafe?" I fixate on that word.

"When he was ten, there was a fire in a molybdenum mine in Utah. Everyone ran out, he and granddad ran in. They were pulling people out when the roof caved in. Trapping them, mine truck full cells exploded. David was trapped in the mine with the dead and dying for two days, including his grandfather. The scars are from explosions, he was in Hospital for three months. He went the first day out of the hospital into the mine and stayed there all shift. Refusing to give into fear."

I realize how alike the two are. David and mom; strong in the face of fear. Lonely in heart, well not any longer. "Ok, lets get shopping. What can we get them to turn beet-red?"

"Well, The Adults want to sneak into Matildas; Sexy toys and costumes. Want to crash them, get the duo something to play with?"

"yea! Hell yea! Let's get them sexy costumes; teachers in love. Got to love the kinky as Mia says!" we giggle heading out with the other women. Just like Anna group, except these women are all Kate and Mia. I nearly pee myself in laughter. Anna going to fit right in with them.

note: I've been repeatedly told a Poodle doodle is a doodle mix where the only certain recognizable breed is the poodle, thus a mutt mixed with a poodle. sorry for the confusion.

I try not to go to far afield in the subplots; but want to make the characters whole and with depth. Sometimes it leads to confusion of pov, or why I add these things. They are just dreams floating in my head, sub-stories desperate to get out to make the main store richer and more insightful. please enjoy the stories, write reviews at anytime you think you need to. deaconlost. 4/25/19


	17. Chp 16 new year in lust

Chp 16 new year in lust

The white rain falls again, the house is quiet, still. Even My Teddy is sleeping. The little puppy came before the raid on the big turkey at Max's place. Max's pack was very upset. My Anna scolded me, but feed me a big slice of meat lovers pizza. She forgives me.

I stalk thru the house, the house of joy and pain. Last year everything was joy till the bad men came. Hurt My Anna; My Christian. Nobody hurts my pack. I was mad for days, then My Anna would not wake up. I hurt so bad she was hurt. My Christian hurt so bad he refused to live without her. I refused to live without them. I could hear My Teddy heart beat inside My Anna. I knew she would return. She always returns to me.

When we arrived here, I was upset at the smells and memories of last year. Now all everyone feels is happiness and joy. The big green tree in the big room, which My Christian says I can't mark is there. The glass balls that show my handsome mug. The lights twinkle in the dark. My Teddy giggles at them as we lay on the soft rug. Already boxes of wonderful smells pile up. I know several are mine, I can smell the dog store on them.

All is well as I complete my guard sweep. I head upstairs, My Anna is awake; Ah My teddy is hungry, puppy nurse a lot. I pad into room, lay at My Anna's feet. She rubs my tummy. I watch her suckle the puppy. I feel her happiness and joy. I feel how happy she is. I am happy. I drift into sleep.

(dream sequence)' _The mean people who throw things at me are gone; the locked doors are open. The rooms are empty. I head out to find food. The world is big and mean, I forage but I'm hungry; people throw and kick me. I hurt inside and out. Why?_

 _Suns pass; nights pass; I starve; I hurt. I need someone to love me, like my mother did. Before the mean people. Before the small rooms. I find a bag of yellow soft rocks; my nose says food. I try them... Yes food, a whole big bucket of food. HOOORAH._

 _A pack says the food is theirs. They hurt me; I want to die. I'm about to give up. Join my mother in heaven. When beautiful angels come and saves me; takes me to the angel in white coat. Max's calls her the good doctor. Max tells me to be calm, happy. I look into My Anna's eyes and know I'm loved and home._

 _Another Angel comes and takes me from My Anna. She is now part of Max's pack. His Grace and Cary. I like the big house. But this is not my pack. I like the lake; Max's teaches me to swim. We love the water. Then Asshole shows up. I feel his needs, his dreams, I want to help him._

" _Hey! What the fu ##$K!" He shouts, looking down at me with angry like the mean people look. I may bite him. I shouldn't: I feel his pain as well; he needs me. He walks to a chair, sitting. Looking at Max's Grace. I settle at his feet._

" _MOM?"_

" _This is Max, our new dog. He's an_ _AKC Otterhound_ _. He's been horrible abused. He is just the most precious guy." She nuzzles him. He seems to relish the attention. "_ _the AKC standard says Otterhound shows great dignity. But looks aren't the whole story, because this is a dog with a childlike, joyful heart. Their wonderful personality makes them a great Family dog._ _We couldn't agree more. Ain't that right Max. My little clown." Max's grace talks as Max's purrs in happiness._

 _Why does he doubt Angel Grace's feeling towards him? I nudge Assholes leg. He seems confused, typical human._

" _That's Winston Churchill, your dog." Max's Grace says. I perk up at my new name. The name My Anna gave me._

" _I remember you telling Elliott and Me 'no dogs'. Now you want me to take this furball mutt off your hand. I can drop him at a shelter." Asshole is angry at her, me, everyone, why?_

" _Christian, good to see you. See Winston's has taken a shine to you. I had Mrs. Jones get all the stuff for him to live at Escala." Max's Cary says. Great I'm going with angry asshole; I dread locked small rooms again. I will bite him. Manners or no manner._

" _That's bad Dad, cause he's staying here or going with Elliott to Kirkland."_

" _Afraid not son; You are taking Winston. Period. Or you are coming next week to Church and meet the girls."_

" _Ok. I'll take the furball mutt till I can find him a good home. Ok Mom?" Asshole is guilty ridden and sad, why is he sad. He smells full of food, people love him. Why does he not see, feel this? Dumb humans._

" _Yes Christian, although I don't understand Elliott and your aversion to meeting Anna and Kate." Max's Grace says. I perk up at My Anna name. Maybe she can help Asshole; The newest member of my pack._

" _Just leave it, you know girls like that are not going to allow me to tie them up and punish them."_

" _I guess your right? I just wish you would settle down and find a good woman."_

" _On a different topic how did the dogs get here?" Asshole tries to change the dark mood invading him; maybe that the answers have MY Anna be with my Christian. Yes, must get them together somehow._

" _Well; Anna and Kate were coming back from the movies; found Winston being mauled by a pack of wild dogs: Rescued him. They took him to a vet: A marvelous woman called Marcie Hamilton. She takes all animals regardless of payment. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep Winston. She also needed to find a home for Max. It was love at first sight."_

" _Why couldn't this Anna or Kate take the furball."_

" _They're roommates. Their apartment doesn't allow pets. So, Anna called me. I agreed to sit them till we could find them homes. Once Max was here, I couldn't bear to let him go. But Winston needs a home; An as best we can tell, He's a_ _pure breed Clumber Spaniel._ _Not a furball. His name is Winston." I listen to them talk. Perking up at MY Anna's name and my new name. My Anna calls to me. I feel regal with it. Time to get him on the road, first a pit stops outside._

" _ok but I don't like it." I pull my Christian pant leg._

" _Hey that's Brioni, stop! What now?" I stop; who is Brioni? And why does his pants taste of wood and mint. Max's Cary pants taste of sheep (musk) and apples, Max's Graces pants taste of flowers.  
"I believe he wants to go outside to do his business." Max's Cary laughs at MY Christian. _

_We go to the door. Max's Grace snaps a leash on my new collar. Hands the end to my Christian. Let's go asshole._

 _We walk about the yard; he is very impatient. Does he not smell the wonderful scents floating in the air? I know. Show him the pretty flowers. My Christian the Asshole needs to relax. He'll get it; I will make him, then we get My Anna back._

' _do something besides smelling everything. EVERYTHING!' he pulls his fur. Frustrating, demented humans. 'I can't find ANGEL! AGGUUUUH! I hate my life.' His angry and rage hurt me. I will make him feel better. I will make him feel my love. He's my pack now. And he's all I have in the world._

 _XXX_

 _Second night I had him. Once he gets me to my new abode, walking me on the roof in a new fake grass patch. The one called Taylor installed, he seems part of my pack now with my Gail. I stare out over the city, feeling connected and part of the world. Strange how my Christian can do that to a me._

 _Like me he has been beaten and battered, but he refuses to give up. Something tingles when I think of MY Anna and him together. We make a matched pair of lonely guys. We both need a girl in our lives._

 _After dinner, I drag his dumb sweat pant human to my media room, He flip thru the screens; till he settles on something, looks good a dog leading a human around. Natty something or other. I hop up on the couch, cuddle into his side. He pets me, relaxes me._

 _I wake as My Gail covers us with a blanket and pillow under My Christian drooling head, human sleeping is disgusting. He wakes confused and worried, then very happy. Today is going to be a good day._

 _We flew to New York, or so a stuck-up poodle tells me while we run the next morning. I hear a lot of words on My Christian flat box. The one called Mia is calming, loud but calming. I hear Max talking behind His Grace about the girls. How the adults want My Christian and Anna together. I'm not sure?_

 _Sunday, flying back I wake to My Christian loud words "Taylor! Tell Gail to change his food. We may have to pop a window." What's wrong with my food? Great one of the humans farted again, I look about for Elliott. Nope must be My Christian; maybe I should get My Gail to change his food._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _The day of my life:_

 _I have smelled my Anna all week, all day, now I smell pain and fear in her trail. I must find her. I must make her happy. I'm tired of waiting; I grab my Christians pant cuff._

" _Winston's Stop! This a_ _William Fioravanti_ _Bespoke_ _Suit."_ _I_ _demand his attention. I must find my Anna. Roz and Andrea laugh, it's happy scented. "Laugh it up! It just means we're staying late tonight."_

 _Together ragging on me. "_ _ **What's this WE, angst boy!"**_

 _He is distracted in thought as we enter the moving box. He hit the roof button, we go up, I don't need my grass now dummy. I refuse to leave the elevator. We arrive at the lobby, I refused, My Anna is not outside: Looking up at him, don't you understand me; I'm your master, the leader of the pack. He looks pissed off? What now? I shrug, like I can read human minds or understand human body language. I snort and gets up on hind legs, front paws hit the panel and push buttons. Barking at him to push all the buttons? I shake my head; he's this dense; He finally pushes all the button. We ride upward, as each floor opens to us._

 _I smell my Anna; bolt from the cab dragging My Christian. He follows me from one side of the building to the other then back to the elevator. I circle, she is here and not here. What do I do? "_ _ **Don't you dare Winston."**_

 _I sits looking at him, I laugh stupid humans. He glares at me. I rises, stretches like the leader I am. I jauntily walks back down the hallway; turns into a cubicle row, then turns into a cubicle in the middle. I have found My Anna; jumping up my paws on a chair. My Anna bent over strokes My head, I'm so happy_

 _She hugs me. She looks up! I feel the emotions explode around me. YES, MY ANNA AND MY CHRISTIAN ARE SOULMATES!_

 _I am forgotten, and I don't care. My Humans are together and in love. I feel the world brightness. They kiss._ _ **YES!**_

" _Mr. Grey?" I hear a nasal annoying voice behind me, I turn to the evil. I see and smell it on him. I growl at him, backing him off. I see My Jason talking to Mia's Luke. The humans will take care of my light work._

" _Babe?" He whispers._

" _Anna." She purrs back to me, just above a whisper._

" _Christian." He says_

" _We should go somewhere private? To talk I mean? Adonis? Christian" she blushes. I see years ahead of us; years of flowered meadows, human puppies a checkered blanket._

 _She grabs her bag, hooking my arm. We go to my Christian office on the top floor. She leans on my Christian; I strut like a dog-god of old; proclaiming our joy to our office. My humans, has made my day; my Life, the very existence of my universe! My Anna and him are together, forever._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _My Christian is sitting talking to a boy, he smells of Anna. I walk across his lap and blobs down head on his leg. Giving a long snort; to break to tension._

" _This is Winston, Winston Churchill. Your sister gave him to my mother, who blackmailed me to take him. Hour after I left Grey Manor; I knew I was keeping him. He led me to Anna, dragged me to Anna."_

" _That sounds like Anna, she loves animals. But the parents say they are allergic, so we never had pets. I think they were just being mean. How can you be allergic to fish in a bowl, or a turtle? But they claim they are." My Frankie stroke my fur._

" _Then we need to several more dogs; to ward off the assholes. No in-laws! Except you. You're on probation. So, let's get up, eat and shower and dress. My happily ever after is a few hours away." I snore louder, I'm not sharing my humans with other dogs just yet. I am king here. I pad after them. I feel today is start of a bright day._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Wedding and honeymoon:_

 _I wiggle at the strange things on my paws, the strange collar. I look about. Elliott and everyone, even My Christian's has one (brioni bow ties). I am part of the pack. I see them pull the strange things on my paws. Like me they don't like them, but everyone is whoo and ahhing over them. Mia smiles kissing my head. I am here, for what I don't know._

 _I see the old man who smells of My Anna. Leading My Anna to me. I watch the strange ritual of humans. I smell and feel the love they have. I am happiest in my life. My pack is whole and happy._

 _Later as we arrive at Grey house. I see the flash things. Max says they are bad people. I can smell some are bad, the sweet sick smells they emit. Other seem good. I know what I must do, I must protect my pack. I know I'll flash my big puppy maker at them. That will work just perfect. My Christian get out to help My Anna. I_ _hop out, shakes, snorts: walks midway down the red carpet and sits and raise a paw. See my big puppy maker assholes. A barrage of flash bulb goes off at me. I snorts and prances into Grey House like the leader of the pack I am. Everyone laughs. I turn and see my humans twirl. My Christian take her in his arms; waltz her down the carpet thru the doorway. The crowd cheers more._

 _Today is a good day. I laugh at the humans smells and sounds. Today is good day._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _He is crying with his sister, they smell the same and different. My Ella smells like flowers and iron. Like my Anna. They stare at the broken scarred tree. I wonder what it is and does._

 _The tree is worn, abused, like the others in my pack. We proud members bear are scars. I feel the emotions as the tree unleashes it pain and accepts god's love, more import she accepts our love. The packs love. We are stronger and bigger. We are happy lot._

 _My pack cries, I cry. We embrace._

" _Winston don't you DARE!" Has I sniff the flowers. Sugars, lemons, I think. Will be a very good fruit, I think. I laugh, there will be time later for marking my tree. Flopping down on my back for a tummy rub. My pet rubs my tummy, good human. The pack is happy forever._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake to the sounds of My Gail cooking in the kitchen. To My Jason moving wood into the hopper next to the great room fireplace. I pad thru the kitchen, catching a treat before lounging on my fur rug before the fire. I wait my humans to rise from bed.

I watch the doors, if evil men come again, I will kill them, it strange to have such negativity emotions. I must think happy thoughts, my Teddy will soon be in the little crib, soon he will crawl and walk. My little puppy is growing so big and strong.

"Morning Winston, sleep a good dream. Anna and Teddy will be down in minute, come on let's play in the snow." My Christian smiles at me. heading for the door, grabbing his coat. I bolt for the door after him. I need the facilities and besides I love to play in the white rain with my Christian, the puppy needs to learn to be happy and free of pain., as leader its my job to make him love life and the pack.

I chase him around the front yard. Till white balls rain on him. I see My Anna throwing balls to us. I snap one it crumbs in my mouth; cool I like the wet cold taste. I see them rolling on the ground again. they do this a lot, from our weeks on the shaking house (houseboat) to the new house on the Sound. They do like to roll around on the ground, floors, beds. A lot. I don't see why. But hey it's fun, I hop over and power into them claiming my hugs as leader of the pack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max-pov

I watch the adults play in the snow, like little puppies. They need the joy and fun. I see their two new puppies join them; at first timid, then whole heartily. The boy Henry is like me, beaten and scared. The girl Lucy is shy with beautiful eyes that are just now showing wonder and love. The two seven-year old have suffered so much in their short years. MY past makes me know what they have endured. I promise to make them laugh forever.

I wander to my pack and knock the little ones into the snow. I let them push me over and tickle my tummy. I love my humans. I like the cold air here at the bald ones (Bob Grace's brother) house in the mountains. He smells like Grace and the old ones who smell of apples and bees. The world is good, better than last year's pain and misery at Winston mountain house.

Mia and Luke have a rescue male Berness-doodle called Bruiser. Elliott and Kate have a mixed female mastiff and Gordon called Tinkerbelle. Ray and Chucky has a female Cord mix named Scamp. She is a pesky little guy, always asking me why this and why that; juvenile puppies are so annoying.

Here come My Frankie and Lewes, his Épagneul Bleu de Picardie. The French upstart thinks he's the boss here; little does he know that I'm the boss. Besides Scamp has him confused and terrified, like Chucky has Frankie most of the time. "hey flop and enjoy the snow"

He hesitates till Frankie tackle him down the small slope to the snow men. Rolling about; the rest of the pack joins them. I sit and look at my pack. I love them. I feel Grace sit next to me, hugging me. I can't have this. I grab her sleeve and pull her down to the fun. This is a good day to be leader of the pack

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov

the air is warm next to the fire. Winston snores softly near the wood pile. Teddy is sleeping. I move into my lady. My forever girl. taking her lips and kissing down to her full breast, sucking a little of the milk. She is my world. Better than last year. better tomorrows. I slide down and feast on her apex.

Making her arch and whimper, must not wake teddy, tomorrow we will leave teddy with Gail and spent the night in bed, raising the roof. Tonight, is about making Anna the most wonderful woman in the world happy and sated. I believe five or six orgasm before I mount her and drive her into blissful slumber. Ah the first one.

I pull the blankets over us, checking teddy before I sleep. Today is Christmas morning, I have all the presents I need in my arms, next to me. I look into Winston half open eyes. he smiles at me. my man. The maker of my happiness. Leading lonely asshole me to this angel. "Thank you, Winston, for everything" I whisper as sleep takes me.


	18. chp17 a rush to fall

Chp17 a rush to fall

August: month 8

The month has come to hang myself from the yardarm of the Grace II. The day has come when I must pull my dumb, lame male ass up the pole and let the gods take me from this living hell. Today my very pregnant wife sent the corporate airplane to Chucks Bar-Cue in _Opelika, Alabama for three slabs of ribs and all the sides: Brunswick Stew, Baked Beans, Cole Slaw, BBQ Slaw, Potato Salad, Macaroni Salad, Corn on the Cob, Chips, and French Fries. And four orders of the_ Oven baked potato topped with chipped on the block pork, cheddar jack cheese, house-made sauce, and with every single dressing. Served with butter and sour cream on the side; Que Tater.

Sent Luke to Portland for Cool Moon Ice Cream Shops, Portland's hidden gems according to Kate and Elliott. Anna has demand 1 gallon of Oregon Berry flavor (Marion, Straw, Blue) A hand-crafted gallon in their store kitchen with 100% natural ingredients of Chocolate Delight Ecstasy. She already had ten pounds of Chocolates from San Francisco Ghirardelli Chocolate Company and France's Valrhona. Shipped to them for the order.

Thirty pounds of Valrhona French style _grand cru_ , single origins, single estate, and vintage chocolate from bean to bar were custom made for my wife, the Countess. Four different flavors, my wife is insane. She plans to have the Bar-A-Cue ribs in the Chocolate Delights Ecstasy ice cream with sauerkraut. The food mixes are insane and driving poor Gail to hire two assistance just to shop and run around the west coast looking for the bizarre ingredients.

Tonight, she plans to use me as the table for the left-over ice cream and whatever else her pregnant appetites want. For the last two months she been a sex fiend on speed. If not eating she's sexing me up. And up. She taken an unhealthy oral fixation on my little man. If it's not in her mouth, she must have a hand on it. The only rest I've gotten is the doctor ordered bed rest. I can escape to the office or the roof for an hour or two.

Love my wife, but this kids' thing is seriously wanting me rethinking it, maybe we can adopt some four or ten-year-old kids. So, I never have to go thru this again. Ah the yard arm is looking so good.

"Christian the food thing will pass; Gail tells me it won't be as bad next time." Taylor laughs under his hand. Like I will believe that.

"I don't know how long I can last, Teddy not due till the last week of September, my little Libra (zodiac) Tiger (Chinese year) is kicking up a storm these past weeks. I hope he's healthy and happy. I hope I don't jump from the roof.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

The little lady is driving everyone insane, Frankie and Chucky are forced to visit. Otherwise they would move back to England. Gwen, Roz wife is laughing up a storm about Roz being terrified of the little countess. Poor Hannah has taken to sleeping at Rays.

Thank God Dr. Green put her on bed rest. Seem she read that walking was good for pregnancy. She took this to mean wandering the Seattle area looking for food to peek her cravings. I ended up putting two CPO on Segway, to keep up with her. She covered nearly fifty mile a day for two months. She walked till Winston refused to walk anymore; damm Clumber Spaniels are breed for these marathon walks. To him its best days of his life. Walking with Anna, meeting new smells, new places; getting new snacks. Then, they have a leisurely SUV ride home, she walked to Tacoma twice! **TWICE!**

Gail bravely tried to hang, but gave up after the tenth mile. Preferring to stay in the SUV till Anna landed inside a shop for five minutes or more. We have a bedroom in the fifteen-floor apartment full of things she's bought, three quarter are food. Even Mia foodie chef persona is numbed, too the variety and quantity.

The intrepid males are back from their suicide musing on the roof; poor Christian the former BDSM sex god is whimpering under his wife's demands. I now feel lucky; I was deployed to a nice safe war zone during my daughters' pre-birth. I used to feel bad I missed it, now I don't one bit.

"Gail?"

"She napping, barely finished her second slab of ribs. She seems more tired than yesterday. I think Teddy is anguish to be outside. How's Christian?"

"He seems ok; Winston I fear may jump off the roof. Glad I put the netting up three months ago. I plan on an emergency trip to Portland's WSU tomorrow for the day, tomorrow. The DR. will be in to check on Anna and you."

"I can't wait till these craving go away or Teddy get here. I think we all need the peacefulness of a new born over this nightmare. Enjoy the escape. I have a Mia and Kate coming over to do home spa thing while Hannah and I escape for the day to Fairmont Hotel to sleep and rest."

We turn to the dink of the elevator; Christian and Winston walk off followed by Ferguson. The only one unaffected by the pregnancy. His simply laughs and smiles a secret smile. I double checked his back ground. No kids or siblings. Strange Scotsman?

"Christian?"

"I'm getting a shower than hopefully some sleep. Otherwise just the office tomorrow. I don't want any trips till after Teddy is born."

"Sorry but a thing has come up in Portland about the grants. We fly out after breakfast. I have Sinclair if you're too tired to fly. But we have to go."

"Really? We have to couldn't do a video conference or something?"

"NO! we have to go. We will be back before dinner."

"ok, we'll tell Anna in the morning. Night" the Condemned husband and dog head into the master suite.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

C-POV: near three am, two weeks to go:

I wake to my wife, punching my balls. I roll off the bed, in agony. "ANNA?" in a high soprano

" **YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! AGAIN! GET DRESSED YOUR SON HAS DECIDED TODAY IS HIS BIRTHDAY."**

I dress following her out to the elevator, everyone is arriving. **BOOM!**

I look up from my wife's right hand. **"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! AGAIN!"**

"Anna, let's get you going, how are the contractions?" Gail ask all motherly

"They hurt, there like ten minutes apart. My water just broke twenty minutes ago, then Teddy decide to come early. **I THOUGHT YOU GREY'S WERE STICKLERS FOR Punctually! HEAR THAT TEDDY. YOUR EARLY AND IMPATIENT. CALM DOWN!"** Jason helps me up as we get in the elevator.

Anna grabs my wrist in a bone breaking grip as a contraction takes her. dam she's strong. Gail drops and checks under her gown.

"Jason get on the horn; we need the sirens. Anna breath, like the class. Here's the stress ball." Gail says slipping me a wrist splint thing. I look at her. "put it on or hold Teddy in a cast." I put them on. Anna grabs my wrist; it hurts but she shouldn't break any bones.

We speed to the hospital were Teddy Raymond Thomas Grey is born in our Audi SUV in the entrance to the emergency room. The eight pound five ounces screaming boy is photographed by no less than fifty people, not one of the regular press or tabloids gets the magic shot. I stand holding my screaming son, still attached to his mother as the flash cubes explodes. I do not care. As I proudly on national TV cut the cord.

Ferguson carries little Teddy while I carry my sleeping wife into the hospital. We leave that night for home. Next week the house on the Sound is finished and ready for us to move into. I marvel at Teddy demanding Winston company from the first night. How he reacts to Anna and my voice; marvels us. How I investigate his face and see my mother and TC; how happy they must be in heaven looking down on us with Anna's Uncle and Grandparents.

Teddy knows Winston is his best buddy, after me. I watch Winston and Teddy swim for the first time. Watch them lay on the rug, watching me; watching them. Winston never moves or startles Teddy. We Grey men watch the beautiful Anna dress and move about the room. This is heaven on earth; this is what everything was about. "Anna, I love you!"

"I love all three of you. Now get off the floor, so we can eat. Hand me my little blip? Oh, Teddy you are so precious, like your father and Winston. The men in my life." I walk them to the table in the kitchen where Hannah and Gail and Jason eat with us. Family. This is my family. Next week Zee come over with Ella for Thanksgiving Grey style at Grace's. But that next week. Tonight, is all about Anna and Teddy. Winston and I do not count. I kiss my wife as I seat her.

I look out the window: _Last week of May_ _ **:**_ _I am 27; I am lonely and broken standing in my great room looking out at the Ferris wheel on the Sound. The darkness promises a Dawn, it is just a twilight away. I cannot stand to enter my playroom. I have not been in there since before Susannah's suicide. I see all the wrongs I did in there. I sip my whiskey and just do not know why I am doing anything, what for? Why amass money, power, without anyone to share it with? Without someone to love me? Could I ever love someone unconditional?_

 _I watch the darkness, bleeding away. I change and head out for a run. I need to outrun these thoughts. How do I outrun myself? How do I rid myself of the demons in my mind? Jason, follows me. We run to_ _Discovery Park_ _and back. I pace along the water; the walkway is nearly deserted this morning._

 _I see a jogger ahead, drop onto the walkway about a half block ahead from a side street. Even from here her ass is making me stiff. Her pace is solid and unhurried, I want to see her front. See her face, hear her voice. See her tits bounce and swirl. My mouth drools at these thoughts, fantasies. The first time in months I feel sexually excited._

 _I speed up. She fires me up the more, the closer, I get; the outline of her panties, the outline of her body under the sweatshirt. She looks behind at me. I stutter a step, her large piercing blue eyes. She trips an goes down._

 _I look down at an angel fallen to this mortal realm. Stuck in this moment, we are the only two people in the world. She is the perfect vision of my imaginary submissive; but she will never be one. I look into blue eyes that sear my soul and makes me a slave to her_. _This woman is my life, my forever more soulmate._

I look into her blue eyes and know that Anna, my angel changed my world forever that day, the low point of my life, before the redemption. I take her in my arms, I do not care who sees. And show her all my love and devotion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dawn breaks over the eastern mountains. The last greys of twilight fade in the bright fall light. I watch the ships move about below us. I hold a sleeping bundle that is my son. My Son, I used to think I could never be here, like this. Now I know my father died, never having this chance to love me, hold me, care for me.

I let the sleeping boy sleep, as I pace slowly about the great room, dancing to the **Piano Concerto No. 3 in D minor** , Op. 30, Rachmaninoff from movie Shine soundtrack. The technical piece is something I love to play in the dead of night, I understand why pianist fear the piece. It is a daunting musical score.

I sway as my man purrs to the sounds. My teddy is still asleep and wanting more of me, more of us. I watch my reflections in the glass, knowing that I will do everything to keep my son safe and loved. I feel Anna's arms around us, her lips on my back. "Morning boys, missed me?"

I lean back, letting her lips tease my earlobe. "Always, m'lady. Teddy is especial wanting his morning smoothie and I of course need my Anna's cream in my coffee. Shall we retire to the nursery to dine?"

"yes, my breasts are full and painful, I may need some tension relieve after the young squire's breakfast. I understand my love slave has been worried about my lack of stress when he is around. I can't help but be relaxed when his devil tongue is massaging my inner g-spot."

"you fell asleep"

"after the tenth orgasm in as many minutes. I just pushed out your nearly nine-pound progeny. This weekend you get to ride me hard, very hard, Teddy wants a sibling, a soon. Besides I still have a room mostly stuffed with food for the next heir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The big bird caper: crime report; Thanksgiving Day, Grey manor Seattle Washington, USA, planet Earth. Zero ten thirty hours pacific standard time:

The facts have not been changed to protect the innocent; they are guilty and named so other will not follow in their criminal enterprise. The suspects: Christian, Anna and Teddy's male Clumber Spaniel Winston. Mia and Luke's male Bernes-doodle Bruiser. Elliott and Kate's female mastiff and Gordon Tinkerbelle. Ray and Chuckey's female Cord mix named Scamp. Already on site is Grace and Carrick's male Otterhound Max and Frankie's Épagneul Bleu de Picardie Lewes.

The Crime started with arrival of Bruiser and Tinkerbelle into the celebration of Thanksgiving and the arrival of the first grandson. One Theodore 'teddy' Raymond Trevelyan-Grey; eight-weeks old.

The dogs after greeting each other and the adults. Escape to the back yard: These transcripts have been provided by Grey security from video tape evidence collected after the heist.

Max: you should see the food; a great big chicken is in the lower oven and big ham in the top one. We're eating great today.

Tinker-belle: scraps, bits, I want a big leg, like Elliott gets

Bruiser: Yea, a big chunk of chicken, not little bits like you guys like. Midgets

Scamp: MIDGET! You're going down bruiser. I'm kicking your ass

Winston: Guys calm down, it's a turkey, not a chicken. A game birds. Anna and Ray bagged it near Tillamook. Anna feed me the best cheese curds there afterwards. Last week.

Scamp: That's why I was left with Lewes lost and the kid.

Lewes: Boy grow up. My Frankie and your Chucky are soulmates. Con amour! It is fantastic to be young and in love. The world is bright with flowers and song. I love to sing, serenade the lovers.

Scamp: you can't sing, can't dance, all you do is run around farting.

Winston: quiet! You two are going to live together and soon. So! work out a comprise or else I will. Hear me puppies!

Scamp: ok. Old guys!

Lewes: ok asshole!

Winston: but nothing. Get over yourselves. I hate to see you both get exiled.

Scamp & Lewes: EXILED! We'll behave! Honestly!

Tinker-belle: Well the big bird! Let's go look?

The group: yea!

The pack moved from the back yard into the main room, and into the kitchen. Since most of the food was already dished and moved into the dining room side board warming tables. All that was left was the cutting of the turkey, ham and placing the six pies in the oven to cook. The turkey and ham were on the counter of the main island cabinet:

The ladies had just left the kitchen to allow the men to carve. Unfortunately, a set of urgent calls to Carrick and Christian Grey prevent their timely arrival into the kitchen to prevent the crime.

Investigation proved the calls were not staged by the pack for the purpose of the nefarious crime. The report concluded the crime was spur of the moment, opportunity crime. The exact sequence is unknow as the assailants all pleaded the fifth as well as "puppy dog I'm sorry eyes." The jury was swayed by their antics.

Conspicuously at 1030; the crime unfolded

"Hey, Tinker! Where you get the turkey leg? Girl!" Elliott jokes.

"Hey mom I want a turkey leg that size too!" Elliott laughs

" **SHIT THE TURKEY!"** screams Grace

" **TINKERBELLE GOD-DAMM-IT!** Screams Mia

Scamp and Lewes come barreling thru the doorway fighting over the ham bone.

The crowd rushes into the kitchen, except Anna and Teddy sitting in the love seat. Screams and hollering ensues for a good twenty minutes. Max is laying on the island trying to gulp the turkey breast. While Bruiser on the floor woofs down the ham. Pies lay scatter about the kitchen.

Winston sneaks from the hallway to Anna, offering the other half eaten turkey leg to Anna and Teddy.

"Winston? Bad dog. You're going to hurt yourself on those bones. Hand it over?"

"Anna! No." Christian rushes over and takes the turkey leg. "you're in trouble buddy!"

"I think all the dogs are in trouble babe. Aren't that right Teddy. Winston is bad dog. To the yard." Anna giggles. Christian take Winston as the other dogs are hustle outside.

"What did I do wrong, everyone was eating the turkey and ham. I brought food for the pack to share, like you do My Christian?" Winston asks confused

"Buddy, you guys ruined the party. Next time we'll keep you from temptation. But Winston my man; your busted." Christian says to the still confused dogs. Laughing he reenters the house.

Video tape records show that the pack decided since it was Max's house and pack. He was to blame. Despite his good-hearted laughing argument that Bruiser and Tinkerbelle were bad guest, having started the crime by jumping up on the counter. Scamp and Lewes claimed to be too short to have guilty over the raid.

Winston laid in the grass and sulked over his scolding. He had never been scolded before by both his pets. He laid morose till the pack was let back into the house. He remained guilty ridden till pizza was snuck to him under the table. They he returned to his happy go-luck ways.

It is known that Scamp, Lewes and Winston all receive slices of the Thanksgiving Pizza. While Max, Bruiser and Tinker-belle did not. With Winston receiving his turkey flavored wet can food that night for dinner and allowed to chase a ball Teddy was pushing from the couch in the media room. While the adults watched The Man from Snowy River.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The snow falls on the mountain peaks. It is time to get some family time alone. We are going back to our house in Aspen: I will not let last year taint the house. Our happy house there. I had before last year's evil visions of my son and me rolling snowmen, throwing snowballs and sledding down the hills. Of teaching them to ski, love and be happy.

I feel Anna arms around me, the soft breath tickles my spine. I know we are going to make it. be a great family. I know everything is going to be ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty years later:

Today is start of Christmas Vacation. The twins are juniors at sixteen. Teddy and Grace are coming to see us in a minute with grave news. Samuel Becket, our four-year-old male Stayton and his buddy Schuldig (look it up, dutch) the two-year-old Wetterhoun ( **Frisian Water Dog** ). The Friesland pair are replacement for Winston who pasted three years ago. He lived we think to around eighteen year. We miss him still.

I watch Phoebe Grey, play on my piano. The nineteen-year-old is off to University in Prague, Teaching advanced computer modelling. I knew I should have never let Barney and Andrea babysit her. I smile as the twin's frolics in the water's edge. Lucas's Trixie, Maxie and Bessie, his Picardy Shepherd pack and his sister Ella-Tess, Tess for short. Her Pyrenean Shepherd Angel and Kai Ken& Akita mix Otosan. Otosan; Which is Tess's dig at me, 'mean father'. Mean indeed as my children have me wrapped around their thumbs.

I watch the horizon for my two adopted sprites with my wife. Thomas and Glen, our orphaned ten-year-old from hell holes I knew too well. We adopted them five and four years ago. They have their buddies with them an American Water spaniel and an Irish water Spaniel. They picked them out at the Westminster dog show. Where the Twins were showing their dogs. She has them out on the Anna's Revenge; a Marlow-Hunter 15-foot Daysailor. Her boat, her rules. I smile at thoughts of my mischief wife.

Mom and Dad will be here soon with Max Jr. and Duchess his breeding mate. Max senior lasted 14 years, giving the adults nine litter of AKC Otterhound to carry on the breed. They also have two cats, Lucy their eight-year-old youngest pets, who do not come to Anna Kennel Club and Madhouse on The Sound as we mortal tease her. Their second set of adopted kids is six strong with three grand-kids. They have spread about the greater West Coast with nine dogs and four cats, one rabbit and eight parrots. Grey manor is Noah Ark Seattle version during the holidays.

I watch the family wander in. I turn to my oldest. They look happy and terrified. "Well!"

"Your fired dad. We are taking over GEH. I am the COO and Grace is CEO. You and Mom are semi-retired to advisory roles. With Roz retirement and your health issues. It is done. The family voted on it yesterday."

"Like hell it is. I'm not stepping down and you two can't make me."

"No Husband. But I can." I turn to my wife; wrong you are doing it or else face. I try to not gawk and get a hard on.

"What was the vote?"  
" eight to your no"

"you voted against me?" I near tears. "Anna?"

"The jet crash at Liverpool, your heart attack at Coping Together Ball last year and your stubborn refusal to shorten your hours. Means you're fired, CEO Christian Grey. And to keep you from under foot. Your now Professor Grey of philanthropy and economics at Harvard, Oxford and University EU. All online and just twice a week."

She leans in smelling of the sea, "I'm hot for teacher, I've been a bad student. I'll do anything to raise my grades to passing!" she licks my ear.

From the Ewe and 'that's sick' comments as I hustle my wife to our room. I know we are loved.

Teddy-pov

I watch the adults sprint for the bedroom. God, I hope I'm that in love when I get their advanced age. Fifty is ancients. Grace is already working with her new PA Clare, Hannah older sisters' daughter. The boys pile in with tales of sailing with mom. the herd of dogs roam about. I walk to the window; I can see the foot prints dad leaves here.

I stand in his shoes, literally and know the world is bright, and I am loved. Schuldig wanders over a sit next to me. Samuel, Winston replacement headed to the adults room. I miss my buddy Winston. I can remember holding on to his fur waddling around the room. Dad chasing us on all fours to protect me. Mom has the videos. I marvel at his face. Love so deep and pure it hurts to be the object of it.

Love is everything and the only thing in this family that matters, well merit too.

Xxxxxxx

Three years later:

I'm going to kill my PR department. They ambush scheduled a interview for the WSU paper. I'm getting a award and presenting Dad bigger award for his agriculture grants and research, He's up for a NOBLE for giving away ten billion dollars in aggro patents and royalties.

I have so much work to deal with. "BUZZZZZ"

"Yes Rob?" i bark at my PA

"Your one o'clock is here" i fume my sister the CEO had to pick this week to negotiate the shipping deal in Brunei.

"Send her in"

I look at the door and do my best dad scowl.

The door opens and in fobs a girl, petite brown hair girl. I rush around to help her up. I touch her hand. Everything goes blank, everything is shrunk to just us.

"Teddy Grey" want to kiss those lips.

"Victoria Rogers" angel speaks with sweet words. Victoria? I thought the interviewer was Alice something or other?

"MY roommate Alice is under the weather, she sent me. I hope that's ok. Mr. Grey." She says on her feet once again. i can't let go of her. I need her touch.

"your perfectly fine Victoria"

"call me Vee" she purrs

Kissing her lips, let the world fly away. Wow, this is what mom describes kissing dad. WOW!

"Wow! That was something else."

"Teddy; call me Teddy Vee. I've never met a girl like you."

"Still haven't Teddy. I'm a woman, and I like you very much. But I'm no whore or gold digger. So back off"

"I'm sorry. Sorry. I did mean it like that. It's just your so perfect."

"Perfect is describing you Teddy. Damm? I wish I'd read the information on you. I'm sure you have a girlfriend or some rich famous model or both." She mumbles OH! How cute!

"no girlfriends, no wife, no kids. Or anything else to separate us. Lets go out and walk and talk as my mother says."

"ok, I'm sure you'll be a gentleman?"

"yes mama!" I take her hand an we crash on the sofa. Making out like starving animals. I've never been with a girl, barely dated. This is heaven I know we will be perfect forever.

The end of this tale:

#####To those who give honest review, Thank you.

To the trolls who hide behind the "guest" and made up names(hint don't use the same troll name for other authors you flame to flame me) well the B*****! is I delete trolls without the balls to put their name on the review. If you didn't like it then why read all 18 chapters; so you can tell me that. Their are plenty of better authors on the fan-fiction pages, but I suspect it doesn't matter to troll like you.

deaconlost


End file.
